THE LITTLE GIRL IS MY GIRL!
by Khasabat04
Summary: Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya. Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis( Luhan x Minseok ), EXO COME!END
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**Gomawo **

.

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**,**

**Chapter 1  
" Begin!"**

.

.

.

.

**#Korea 25 Desember**

.

.

" Chagy! Chagy, bangun nak!"

Yeoja itu meleguk sambil mencoba menyadarkan penglihatannya, samar ia melihat seorang yeoja dan namja yang menatapnya cemas.

" Appa? Eoma? Waeyo?"

" Kau harus cepat bersembunyi nak—"

" Wae?"

" Kami tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu, ini minum ini!"

Setelah memberikan memberikan suntikan yang membuat yeoja itu mengerang namja itu memintanya meminum sebuah kapsul. Dengan cepat ia memindahkan yeoja itu ke dalam sebuah lemari besi yang berukuran lumayan besar. Namja itu tersenyum setelah menciumnya—

" Kau harus bersembunyi disini untuk beberapa waktu, jangan bersuara jika mereka tidak meneriakan kata 'Xiumin' kau mengerti?"

" Appa? Eoma? Ada apa? Dan kenapa tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar?"

" Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang keselamatanmu yang utama, jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Kami mencintaimu"

Pintu itu terkunci meninggalkan yeoja itu mengerang begitu keras sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Apa tidak apa kita meninggalkannya seperti ini?"

" Tidak ada jalan lain, kita tidak bisa membahayakannya untuk sekarang ini—"

Yeoja baya itu meneteskan air mata memandang sekilas lemari besi yang sudah ditutup dengan lemari besar dan sebuah lukisan.

" Kami mencintaimu, anakku"

.

.

.

**#Korea 24 Desember**

.

.

.

Pemandangan itu begitu menyakitkan, bungkusan coklat itu terjatuh dengan cepatnya menyentuh butiran salju.

" Sungguh! Aku tidak mencintainya—aku hanya menyukaimu, baby"

" Tapi kau berpacaran dengan anak itu, bukankah karna kau menyukainya?"

Namja tampan itu terkekeh sambil tetap merangkul seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut ikal memanjang berwarna coklat keemasan. Mantel merah hati terlihat indah bersanding dengan dengan sepatu boots yang menutupi hingga lutut menampilkan bagaimana yeoja itu memiliki selera fasion yang bisa diperhitungkan.

" Kami tidak pacaran, aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya sendirian. Apa lagi rumah kami dekat bahkan mamaku selalu mengajaknya bermain denganku, itu murni karna mamaku yang cerewet itu"

" Kau bahkan menerima pemberiannya—"

" ini?"

Menunjukkan sebuah syall yang dipakai, namja itu tersenyum sinis begitu menusuk kala tangan hangat sang namja melepas syall rajutan itu. Namja itu belum mengetahui bagaimana seorang yang memberinya syall biru langit itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, karna air mata membasahi pipinya. Seorang yeoja yang mengenakan syall yang sama dengan yang ia berikan padanya, seorang yeoja yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat sepasang syall untuk orang yang ia cintai, seorang yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah ditengah dinginnya udara Seoul.  
Syall itu tidak menyentuh tanah kala dijatuhkan, syall itu langsung tersangkut diatas butiran salju dengan warna putih bersih.

" Kau mau melihat bagaimana aku membenci menerima ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, namun dia selalu saja mendekatiku dengan berbagai hal yang membuatku harus bersama dengannya—aku benar-benar membencinya"

Syall itu bergesekan dengan salju dan sol sepatu dari namja tampan yang beberapa waktu kemudian menemukan manik coklat hampir tertutup dengan liquid bening yang entah sejak kapan sudah membanjiri pipinya. Wajah dingin dengan senyum sinis penuh rasa benci itu perlahan berganti dengan tatapan blank.

"—k—kau—?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum ditengah tangisnya. Melihat bagaimana jerih payahnya selama 4 hari tidak tidur, 4 hari harus melupakan PR dari guru dan dihukum demi membuatkan syall itu sama sekali tidak di hargai.

" jika tidak menyukai dan membenciku kenapa selalu membuatku merasa membutuhkanmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Kenapa tidak mengembalikannya padaku? Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan jika kau tidak menyukainya"

Namja itu terpojok hingga ia mendekati yeoja itu dan memberinya sebuah tamparan. Sebuah tamparan yang tidak pernah ada di benak masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dalam kediaman yang entah sejak kapan menjadikan suasana semakin dingin.

" –kau yang tidak tau diri, jadi jangan menyalahkanku akan sikapku padamu—jadi enyahlah dari pandanganku, Cho Minseok!"

" …"

Yeoja itu hanya menatapnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah sebelum pergi dari pandangan namja itu.  
Namja itu terdiam.

.

.

.

#NOW

.

.

.

" Xiumin? Xiumin? Dimana kau?"

" Kyu bilang dia menyembunyikan di dalam berangkas—"

" Apa dia gila? Dia bisa mati! Ini sudah seminggu!"

Dengan cepat dua orang berumur setengah baya itu langsung mendorong lemari besar yang menutupi sebuah lemari besi. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mendapati pintu besi terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menghindari jebakan.

" Kau memang jenius untuk urusan bongkar membongkar Huang,"

" Pujian bagus, sayang"

Keduanya terkekeh.  
Setelah pintu terbuka mereka menemukan seorang yeoja manis dengan pakaian kebesaran yang terlelap di dalam lemari. Mereka juga mendapati beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman yang berserakan sisekitaran yeoja itu.

" Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit"

.

.

Manik indah itu mulai terlihat kala mendapatkan cahaya matahari yang cukup menyilaukan, dengan teramat malas yeoja itu membuka matanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah penuh, mata itu melebar kaget.

.

.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Dimana aku?"_

.

.

Dia menoleh-noleh ke segala arah namun tidak menemukan apapun kecuali seorang perawat yang baru datang dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

" Kau sudah bangun adik kecil? Bibi dan pamanmu membawamu kesini sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaranmu. Dokter bilang kau dehidrasi dan kekurangan banyak oksigen—lain kali jangan main petak umpet di tempat yang jarang di pakai ne?"

_._

_._

" _Eh? Adik kecil?"_

.

.

Yeoja itu mengerjap imut.  
Matanya kembali melebar, ia ingat bagaimana ia terbangun dengan tubuh kecilnya setelah beberapa jam pingsan di dalam ruang kecil sebuah lemari besi milik sang appa.

.

.

" _Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku kembali ke saat aku berumur 7 tahun?"_

.

.

Yeoja itu—Cho Minseok, seorang yeoja manis berumur 16 tahun yang kini berubah menjadi seorang bocah imut dan menggemaskan. Minseok ingat kata-kata terahir yang appanya katakan sebelum menutup pintu besi yang mengurungnya. Sang appa memintanya untuk tetap diam hingga seseorang memanggilkan kata 'Xiumin' ia juga berpesan agar Minseok menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Minseok dan memakai nama 'Xiumin' sebagai nama panggilannya.  
Minseok menggeleng mencoba mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang appanya katankan untuknya.  
'CEKLEK'  
Seorang yeoja muncul dari balik pintu beriringan dengan seorang namja tampan dan berwibawah yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

" alaa~cute!"

Pekik sang yeoja.  
Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menerima cubitan di pipinya.

" Aku tidak pernah tau jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin punya anak selain Minseok"

Guman sang namja.  
Minseok kenal siapa namja dan yeoja yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman tulus, keduanya adalah tetangganya saat ia berada di korea.

" anu—dimana aku?"

Tanya Minseok.

" imuuutt! Hangeng, aku tidak tau mengapa tapi yang aku tau Xiumin sangat imuttt"

Minseok harus berkali-kali menerima cubitan dipipi cubbynya.  
Dia ingat sekali kelakuan Kim Heechul merupakan tetangga yang memiliki rumah di samping rumahnya. Heechul adalah seorang desainer handal yang memiliki berapa pangsa di berbagai negara, konseksinya tidak hanya di asia melainkan di Eropa dan Amerika. Dan namja di sampingnya adalah suaminya, Huang Hangeng. Seorang bisnisman yang tidak diragukan lagi mental bisnis yang dimilikinya terlebih dengan perusahaan wine yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana, khususnya di kawasan Amerika, Cina dan Jepang. Meski dia juga memiliki perusahaan di korea.  
Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tersenyum ke pada mereka.

" Hyung, noona bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami? Aku ingin memeriksa keadaannya"

" oh? Tentu saja, aku dan Hanny akan kembali setelah berbelanja untuknya"

Namja bertagname 'Zhoumi' itu mengangguk setelah keduanya pergi.  
Zhoumi menatap Minseok dari atas hingga bawah, tersenyum tulus dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada Minseok.

" Kyu benar-benar melakukan ini padamu—"

" me—melakukan apa?"

Tanya Minseok kaget.

" Aku memang tidak tau apa yang ia berikan padamu hingga kau berubah menjadi kecil, namun yang aku tau dia dan Sungmin benar-benar melindungimu—"

" Kau—kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Zhoumi mengangguk.

" Kau adalah Cho Minseok, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu?"

" tapi—tubuhku sekarang mengecil seperti berumur 7 tahun? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku?"

" Yang aku tau, kau hanya perlu percaya pada kedua orang tuamu"

Zhoumi memberikan beberapa obat untuk Minseok minum.

" Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kau tinggal dengan mereka—"

" MWO?"

" Aku yakin, Kyuhyun mempercayakanmu pada mereka. Dan lagi—akan lebih kacau jika kau pergi bersamaku atau bersama yang lain"

Mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, Minseok hanya bisa mengangguk.

" dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa saat aku liburan di Shanghai, tiba-tiba appa memberikanku kejutan? Apa ini permainan?"

" aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskanya padamu, tapi sungguh. Kau harus mempercayai kedua orang tuamu dan melajutkan hidupmu dengan identitas baru"

" tapi aku—"

Zhoumi meraih tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya.

" Aku sebagai ilmuan meminta maaf padamu atas nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, aku meminta maaf karna tidak bisa menjelaskan sedetail yang kau inginkan. Kalau kami bisa, kami ingin sekali menjelaskannya hingga ke detail yang terkecil sekalipun. Namun kami tidak bisa, kami tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Bagi kami para ilmuan, nyawa kami tidak berarti apapun jika nyawa orang-orang yang kami cintai dan kami sayangi terancam. Itulah yang peluh kau ingat dan kau mengerti. Akan ada saat kau akan mengetahui segalanya, bersabarlah"

" Sampai kapan?"

Zhoumi menggeleng.

" Sampai batas tak tertentu—mianata"

.

.

.

Minseok menatap nanar pada rumah mewah yang berada di hadapannya, sungguh ia berlari ke rumah sederhana yang ada di samping rumah mewah dengan ornament khas cina yang perpadu dengan Korea dan Eropa. Hari ini Hangeng dan Heechul membawanya kembali ke korea, setelah membelanjakan keperluan Minseok, mereka membawa Minseok ke rumah megah keluarga Huang.

" Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa anak-anak sedang pergi keluar?"

Tanya Heechul.

" Aku dengar dari bibi Danbi, Luhan sedang pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, Sehun sedang belajar kelompok dan si magnae sedang sibuk bersiap ikut kejuaraan wushu minggu depan"

OH! Minseok mengutuk bagaimana ia melupakan keluarga Huang? Ia amat mengenalnya secara personal, meski ia tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka namun ia cukup tau kharakter mereka. Di mulai dari magnae, seorang yeoja pecinta seni beladiri yang juga merupakan atlet nasional wushu-seorang yeoja dengan wajah menyeramkan dan kebaikan hatinya selalu disalah artikan sebagai gertakan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Magnae, Huang Zitao pecinta panda ( 14 tahun ). Anak kedua atau bisa di sebut sebagai anak tengah-tengah diantara tiga Huang bersaudara adalah seorang dengan wajah tampan dan dingin, tapi menurut Minseok dialah orang yang paling bisa di ajak bicara saat ia berada di dalam keluarga Huang. Namanya Huang Sehun ( 17 tahun ), kadang orang-orang memanggilnya dengan marga 'Oh' sesuai dengan marga neneknya. Tidak suka dengan keramaian, namun benci kesepian sehingga sering mengganggu Tao. Yang terahir adalah si sulung alias anak pertama, seorang yang secara bersamaan memiliki pesona seorang pangeran dengan wajah tampan yang menurun dari sang ayah ( meski Sehun juga tampan ) dan wajah cantik seorang Heechul, ibunya. Cukup popular di antara gadis-gadis, kapten futsal—Huang Luhan ( 17 tahun ). Anak pertama yang lahir 2 menit setelah Sehun. Meskipun secara kelahiran mereka dinyatakan kembar, namun pada kenyataannya tidak akan ada yang mempercayai jika mereka dilahirkan dengan satu indung telur yang menaungi mereka.  
Minseok menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat foto Luhan terpajang bersama keluarganya yang lain.

" Xiumin? Ada apa? Apa kau lelah?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" Hee—mungkin dia lelah, lihatlah wajahnya pucat sekali. Biarkan dia beristirahat di kamar Tao sebelum anak itu pulang dan kamar untuk Xiumin siap"

" tapi nanti Tao?"

" Aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya"

Heechul mengangguk.

" Tenang saja, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Eoni mu juga sering kemari, meski kelihatannya dia tidak akrab bersama dengan anak-anak itu tapi eonimu sering menemani mama membuat kue"

'Mama?'  
Ya Heechul memaksa Minseok memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama' sebagai imbalan agar dia tidak mencubiti pipi cubby Minseok. Heechul membawa Minseok memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa hitam putih dengan sebuah boneka panda besar yang ada di atas ranjang king size.

" Tidurlah di sana ne?"

Setelah menutup pintu Heechul kembali ke bawah meninggalkan Minseok yang terdiam. Ia melihat pantulan wajah dan penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Heechul mendandaninya begitu cantik layaknya seorang putri, lupakan jika membayangkan pakaian berendra karena Minseok menolaknya mentah-mentah saat Heechul mengusulkan pakaian tersebut. Kulit putih, bibir cerry dan rambut panjang sepunggung yang dibuat ikal yang menggantung dan ikut berayun saat tertepa angin, semuanya nampak begitu asing bagi Minseok. Tapi Minseok masih mengenali pantulan dirinya di kaca, pantulan dirinya kala berumur 7 atau 6 tahun meski dengan tampilan yang berbeda dengan yang dulu namun ia masih ingat.

" Appa, Eoma, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Dimana kalian?"

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu melangkah memasuki rumah dengan wajah bahagia, ia berlari ke rumah.

" Mama! Papa!"

Hangeng yang sedang membantu Heechul di dapur mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang berjalan masih dengan seragam sebuah sekolah menengah ke atas yang terkenal elit di korea. Sekolah yang memiliki tingkatan dari TK hingga ke perguruan tinggi dalam satu wilayah yang hanya di huni oleh orang-orang terpandang dan memiliki uang lebih tentunya.

" Senang melihat kalian di rumah, ada apa? Apa kalian tidak ada perjalanan bisnis lagi?"

" Aigo~ tuan muda Huang sedang merajuk eoh?"

Heechul mencium pipi Sehun setelah mendapati anaknya berada di depan meja makan.

" mandi sana—"

" Ok! Buatkan aku makan malam yang enak ma!"

Sehun langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Tao di lantai atas. Tidak lama sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah dan menurunkan seorang pemuda tampan yang berpenampilan berantakan. Pemuda tampan itu masuk tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya tidak percaya, melihat penampilan Luhan yang beda dari biasanya.

" Makan malam akan siap jam 8, sayang"

" ne—"

Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang langsung berjalan menaiki tangga.

" Lu—apa kau sakit?"

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, karna aku baik-baik saja"

Ucapan dingin dari Luhan membuat Heechul menatap Hangeng.  
Hangeng tersenyum,

" Mungkin merasa kehilangan Minseok, bukankah selama ini mereka selalu bersama?"

" Tapi mereka tidak dekat"

" Entahlah, itu urusan anak-anak"

Setelah lama berselang Sehun dan Luhan kembali turun ke meja makan, mereka sudah terlihat fresh dengan air yang sedikit menetes dari rambut mereka. Hangeng menggeleng, ia berjalan mengambil handuk dan memberikan kepada dua putranya. Secara fisik mungkin mereka terlihat beda namun secara kelakuan, keduanya memiliki kesamaan yang tidak bisa dihindari.

" Tao pulang—"

Suara lesu dari pintu depan membuat mereka menoleh, mereka mendapati seorang yeoja dengan pakaian khas kendo dengan Shinai yang bertengger manis di belakang punggungnya berjalan dengan lesu ke arah tangga.

" Ada apa baby?"

" Eh? Mama? Papa? Kalian sudah pulang?"

Tanyanya semangat saat melihat Heechul mendekat ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu? Aku dengar kau berlatih wushu? Kok menggunakan shinai?"

Yeoja berlingkar hitam seperti panda itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tao kalah taruhan dengan seorang sunbae, ia mengganti seenaknya keahlian Tao menjadi kendo…"

" hahahaha kau pasti langsung KO ya kan?"

Tawa Sehun.

" diam kau OH SEHUN! Atau ku patahkan lehermu!"

" hahaha"

" Mama!"

Seperti biasa Tao merajuk pada kedua orang tuanya saat Sehun sudah berulah mengganggunya, dan namja tampan yang menjadi oppanya itu akan langsung terdiam saat melihat deathglare dari sang mama.

" sudah-sudah, cepat kau mandi. Makanan akan siap setelah kau turun"

" OK"

Tao langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.  
Ia meletakkan seluruh barang-barang miliknya di bangku, saat ia ingin berbaring mata pandanya mengerjap imut.

" Astaga! Anabell?"

Dengan wajah ketakutan Tao turun menemui anggota keluarganya yang lain, ia memeluk Hangeng yang habis menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk.

" OMO!"

" Papa! Ada boneka anabell di kamarku! Tao takut!"

" Anabell?"

Tanya mereka.  
Dengan imut yeoja manis itu menunjuk ke arah kamarnya. Perlahan mereka semua berjalan ke kamar Tao dan mengamati ruangan privasi Tao. Mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada satu arah—

" itu bonekannya"

Tunjuk Tao.  
Sehun dan Luhan mengarahkan pandangan malasnya ke arah ranjang bermotif panda. Kening mereka berkerut saat mendapati tubuh mungil di atasnya.

" Tao tidak bohong—hueee"

Tao memeluk Hangeng yang langsung ikut mengarahkan pandangannya.

" OMO! Aku melupakan Xiumin!"

Guman Heechul. Yeoja itu langsung mendekati Xiumin yang masih berbaring di ranjang Tao.

" mama! Nanti dia memakanmu!"

" tsk, dia manusia sayang—dan lagi siapa Anabell? Apa temanmu?"

Tao bergidig ngeri dengan imajinasi aneh dan menakutkan tentang hari-harinya jika berteman dengan boneka Anabell. Saat Xiumin bergerak Tao sedikit menjerit dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hangeng.

" eughh—mama?"

Heechul tersenyum mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kepala Xiumin.

" kau tidur nyenyak? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam? Atau kau mau aku memandikanmu?"

" Eh?"

Semua orang menatap bingung ke arah Heechul.  
Tao mengintip di sela tangannya dan mendapati Heechul sedang berjongkok di depan seorang yeoja mungil berumur kira-kira 6 atau 7 tahunan.

" Oke, karna aku sedang sibuk dan yang menganggur hanya Lulu jadi yang memandikan Xiumin adalah Lulu!"

" Apa?"

Luhan, Sehun dan Tao menatap tidak percaya ke arah Heechul.

" sekarang mandikan dia, nanti mama jelaskan. Dan Tao cepatlah mandi! Sehun bantu papamu membereskan kamar untuk Xiumin"

Heechul menyeret Hangeng dan Sehun bersamaan.

" Oh ya, pinjami juga dia piamamu. Mama lupa tidak membelikannya piama—"

Tinggal Tao dan Luhan yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

" Aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu—"

Ucap Tao sebelum meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok, setelah mendapatkan teriakan dari Heechul yang mengancam mereka.

" anu—bisa tunjukkan dimana kamar mandinya?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya ke sosok Minseok.

" wa—wae?"

Tanya Minseok takut-takut.  
Luhan hanya menggeleng langsung menarik lengan mungilnya berjalan ke sebuah kamar. Kamar itu berwarna biru tua dengan beberapa foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding. Foto Luhan dan keluarganya, jangan lupakan sebuah foto yang terpajang begitu manis di atas nakas dan di atas meja belajar Luhan. Foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan Luhan yang menatapnya intens tanpa ekspresi, atau foto keduanya yang sedang tersenyum sambil meniup sebuah lilin.  
Luhan berjongkok dihadapan Minseok dan mencoba meraih kancing baju Minseok yang langsung membuat yeoja itu kaget.

" a—aku bisa sendiri!"

Minseok mendorong Luhan dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

" wajahnya—begitu familiar"

Bisik Luhan.  
Di dalam kamar mandi Minseok tidak henti-hentinya menarik nafas panjang-panjang, wajahnya memerah saat mengingat barusan wajahnya dan wajah Luhan berjarak beberapa senti dengan Luhan yang nyaris menelanjanginya. Minseok buru-buru mengguyur tubuhnya, ia bingung saat melihat sabun yang berada begitu tinggi dari tingg badannya.

" Oh! Tuhan kenapa aku sama saja pendek meski sudah dua kali berumur seperti sekarang ini?"

Dengan terpaksa Minseok memakai pakaiannya lagi, dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar kamar mandi, ia melihat Luhan sedang terdiam di depan sebuah sebuah foto.

" anu—aku—aku tidak bisa meraih sabun—"

Luhan menoleh, ia kaget dengan wajah Minseok.

" Minseok?"

" ne?"

Minseok kaget saat mendapati Luhan menatapnya tajam. Dan semenjak 15 tahun mengenal sosok Luhan, baru kali ini ia bisa mendengar Luhan menyebutkan namanya. Ya Luhan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama, biasanya Luhan hanya memanggilnya dengan 'heh kau', ' yeoja itu', 'anak itu' dan itu membuat Minseok kaget.

" LUHAN! 10 menit lagi kau belum keluar bersama Xiumin, kau akan ku ceburkan ke sungai Han!"

Teriakan Heechul membuat Luhan sadar.  
Luhan menatap Minseok beberapa waktu namun hanya beberapa waktu sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menaruh peralatan mandi di tempat yang bisa Minseok raih.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Huang berubah menjadi sepi saat Heechul mengatakan tentang siapa Xiumin dan mengapa dia harus tinggal di rumah mereka.

" tunggu! Dia—dongsaeng Minseok-jie?"

Tanya Tao.

" Ne, lihat saja—dia manis sekali sama seperti Minseokie. Untuk alasan yang lain, mama tidak harus menyebutkan di tengah makan malam bukan? Toh kalian sendiri sudah tau jawabannya—"

Heechul mengarahkan pandangan menusuknya pada ke tiga anaknya. Tao mengangguk semangat langsung memeluk Minseok yang berada ditengah tempat duduknya dan tempat duduk Heechul.

" jadi Tao punya dongsaeng, ma?"

" ya, kalian harus menjaganya seperti dongsaeng sendiri. Besok mama akan mendaftarkan sekolah di sekolah kalian, jadi kalian harus menjaganya baik-baik"

Minseok hanya bisa menunduk, suatu hal yang menurutnya gila adalah dia harus menerima tatapan tajam Luhan. Luhan benar-benar menatapnya hingga Minseok tidak bisa memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Hangeng yang tau apa yang terjadi pada Minseok langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada ketiga anaknya, khususnya pada Luhan.

" jika kalian keberatan, mungkin aku akan membujuk mama kalian untuk mengembalikan Xiumin ke cina"

Ucap Hangeng saat Heechul pergi ke kamar mandi.  
Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari si kembar, sedangkan Tao? Bocah panda itu tersenyum senang dengan adanya Minseok di rumahnya.

" malam ini Minni tidur bersamaku, ma?"

" sebenarnya—aku sedikit khawatir dia mati olehmu, jadi aku berpikir untuk menidurkannya di kamar Luhan. Tapi melihat sepertinya anakku yang tampan satu itu menatapnya seakan ingin memakannya, aku jadi lebih khawatir—"

Heechul yang sudah kembali mengangguk-angguk setuju.

.

.

.

Dengan diantar mobil mewah keluarga Huang, Minseok turun mengikuti langkah kaki Heechul, sebenarnya Heechul ingin menggendong Minseok layaknya anak berusia 2-3 tahunan namun Minseok menolak. Ia masih merasa segan dengan keberadaannya di keluarga Huang terlebih dengan cerita yang buruk antara dia dan Luhan sebelum tubuhnya mengecil.  
Setelah masalah administrasi selesai, Minseok masuk ke kelas dimana ia pernah satu kelas bersama Luhan. Ya pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan adalah saat itu ia juga menjadi murid pindahan dari cina, ia masih ingat dengan bangku yang bisa membuatnya menghadap ke jendela tanpa ketahuan untuk memandangi Luhan. Minseok berkenalan menggunakan bahasa mandarin dan berpura-pura kesulitan menggunakan bahasa korea. Ia memilih untuk tetap menyendiri dan tidak melibatkan anak-anak mungil lainnya yang menatapnya tidak percaya pada sosoknya yang berubah seperti boneka Barbie berkostum kepala panda. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja itu adalah kelakuan Tao. Tadi pagi Heechul sudah bersiap mendandani Minseok layaknya seorang putri dengan pakaian berendra yang dibelinya entah dari mana, Minseok berlarian hingga ke kamar Tao dan membuat Tao semangat mendandaninya manis seperti panda. Dengan lembut Tao juga menata rambut Minseok—yang sebenarnya Minseokpun bisa menatanya sendiri.

Istirahat pertama di hari pertama Minseok menjadi seorang murid SD benar-benar menyenangkan, bagaimana tidak? Yeoja manis itu harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat mudah di jawab oleh anak SMA, dan dengan tepuk tangan meriah Minseok melenggang pergi untuk ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jendela, tidak sepenuhnya menatap keluar ruangan karena sebenarnya ia sedang menatapi bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya yang terlihat jelas melalui pantulan jendela.

" Sehun! Apa benar Minseok dan keluarganya kecelakaan?"

Tanya seorang yeoja bermata bulat di depan Sehun.

" Yang aku dengar mereka menemukan tiga identitas bersama dengan meledaknya mobil yang dikendarai orang tua Minseok, mereka jatuh ke jurang di daratan cina"

" Minseokie—hiks"

Tiga yeoja yang sedang mengerubungi Sehun adalah teman dekat Minseok, itulah yang Luhan ketahui.

" hiks—kenapa juga dia harus ke cina?! Padahal hari itu dia bilang hari bahagia—hiks"

Seorang yeoja dengan kuncir kuda datang dengan air mata berlinangan di pipinya. Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa teman-temannya memangglnya Lay langsung berhambur ke pelukan tiga yeoja yang sedang memasang wajah murungnya.

" Sudah-sudah, biarkan dia tenang di sana—"

" Tapi tetap saja tidak terima Kai! Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan janji kami untuk bermain di malam natal? Aku benar-benar benci ditinggalkan!"

Namja berkulit tan itu menenangkan yeojachingunya yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal. Yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memukul-mukul tubuh namjachingunya dengan pelan.  
Keributan itu teralihkan dengan seorang yang mengagetkan mereka untuk melihat keatap gedung yang tidak jauh dari kelas mereka.

" Apa yang anak itu lakukan? Apa dia ingin bunuh diri?!"

Dengan malas Luhan ikut memperhatikan objek pandangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, matanya seakan ingin berlari kala melihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah berdiri di atas pagar pembatas atap.

" Xiumin?!"

Guman Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Tanpa komando keduanya segera berlari menuju gedung untuk sekolah dasar, mereka berlari sekuat tenaga sambil membayangkan hal aneh yang menurut mereka menegangkan.  
'BRAKK'  
Pintu atap itu didobrak sekenanya oleh Sehun dan Luhan, mereka bisa melihat Minseok sedikit terlonjak karena ulah mereka.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Minni-ah, gege mohon jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka bisa melihat wajah murung Minseok, hingga air mata yang belum mengering di pipi cubbynya.

" a—pa—"

" KU BILANG JANGAN BANYAK BERGERAK!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Minseok sedikit terlonjak, hingga phonsel yang ada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai satu.  
'BRUK'  
Luhan meraih Minseok kepelukannya.

" jangan pergi—aku mohon—"

Baik Sehun ataupun Minseok hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Luhan yang terus memohon agar tidak meninggalkannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan membopong Minseok ke kantin. Dengan perhatian dia bertanya dan menawari Minseok makanan kesukaan Minseok.

" Kau nikmati saja, sepertinya Luhan sedang baik"

Bisik Sehun.  
Setelah makanan tersedia, Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

" apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bagaimana bocah sepertimu berniat bunuh diri?"

Tanya Luhan dingin.  
Minseok benar-benar takut dengan tatapan dingin dari namja yang ada di hadapannya hingga ia meletakkan sumpit yang baru saja ia raih dan menunduk. Entah mengapa hatinya benar-benar sakit saat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, ia ingat hari terahir mereka bertemu dan ia harus mengakui jika itu benar-benar hari terdingin yang pernah ia lalui semasa hidupnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat air mata yang menetes di tangan mungil Minseok yang mulai bergetar.

" Luhan! Kau tidak bisa membedakan perilakumu saat bersama anak kecil dan orang dewasa? Kau membuatnya takut!"

Ucap Sehun tidak kalah dinginnya dengan Luhan. Minseok—entahlah apa yang membuat yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan dua saudara kembar yang langsung menatap kepergiannya dengan kaget sebelum mereka mengejarnya.  
Minseok takut, Minseok ingin lari—apapun itu ia tidak ingin berada dalam situasi dingin lagi. Ia sudah membaca berita kematian dirinya dan juga orang tuanya saat di atap tadi. Itu membuatnya menangis karna mungkin ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang entah kini berada dimana. Minseok terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia tiba di depan rumahnya, tidak menunggu lama untuknya masuk ke rumah itu dan bersembunyi di kamarnya sediri.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa aku begitu takut dengan sikap dingin seseorang? Atau hanya pada Luhan?"

Minseok menangis hingga terlelap di atas kasurnya.  
Mendengar suara mobil yang sedikit banyak Minseok terbangun, ia melihat kesekelilingnya semuanya gelap hingga ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di balik foto yang keluarganya yang berada di atas nakas. Sebuah card dan amplop, tanpa menunggu lama Minseok pergi menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan di sebuah taman yang sudah jauh dari rumahnya. Taman itu masih terang benderang, dengan cahaya lampu—dan masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.  
Dengan perlahan Minseok membuka amplop dan mengerutkan keningnya mendapati sebuah surat dengan beberapa kartu.

.

.

_**Dear anakku,**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau menemukan surat ini  
dalam keadaan aman.  
Maafkan appa dan eoma yang membuatmu seperti sekarang ini  
tapi sungguh, semua karna kami menyayangimu.  
Kami harus menghilang sementara untuk membiarkan  
berita tentang kematian kita terlupakan semua orang  
tolong tunggu kami dengan tenang di rumah keluarga Huang.  
Hanya disana kau bisa aman dan kami merasakan kau juga pasti  
sangat menyukainya. Kami sudah menitipkanmu disana sebagai  
Xiumin, dongsaengmu. Kami juga memberikanmu kartu yang sama  
dengan yang bisa kau akses selama ini, meski dengan nama berbeda  
namun kau bisa menggunakannya untuk keperluanmu.**_

_**Maafkan kami, kami janji saat kita bertemu kami akan menceritakan  
semuanya tanpa terkecuali.**_

_**Kami mencintaimu**_

.

.

Minseok mendesah setelah membaca surat dari kedua orang tuanya, ia menatap langit. Musim dingin telah berlalu, namun meskipun begitu hawa dingin tetaplah menyelimuti Seoul di malam hari.

" tidak mungkin aku tinggal di rumah sendirian, meski sudah biasa namun—hah"

Tidak ada cara lain, Minseok menatap sebuah ATM, Kredit card dan beberapa kartu lain yang membuatnya serasa tidak memerlukan apapun. Beberapa kali ia harus memutuskan arah jalan untuk pulang namun langkahnya membawanya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah lain yang berlawanan dengan arah tempat tinggalnya atau keluarga Huang.  
'BUKKK'  
Saat berada di sebuah jalan yang sepi ia mendengar seorang berteriak dengan kata-kata kasar, mata bulatnya melebar saat ia melihat seorang yeoja yang diinjak seorang yeoja lain.

" Tao—"

Bisiknya.  
Ia segera berlari ke arah Tao yang ternyata sedang dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang.

" jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Oh Sehun! Dan Xi Luhan! Mereka milik kami!"

" Dasar tikus kecil saja sudah bertingkah! Hajar dia!"

Beberapa namja memakai pakaian khas beladiri kendo maju mengeroyok Tao yang tergeletak dengan tongkat yang berada jauh darinya. Dengan beberapa kali pemikiran ahirnya Minseok berlari mengambil tongkat itu dan menghadangnya.

" anak kecil?"

" MAMA! POLISI AJUSSIIII! TAO JIE JIE DISINI!"

Teriakan Minseok sukses membuat langkah mereka berhenti.

" polisi? Kita harus cepat pergi sebelum berurusan dengan mereka"

Yeoja dan beberapa namja dengan tampang sangar itu berlari menjauh. Setelah merasa aman Minseok berbalik ke arah Tao yang sedikit sudah bisa melihatnya.

" Minni?"

Perlahan Minseok membantu Tao untuk bersandar di dinding dan setelahnya ia memunguti buku-buku milik Tao yang berserakan di mana-mana.

" Siapa mereka?"

" Bukan siapa-siapa"

" Jie jie!"

Minseok memaksa Tao yang sedang memegangi tengkuknya untuk mengatakan sebenarnya.

" Ya, anak kecil kau tau apa? Ini masalah orang dewasa—"

Entah Minseok berada di tubuh normalnya entah di tubuhnya yang sekarang selalu saja ia tidak diikut sertakan dalam hal apapun.

" setidaknya kau bilang aku adalah saudaramu, entah aku anak kecil ataupun dewasa—bukankah saudara harus tetap bersama dalam suatu masalah?"

" Min—"

" Minseok eoni selalu mengajariku bagaimana dia membantuku menyelesaikan masalah, memang dia tidak melakukan apapun saat aku bermasalah—meskipun hanya mendengar ceritaku, namun itu membuatku lega"

Tao menatap Minseok yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum,

" Baiklah, jie jie akan mengatakannya—tapi kita pulang dulu. Dan lagi—bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" sejak tadi siang aku tersesat—"

" Ya ampun—pasti mama dan papa sedang gempar di rumah!"

Segera Tao menenteng tasnya namun dengan cepat Minseok meraihnya.

" Bersama"

Ucap Minseok seceria ia bisa, ia mengulurkan tongkat Tao untuk membantunya berjalan. Dan Taopun menyambutnya dengan senang sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Minseok.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap kedua putranya, ia benar-benar marah dengan hilangnya Minseok. Mereka sudah mencarinya sejak pertegahan hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar. Hangeng memohon maaf pada seorang guru SD yang datang ke rumahnya dan memberikan laporan jika Minseok menghilang setelah pelajaran pertaman usai. Ia juga mengatakan jika menemukan phonsel Minseok hancur di lantai saat ia ingin pergi mengajar. Dia juga mengatakan ada yang melihatnya berjalan di atas pembatas atap dan mencoba terjun dari sana.

" Bagaimana mungkin kalian melakukan itu di depan anak kecil? Dan kau Luhan, kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan emosimu? Ayolah, Xiumin masih kecil dan harus menerima kenyataa dia hanya seorang diri di dunia—dia butuh seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman!"

Luhan dan Sehun terdiam.

" Kami pulang~"

Suara koor manis dari Tao dan Minseok membuat Heechul menahan emosinya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan mendapati Tao berjalan menggandeng Minseok.

" Ya ampun, Tao? Minni? Syukurlah kau kembali—"

Heechul meraih Minseok ke dalam pelukannya membuat Minseok menjatuhkan tas Tao. Setelah mencium Minseok dengan berlinang air mata Heechul menatap Tao.

" Babyku? Kenapa dengan dirimu?"

" hehehe—gwancana"

Hangeng yang muncul dari arah ruang tamu langsung mengambil Minseok ke dalam gendongannya.

" kau bantu Tao untuk membersihkan lukannya, aku akan membantu Minseok berbenah—"

Heechul mengangguk.  
Hangeng meletakkan Minseok diatas ranjang kamar tamu yang sekarang sudah disulap begitu indah dengan warna pink yang mendominasi ruangan. Hangeng membungkuk di depan Minseok dengan senyum tulus yang menenangkan.

" maafkan kedua gegemu ne? mereka masih belum bisa menerimamu—"

Minseok mengangguk. Perlahan Hangeng bangkit untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk Minseok yang ia letakkan di samping Minseok.

" papa—"

" hemm?"

" aku merasa aku tidak sepantasnya berada disini—aku ingin pergi ke kedua orang tuaku dan eoniku"

" Ya! Dengarkan papa. Sekarang kau tidak sendirian, kau masih punya papa dan mama disini. Dan lagi bukankah kau sudah menganggap Tao saudara? Tadi pagi kalian begitu akrab kenapa sekarang kau merasa sendiri itu lebih baik? Kami keluargamu, Min-ah"

Hangeng tersenyum begitu tulus ke arah Minseok.

" Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan dia dan Heechul adalah iblis bersaudara, mereka sama-sama memiliki lidah tajam yang akan menjatuhkan siapapun lawan bicara mereka. Namun mereka sebenarya adalah orang-orang yang mengatakan apapun yang mereka rasakan dengan jujur. Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya, aku yakin keluargamu tidak ingin kau melakukan hal berbahaya"

Setelah mengacak rambut Minseok, Hangeng keluar kamar.  
Langkah Minseok terhenti saat melihat dua namja keluarga Huang berada di kamarnya saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan langsung menghampirinya yang sontak membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya.

" Kau takut?"

Minseok menggeleng, namun kakinya terus melangkah mundur.

" kami hanya ingin minta maaf—"

Ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Minseok sekilas melihat Luhan memandangnya, sekuat tenaga ia lari dari kamarnya mencoba mencari perlindungan pada siapa saja yang ia temui. Ia menegadahkan kepalanya setelah merasa sedikit aman.

" Lu-ge! Se- ge! Kalian menakuti dongsaengku!"

Pekik Tao saat merasakan Minseok menatapnya dan bersembunyi di belakang kakinya.

" Ya Tuhan?! Kau menangis?"

Tao mencoba merendahkan tinggi badannya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Minseok, meski kakinya terasa nyeri namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia khawatir terhadap Minseok.

" LUHAN! SEHUN!"

Mendengar geraman dari Heechul yang berada di belakang Tao dan Minseok kedua namja itu mengangguk.

" mian"

.

.

.

.

.

# SEE YAA

Eothokke? Lanjut atau enggak readers?

Kalu banyak yang review lanjut, autor akan lanjut jika stop kita akan stop sampai disini

.

.

BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**Gomawo **

.

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

#Preview

.

.

Hangeng tersenyum begitu tulus ke arah Minseok.

" Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan dia dan Heechul adalah iblis bersaudara, mereka sama-sama memiliki lidah tajam yang akan menjatuhkan siapapun lawan bicara mereka. Namun mereka sebenarya adalah orang-orang yang mengatakan apapun yang mereka rasakan dengan jujur. Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya, aku yakin keluargamu tidak ingin kau melakukan hal berbahaya"

Setelah mengacak rambut Minseok, Hangeng keluar kamar.  
Langkah Minseok terhenti saat melihat dua namja keluarga Huang berada di kamarnya saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan langsung menghampirinya yang sontak membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya.

" Kau takut?"

Minseok menggeleng, namun kakinya terus melangkah mundur.

" kami hanya ingin minta maaf—"

Ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Minseok sekilas melihat Luhan memandangnya, sekuat tenaga ia lari dari kamarnya mencoba mencari perlindungan pada siapa saja yang ia temui. Ia menegadahkan kepalanya setelah merasa sedikit aman.

" Lu-ge! Se- ge! Kalian menakuti dongsaengku!"

Pekik Tao saat merasakan Minseok menatapnya dan bersembunyi di belakang kakinya.

" Ya Tuhan?! Kau menangis?"

Tao mencoba merendahkan tinggi badannya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Minseok, meski kakinya terasa nyeri namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia khawatir terhadap Minseok.

" LUHAN! SEHUN!"

Mendengar geraman dari Heechul yang berada di belakang Tao dan Minseok kedua namja itu mengangguk.

" mian"

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 2  
" One Step To Fly"**

.

.

.

Minseok menatap langit sore, di atas hamparan rumput. Ia memandang takjub pada keindahan langit yang memiliki warna orange cerah. Keindahan langit sesungguhnya yang pernah ia pandangi—beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya dan berbarig di atas rerumputan.

" Baby? Sedang apa kau disana?"

Tanya Sehun yang tengah berjalan dari gerbang rumahnya, terlihat jelas jika ia baru saja bermain basket bersama teman-teman satu klubnya. Ia masih mengenakan jaket dan menenteng sebuah bola di sebelah tasnya. Perlahan ia medekat ke arah Minseok, berusaha tidak mengagetkan yeoja manis itu agar ia tidak lari entah kemana karena takut. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin bermasalah dengan Tao yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya dengan tongkat wushu miliknya saat Sehun atau Luhan membuat Minseok ketakutan.  
'Baby?' ya semua di rumah keluarga Huang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baby/ Honey' kecuali Hangeng setelah sekian lama mereka tinggal bersama. Hampir dua bulan Minseok mengecil dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Huang, ia sudah bisa membaur dengan keluarga itu meski ia tetap saja tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Bahkan ia selalu berlari jika Luhan mendekatinya. Tubuh Minseok memang mengecil namun bukan berarti pengalaman dan penalarannya selama 16 tahun terlupakan. Wajah, tubuh itu bisa berubah menjadi lebih imut dan manis namun bukan berarti Minseok kehilangan kedewasaannya. Meski kadang ia juga bertingkah seperti seorang bayi namun itu tidak melupakan bagaimana siapa sebenarnya Minseok.

" aku ingin menggambar awan—tapi itu terlalu jauh, aku ingin menggambar kupu-kupu tapi sebelum aku siap menggambar kupu-kupu itu sudah berlari menjauhiku"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia duduk di samping Minseok yang masih setia tiduran, ada banyak krayon di sekitar yeoja itu. Selama sebulan lebih ia berusaha mendekati Minseok, karena bagaimanapun Minseok sekarang adalah anak kecil yang perlu dijaga, dan ahirnya ia bisa membuat Minseok tidak berlari atau menangis saat ia mendekatinya.

" bagaimana jika menggambar gege saja?"

" tidak mau!"

" wae?"

" gege jelek"

" tsk, begini-begini aku adalah kapten klub basket"

" tidak tertarik"

" benar? Nanti aku bilang Luhan lho—"

Seketika Minseok bangkit dan memasang wajah waspadanya membuat Sehun terkekeh. Sehun memang senang sekali menggoda Minseok dengan menyebut nama Luhan yang sudah pasti membuat Minseok menurut. Padahal pada kenyataannya, Heechul meminta ke tiga anaknya untuk akrab dengan Minseok agar bisa menjaganya dengan baik, seperti saudara mereka sendiri namun pengecualian pada Luhan. Karena pada kenyataanya Minseok akan lebih memilih meninggalkan Luhan dari pada bersamanya.

" gege—kenapa di sekolah aku dengar nama gege bukan Huang? Apa kalian anak adobsi?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Minseok membuat Sehun tertawa.

" hahaha—jadi kau kira aku dan Luhan anak adobsi? Hahahahaha"

" gege~"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya setelah menutup pipinya dengan tangan saat tangan kekar Sehun mulai menyentuh pipinya untuk menarik kekanan dan kekiri sesuka Sehun.

" ada-ada saja, begini manis—mereka memanggilku 'Oh Sehun' karena menurut mereka aku mirip dengan nenekku yang sudah tiada, sedangkan Luhan? Dia di panggil 'Xi' hanya karena—eum karena apa ya? Tunggu dulu—kalau tidak salah Minseokie yang memanggilnya demikian. Hingga sekarang itu sangat popular di mana-mana melebihi marganya sendiri"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak ingat memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Xi'.

" entahlah, sepertinya ada cerita tersendiri antara Luhan dan Minseokie. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri hubungan mereka"

" kalian tidak dekat?"

" siapa?"

" bukannya gege berdua kembar?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Minseok dengan lembut.

" tidak selamanya kembar bisa satu"

" maksud gege?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu.  
Namja tampan itu lebih memilih memilin rambut ikal Minseok dari pada menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat Minseok lebih imut dari biasanya. Ia memainkan rambut itu dengan senang hati yang berbuah pada Minseok yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" aku dengar mama dan papa ke luar negeri?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" apa bibi Danbi sudah membuat makan malam?"

Minseok mengangkat bahu.  
Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun menggendong Minseok ke dalam rumah setelah membereskan peralatan gambar Minseok.

" anak kecil tidak boleh berkeliaran di malam hari!"

" aku bukan anak kecil!"

" Tsk, tetap saja bocah"

Seberapa kali Minseok meronta Sehun tetap saja lebih kuat darinya, Sehun memasukkannya ke kamar untuk mandi setelah sebelumnya memilihkan pakaian yang harus dipakai oleh Minseok. Bukan Minseok tidak bisa menyiapkan sendiri melainkan lemari yang begitu besar menggantung seluruh pakaiannya terlalu tinggi untuk ia gapai dengan tubuh mungilnya saat ini.  
Luhan dan Tao pulang bersamaan, saat Sehun sibuk di dapur. Luhan dan Tao menyempatkan berhenti di dekat tangga saat melihat Sehun berjibaku di dapur.

" Luhan! Tao! Cepat ganti pakaian kalian dan bantu aku di dapur!"

Pekik Sehun.  
Tiga keturunan Huang itu memang memiliki wajah yang sungguh menyeramkan saat mereka menunjukkan pokerface mereka, namun pada kenyataannya mereka lebih seperti anak-anak yang membutuhkan perhatian dari saudara-saudara mereka. Luhan dan Tao kemudian ikut bersama Sehun untuk memasak sesuatu namun berujung pada dapur yang berantakan.

" lebih baik kita makan di luar"

Putus Luhan meletakkan panci dengan sup yang entah bisa dikatakan sup atau penggaringan. Minseok menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah prihatin. Ia mulai tersenyum memberikan tissue pada ketiga Huang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

" Minni bisa masak spaghetti, masih ada juga labu kuning dan beberapa sayuran. Bisa bantu Minni menyiapkannya?"

" EH?"

Ketiga Huang itu menatap Minseok yang sedang menyeret kursi yang ia gunakan untuk menggapai meja dapur.

" masih ada terigu dan udang, bagaimana kalau bikin udang goreng?"

Tanya Minseok.

" kau bisa?"

" saat aku bertemu dengan eoniku, kami membuat makan malam bersama. Setidaknya Minni tau resepnya"

" Kyaaa! Dongsaengku yang manis!"

Pekik Tao senang.  
Ahirnya Minseok mengkomando ketiga Huang itu untuk saling membantu dalam membuat makan malam. Entah Tao yang memasak nasi dan memotong sayuran, Luhan yang memotong labu atau Sehun yang bagian mengaduk-aduk. Mereka tidak memperbolehkan Minseok mendekat ke arah kompor atau ke arah benda tajam di dapur. Mereka mendudukkan Minseok di meja dekat dapur—maklum saja, Minseok kan masih SD-begitu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

" hemmm—rasanya—seperti aku pernah memakannya"

Guman Sehun saat mencicipi kuah kare yang ia buat. Berbekal dengan tangan yang tidak henti menscroll layar di phonselnya Sehun mencoba membuat kare kreasinya sendiri.

" Oh tidak! Ini—apa yang harus ku lakukan? Rasanya aneh?"

Minseok menarik lengan Sehun agar mendekatkan dia. Setelah mengambil sesendok kecil kuah yang ada di wadah Sehun memberikan suapan ke arah Minseok setelah merasa kuah itu sudah dingin.

" eothokke?"

Luhan dan Tao ikutan menatap khawatir pada reaksi yang Minseok berikan.

" Tao jie jie! Berikan beberapa potongan sayur dan udang—Lu-ge! Tolong masukkan beberapa potongan labu, Se-ge beri penyedap rasa!"

Tidak ada protes, mereka bertiga langsung melakukan apa yang Minseok minta.  
Minseok melihat bagaimana pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama hampir 11 tahun bersama dengan keluarga Huang. Meskipun tergolong dekat dengan Heechul namun Minseok tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak Huang. Meski statusnya adalah kekasih—ah, lebih tepatnya adalah tunangan Luhan, ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan ketiganya. Karena pada dasarnya hubungan Minseok dan Luhan adalah hubungan yang sudah diatur oleh kedua orang tua Luhan. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat bagaimana Sehun panik dengan kare buatannya, atau Tao yang mencoba membuat kimbab jumbo untuk makan malam mereka atau Luhan yang berusaha membuat sup labu dan kimci menyatu. Mereka saling berbagi untuk pertama kali di mata Minseok. Saking konsentrasinya mereka juga tidak menyadari jika Minseok berlaku tidak seperti umurnya sekarang, ia berubah menjadi seperti seorang gadis yang tengah mengajari anak-anaknya saling berbagi.

2 jam kelabu telah usai, mereka sudah berada di depan semua masakan yang mereka buat dengan susah payah.

" kita buat perjanjian!"

Ucap Sehun sambil menatap makanan di hadapannya was-was. Tao, Luhan dan Minseok menoleh—

" apapun rasa makanan di hadapan kita, kita harus memakannya hingga habis! Ini jerih payah kita selama 2 jam!"

Tambah Sehun pasti.

" baik!"

Mereka mulai mendekatkan sesendok makanan—sambil menoleh-noleh dan menutup mata mereka. Minseok sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan yang tidak terduga dari Huang bersaudara. Tidak ada wajah angkuh Luhan, Sehun dan Tao yang ada wajah was-was akan apa yang akan mereka makan.

" enak—"

Komen Minseok membuat ketiga Huang menatapnya.

" sungguh! Ini enak!"

" jinja?"

Luhan menatapkan pandangan menusuknya hingga membuat Minseok terdiam.

" Luhan!"

Pekik Tao dan Sehun bersamaan.

" aku hanya memastikan dia tidak bohong"

" aisss, sudah. Baby jangan hiraukan rusa bodoh itu oke?"

Ucap Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Minseok.  
Hingga ahirnya mereka kembali larut dalam perebutan makanan dengan komentar-komentar kecil yang membuat pecahnya suasana.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga Sehun di sebuah kantin sekolah.

" biasanya ada Minseok yang selalu mengajak anak-anak kecil kemari, sekarang dia tidak ada—"

Guman Chen.  
Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan teman-temannya yang mengarah pada segerombolan anak-anak SD yang sedang menikmati jajanan di ruang lingkup SD. Keduanya tersenyum simpul saat seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut terikat rapi dengan jepit kepala panda di atasnya. Sehun dan Luhan memincingkan pandangan mereka saat melihat beberapa anak SD namja memaksa Minseok untuk mengikuti mereka. Luhan bangkit begitu saja melompati pagar untuk mendekati Minseok,

" Jangan pernah dekati dongsaengku lagi kalau tidak ingin ku lempar dari sini—"

Beberapa murid SD itu langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Luhan yang mengenggam tangan mungil Minseok.

" Hiks—"

Suara itu membuat Luhan kaget. Ia menoleh pada Minseok yang menarik-narik tangannya.  
Sehun bangkit sambil mendesah,

" dasar rusa bodoh!"

Umpat Sehun.  
Chen dkk yang melihat adegan itu bersama temannya yang lain hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Luhan, kau membuatnya semakin ketakutan karna ucapanmu!"

Ucap Sehun. Sehun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Minseok.

" tenang, Sehun-ge sudah disini"

" hiks—gege"

Minseok langsung memeluk Sehun dan menangis di gendongannya.  
Luhan menatap bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Minseok yang langsung di hadiahi sebuah gelengan oleh saudara kembarnya.  
Sehun membawa Minseok melompati pagar ke arah teman-temannya yang langsung mengerubunginya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Sini-sini gege sudah disini"

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang memerah Minseok menghadap ke arah Sehun yang langsung menyeka air matanya. Sehun memang sedikit perhatian padanya meski ia masih berda pada kondisi normal miliknya.

" Sehun—Luhan siapa anak ini?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran, Minseok menatapnya.  
Sungguh dia merindukan Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat yang menjadi teman bermain Minseok. Minseok juga melihat semua teman-teman sekelasnya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" di—dia—Minseok?"

Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Minseok yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

" dia dongsaengnya—"

Jawab Sehun.

" Tidak mungkin—"

Gumanan namja dengan rambut coklat emas itu terdengar begitu lirih, Minseok lupa jika ia sekelas dengan namja cina berparas bak pangeran komik yang kini tengah mengarahkan pandangan tajam penuh selidik padanya. Namja itu menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang langsung di hadiahi sebuah tepukan dari Sehun.

" jangan menatapnya seperti itu—dia saja takut dengan Luhan"

Namja tampan itu Wu Yi Fan, dan Minseok cukup dekat dengannya jika ia berada di luar lingkungan sekolah. Selain namja itu adalah sepupu jauhnya, mereka juga pernah tinggal bersama sebelum mereka pindah ke Seoul.

" Kyaaaa imutnya!"

Puji Chen sambil memeluk Minseok erat.  
Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae ini sama dengan yeoja lain yang akan mencubit dan menciumi Minseok yang berubah benar-benar imut untuk saat ini. Setelah mendengan bunyi bell istirahat berahir Sehun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang menghirup nafas lega karena bisa terlepas dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang tidak berhenti mencubiti pipi cubbynya.

" Baby—ayo, aku antar kamu ke kelasmu"

" Aku bisa sendiri, gege pergi saja ke kelas gege"

" begitukah?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Sehun langsung tersenyum berlari bersama dengan Kai yang sudah mendahuluinya disusul dengan Luhan yang menatap sekilas ke arah Minseok.

" Kau benar Minseok, bukan? Entah apa yang terjadi, aku yakin kau Minseok"

Minseok melupakan jika Wu Yifan atau ia selalu memanggilnya Kris masih setia duduk di tempatnya. Tatapan Kris membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak atau melarikan diri.

" Bagaimana kau bisa?"

Tatapan menuntut dari Kris membuatnya menyerah, tidak ada gunanya ia mengatakan alasan atau kebohongan tentang dirinya pada Kris. Karena semua akan berahir sama di tangan namja tampan yang kini menarik lengannya.

" Jangan tanya aku—karna akupun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya"

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok. Bagaimanapun, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih bertemu dengan Minseok yang sebaya dengannya dan kini—Ia harus melihat Minseok dengan tampilan menyerupai seorang murid SD. Bagi Kris itu tidak bisa dipercaya, terlebih ia mengenal Minseok dengan sangat.

" Kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku—"

Minseok mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Kris.

" Apa mungkin karena Kyu ajussi?"

Guman Kris.

Pulang sekolah Minseok langsung berlari menuju tempat janjian yang sempat Kris tuliskan padanya. Dengan lihai Minseok menerobos pintu pembatas SD dan SMA, ia berlari menemui seorang namja berambut coklat keemasan yang menunggunya di belakang gudang gedung yang tidak dipakai.

" hosh—hosh—kenapa memilih tempat seperti ini untuk bertemu?"

Protes Minseok.  
Kris terkekeh memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin ke arah Minseok.

" kau kira dengan tubuh mungilmu kau bisa pergi ke club?"

Kris menyadarkan tubuhnya ke tembok membiarkan Minseok duduk, keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

" …jadi?"

" apa?"

" Bagaimana rasanya mengecil dan tinggal di rumah kekasihmu? Dan lagi bagaimana bisa tubuhmu mengecil? Hey ini bukan film dengan peran utama yang di gantikan peran pengganti contras dengan tubuhnya bukan?"

Minseok menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya yang justru membuat namja tampan bak pangeran komik saingan Luhan itu terkekeh.

" jangan menatapku dengan pandangan imut itu—kalau kau bukan sepupuku aku bisa memakanmu seperti memakan permen"

" candaanmu tidak lucu Kris!"

Kris duduk di samping Minseok.  
Keduanya menatap tembok bergambar graffiti yang sudah usang dengan berbagai coretan.

" bagaimana bisa kau kembali menjadi bocah?"

" entahlah—mereka bilang ini untuk keselamatanku, dan aku harus bersembunyi sementara waktu. Jadi, bagaimana kau tau jika aku Minseok?"

" tsk, kau kira aku bodoh? Sejak kapan Minseok punya dongsaeng? Jikapun punya, Kibum pasti akan heboh—dimana kedua biang onar itu?"

Minseok menggeleng mendengar Kris memanggil nama mommynya tanpa embel-embel. Kris juga sering berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun saat mereka bersama, perang argument dan saling mengklaim Minseok milik mereka. Ia memang dekat dengan Kris meski pun terlihat saling tidak mengenal di manapun, namun jika sudah bertemu di rumah? Jangan tanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Rumah rapi Kibum akan berubah menjadi berantakan akibat perang bantal atau perang tepung antara Kris dan Minseok. Itu sudah perang wajib yang biasa ada saat mereka bertemu di rumah. Keduanya tidak saling menjauh, hanya saja memang tidak ada yang perlu mereka lakukan bersama saat di sekolah.

" kau akan tetap tinggal bersama kekasihmu itu?"

" siapa kekasihku?"

" siapa lagi kalau bukan rusa jelek yang membuatmu merengek padaku untuk terbang ke Shanghai?"

Ucapan Kris membuat wajah memerah Minseok berubah menjadi murung.

" kalau saja—aku tidak melihatnya—kalau saja aku tidak menyukainya—mungkin aku tidak akan terbang ke Shanghai dan masih menjalani hidupku dengan normal"

Kris tau segalanya tentang kisah percintaan Minseok dan Luhan dari nol, ia adalah teman curhat Minseok. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas.

" kalau saja kau mendengarkanku, itu akan menjadi lebih baik"

" ya—aku ingin sekali mendengarkanmu, tapi hatiku mengatakan lain"

Wajah imut itu masih sama seperti dahulu, meski kini Kris bisa melihat wajah imut Minseok terlihat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kris memeluk Minseok seperti biasa ia memeluk yeoja manis yang selalu ada untuknya. Keduanya memang memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan batasan tipis yang tidak terlihat pada keduanya.

" kalau ada yang melihat kau bisa disangka pedo—"

" asalkan itu denganmu, aku tidak masalah"

Bisik Kris.  
Namja tampan itu benar-benar memperlakukan Minseok seperti Minseok yang berumur hampir sama dengannya. Ia memeluk dan menyesap wangi tubuh Minseok yang kini berganti menjadi aroma buah-buahan. Matanya memejam mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ada pada dirinya untuk yeoja itu. Minseok terkekeh, ia menatap dinding penuh coretan di hadapannya membiarkan Kris menikmati pelukan yang ia berikan.

" aku ingin lari, Kris—"

" aku akan menunggumu di ujung jalan yang kau pilih—"

Keduanya terdiam.

" Kris—"

" hmm?"

" Kau harus berhenti—"

Keduanya terdiam mencoba mencari kata-kata tepat agar tidak ada yang tersakiti, tidak ada yang merasa terpaksa. Karna tanpa Minseok melanjutkan kata-katannya, baik dirinya ataupun Kris tau arah pembicaraan yang akan ia katakan.

" kau yang harusnya berhenti memintaku berhenti, Minseok. Aku akan berhenti jika aku memang ingin melakukannya—mengertilah"

Bisikan Kris membuat Minseok menunduk.

" Mianhe—"

Ada banyak perasaan penuh dengan penyesalan di kata maaf yang Minseok ucapkan.  
Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa lama hingga suara benda jatuh menghentikan kesunyian. Kris melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Minseok menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

'BRUKK!'  
Suara benda jatuh bersusulan dengan derap sepatu. Kris berdiri mencoba mendekati sumber suara yang ada di samping lain sisi gudang.

" Kau! Apa tidak cukup kami memberikanmu pukulan waktu itu? Aku bilang jauhi Sehun dan Luhan!"

" agh! Tapi—tapi Tao tidak mendekatinya"

'BUGH'  
Sebuah tendangan Tao terima dengan sebuah ringisan, ia terpojok dengan tangan yang terkunci tali. Yeoja bernama Krystal itu mencengkram kepala Tao sehingga Tao bisa melihat kemarahan yang ada di matanya.

" aku melihatnya! Aku melihat kau mendekatinya tadi pagi—hah, kau kira yeoja sepertimu bisa mendekatinya? Kau salah!"

Seragam SMP milik Tao berlumuran darah—Tao berdiri.

" justru kau yang tidak patas dengan Luhan ge atau Sehun ge!"

" kau!? Hajar dia!"

Teriak yeoja bernama Sulli.  
Minseok yang mendengar suara Tao langsung membulatkan matanya, ia berdiri di samping kaki Kris. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendorong Kris hingga Kris terlihat oleh anak-anak yang sedang berusaha menyakiti Tao.

"—K—Kris?"

Guman mereka.  
Kris menatap Minseok bingung dan protes, ia menoleh ke arah Krystal dan Sulli yang menggumankan namanya. Ia mulai mendalami actingnya dengan cool ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, memberikan tatapan datar yang menyeramkan untuk 3 namja yang sedang berusaha memukul Tao.

" dasar pecundang, apa kalian namja? Dari seragam kalian—kalian satu kelas dengan yeoja-yeoja ini? Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum aku melaporkan ini ke komisi disiplin sekolah. Aku yakin Suho-ssi akan memberikan hadiah yang lumayan untuk kalian"

" jangan ikut campur!"

Kris memberikan tatapan mematikan yang ia miliki membuat namja-namja itu menjatuhkan senjata.

" kau kira siapa aku?"

Ucapan dingin Kris membuat ketiga namja itu bergegas lari menjauh meninggalkan Krystal dan Sulli yang mematung.

" berhentilah mengejar dua orang itu noona—kalian tidak bisa mendapatkannya barang sehelai rambutpun"

Kris membopong Tao menjauh dari dua yeoja yang ketakutan dengan keberadaan Kris.  
Bagaimanapun mereka tau siapa Kris, penguasa sekolah yang ditunjuk sekolah untuk menjadi ketua pertama komisi disiplin selama ia masih berada di lingkungan pendidikan itu.

Di UKS, Kris mengerutkan keningnya menatap Minseok yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu UKS.

" jadi, apa yang membuatku harus menyelamatkan bocah ini?"

Minseok tersenyum mengikuti Kris yang membaringkan Tao. Kemungkinan Tao pingsan setelah namja-nama itu menghajarnya. Minseok langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Tao.

" Kris! Hari ini ada kelas olahraga bukan? Kau bawa seragam olahraga bukan?"

" lalu?"

" pinjam kemeja milikmu"

Kris mengarahkan pandangan tidak percaya pada Minseok.

" kau tidak sedang menyuruhku telanjang bukan?"

" Kris—"

Namja tampan itu mengalah saat melihat tatapan mata meminta dari Minseok, terlebih saat merasakan ada bibir mungil yang menyentuh bibirnya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali namja itu menyunggingkan senyum, Minseok menciumnya! Dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Ia langsung melepas kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Minseok yang langsung memintanya menunggu di luar ruangan. Beberapa lama kemudian Minseok muncul dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" aku tau senyum itu—"

Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam UKS, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Minseok.

" jadi, kekasihku yang manis ini tidak bisa mengambilnya?"

" Diam kau, Kris! Cepat ambilkan!"

Kris terkekeh sekilas melihat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.  
Dengan telaten Kris membantu Minseok mengobati luka di wajah Tao, ia juga memberikan perban pada pergelangan kaki Tao yang sepertinya terkilir.

" Bukankah dia anak SMP yang menjuarai kejuaraan wushu kemarin?"

" kau tau dia?"

" kan terpampang di majalah dinding—"

Minseok terkekeh.

" kau tau sendiri, tinggiku tidak sampai untuk membacanya—"

Kris tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Minseok.

" hehehe—kau harus memanggilku gege, mulai sekarang"

" tidak mau!"

" hei—little kid?"

Minseok dan Kris saling memandang dengan pandangan yang biasa mereka lakukan saat mereka di rumah Kris.  
'CEKLEK'

" eh? Kalian?"

Kris dan Minseok langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang yeoja berjubah putih yang mengarahkan pandangan penuh tanya.

" Ya Tuhan! Zitao?"

Yeoja itu adalah seorang dokter yang berkerja sebagai dokter di UKS dan poliklinik di daerah pendidikan dimana mereka berada. Lee Hyukjae, seorang yeoja manis yang langsung memeriksa Tao.

" bagaimana dia bisa berbaring disini?"

" ceritanya panjang, alangkah baiknya jika dokter memberikan surat ijin ke kelasnya"

" begitu kah?"

Kris mengangguk.  
Hyukie langsung pergi setelah menulis beberapa kalimat untuk ke kelas Tao.  
Selepas kepergian Hyukie, Kris kembali menatap Minseok dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

" bisa kau ceritakan?"

" apa lagi?"

Kris melirik ke arah Tao.

"—dia Huang Zitao"

" aku tau"

" dia—dongsaeng Luhan dan Sehun"

" aku tau—EH?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Saat ingin bertanya lebih banyak Tao sudah meleguk dan mencoba bangun.

" Jiejie?! Kau sudah sadar?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok yang dengan mudahnya memanggil Tao yang notabene memiliki umur lebih muda darinya dengan sebutan 'jie jie'. Ia menatap protes pada yeoja mungil yang kini sedang membatu Tao.

" eoh? Minni? Aku—aku dimana?"

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia mendapati Minseok berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya yang jelas sekali terlihat hanya kepala saja. Tao mencoba bangun namun sepasang tangan menahannya.

" lukamu belum bisa dibawa untuk bergerak berlebihan—"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat ke arah Kris. Minseok yang tau jika Tao sedang bingung terhadap kedatangan Kris yang kini hanya menggundakan singlet jarring-jaring langsung meringis mencoba mencari alasan.

" dia—dia yang menolong jiejie! Saat Minni ingin pulang, Minni melihat dia sedang menggendong jiejie ke sini. Minni khawatir sekali—"

" oh?"

Beberapa waktu kemudian Tao mengangguk hormat dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

" memang ada apa dengan Krystal dan Sulli hingga mereka membuatmu seperti ini?"

" Eh? Entahlah, mereka juga dulu pernah melakukan hal serupa dengan Minseok jiejie. Aku dengar mereka menyukai Lu-ge dan Se-ge, banyak yang menjadi korban mereka namun masih tidak separah mereka melukai Minseok jiejie"

Kris melirik ke arah Minseok sekilas, namja itu melihat Minseok sedang mencoba mencari alasan atau kata-kata untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" apa mereka tidak tau kalau jiejie dongsaeng mereka?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya.

" kalau begitu aku harus ke kelasku dulu, aku sudah tidak ikut satu mata pelajaran"

Kris berdiri.

" sunbae—"

Panggil Tao. Kris berhenti sejenak.

" gomawo"

Kris hanya mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Tao dan Minseok di dalam ruangan berdua. Minseok duduk di bangku yang tadi sempat diduduki Kris, kini ia menatap Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" waeyo?"

Tao menggeleng.

" jiejie~"

Tao menatap Minseok dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

" padahal—saat aku melihat Minseok jie diperlakukan tidak adil aku hanya diam saja, aku bahkan tidak menolongnya saat ia pingsan di gudang setelah dipukuli oleh orang-orang itu…tapi—tapi kenapa kau justru menolongku?"

" EH?"

" harusnya kau membenciku, aku yakin Minseok jie menceritakan bagaimana aku meninggalkannya sendirian—aku—"

Ah! Minseok ingat hari yang Tao katakan, hari itu memang dia menjadi bahan pembullyan dari anak-anak yang menjadi fans Luhan dan Sehun. Dan memang hampir setiap hari ia menjadi bahan untuk dibully, karna ia senang dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Terlebih secara terang-terangan ibu Luhan aka Kim Heechul mengumumkan Luhan menyukai Minseok dan sudah menjadi kekasih bahkan menjadi tunangan sah Minseok. Ya hari itu sehari setelah Luhan menyatakan perasaannya, meski tidak ada yang special kecuali Heechul yang tersenyum bahagia di samping Luhan namun kenyataan itu membuat Minseok dibully habis-habisan hingga pakaian dan rambutnya tidak beraturan dengan air bekas untuk membersihkan lantai.

" eoni tidak menceritakannya padaku, dia hanya tertawa di telephone"

" wae?"

" entahlah, yang Minni tau, hanya karena dia bodoh lalu dia tertawa. Dan mengapa Minni menghawatirkan dan menolong jiejie adalah karena kita teman dan saudara. Eoni selalu mengajariku untuk perduli pada orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuan kita"

" hiks—aku jadi menyesal tidak dekat dengannya. Harusnya paling tidak aku bisa menjadi seorang yang tau balas budi"

Minseok melihat bagaimana Tao begitu menyesal lewat tangisnya.

" aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti setelah jiejie mentraktir Minni ice cream!"

" Tao juga mau ice cream! Bagaimana kalau kita minta pada Se-ge saja?"

Usul Tao.  
Minseok tersenyum bahagia.

" Berarti kita menunggu Sehun-ge selesai ekstra basket dong?"

Tao mengangguk.

" setidaknya dia bisa menggendongku nanti—"

Bisik Tao.  
Keduanya merencanakan bagaimana akan menguras uang saku Sehun. Mereka terkikik kecil setelah mendapatkan ide brilliant untuk meminta Sehun membelikan ice cream versi jumbo. Mereka tidak tau jika Kris masih berdiri di pintu dengan wajah datar.

.

.

Tao berjalan tertatih bersama dengan Minseok yang menggendong tas milik Tao. Keduanya melongo saat berada di lapangan basket yang kini berubah menjadi lapangan futsal. Luhan yang sedang beristirahat dari latihannya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Tao dan Minseok.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Luhan pada Tao. Luhan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Minseok sebelum yeoja mungil itu berlari ke sembarang arah yang bisa dipastikan akan membuatnya kelimpungan untuk mencari sosok kecil itu. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

" mana Se-ge? Bukannya dia latihan basket disini?"

" oh? Dia sudah selesai dan pindah lapangan ke sekolah lain karena ada sparing. Wajahmu?"

" hehehe"

Melihat senyum di wajah Tao, Luhan langsung menggeleng.

" duduk saja disini, aku akan selesai beberapa menit lagi"

Tao mengangguk.  
Luhan langsung berlari ke dalam lapangan saat seorang temannya meneriakan namanya dengan keras. Tao duduk sambil tersenyum memandangi bagaimana Luhan berlari mengejar bola bersama teman-temannya. Wajah tampan dan cantik Luhan begitu terlihat mempesona tertimpa cahaya langit senja.

" kenapa tidak mengatakan sejujurnya pada Lu-ge?"

" Tidak apa, toh jika ia taupun dia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jadi bukankah lebih baik ia tidak tau?"

" tapi diakan gege dari jiejie"

Tao tersenyum.

" mereka berdua memang gegeku, tapi mereka berdua tidak ubah orang asing dalam kehidupan ini. Kami bertiga tidak pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat kami merasa jika kami memiliki satu sama lain, kami asing satu sama lain. Makanya aku sedikit iri padamu, sepertinya Minseok-jie banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bahkan kau bisa tau kebiasaan Minseok-jie meski kalian terpisah jarak yang sangat jauh"

Minseok merasakannya, saat pertama kali memasuki rumah keluarga Huang ia sudah merasakan kesenjangan di antara tiga keturunan Huang. Dulu saat ia sering main di rumah keluarga Huang, ia tidak pernah mendapati ke tiga Huang itu berkumpul atau berbicara bersama kecuali itu memang penting. Sekarang Minseok tau bagaimana perasaan Tao yang sebenarnya masih ingin dimanja, terlebih oleh kedua gegenya yang seharusnya menggantikan peran Heechul dan Hangeng disisinya.

" tenang saja—masih ada aku disini, hehehe"

Tao terkekeh, ia tersenyum senang sambil mengusap rambut Minseok.  
Keduanya memandangi bagaimana Luhan berlarian bersama dengan beberapa namja yang mengejar dan menghalau bola yang digiringnya. Minseok begitu larut dalam hiforia pertandingan kecil yang diadakan klub futsal untuk melihat bakat-bakat anggotannya.

Luhan benar-benar serius saat menggiring bola, ia memberikan operan yang tepat untuk Suho.

" Kai! Trima ini!"

Kai yang berlari dari kejauhan langsung mengoper kembali bolanya pada Luhan yang sudah bersiap di depan gawang. Saat bola melaju dengan pesat Luhan langsung mengontrol dengan baik hingga—

'BRUKK'  
Luhan tersungkur di depan gawang.

" LUHAN!?"

Teriakan itu—tidak asing di telinga Luhan. Meski ia mengerang kesakitan namun ia masih bisa mendengarkan suara jeritan dari seseorang yang lama tidak ia temui.

" Luhan, kau bisa bertahan atau harus kami ganti?"

Tanya Kai dan Suho.  
Luhan duduk ditengah lapangan, ia tersenyum sinis—

" tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkan Luhan!"

Wasit memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk melakukan penalty, dan gool pun tercipta di menit entah keberapa. Pertandingan usai dengan team Luhan menang 4-2 atas lawannya. Kai tertawa sambil merangkul Luhan berjalan ketepian.

" sungguh kau bisa diandalkan, Lu!"

Puji Kai.

" Tapi—aku merasakan seseorang memanggil namamu dengan keras"

Guman Suho.  
Luhan dan Kai menatap Suho.

" kau mendengarnya? Aku kira aku saja yang teringat dengan teriakan Minseok"

Pikir Kai.  
Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku—aku mendengarnya, suara yang sudah lama tidak ku dengar"

" jadi kau—benar?"

Luhan mengelak dari pertanyaan Suho dan Kai, ia memilih mendekati Tao yang sedang menunjukkan wajah galaknya pada Minseok.

" kau tidak boleh hanya memanggil dengan nama! Itu tidak baik untuk anak kecil!"

" ne, mianhe"

Minseok megangguk-angguk sambil menggerutu bahwa dia dan Luhan hampir seumuran. Ia lupa jika dirinya sedang berubah menjadi seorang yeoja kecil dan tanpa sengaja kebiasaannya meneriakan nama Luhan saat sesuatu terjadi di lapangan membuat Tao menceramahinya macam-macam.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Luhan.  
Minseok terlonjak, ia langsung berdiri di belakang tubuh Tao.

" Waaah—bukannya ini gadis kecil yang Sehun gendong? Annyeong, manis. Aku Kai, teman Luhan—eh tunggu, dia—"

Sapa Kai pada Minseok.  
Minseok yang mendapati Luhan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada rambut Tao yang membuat Tao meringis, sepertinya ia tidak perduli pada sosok Kai yang sedang mengingat-ingat dimana ia melihat Minseok selain tadi pagi. Bocah panda itu melayangkan ujung tongkatnya untuk menjitak kepala Luhan yang langsung mengarahkan tatapan tajam padanya.

" gege bisa membuatnya ketakutan terus jika gege menatapnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup!"

Tegur Tao.

" Ya~ Luhan sekarang punya simpanan yeoja eoh. Hey panda manis siapa namamu?"

Giliran Tao yang mengerjapkan matanya kaget melihat Kai begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Luhan yang sudah sadar langsung menarik Kai.

" kau menakuti dongsaengku, kamjong!"

Suho terkekeh.

" ah, aku lupa jika dongsaengmu sekarang sudah SMP kkk terahir aku bertemu dengan Tao adalah saat kita ada pertandingan, dia berangkat bersama dengan eoma Kim dan Minseok"

Mendengar nama Minseok disebut Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, hingga manik matanya menemukan manik lain yang mengajaknya untuk saling menatap. Manik coklat indah milik Minseok terlihat jelas dibalik kelopak indah miliknya.

" LUHAN GE!"

Pekikan Tao membuat Luhan kaget.

" kau membuat Minseok menarik rambutku semakin kuat!"

" EH? Mian—"

Ucap Luhan.  
Kai dan Suho langsung mengarahkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Luhan yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian dengan membenahi peralatan miliknya.

" Woo—baru pertama kali aku mendengar Xi Luhan meminta maaf"

Decak Kai yang langsung di angguki Tao.

" biasanya gege hanya melakukannya saat terdesak dan itupun di depan mama"

Guman Tao.  
Suho tersenyum mengusap kepala Minseok dengan lembut.

" jadi ini dongsaeng Minseok? Pantas saja seharian ini Lay mengomel tidak jelas saat melihat fotonya di akun social Chen. ternyata dia memang mirip sekali dengan Minseok, adik manis siapa namamu?"

Suho sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok.

" Xiumin, Cho Xiumin"

Jawab Tao.  
Suho melirik ke arah Tao yang meringis dengan rambut pendeknya yang berada ditangan mungil Minseok.

" manis sekali, manis—tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Zitao. Dia kesakitan"

" EH?"

Minseok langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Tao, dan tanpa aba-aba Kai mengangkatnya dan memperhatikan wajah Minseok dengan seksama.

" benar-benar mirip, Baekie bilang dia mirip dengan Minseok kecil"

" Minni kan—dong—saengnya, pa—sti mi—rip "

Jawab Minseok terbata.

" Luhan dan Sehun saja yang kembar tidak begitu mirip, dan lihat! Luhan dan bocah panda ini tidak mirip"

Decak Kai.

Minseok bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menghindari situasi dimana orang-orang meragukan dirinya sebagai sosok 'Xiumin', terlebih Kai benar-benar menatapnya hampir sama dengan tatapan Luhan yang mengintimidasi dirinya seperti seorang tersangka yang kepergok saat melakukan kejahatan. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia langsung mengaku saat Kris memergokinya sebagai Minseok? Bagi Minseok, Kris adalah sosok berarti yang lain yang tidak ingin ia sakiti. Ia tidak ingin dengan menyembunyikan fakta siapa dirinya di hadapan Kris membuat namja tampan itu kecewa. Terlebih Kris adalah tempat aman untuk Minseok mengadu, dia telalu banyak mengetahui rahasia Minseok.  
Kai mengaduh saat kepalanya dijitak oleh Luhan yang langsung membawa Minseok ke dalam gendongannya.

'DEG—DEG—DEG—DEG'  
Baik Luhan ataupun Minseok terdiam merasakan apa yang mereka dengar, seakan semua terpusat ke arah suara yang entah berada dimana keduanya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan satu demi satu detakan dan getaran berbeda yang hanya mereka yang tau.

Minseok sadar dengan apa yang ia rasakan, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao. Ia tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, karena dia selalu merasakannya saat bersama Luhan. Ia juga pernah merasakannya saat Luhan pertama kali menjabat tangannya. Air mata Minseok menuruni pipinya, ia meminta pada Tao lewat tatapan matanya. Berharap dongsaeng Luhan itu bisa melepaskannya dari rasa sakit akan ingatan yang mulai terbayang tentang Luhan.

" GEGE! Kau membuatnya menangis!"

Dengan tertatih Tao meraih Minseok yang langsung memeluknya erat.

" Mian—"

Kata maaf itu begitu tulus di telinga Minseok, namun ia sudah biasa menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya tau kata maaf itu begitu sakti jika Luhan yang mengatakannya. Minseok mengecil namun hatinya—ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus ingatannya tentang Luhan, apapun itu.

" ya Tuhan! Kau tidak seperti Minseok, ya? Mianhe manis, aku salah menuduhmu. Hehehe mana ada orang bisa kembali menjadi kecil kembali kkk lagi pula kalau itu terjadi pada Minseokie, aku yakin dia akan tambah lengket pada Luhan"

" haha sudah-sudah! Lu, kami pergi dulu. Bye Zitao, Minni"

Suho menarik Kai menjauh dari mereka bertiga.  
Tao berusaha berdiri dengan menggunakan tongkat wushu miliknya namun ia kembali ambruk sambil mengerang membuat Luhan kaget.

" Tao?!"

" hehehe—tidak apa, hanya sedikit sakit"

Ucap Tao saat mendapati Luhan berusaha membantunya.

" kau—kajja, aku akan menggendongmu"

" tapi—gege tidak usah—Tao bisa sen—"

Luhan menarik Tao untuk naik kepunggungnya. Setelah ia membawa tas miliknya ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Minseok.

" aku akan menuntunmu—menggantikan Tao"

Ucapnya lirih.  
Luhan berjalan lirih dengan Tao di gendongannya dan Minseok yang juga berjalan disampingnya. Mereka terdiam melewati taman.

" gege—"

" hmm?"

" sudah lama sekali gege tidak menggendongku—"

Luhan mengangguk, ia teringat kapan terahir kali ia menggendong dongsaengnya itu. Tahun baru dimana itu adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Minseok. Saat itu Tao jatuh karena di keroyok teman-temannya di SD, setelah memarahi Tao untuk tidak cengeng ia menggendong dongsaengnya hingga ke rumahnya yang lumayan jauh. Saat itu Minseok baru saja pindah dan memberikan sekotak kue mochi. Luhan ingat jelas bagaimana wajah manis Minseok yang khawatir terhadap Tao dan memintanya membawa Tao ke rumahnya.

" apa Tao sudah kuat seperti yang gege inginkan?"

" kau berahir di gendonganku dan Sehun, itu sama saja"

Tao mengangguk, ia menghela nafas.

" ge—"

" hmm?"

" hari ini rencananya aku dan Minni ingin menguras uang saku Se-ge untuk membelikan ice cream—"

Luhan masih melangkah pelan mengimbangi langkah kaki mungil milik Minseok. Minseokpun tidak banyak bertingkah membiarkan Luhan mengenggam tangannya erat.

" bagaimana kalau gege yang menggantikan Se-ge mentraktir kami ice cream?"

Tawar Tao.  
Luhan terkekeh pelan.

" aku bukan orang yang baik seperti Sehun"

" yah~"

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Luhan kecewa, ia tau jika akan berahir dengan penolakan jika ia meminta pada Luhan.

"—tapi setidaknya aku adalah gege kalian"

Ucap Luhan.  
Minseok dan Tao tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai ice cream terkenal. Luhan mengangguk pada pelayan.

" berikan aku ice cream andalan kalian versi jumbo 2 dan 1 coklat hangat, tolong beri aku satu wadah air es—"

Tao dan Minseok menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan yang kini sudah kembali ke bangku dimana mereka memesan tempat. Luhan memeriksa luka-luka Tao, ia sedikit menggeleng.

" dimana kau mendapatkan luka-luka seperti ini? Apa sunbae di klub material art lagi?"

" hehehe—"

Dengan teliti Luhan memberikan kompres es di lebam yang Tao miliki.

" gege—"

" hmm?"

" saat Minseok-jie terluka kenapa gege hanya diam saja?"

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala, Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan ice cream vanilla coklat miliknya langsung menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia melihat dari pantulan kaca, Luhan menggeleng. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan hingga ia tidak memberikan jawaban yang Tao atau Minseok inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Minseok terbangun saat mendengar dering phonsel miliknya. Dengan separuh sadar yeoja mungil itu meraih phonselnya –Kris calling—

" yeoboseo—"

" _nah! My princess.."_

" Kris?"

Minseok duduk diatas kasur dan mengsap matanya.

" _sepertinya kau mengharapkan orang lain untuk menelfonmu—"_

Ucapan lirih Kris membuat kesadaran Minseok berangsur-angsur membaik. Wajah Minseok memerah.

" ti—tidak!"

" _kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan kita bertemu di halte dekat rumahmu…aku sengaja memarkirkan mobil kesayanganku disana agar bisa berangkat bersamamu"_

" ini baru jam berapa Kris? Ya ampun~"

" _baru jam berapa? Kau kira aku menelfon karna ini masih pagi buta?! Ini hampir jam 7!"_

" MWO?!"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam dinding.

" Mati aku! PRKU!"

Teriak Minseok sebelum menutup phonselnya. Ia berlari untuk melihat PR yang nanti akan di cocokkan, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat PRnya sudah selesai dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi.

" Luhan—"

Bisiknya.  
Tulisan tangan itu, Minseok mengenalnya—sangat mengenalnya. Tulisan tangan yang pernah Minseok dapat dari Luhan saat pertama kali bertemu, Minseok masih menyimpannya.  
'Ceklek'  
Pintu kamar Minseok terbuka menampilkan Luhan yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

" kau belum mandi?"

Minseok menggeleng imut.

" kau kesiangan?"

Anggukan ragu itu membuat Luhan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar dan mendekati Minseok yang langsung mundur selangkah demi selangkah waktu Luhan mendekat. Luhan membuka pintu almari—

" mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu. Sehun kemarin malam tidak pulang karena ada tugas yang harus menginap di rumah Chanyeol…"

Luhan memberikan pakaian ke arah Minseok yang langsung dibawa Minseok kabur ke kamar mandi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Minseok kembali dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, tidak sengaja Minseok melihat Luhan memandangi foto Minseok dan keluarganya yang Minseok pajang di atas nakas.

" Yeoja ini—apakah benar-benar pergi?"

Guman Luhan.

" ne?"

Luhan menoleh lalu menggeleng sebelum mendekati Minseok. Minseok mundur sedikit—

" aku harus merapikanmu, kalau tidak kau akan telat"

" Min—bisa sendiri"

" tsk, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Jadi, diam saja"

Pelan sekali Luhan membantu menyisir rambut panjang Minseok, ia menata rapi rambut ikal yang menggelombang itu dengan memberikan bandana yang menampilkan buah persik.

" bukannya ini buah persik?"

" ne—itu terlihat seperti kue Baozi di cina"

" kenapa gege memakaikan ini padaku?"

" –karna yang seharusnya memakainya sudah tidak akan kembali, jja-kita harus berangkat. Tao sudah ngomel-ngomel karna aku lama mendandanimu"

Luhan meraih tangan Minseok dan membawanya untuk turun menemui Tao. Yeoja itu sudah siap dengan tongkat yang menyangga tubuhnya.

" apa tidak sebaiknya kau berangkat bersamaku?"

Tanya Luhan.

" aku lebih senang naik bis bersama dengan Minni"

" baiklah"

Mereka berpisah di gerbang rumah. Luhan yang membawa mobilnya sendiri dengan Tao dan Minseok yang berjalan ke halte.

" bukannya jiejie akan lebih baik bersama Lu-ge?"

" hhahaha—bukannya lebih baik namun akan lebih parah. Tsk awas saja kalau aku sampai tidak bisa ikut kejuaraan minggu depan, mereka akan menerima amukanku!"

" kau menakutkan jie"

Tao terkekeh dan berjalan bersama tongkatnya.  
Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang berambut blonde keemasan sedang berdiri bersandar pada tiang yang ada di halte. Angin sepoi membuat rambut keemasan itu terlihat bagaikan benang sutra yang menghiasi langit.

" jie-jie ada apa?"

" Eh? Aniya, hanya—bukankah itu sunbae yang menolongku?"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang kini sedang membaca sambil mendengarkan earphone, ia benar-benar salut dengan namja tampan itu karna benar-benar melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar tanpa memperdulikan pikiran orang lain.

Terlihat dengan jelas namja tampan itu sedang menggerutu menggunakan bahasa-bahasa aneh yang hanya ia saja yang tau apa yang ia katakan sambil memeriksa jam yang ada di tangannya.

" anu—"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, kemudian menurun pada seseorang yang tengah mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli.

" ne?"

" sunbae—yang kemarin, gomawo"

" mwoya?"

Satu watak Kris yang paling Minseok ingat, Kris tidak suka mengingat hal yang dia tidak inginkan dan akan menganggapnya angin lalu.

" jie jie—itu busnya!"

Minseok menarik tangan Tao.  
Kris berdiri di samping Tao bersama dengan Minseok yang sibuk menikmati lollipop yang Tao kasih. Ketiganya diam menunggu beberapa waktu untuk sampai di sekolah.  
Saat turun dari bus, banyak orang menatap ke arah Kris—yah mau bagaimanapun dia termasuk selebritis di lingkungan sekolah. Dengan pakaian dan mobil yang selalu membuatnya terlihat lebih dan lebih tampan di mata fans-fansnya. Tao menunggu Minseok yang berjalan sedikit lambat bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk yang sedang bertebaran menimpa Kris.

" Wooi Kris!"

Tao bisa melihat dari kejauhan Sehun berlari menghampiri Kris bersama dengan seorang namja jangkung lainnya.

" ada angin apa kau naik bus? Dimana ferrary mu?"

" aku menyimpannya"

" tidak biasa—wae?"

Kris menoleh sekilas ke arah Tao yang sedang membungkuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang saku untuk Minseok. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Minseok berkali-kali lipat manisnya saat bersama dengan yeoja panda itu. Baik Sehun ataupun Chanyeol keduanya mengarahkan pandangan pada arah pandangan Kris lalu mereka saling berpandangan dengan kesimpulan yang mereka buat sendiri.

" jadi—pangeran naga ini sedang jatuh cinta eoh?"

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu berjalan mendahului kedua temannya.  
Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tongkat yang Tao gunakan—

" apa—dia tidak mungkin kalah dan babak belur bukan?"

Gumannya.

" Wae?"

Tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menggeleng.

.

.

Minseok melirik ke arah phonselnya saat phonselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Kris membuatnya terkekeh.

.

.

**From : Naga bodoh**

**Kau sudah mau pulang? Padahal aku berharap  
bisa memelukmu..**

.

.

**To : Naga bodoh**

**Dasar ajussi pedo!**

.

.

Balas Minseok.  
Minseok memilih duduk di bangku kantin, sambil menunggu Tao atau si kembar pulang. Biasanya ia akan pulang bersama Tao, ya karena jam pelajarannya lebih sedikit daripada si kembar yang memang lebih lama karena harus ikut pelajaran ekstra atau main bersama club masing-masing.

.

.

**From : Naga bodoh**

**Tidak berlaku padaku atau padamu  
karena kau adalah kau.  
Ahhh~kekasihku terlihat mungil  
dengan pakaian itu—  
Apa panda itu yang mendandanimu?**

.

.

Minseok menggeleng membaca pesan dari Kris, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Kris dan Luhan, ia bisa melihat dua namja berbeda tempat duduk itu tengah menatap keluar jendela, karena terlihat jelas dari taman. Kedua namja itu sama-sama menatapnya yang langsung menunduk mencoba mengabaikan tatapan yang ada untuknya, khususnya tatapan Luhan yang membuat jantungnya benar-benar bergetar hebat.

" kenapa harus Luhan?"

Bisiknya.

.

.

**To : Naga bodoh**

**Ckckck ajussi, kau benar-benar…  
Luhan yang memakaikannya—**

.

.

Tidak lama setelah ia mengirim pesan, phoselnya bergetar –Kris calling—

" ye—"

" _aku marah!"_

'PIP'  
Minseok menatap ke jendela dimana tadi Kris memandanginya, ia menghela nafas.

.

.

**To : Naga bodoh**

**Mian, jeongmal mianhe**

.

.

Tidak menunggu lama Tao muncul dengan senyum lebar.

" Minni! Ayo kita pulang!"

Minseok berlari kearah Tao dan mengikuti langkah yeoja panda itu.

" kenapa cepat sekali?"

" hari ini ada guru yang tidak berangkat jadi hanya tugas dan aku menyelesaikannya cepat! Hebatkan?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan keluar gedung sekolah. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kris berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.  
Semula Kris berniat menculik Minseok dari Tao dengan berbagai alasan yang sudah disiapkan namun matanya melebar saat sebuah mobil berjalan dengan laju yang kencang menuju ke arah Tao dan Minseok.

" AWAS!"

Tao dan Minseok menoleh ke arah Kris yang berlari begitu cepat namun tidak bisa menggapai mereka berdua hingga—  
'BRUGHH'  
Tao kehilangan kesadaran dengan luka parah di bagian kiri tubuhnya, Minseok beruntung Kris melemparnya jauh ke rerumputan sebelum memeluk Tao hingga keduanya tertabrak bersama.

" ANDWE!"

.

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" dokter bilang butuh operasi"

.

" Kris—bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu?"

.

" sekarang, apakah ia juga sedang memandangi langit seperti apa yang tengah kita lakukan? Apakah ia akan mengabadikan keindahan langit sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan?"

.

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**Sebelumnya, author ingin tanya bagaimana kharakter Minseok dan Xiumin disini? Tolong jawab dengan jujur—karena jujur author sedang bingung untuk kharakternya, pinginnya author si Xiumin kayak kharakternya si Conan ( yang lagi imut) tapi kok malah jadinya kayak Ai atau kadang malah kayak Ayumi kkkk #FRUSTASI**

**Kharakter Luhan juga belum jelas TT**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

Tidak lama setelah ia mengirim pesan, phoselnya bergetar –Kris calling—

" ye—"

" _aku marah!"_

'PIP'  
Minseok menatap ke jendela dimana tadi Kris memandanginya, ia menghela nafas.

.

.

**To : Naga bodoh**

**Mian, jeongmal mianhe**

.

.

Tidak menunggu lama Tao muncul dengan senyum lebar.

" Minni! Ayo kita pulang!"

Minseok berlari kearah Tao dan mengikuti langkah yeoja panda itu.

" kenapa cepat sekali?"

" hari ini ada guru yang tidak berangkat jadi hanya tugas dan aku menyelesaikannya cepat! Hebatkan?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan keluar gedung sekolah. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kris berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.  
Semula Kris berniat menculik Minseok dari Tao dengan berbagai alasan yang sudah disiapkan namun matanya melebar saat sebuah mobil berjalan dengan laju yang kencang menuju ke arah Tao dan Minseok.

" AWAS!"

Tao dan Minseok menoleh ke arah Kris yang berlari begitu cepat namun tidak bisa menggapai mereka berdua hingga—  
'BRUGHH'  
Tao kehilangan kesadaran dengan luka parah di bagian kiri tubuhnya, Minseok beruntung Kris melemparnya jauh ke rerumputan sebelum memeluk Tao hingga keduanya tertabrak bersama.

" ANDWE!"

.

.

**#chapter 3  
" One Love— I Love You, You Love Him, He Lost You"**

.

.

.

" Luka yang Wu-ssi alami tidak begitu parah, sebentar lagi gegemu akan sadar"

Jawab seorang namja bertage name 'Lee Donghae'.

" Tao-jie?"

" dia? Sepertinya harus mendapatkan operasi untuk memperbaiki beberapa sel rusak di bagian kaki dan rusuknya, kami sudah menelfon ke dua orang tua mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Luka di kepala akibat terbentur batu tidak begitu parah, ia menoleh ke arah ruang operasi.

" Xiumin!"

Suara Luhan dan Sehun membuatnya menoleh, ke dua namja itu mengarahkan langkah kakinya semakin mendekati Minseok.

" apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Tao?"

" dokter bilang butuh operasi"

Minseok menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui pada dua namja yang kini menatap was-was ke arah ruang operasi. Luhan duduk di depan Minseok dengan wajah khawatir begitu juga dengan Sehun.

" dia dongsaengku—tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menjaganya?"

Tanya Sehun kesal.

Dua namja Huang itu sedang merenungi kata-kata Minseok dimana Minseok meminta mereka untuk lebih memperhatikan Tao. Minseok juga mengatakan bagaimana Tao dibully oleh para fans mereka seperti yang terjadi pada Minseok dulu. Luhan menggeleng kesal. Entah pada siapa namun namja itu terlihat amat marah, bangkit meninggalkan Sehun dan Minseok.

" Lu-ge… dia mau kemana?"

" entahlah—"

Tidak lama pintu operasi terbuka dengan Tao yang didorong menuju sebuah ruang rawat VIP.

" kalian bisa menemaninya—oh iya, adik manis bisakah dokter minta tolong padamu?"

Minseok dan Sehun mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Donghae.

" tolong jaga gegemu dulu ne? besok baru kau bisa melihat Tao"

Donghae meyakinkan lewat tatapan mata beningnya yang membuat Minseok mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Donghae. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung—

" bukan apa-apa hanya saja tidak baik anak kecil melihat darah—kemungkinan setelah Tao sadar dia akan mengeluarkan banyak darah lewat mulutnya"

" oh—lalu bagaimana keadaan Kris, dokter?"

"Dia hanya mengalami luka di punggungnya dan kakinya—terjadi sedikit retakan di kakinya"

" apa itu berakibat fatal?"

Donghae menggeleng.

" kami belum bisa memastikannya"

Sehun mengangguk saat Donghae meminta ijin pergi.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan Kris sedang membalik-balik sebuah majalah, ia mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Minseok yang masuk.

" aku kira kau akan tetap berada di samping iparmu—"

Minseok tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

" masih marah?"

" tentu saja!"

" kalau begitu aku pergi saja"

Pelan Minseok membuka pintu kembali—

" YA!"

Yeoja mungil itu terkekeh berjalan ke arah Kris yang menatapnya kesal, perlahan ia menangkup kepala Kris dan –cup- dia memberikan ciuman di bibir tebal Kris. Kris lalu tersenyum senang membiarkan Minseok duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit.

" tsk, katakan saja jika kau ingin aku menciummu"

" tentu saja! Kau memang pengertian, honey"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

" tadi itu sangat berbahaya—"

" aku tau"

" PPABO! Kalau tau berbahaya kenapa berlari ke arahku!?"

Kris tersenyum.

" karna itu kau makanya aku berlari ke arahmu. Atau kau ingin orang lain yang berlari ke arahmu?"

" Kris—"

Tatapan mata Minseok kini berubah menjadi serius dan memohon pada namja yang kini mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

" aku tau, aku tau! Kau pasti akan mengatakan bahwa kita adalah saudara, kau adalah sepupuku jadi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu—aku tau! Tapi, mengertilah aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu meski kau mencintai namja sialan itu! Aku mencintaimu yang selalu tersakiti oleh orang lain! Aku benci bagaimana aku melihatmu menangis karena namja itu! Salahkah aku? Bisakah kau mengarahkan pandanganmu sedikit saja padaku?! Aku men—"

'PLAK!'  
Tangan mungil Minseok menampar wajah tampan Kris dengan keras. Minseok berdiri dari duduknya, ia menunduk berjalan keluar ruangan membiarkan Kris membanting majalah yang baru saja ia baca. Kris benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Namja tampan itu melupakan bagaimana Minseok selalu menghawatirkan dirinya, ia melupakan itu dan justru menganggap kemarahan Minseok karena yeoja itu ingin orang lain menolongnya. Kris lupa itu.

'CEKLEK'

" mianhe—"

Ucap Kris sambil menunduk.  
Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ia mencoba mencari siapa yang dimintai maaf oleh namja berawah stonic itu. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua di ruangan itu—

" kau minta maaf untuk apa, Kris?"

Mendengar suara Sehun, Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang membawa sebuah tas kecil. Kris menggeleng, ia tidak menemukan Minseok kembali ke kamarnya. Wajahnya jelas terlihat jika ia kecewa dengan ke datangan Sehun.

" Mana Xiumin?"

" nugu?"

" Xiumin, bocah SD yang kau selamatkan bersama dengan Tao—"

Jawab Sehun.

" oh—jadi namanya Xiumin? Dia keluar"

Sehun mengangguk, ia duduk di bangku yang Minseok tinggalkan.

" bagaimana keadaanmu? Kakimu?"

" tidak ada yang fatal—dongsaengmu?"

" dia sudah bangun, tapi dokter membuatnya tertidur agar tidak merasakan sakit yang terlalu. Gomawo sudah menyelamatkan mereka—"

Kris mengangguk.

" mianhe, aku tidak bisa menjagamu—justru aku menitipkan Xiumin disini"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Kris.

" hey—kau oppa asli si panda itu?"

" wae?"

" tidak, hanya saja—bagaimana mereka tidak mengetahui siapa kalian? Dan ada hubungan apa kalian"

Sehun menggeleng.

" entahlah, Xiumin bilang mungkin karena kami tidak pernah dekat satu dengan yang lain. Apa lagi dia masih SMP dan gedung untuk wilayah SMP harus melewati gedung SD"

" tsk, setidaknya kaliah harus memperhatikan orang yang ada di sekitar kalian sebelum orang itu menghilang"

Ucapan tajam dari Kris membuat Sehun kaget. Kris sepertinya benar-benar dalam posisi dan mood yang benar-benar jelek saat ini. Phonsel Kris bergetar menandakan seorang menelfonnya, wajah kelam Kris berubah menjadi semangat saat melihat id pemanggil.

" yeoboseo—mianhe, aku tidak ber—"

" _aku tau, maaf juga karna telah menamparmu. Apa itu sakit? Aku sedang di super market, kau mau aku membelikan apel atau ice cream?"_

" Tak apa—apapun! Asalkan kau memaafkanku—aku tidak perduli!"

" _baiklah, jadilah anak baik Yifan"_

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kris penuh tanya. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyum menawan yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat.

" oh~ lihatlah seorang Wu Yi Fan sedang gila, kkk nuguya?"

" mwoya?"

" yeoja yang berani mencuri hati _Prince of Comic_?"

" She's special person for me"

Kris sedikit menceritakan tentang Minseok pada Sehun yang hanya diangguki tidak jelas oleh Sehun. Tidak lama Sehun pamit untuk kembali ke ruangan Tao untuk istirahat setelah menitipkan pakaian untuk Minseok.

.

.

Valentine akan datang 2 hari lagi, Minseok menghela nafas panjang menatap keindahan langit. Tao sudah tertidur di kamarnya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit sore tadi. Langit mulai menampilkan warna lain selain biru dan putih, indahnya warna orange dan merah menghiasi langit. Senja mulai merayap menyapa setiap aktifitas kehidupan.

Biasanya 2 hari sebelum hari dimana semua warna berubah menjadi pink atau merah hati, Minseok sedang sibuk membuat kue yang akan diberikan kepada Luhan dan Kris. Meski ia tidak akan melupakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, namun itu adalah hal yang wajib untuknya. Kris sudah mengatakan untuk makan malam di apartementnya sebagai pengganti coklat, dan Luhan—Minseok selalu tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk berhenti memikirkannya, meskipun setiap menitnya akan ada nama Luhan yang terlintas diotak kecilnya.

" aku harus memulai dari awal atau aku harus mengahiri sampai segini?"

Guman Minseok.  
Phonselnya berdering, ia menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengangkatnya.

" … "

" _aku merasa kau memanggilku, jadi aku menelfonmu. Apa kau sedang memikirkanku?"_

" kau terlalu percaya diri, ajussi!"

Bisik Minseok.  
Terdengar suara kekehan rendah Kris di seberang telephone.

" _jadi?"_

" apanya?"

" _apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, honey?"_

Ulang Kris.  
Minseok tersenyum, Kris memang tau bagaimana ia harus menempatkan dirinya dalam berbagai situasi-khas sang appa.

" Kris—bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu?"

Suara lirih Minseok membuat Kris sedikit terdiam.  
Minseok menatap langit yang mulai gelap dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa.

"_cintaku padamu lebih baik daripada cintamu pada namja brengsek itu"_

" Kris—"

" _Aku benar, meskipun kita sama-sama mencintai dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan namun aku lebih beruntung dari pada dirimu. Meski orang yang ku cintai mencintai orang lain namun ia tidak melepaskan tanganku dan tetap menggandeng lenganku. Orang yang ku cintai selalu membuatku merasakan nyaman saat bersama dengannya, merasakan jika aku adalah miliknya meski dia selalu mengatakan jika hatinya milik orang lain namun ia tidak menutup dirinya untukku yang mencintainya lebih dari orang yang ia cintai. Setidaknya cintaku padanya tidak di buang mentah-mentah…"_

" kau menyindirku?"

Kris terkekeh.

" _aku hanya sedang mengatakan tentang orang yang aku cintai"_

" arra-arra, mianhe Wu Yi Fan"

" _permintaan maaf –di—to—lak !"_

" oh~sayang sekali padahal aku berniat menyuruhmu belanja untuk membuat coklat Valentine bersama"

" _MWO?! YAA!"_

Minseok menjauhkan phonselnya dari telinga.

" bye-bye~"

" _Yaa! Baik-baik, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya! Datang saja ke apartemenku!"_

" aku mencintaimu"

" _aku membencimu"_

Minseok terkekeh.

" baiklah aku membencimu"

" _tapi aku mencintaimu!"_

'PIP'  
Kris memang gila, itulah yang Minseok pikirkan.

Senyum di wajah Minseok memudar saat ia teringat akan wajah tampan Luhan yang hanya akan mengangguk saat ia memberikan kue coklat. Wajah datar Luhan saat membuang kue yang seharian Minseok buat bahkan hingga ia tidak tidur karena terbayang wajah senang Luhan, kue itu terjatuh begitu saja di tempat sampah tanpa tersentuh tangan Luhan. Minseok bingung dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan padanya, Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak perjodohan yang Heechul lakukan. Diapun menggunakan cincin yang sama dengan yang Minseok kenakan di jari manisnya ( meski sekarang ia jadikan kalung ), ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya saat mereka harus memakai cincin itu. Setidaknya Minseok ingin satu kepastian yang bisa membuatnya berhenti, ia ingin Luhan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Minseok dengan sejujurnya. Kadang terlintas di dalam fikirannya mengapa ia tidak membalas perasaan tulus dari Kris dan terus mengharap sedikit saja balasan dari Luhan. Minseok tidak menemukan jawaban akan perasaannya. Luhan dan Kris adalah dua orang yang berbeda, Minseok tidak penah berniat ataupun terlintas di pikirannya untuk membandingkan keduanya. Hanya saja, memang benar ia tidak mengenal Luhan sama seperti ia mengenal Kris- itulah fakta yang harus selalu ia ingat di dalam pikirannya. Ia dan Kris sejak kecil sudah bersama keduanya sama-sama tau dan saling membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain. Minseok membiarkan Kris mencintainya dan menunggu Kris mencintai orang lain, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan cinta tulus dari seseorang, ia sudah merasakan sakitnya dan ia tidak ingin Kris mengalami hal menyesakkan itu darinya. Setidaknya Kris benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan saat Minseok menyakitinya karena Luhan, Kris mengatakan hal itu namun tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya agar Minseok terus menatap padanya. Kris memang terlihat begitu terobsesi padanya, namun di balik obsesi itu tertanam perasaan tulus untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

" mianhe"

Bisik Minseok.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara dingin Luhan membuat Minseok kaget.

" Lu—ge?"

Luhan baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi untuk mengurus orang-orang yang berusaha melukai Tao dan Minseok, ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Minseok langsung terlonjak saat mendengar tegurannya.

" Aku tanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

" eh? Aku? Menggambar!"

Beruntung Minseok membawa beberapa peralatan menggambar.

" e—eoni me—ngatakan –jika—sen—ja—sangat—in—dah—untuk—digam—bar"

Minseok terbata.

Bagaimanapun ia masih kaget dengan kedatangan orang yang sedang ada di pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Luhan duduk beberapa jauh dari Minseok, setelah mengambil pencil dan buku gambar Minseok. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Luhan menyerahkan gambar yang ia buat. Mata Minseok melebar saat melihat gambaran dirinya begitu indah dengan hanya menggunakan pencil, ia menatap Luhan yang kemudian duduk di samping dirinya.

" yeppoh!"

Puji Minseok.  
Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" apakah dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

" nu-gu?"

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, ia memandang langit. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat penuh dengan penyesalan dan kemarahan tertahan.

" orang yang begitu menyukai senja—yeoja yang mengagumi langit lebih dari apapun"

'DEG'  
Minseok merasakan dejavu tentang apa yang Luhan ucapkan namun ia tidak ingin menyimpulkan hal lain yang pada nantinya akan membuatnya merasakan sakit lagi.

" yeoja yang mirip denganmu"

Benar! Ini adalah dejavu untuk Minseok, kali ini Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali mengikuti Luhan untuk menatap ke arah langit.

" sekarang, apakah ia juga sedang memandangi langit seperti apa yang tengah kita lakukan? Apakah ia akan mengabadikan keindahan langit sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan?"

Bagaimana Luhan tau kebiasaan yang hanya Minseok yang tau? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikiran Minseok.

" –apa itu eoni?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

" biasanya dia akan memanjat atap rumahnya untuk mengamati keindahan langit—entah membawa kamera atau buku gambar, ia pasti akan memastikan agar tidak kehilangan moment yang ia lihat di langit"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap Luhan tidak percaya.  
Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang mulai berhembus. Banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang bagaimana Luhan tau jika ia senang sekali memanjat ke atap rumahnya, meski yang Luhan tau Minseok hanya mengamati langit namun itu cukup membuatnya terkejut.

" apa eo—oni sering melakukan itu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" hampir setiap hari di pagi jam 04.00-05.00 KST atau di sore hari jam 17.00 KST seperti sekarang ini. Dia juga akan pergi ke atap sekitar jam sepuluh malam jika terlihat banyak bintang dan hari tidak hujan"

Luhan tersenyum simpul mengingat bagaimana Minseok memanjat tembok dengan piama kesayangannya sambil membawa kamera dan buku gambar. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana Minseok melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajahnya yang kini memejamkan matanya.

" dia akan terlihat sama seperti dirimu saat ia mendapati rasi bintang, terlihat lucu dan bodoh"

Minseok menarik tangannya.

" bodoh?"

" tentu saja, hanya dia yang akan berjingkrat di atas genteng seperti anak kecil saat melihat sebuah rasi aneh yang hanya ada di pikirannya. Ia sama sekali melupakan dimana dia sedang berpijak"

Ingatan Minseok melayang pada kebiasaan yang Luhan sebutkan, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya berjingkrat saat melihat sebuah rasi bintang. Mata Minseok melebar dengan rona merah yang menyebar di seluruh pipinya. Rasi bintang yang membuatnya lupa keadaannya adalah sebuah rasi yang membentuk wajahnya dan wajah Luhan berdekatan!  
Minseok segera menggeleng. Bagaimana Luhan tau waktu dan kebiasaan Minseok? Padahal ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya pada namja tampan itu.

" gege—tau begitu banyak tentang eoni?"

" entahlah"

" gege—"

Luhan berdiri.

" kajja masuk—"

Luhan berjalan mendahului Minseok yang harus membenahi pencil dan buku gambarnya.

" oh iya ge, besok aku pulang terlambat"

" wae?"

" aku ingin membuat kerajinan tangan bersama temanku"

" kenapa tidak dibuat di rumah saja? Sehun dan Tao akan senang membantu"

" ini tugas kelompok, dan lagi besok Se-ge ada sparing dengan team basket sekolah lain, Tao-jie saja belum sembuh dari lukanya"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

" perlu ku antar?"

Minseok langsung menggeleng.

" sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi!"

Jawab Minseok cepat.  
Luhan menutup pintu rumah sambil mengangguk, ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dan sukses membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget.

" apa aku begitu menakutkan?"

" EH? IYA—EH?"

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kepala Minseok yang membuat yeoja mungil itu berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapi punggungnya.

" Minseok—bagaimana bisa aku melihat dia sebagai Minseok?"

Guman Luhan.  
Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Selesai mandi ia duduk di atas ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

" kau kah yang mengirimnya?"

Bisik Luhan kala memandangi cincin yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Mencintai, meminta maaf. Bahkan saat ini aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi, aku bahkan tak memiliki hak untuk mendekatimu. Semua, atas dirimu—"

Ada kenangan yang terulang di ingatan Luhan, sebuah kenangan tentang seorang yang kini hanya bisa ia kenang di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

" Aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerahkan apa yang ada di hatiku, tak ada yang bisa ku berikan untukmu, sehingga aku kehilanganmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang hangat untuk menunjukkan apa yang ada di fikiranku tentang dirimu. Kali ini aku tak berani mengharapkanmu, setelah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilanganmu—"

Kenangan apa saja yang Luhan lakukan sehingga berahir pada dirinya yang menangis seorang diri dengan penyesalan yang memuncak di fikiran dan perasaannya. Ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang yang ia cintai.

" Aku lelaki rendah yang hanya ingin mendapatkan hatiku. Mencoba segala cara untuk menahan diri meskipun menyakitkan, berkaca dan meyakinkan diri akan air mata bukanlah suatu pilihan bagiku untuk mengakui cintaku padamu—"

Bahu Luhan bergetar dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya, ia ingat bagaimana ia berusaha mengeluarkan semua luka untuk menyakiti orang yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ia melihat air mata itu beruraian di pipi cubby yang tidak pernah ingin ia sakiti—

" Aku bahkan tak memiliki hak untuk melihatmu. Aku tau hatiku ada dimanapun kau berada, nafas ini selalu menyentuh tempat yang sama denganmu"

Jika Tuhan menghendaki waktu kembali, membiarkan ia kembali ke dalam dunia yang Luhan pijaki bersama, Luhan ingin memohon dan memohon padanya, mengatakan bagaimana ia ingin bertahan tentang cinta yang selama ini ia siakan.

" Lebih dari siapapun di dunia aku akan bertahan untuk mencintaimu, meski kini aku tak bisa memegang tanganmu, kehilanganmu. Meski Aku khawatir hanya akan memiliki air mata untuk menahanku—untuk mencintaimu, namun akan aku pastikan cintaku ini milikmu, hanya milikmu_"_

Setelah kepergiannya Luhan selalu seperti ini, setiap malam menangis sambil memandangi cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang mengikat dirinya bersama dengan seorang yang entah kapan ia akan kembali.

" Hiks—jangan pergi seperti ini, jangan berbalik untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mohon, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisi mu lagi. Kau bisa membenciku yang pernah meninggalkanmu dan melukai seluruh perasaanmu, aku akan mencoba untuk menahannya, meski kali ini aku akan tersakiti namun semuanya ku lakukan untukmu. Asalkan kau kembali—aku mohon"

Luhan menangis, namja tampan itu membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun.

" Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan pegangan tanganmu lagi, kau bisa membenciku yang telah membuatmu menangis. Aku akan mengingat semuanya, meski aku akan tersakiti, untukmu—untuk dirimu hanya untuk dirimu, itu tidak apa"

Ingatan pahit akan seseorang yang berani menemui yeojanya, bahkan memeluknya begitu erat telah membutakan Luhan untuk membuatnya menjadi semakin gila tentang yeojanya. Bukan memberikan yang terbaik namun obsesi Luhan membuatnya semakin jauh dari yeojanya, membuat Luhan semakin menyakitinya. Kali ini Luhan sadar, setelah ia kehilangan semua tentangnya.

" Jangan mengatakan bahwa kau bisa bahagia tanpa diriku, karna aku tidak bisa tanpa dirimu. Sungguh! Aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk ada di setiap detik yang kau miliki, tepat di sebelahmu. Jangan pergi, jangan berbalik, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi seperti ini. Ku mohon, bahkan jika kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini kau tak bisa lari dariku dan menghilang dari pandanganku—aku egois, karna bagiku kau adalah takdirku"

Memikirkan bagaimana hubungan yang telah terjalin, namja tampan itu menangis. Sesak di dadanya tidak membuatnya berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hubungan yang seharusnya terjadi begitu manis, namun karna keegoisan dan obsesi miliknya ia kehilangan semuanya. Hingga hubungan itu hanya berbuah pada sebuah ikatan yang entah apa itu berarti bagi keduanya atau hanya sebatas ikatan. Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang benar-benar hampir membuatnya gila, semua tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang semakin membuatnya jatuh dan terperosok dalam lubang obsesi miliknya. Membuang-buang waktu, hanya untuk menyakiti dan melukai hatinya dengan berbagai cara hanya untuk mencari kelemahan yeoja itu agar ia bisa memiliki yeoja itu tanpa orang lain dapat mengganggunya. Tanpa menyadari jika kelemahan terbesar yeoja itu adalah dirinya, kelemahan yeoja itu adalah Luhan. Dan Luhan terus mendorong hatinya menjauh, mendorongnya keluar dari kisah cinta yang bahagia. Luhan terobsesi dengan yeoja itu tanpa ia perduli apapun yang yeoja itu rasakan padanya hingga obsesinya mengalahkan perasaan dan ketulusan miliknya. Dia menganggap hanya dirinya yang menderita meski pada kenyataannya namja tampan itu selalu menambahi ingatan akan sakit yang teramat dalam, ia membuang kenangan indah yang ada dan membuat suatu kenangan yang ia hancurkan berkeping-keping dalam sekejap.

" Maafkan aku, ku mohon kembalilah. Aku akan membuat berjuta-juta kenangan untuk mengganti kenangan kita, kalau perlu aku akan berlutut dan memohon—aku merasakan bagaimana aku sudah kehilangan pikiran saat terahir aku menyakitimu, mianhe. Maafkan aku yang telah kacau ini, aku terkunci dalam penyesalan megharapmu memberiku kesempatan—mianhe"

Luhan lemah akan cintanya, ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan cinta, penyesalan dan obsesinya.

" Mianhe—Minseok, mianhe"

Bisiknya berulang kali hingga ia terlelap dalam penyesalannya. Luhan tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah berurai air mata di ambang pintu. Ya—Minseok mendengar semua yang Luhan katakan, ia melihat air mata penuh dengan penyesalan dari namja tampan itu.

" kau melihatnya?"

Tanya Tao.

" Eh?"

Tao mengarahkan tangannya pada Luhan yang tengah tertidur.

" dia amat mencintai Minseok-jie, tapi entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga setiap hari ia harus menangis seperti itu"

" dia mencintai eoni?"

Tao mengangguk.

" dia sangat mencintainya, meski kami tidak dekat tapi aku tau dia menyukai Minseok-jie"

Minseok mengarahkan tatapan tidak percaya kearah Luhan.

" ada apa kalian mematung disini? Bukannya aku meminta kalian memanggil Luhan untuk makan malam?"

Tanya Sehun.

Tao dan Minseok menggeleng, sedikit menyingkir dari pintu. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan dimana Luhan sudah tertidur dengan posisi seadannya mengangguk, ia meminta Tao dan Minseok pergi ke ruang makan bersamanya setelah membenarkan posisi tidur dan selimut Luhan.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum saat seorang membuka password apartemennya. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu menunggu seorang masuk.

" Astaga! Kau tidak sekolah?"

" Sehun memberikan surat ijinku dengan alasan kakiku masih sakit—"

Minseok menggeleng saat tiba-tiba Kris menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar menganggapnya boneka dalam arti sebenarnya, mengingat pelukan erat yang namja itu berikan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

" Ya! Ya! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

" aku akan dengan senang hati berbagi nafas denganmu"

Kris membuat Minseok menggeliat.  
Oh! Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh besarnya menimpa Minseok yang sepertiga dari tubuhnya. Kris menatapi wajah Minseok yang ada di depannya. Wajah tampan Kris benar-benar terlihat begitu mempesona jika ia sedang senang atau sedang menggoda yeoja manis di hadapannya.

" kau manis sekali dengan tubuh mungil ini"

" terima kasih, Kris—jadi singkirkan tubuhmu dari tubuhku! Kau berat!"

" bagaimana dengan sebuah kecupan?"

Minseok mepoutkan bibirnya kesal, Kris benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik dengan mengurungnya di atas sofa dengan tubuh Kris yang menimpanya. Perlahan tangan Minseok meraih kepala Kris, dan sekejap Kris mendapatkan yang ia mau.

" jadi—lepaskan aku"

" bagaimana dengan sedikit lumatan? Kau tidak pernah menciumku dengan demikian. Atau hanya ingin kekasihmu itu yang melakukannya padamu? Kau harus ingat sekarang kau kekasihku"

Oh! Ini semua karna Kris pernah melihat Luhan menciumnya di latihan untuk persiapan acara pentas seni saat mereka masih SMP, ciuman pertama yang tidak pernah bisa Minseok lupakan. Dimana ia merasakan tulus dan lembut sebuah ciuman yang nyaris menimbulkan rate M, dengan baju atasan Minseok yang sudah terbuka. Minseok menggerutu tidak jelas untuk menutup mulut Kris yang kini benar-benar menggodanya dengan perjanjian yang Kris buat sepihak tempo hari.

" wajahmu memerah—apa kau sedang memikirkan namja itu?"

Ucap Kris.

Minseok melebarkan matanya, dalam jarak sedekat jarak mereka sekarang ini Kris dengan mudah bisa mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan dan Minseok cukup tau jika itu menyakiti namja tampan itu. Perlahan ia memajukan tangannya ke arah kepala Kris, ia mencium Kris cukup lama hingga Kris mulai berinisiatif untuk melumat bibir mungil yeoja yang saat ini masih mengenakan seragam SD. Kris benar-benar gila akan sentuhan, ia menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Minseok sebelum menggigit kecil bibir mungil yang mulai memerah.  
'KIT!'  
Minseok menggigit kuat-kuat lidah Kris yang berada di dalam mulutnya membuat Kris langsung menjauhkan kepalanya.

" YAA! Kau menghancurkan moodku!"

" kau gila? Aku ini anak SD! Kau ingin mengajariku rate M hah?!"

" itu bagus—"

Kris mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh di kepalanya sebelum Minseok memukul kepalanya keras-keras.

" Appoh!"

Protes Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Minseok.  
Minseok duduk sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang di remas tidak jelas oleh Kris.

" kau tau? Aku harus duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk mendapati Tao atau Sehun merias rambutku! Kau merusaknya!"

Kris meraih tubuh Minseok hingga ia berada dipangkuannya. Ia membantu Minseok memembenahi rambutnya, dengan telaten Kris membuat kepangan dan menjepitnya dengan jepit panda yang tadi Minseok pakai. Setelah selesai Kris mulai berbuat usil dengan mencium pundak Minseok membuat yeoja mungil itu mengaduh.

" Kris! Aku bukan makanan!"

" bagiku kau adalah coklat Valentine untukku"

" YA!"

Kris tidak membiarkan Minseok mengelak, ia bahkan menghisap leher Minseok hingga Minseok benar-benar seperti boneka yang menggiurkan untuk Kris.

" kau akan ku cincang-cincang saat tubuhku kembali!"

" sebelum itu aku akan memakanmu"

" YA!"

Minseok menyerah, ia membiarkan Kris bermain dengan leher dan punggungnya. Sejak kecil Kris memang selalu melakukan hal itu padanya. Menggigiti atau menghisap leher dan punggungnya, atau mengusap-usap perutnya dan itu menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa Kris lepaskan begitu saja. Biasanya Kris akan melakukannya saat ia merasa sakit atau merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Bukan atas dasar cinta dan obsesi yang Kris miliki, itu murni karena kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang sering menjadikan Minseok menjadi makanannya. Dulu saat Kris sakit ia justru mengigiti Minseok dan menolak semua obat sebelum menggigit Minseok, ia menggigit sehingga keluar darah segar seenaknya yang kadang membuat Kibum atau Siwon harus menjauhkan anaknya dari Minseok. Hingga keduanya dewasa, Kris tau jika menggigit akan menyakiti Minseok dan ia merubah dari menggigit menjadi menghisap.

" Kris—"

" hmm?"

" Apa aku harus memaafkan Luhan?"

Minseok merasakan hisapan dilehernya berubah menjadi gigitan barang sekejap sebelum berubah menjadi hisapan kuat yang membuatnya sedikit mengerang.

" Aku ingin memulainya dari awal, semalam aku memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh"

Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya sebelum ia kembali mengigit pundak Minseok, dan bagi Minseok itu sudah sebagai isyarat jika namja itu benar-benar merasa sakit.

" Mianhe—bahkan seribu kata maaf tidak bisa membuatku menghapus sakitmu, mianhe Kris"

Minseok merasakan lehernya telah basah, bukan hanya karna saliva Kris namun juga air mata yang mengalir dari pipi namja tampan itu merambat ke padanya. Kris menangis dalam diamnya, tangan besar di perut Minseok itu bergetar dengan kepalan yang berangsur memudar kala tangan mungil Minseok menyusup ke sela-sela jari miliknya.

" Mianhe karna menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi—"

Kris terdiam, ia memeluk erat tubuh Minseok dengan kepala yang bersandar di perpotongan leher dan bahu Minseok. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Minseok mendapati genggaman tangan Kris melemah. Kris tertidur, dan Minseok harus menunggu beberapa waktu untuk bisa lepas dari dekapan Kris.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, Kris mengerjapkan matanya perlahan—

" eughh—jam?"

Tangannya meraih phonsel, waktu menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok yang tadi sempat ada di dalam pelukannya. Ia berlari ke segala arah dengan wajah khawatir dan menyesal sebelum menemukan seorang sedang sibuk dengan adonan di dapur apartemennya. Dengan cepat Kris meraih pinggang mungil yeoja yang sedang berpijakan di sebuah bangku yang menambah tingginya beberapa senti.

" Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"

" Kau yang membuatku kaget! Saat aku bangun kau tidak ada di pelukanku, itu membuatku takut—"

Kris seperti anak kecil yang kadang membuat Minseok menggeleng dan menguras kesabaran.

" bukankah aku selalu pamit padamu jika akan melakukan sesuatu?"

" tadi kau sudah pamitan padaku, itu yang membuatku takut"

Minseok terkekeh.

" jadi?"

" terserah padamu, jika kau ingin memaafkan namja itu—tapi aku, aku belum bisa memaafkan namja itu karna membuat yeojaku menangis!"

" sepakat!"

" selama itu aku akan tetap menjadi kekasihmu!"

" EH?"

" aku akan melepaskanmu pada namja yang benar-benar mencintaimu melebihi diriku mencintaimu, meski itu tidak akan mungkin hehehe"

Kris membantu Minseok membentuk adonan,

" apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mendukungnya"

" Kris~"

Kris menunjukkan senyum menawannya.

" Kau terharu? Makanya lupakan namja itu dan larilah ke pelukanku"

Keduanya tertawa.

Tidak ada yang begitu menyenangkan saat bersama Kris kecuali saat-saat dimana Kris dan Minseok sama-sama bisa berbagi tentang perasaannya masing-masing. Beberapa saat phonsel Minseok bergetar, dengan seenaknya Kris membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

.

**From : Luhan-ge**

**Kau sudah pulang belum? Aku baru saja selesai  
futsal, aku akan menjemputmu tadi aku bawa mobil**  
.

.

Kris mengarahkan padangannya pada Minseok yang memandangi phonselnya, Kris tersenyum.

" aku akan mengerjainya"

" katakan saja aku bisa pulang sendiri"

" aiss, itu tidak asik!"

Cepat Kris mengetik beberapa kharakter untuk membalas pesan Luhan.

.

.

**To : Luhan ge**

**Minni kemungkinan akan menginap,  
bolehkah? Se—**

.

.

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok.

" kau memanggil Sehun apa?"

" Se-ge?"

" hahaha jelek sekali"

.

.

**Se-ge sudah mengijinkanku**

.

.

Send!  
Kris terkekeh menaruh phonsel Minseok.

" apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

" Sehun sudah mengijinkanmu menginap, wae?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Setelah beberapa lama phonsel Minseok kembali bergetar dengan pesan dari Luhan yang langsung dibaca Kris seenaknya.

.

.

**From : Luhan ge**

**Justru Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu!  
Mama dan papa malam ini pulang, aku akan men-  
jemputmu.**

.

.

" waw..dia masih saja menjadi anak mama"

" kau juga Kris!"

" tidak. Aku bahkan biasa melawan kata-kata Kibum dan Siwon"

" tsk kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun!"

Kris terkekeh setelah membalas pesan Luhan.  
Tiga jam kemudian kue coklat yang mereka buat sudah bisa di bungkus dengan rapi. Kris tersenyum mendapatkan kue coklat yang langsung ia makan bersama Minseok.

" kajja aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat janjian"

" Mwo? Kau balas apa pesan Luhan?"

" untuk menunggumu di daerah namsan, wae?"

" gila! Itu jauh dari rumah!"

" biarlah, namja brengsek itu mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran"

Minseok benar-benar harus bersabar dengan dendam Kris pada Luhan, karena mau bagaimanapun dendam itu berawal darinya. Mereka tiba di sekitar taman namsan tower, Kris memberikan syallnya pada Minseok yang membuat yeoja itu tersenyum. Kris melihat bagaimana Minseok menghampiri Luhan dengan takut-taku, ia menghela nafas.

" _Lagi-lagi, hari ini aku harus melihat dan mendengar namanya dari sorot matamu. Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus merasakan aku baik-baik saja, atau bagaimana karena semua ini menyakitkan untukku. Wangi parfum yang familiar dari tubuhmu, membuatku tidak pernah ingin melepaskanmu. Senyum yang kau berikan padaku, begitu menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin ini meski senyum itu berbeda. Saat kau bersama namja yang telah menyakitimu, kau tersenyum begitu tulus. Aku masih bisa melihat bagaimana kau naik mobil namja itu dengan nyamannya, tersenyum begitu indah kala ia menggandeng tanganmu, gadis sepertimu—mengapa aku harus jatuh pada dirimu?"_

Kris menatap nanar pada mobil hitam yang membawa Minseok pergi.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa. Itu pikiran yang harus ku miliki agar kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, meskipun aku tidak bisa melupakanmu karna bagiku kau masih tetap sama—kau masih tetap yeoja yang ku cintai. Berapa kali aku ingin menghapus perasaan ini, berapa kali aku memasukkan logika akan cinta yang ku miliki padamu agar aku bisa menghapusmu dari hatiku. Aku sulit bernapas, semua karnamu bahkan pikiran jernihku hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Sepertinya aku harus mengakui bagaimana aku masih belum ingin menghapus warnamu dalam hatiku. Menghapusmu adalah hal yang belum mampu ku lakukan. Minseok, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menjadi bayanganmu, mengikutimu setiap hari, memeluk pundakmu saat namja brengsek itu menyakitimu haruskah aku tetap melakukannya? Kau selalu saja mengambil dua langkah mundur saat aku berusaha mendekatimu meski itu hanya satu inci, meski itu samar tapi aku tidak buta untuk melihatnya. Kau tidak membiarkan aku mengalami apa yang kau alami saat mencintai namja itu, kau selalu membuatku nyaman dengan keberadaan kita. Kau—mungkinkah ini akan berahir? Jikapun ini akan berahir, aku ingin melihat ahir kisahku padamu, ahir kisahmu padanya dan ahir kisahnya yang melepaskanmu…aku berharap semuanya berahir bahagia, namun jikapun ada yang harus berahir dengan kesedihan aku harap bukan dirimu—aku tidak ingin melihat air mata kesedihan memenuhi pelupuk matamu, membasahi pipi cubbymu..karna aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

Selesai makan malam Minseok membagikan kue yang ia buat kepada semua keluarga Huang, tidak terkecuali Hangeng dan Heechul yang juga pulang hari ini.

" waw—kau manis sekali, baby"

Puji Heechul.

" hehehe—Minni hanya tidak mau kalah dari orang yang ada di TV, Min minta ajarin mama teman Min tadi. Maaf jika tidak enak—"

Tao tersenyum senang sambil memakan beberapa coklat yang bergambar kepala panda.

" enak! Tadi Tao juga mencobanya bersama mama—tapi gagal"

" benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" pada ahirnya aku dan papa yang memakan hasil karya dari Tao dan mama, itu sangat mengenaskan!"

Tambah Sehun.  
Luhan memandangi bungkusan coklat yang ada di hadapannya, begitu familiar dengan apa yang pernah ia dapat. Heechul menghela nafas melihat Minseok menunduk saat melihat coklat pemberiannya hanya di pandangi begitu saja oleh Luhan.

" Lu, setidaknya kau bisa membuka dan memakan sedikit coklat itu untuk menghormati orang yang telah memberikannya padamu. Kalau memang kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa memberikannya pada Sehun atau Tao"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang menunduk.

" _kenapa sama seperti dirinya?"_

Batin Luhan.  
Luhan membuka bungkusan itu dan memakan coklat pemberian Minseok, ada perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang pernah ia dapatkan saat memakan coklat milik Minseok. Ia menoleh ke arah Minseok yang menatapnya takut-takut.

" aku akan menghabiskannya, jadi kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum lega.  
Setelah memakan berbincang tentang coklat ahirnya Heechul dan Tao berniat membuat kue coklat sekali lagi dan tentunya di temani oleh Minseok yang hanya menemani dua yeoja berbeda generasi itu berkesplorasi.

" heh, panda kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

Tanya Sehun yang kemudian duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di bawah meja tempat Minseok duduk.

" Namjachingu Tao banyak! Wae?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, Tao tidak begitu fasih dengan bahasa korea meski ia berada di korea sejak ia lahir.

" maksud Se-ge, pacar? Iya kan ge?"

Koreksi Minseok.

" Woow, Tao kalah dengan anak SD!"

Pekik Sehun.  
Luhan yang juga berada di dapur bersama dengan Hangeng hanya mengangkat bahu.

" pacar? Tao belum punya—"

" lha? Kau repot-repot membuat kue coklat Valentine, bukankah itu untuk pacarmu?"

Tao tersenyum.

" Tao hanya ingin memberi Kris sunbae hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah meminjami kemejanya waktu itu, dan lagi Kris sunbae sudah 2 kali menyelamatkan Tao"

Ucap Tao riang.  
Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat Luhan tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya. Tidak lama namun cukup membuat Sehun langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menatap Minseok sebelum Minseok menangis.

" Kris? Apa itu Yifan?"

" mama mengenalnya?"

" tentu saja baby, diakan teman satu klub basket dengan Sehunie. Mana mungkin mama tidak mengenalnya?"

" seperti apa dia ma?"

" entahlah, tanyakan saja pada Hunnie"

Sehun yang ditatap dengan pandangan penuh tanya oleh Tao langsung menggeleng.

" Kris sudah punya pacar, jadi lebih baik kau menyerah jika ingin mengambil hatinya"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kris lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya menyendiri di sebuah kantin, banyak yeoja yang memberikan coklat padanya dan hanya berbuah tatapan datar darinya.

" sunbae—"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

" aku ingin mengembalikan ini, mianhe lama mengembalikannya. Terima kasih atas bantuan sunbae"

" tsk, kau tidak seperti dongsaeng Luhan atau Sehun. Duduklah, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu—"

" EH?"

Kris memberikan sedikit senyum saat menerima uluran kantung kertas berisikan kemeja dan sebuah kotak coklat.

" kau membuatnya sendiri?"

" ne, gegeku bilang lebih baik membelinya di toko—tapi Xiumin bilang akan lebih baik jika aku membuatnya sesuai kemampuanku"

" oh—anak SD yang sok dewasa itu?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Ia duduk dengan nyamannya saat Kris menyinggung tentang Minseok.

" hahaha, jadi sunbae selalu memanggilnya seperti itu? Xiumin sangat imut lho"

" dia tidak terlihat seperti anak pada umumnya"

Guman Kris.

" kau dekat dengannya?"

Tao mengangguk juga menggeleng.

" …Tao benar-benar ingin minta maaf pada Minseok-jie, jadi Tao harus menjaga Xiumin dengan baik. Tapi meskipun begitu, perasaan sayang Tao pada Xiumin tulus"

" begitu?"

" tentu saja! Bahkan aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama memukul Lu-ge saat Lu-ge mendekati Xiumin, apalagi jika membuatnya takut dia akan menerima tongkatku!"

Ucapan penuh semangat membuat Kris sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Tao dengan senang hati menceritakan tentang dirinya yang mengejar-ngejar Luhan karena Luhan sering membuat Minseok ketakutan, hingga Tao tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dan menatap Kris dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

" wae?"

" aku terlalu banyak bicara! Mianhe sunbae"

Kris terkekeh.

" kau boleh memanggilku 'Kris-ge' kalau kau mau"

" jinja?"

Kris mengangguk, ia menjabat tangan Tao sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Wu Yi Fan, senang berkenalan dan berteman denganmu-Panda"

Ucap Kris sebelum meninggalkan Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena dipanggil panda oleh Kris.  
Kris berjalan sambil menikmati kue coklat yang Tao berikan, tidak begitu buruk meski coklat buatan Minseok adalah yang terenak untuknya. Kris masuk ke ruang kelasnya, mendapati semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol.

" waeyo?"

" Kris! Benarkah kau kencan dengan Tao?! Bocah SMP itu?"

" ?"

" Ya! Bahkan kau memakan coklat buatan Tao?"

" memang kenapa?"

" itu tidak enak—semalam aku sudah mencobanya"

Jawab Sehun sambil meringis.  
Kris menatap coklat yang ada di tangannya lalu mengangkat bahunya. Kris tersenyum sambil tetap menikmati coklat miliknya, ia bisa merasakan campur tangan Minseok dalam proses pembuatannya. Karna Minseok mengatakan Tao berusaha dengan keras hingga pagi untuk membuat coklat yang bisa dimakan, Tao sudah menyerah saat Minseok kembali ke dapur untuk mecari minum.

" huh, tidak ada lagi coklat buatan Minseok yang biasanya dibagikan pas hari Valentine…aku merindukannya"

Lay memeluk Suho yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" eh, bagaimana jika kita ke rumah Luhan dan Sehun saja?! Inikan ahir pekan, jadi kita bisa main bersama dengan dongsaeng Minseok"

Seru Chanyeol.

" berkemah di rumah keluarga Huang? Tentu aku ikut!"

Seru Chen dan Baekhyun.  
Luhan dan Sehun yang ditatap dengan pandangan memohon dari teman-temannya kemudian mengangguk yang membuat teman sekelas yang berisikan lebih dari 20 orang bersorak senang.

" bagaimana dengan mobil kita? Tidak mungkin kan kita membawa mobil masing-masing?"

Tanya Sunghyun.

" aku akan menjemputmu, chagy"

Ucap namja bertagname 'Kim Kyung Jae' yang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

" siapa yang ikut mungkin akan bergroub saja, sambil menyiapkan peralatan untuk barbeque!"

Seru Hyoseok yang menyusup di sela Chen dan Lay.  
Semua bersemangat untuk merencanakan apa saja yang akan dilakukan di rumah megah keluarga Huang. Kris tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan dari Minseok.

.

.

**From : My baby**

**Mwo? Kalian mau ke rumah?!  
Jangan bilang Hyoseok dan Chen ikut?**

.

.

Kris ingat bagaimana Minseok sangat dekat dengan dua orang itu.

.

.

**To : My baby**

**Bukankah menyenangkan? Kita bisa tidur  
bersama satu tenda, menyenangkan bukan?**

.

.

Send! Kris melihat bagaimana teman-temannya sibuk merencanakan hadiah yang akan mereka berikan untuk Minseok.

.

.

**From : My baby**

**YA! Ajussi pervert!  
Mereka—ah, bagaimana mungkin aku memanggil  
mereka eoni? Ini gila Kris!**

.

.

**To : My baby**

**Eum mungkin kau bisa berdekatan  
denganku saja, aku bisa menyelundupkanmu  
di mantel yang ku pakai**

.

.

Sehun duduk di depan Kris.

" kau ikut?"

" sepertinya mereka tidak membiarkan siapapun memiliki alasan lain"

" Yoosh! Kau memang bisa di andalkan!"

" wae?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum ke arah Kris, ia mengajak Luhan untuk merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di rumah bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Aj. Tidak mungkinkan semua tanpa rencana? Kris ikut menyumbang sedikit ide yang menjadi beberapa pertimbangan.

.

.

**From : My baby**

**Kau benar-benar Kris!**

.

.

Membaca pesan dari Minseok membuat Kris merasakan keindahan tersendiri. Ia memandang bungkus coklat yang berupa kertas bergambar panda, sedikit tersenyum. Ia tau jika Tao benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dari sekali lihat bungkusan yang Tao buat. Bukan seperti kue coklat lain yang ia tinggalkan di kantin yang bergambar bunga, polos atau yang berbau romantic—itulah sebabnya Kris langsung memakan coklat milik Tao. Ia yakin bocah polos itu tidak memiliki niatan lain.

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" Minseok tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Luhan"

.

" tsk, jangan bilang kau hanya ingin melihatku telanjang? Dasar pedofil!"

.

" apa sih yang bisa di lihat dari anak SD? Tubuh kecil? Tidak ada sexy-sexynya. Dada juga rata—"

" DIA BUKAN BONEKA! DIA MINSEOKKU!"

.

" GEGE JAHAT! TAO BENCI GEGE!"

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**Sebelumnya, author ingin tanya bagaimana kharakter Minseok dan Xiumin disini? Tolong jawab dengan jujur—karena jujur author sedang bingung untuk kharakternya, pinginnya author si Xiumin kayak kharakternya si Conan ( yang lagi imut) tapi kok malah jadinya kayak Ai atau kadang malah kayak Ayumi kkkk #FRUSTASI**

**Kharakter Luhan juga belum jelas TT**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

Sehun duduk di depan Kris.

" kau ikut?"

" sepertinya mereka tidak membiarkan siapapun memiliki alasan lain"

" Yoosh! Kau memang bisa di andalkan!"

" wae?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum ke arah Kris, ia mengajak Luhan untuk merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di rumah bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Aj. Tidak mungkinkan semua tanpa rencana? Kris ikut menyumbang sedikit ide yang menjadi beberapa pertimbangan.

.

.

**From : My baby**

**Kau benar-benar Kris!**

.

.

Membaca pesan dari Minseok membuat Kris merasakan keindahan tersendiri. Ia memandang bungkus coklat yang berupa kertas bergambar panda, sedikit tersenyum. Ia tau jika Tao benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dari sekali lihat bungkusan yang Tao buat. Bukan seperti kue coklat lain yang ia tinggalkan di kantin yang bergambar bunga, polos atau yang berbau romantic—itulah sebabnya Kris langsung memakan coklat milik Tao. Ia yakin bocah polos itu tidak memiliki niatan lain.

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 4 **

" **Party Time, Or—?"**

.

.

.

.

Heechul senang sekali dengan keberadaan anak-anak sebaya dengan anak-anaknya di taman rumahnya, mereka adalah teman-teman kelas Luhan dan Sehun. Saat ini anak-anak itu sedang membangun tenda bersama dengan beberapa yang tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

" aku dengar mereka mencari Xiumin?"

" ne, mereka datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Minni. Aku benar bukan, kedatangan Minni akan membawa perubahan terhadap anak-anak kita. Terlebih karena Minseokie sudah tidak ada—"

" apa Luhan masih memikirkannya?"

Heechul mengangguk.

" Sehun selalu mengatakan membenci Luhan yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak saat bertemu dengan Minni, aku yakin perasaan itu adalah penyesalan yang Luhan rasakan"

" aku harap anak-anak itu bisa memetik pelajaran yang berharga dari kepergian Minseok. Aku merindukannya, Han—"

Hangeng mengangguk, ia memeluk Heechul yang kini terisak.

.

.

Luhan membawa beberapa bahan makanan dari rumahnya ke arena yang mereka buat untuk kemah. Tidak ada yang tidak sibuk untuk merampungkan pembangunan tenda atau sebagainya.

" dimana Xiumin?"

Tanya Kai.

" mamaku memintanya untuk tidur siang, mungkin nanti sore dia akan kemari"

Jawab Luhan  
Kris yang sedang membantu menyusun kayu bakar untuk api unggun tersenyum simpul saat mendengar ocehan Chen dan Baekhyun yang ingin mendandani Minseok seperti Barbie, bahkan mereka menunjukkan pakaian yang mereka sengaja beli untuk Minseok. Dan tentuhnya kali ini Kris harus bisa menahan sikapnya pada Minseok dari anak-anak yang begitu merindukan Minseok,

" ada apa?"

Tanya Sehun.

" tidak, hanya saja anak-anak itu sepertinya terobsesi dengan Minseok sampai-sampai menganggap anak SD itu Minseok"

Jawab Kris.

" Heh! Kau itu dingin sekali Kris? Minseok adalah sahabat kami, jadi pantas saja kalau kami menganggap Xiumin adalah Minseok. Apalagi wajah mereka mirip—kau sih tidak tau apa-apa tentang Minseok! Jadi diam saja!"

Protes Lay.  
Kris menggeleng, menganggap teguran Lay padanya sebagai pembalikan apa yang akan ia katakan pada mereka. Sehun terkekeh.

" aku juga sempat kaget saat mama membawa Xiumin ke rumah, Tao sempat ketakutan menyangka bocah itu boneka Anabell yang ada di film dan kini menjelma seperti Minseok. Tapi melihat bagaimana dia menangis ketakutan saat aku atau Luhan mendekatinya, aku sadar dia bukan Minseok—"

" wae?"

" Minseok tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Luhan"

Jawab Sehun.  
Kris menoleh pada Luhan yang hanya diam saat anak-anak membicarakan Minseok dan dirinya. Kris selalu melihat bagaimana Minseok selalu tersenyum di sisi Luhan seperti seorang bodoh yang hanya tau Luhan dan Luhan.

" jika ia Minseok, mungkin saja yeoja itu sudah sadar dengan perasaannya dan memilih meninggalkan orang yang tak berharga—"

" Kris, kau kasar sekali—"

Tegur Baekhyun.

" Bukan kasar, Byun. Melainkan menyadarkan—ah, aku harus mengambil beberapa hadiah yang kalian titipkan di mobilku"

Kris langsung pergi setelah berhasil membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya.  
Sehun menatap Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar merasakan sesak atas kata-kata yang Kris ucapkan. Ia mengikuti langkah Kris ke mobil yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka membangun tenda.

" Kris—"

Namja tampan itu menoleh.

" wae?"

" apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Luhan?"

" aku? kembaranmu? Tidak ada—"

Sehun menutup kembali bagasi mobil ferarry merah milik Kris, ia ingin menunjukkan jika ia sangat ingin tau tentang apa yang sedang terjadi antara Kris dan saudara kembarnya. Kata-kata yang sempat Kris katakan membuatnya merasakan sakit di dadanya, dan tentu saja bukan karena kata-kata itu menyakiti dirinya namun karena kata-kata itu berhasil menyentuh Luhan.

" Kita sudah bersama satu team semenjak kita SD, jadi aku harap kau mau sedikit saja mengatakan apa yang terjadi—"

" Huang Sehun, apa yang kau tanyakan sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan saudara kembarmu itu—"

" kau tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya—"

" bahkan aku memanggilmu nama mu bisa kau hitung dengan jari. Hei, apa kau berpikir aku dan dia ada hubungan? _Gay_?"

Berbicara dengan Kris tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin Kris bicarakan adalah sama saja dengan hal yang sia-sia. Kris akan bisa mengelak sebagaimana lawannya memaksanya, Sehun tau itu. Ahirnya Sehun mulai membantu Kris yang sibuk dengan beberapa kotak hadiah atau kantung hadiah yang anak-anak titipkan. Mereka kembali ke arena dimana tenda sudah berdiri dengan kokoh, ada sekitar 6 tenda yang bisa di huni 20 orang dengan satu tenda memuat kurang lebih 4 atau 5 anak.

" Aku bawa kimchi untuk makan malam!"

Pekik Hyoseok yang langsung mengekor ke arah Lay yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan anak-anak yeoja lain. Mereka terlihat begitu kompak dengan komando dari Sunghyun—ya karena Sunghyun memang terlalu manis dan lembut seperti Minseok yang keibuan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, mereka sangat bersemangat untuk membuat acara menjadi ramai setelah semua selesai membangun tenda, menyiapkan makan malam dan mandi di kamar mandi yang disiapkan oleh keluarga Huang. Saat mereka bertemu dengan Heechul mereka disapa dengan ramah oleh yeoja yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

" Tao pulang~"

Heechul tersenyum melihat Tao langsung mendekatinya yang ada di dapur.

" apa ada acara ma? Kenapa ramai sekali di luar?"

" gegemu mengajak chingu-chingunya untuk menghabiskan ahir pekan di sini"

" mwo? Bukannya ini masih jum'at, ma?"

Tanya Tao polos.  
'CEKLEK'  
Tao menoleh ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kiri dapur, seorang namja tampan keluar dengan rambut basah dan handuk di lehernya.

" Kris gege?"

Kris yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, ia mengangguk pada Heechul.

" Kris gege juga ada di sini? Apa gege juga teman sekelas mereka?"

" sayangnya begitu hehehe"

Heechul mendekati Kris dan membawa Kris ke dapur.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kibum? Terahir kali aku mengubunginya dia sedang marah pada Siwon"

Kris terkekeh.  
Heechul memang sering berkunjung atau berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" dia? sepertinya sedang ribut dengan Siwon, aku tidak tau masalahnya apa"

" apa Siwon selingkuh?"

" bisa saja"

Keduanya terkekeh membiarkan Tao berkedip lucu.

" kalian sedang membicarakan siapa? Siwon dan Kibum itu siapa?"

" huss! Panggil mereka dengan sebutan yang sopan sayang—"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengarkan teguran dari Heechul, dengan manisnya Tao menunjuk Kris yang juga tidak memanggil dengan sebutan embel-embel ( untuk menghormati).

" mereka orang tuaku"

" OPSS"

Melihat bagaimana Tao menutup mulutnya, Kris dan Heechul terkekeh. Keduanya terlibat percakapan seru yang membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Bukan apa-apa, melainkan karena keduanya membicarakan kebiasaan Tao di depan Tao tanpa memperdulikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Tao.

" Yaaa~"

" sudah-sudah, bisa-bisa kita mendapatkan panda panggang untuk makan malam hari ini. Tao, tolong bangunkan Minni. Ini sudah waktunya dia bangun"

" Minni?"

Heechul tersenyum.

" kau pasti akan senang melihatnya, kau ikut saja dengan Tao. Aku rasa dia juga akan senang melihatmu"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sekilas lalu tersenyum dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

" ayo ge!"

Tao membawa Kris ke sebuah kamar bernuansa pink dengan seorang yeoja mungil tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasur.

" aigo~ imutnya, gege! Pinjam phonsel!"

Kris memberikan phonsel yang ia bawa, dan benar saja Tao memfoto ekspresi manis yeoja itu bersama dirinya yang tiba-tiba merangkak dan tiduran di sampingnya.

" sini aku yang memfoto—"

Tao tersenyum lebar.  
Kris mengabadikan keduanya dengan hasil yang bagus.

" gege mau?"

" dengan anak SD? Tidak—"

" aiss, cepat sini!"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Tao memperlihatkan hasil bidikannya, Kris tersenyum.

" tidak buruk"

" tentu saja! Ah! Aku harus mandi, gege tolong bangunkan Minni ne? aku tinggal! Phonselmu aku bawa"

Kris mengangguk.  
Wajah tampan itu berubah menjadi sangat mempesona setelah Tao menutup pintu dan pergi dari kamar Minseok. Kris langsung membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya, dia juga memberikan ciuman yang berhasil membuat Minseok terbangun.

" Kau!?"

Pekik Minseok setelah berhasil lepas dari ciuman Kris.

" Tao yang memintaku"

" oh tidak! Aku lupa mengunci pintuku!"

Kris berbaring melepaskan pelukannya.

" jadi ini yang mereka siapkan untukmu, tidak ada yang menarik—"

" Kris~"

" ne, arra-arra! Oh! Aku lupa, anak-anak menunggumu di perkemahan!"

" aku akan mandi dulu—aku sedikit merasakan hawa tidak enak dengan keberadaan Baekhyun dan Sunghyun"

Minseok mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

" tolong ambilkan aku baju—"

" dengan senang hati princess"

Setelah 5 menitan Minseok muncul hanya dengan menggunakan handuk, ia mendekati Kris yang masih berdiri di depan almari.

" aku bingung memilih pakaian ini—ini sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu!"

" tsk, jangan bilang kau hanya ingin melihatku telanjang? Dasar pedofil!"

Kris tersenyum memberikan pakaian menyerupai tubuh panda, ia terkekeh.

" ini pasti dari panda itu"

Minseok yang kembali dari kamar mandi setelah memakainya langsung mengangguk.

" kau tau, kau sangat menyebalkan!"

" wae?"

" kenapa kau tidak keluar saat aku ganti baju, bodoh!?"

Kris tersenyum.

" apa sih yang bisa di lihat dari anak SD? Tubuh kecil? Tidak ada sexy-sexynya. Dada juga rata—"

" YAAAEUMPPPP!"

Kris membungkam pekikan Minseok dengan menciumnya. Menikmati memberikan sedikit lumatan, bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan kaki Minseok yang melayang di sekitar perutnya.

" Kau!"

" ssstt, kau akan membuatku nampak seperti ajussi-ajussi gila jika berteriak. Dan sepertinya kita tidak bisa menikmati malam kita—Chen dan yang lain sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, jangan kecewa karena tidak bisa tidur denganku eoh~"

Minseok menatap Kris tidak percaya. Bukankah selama ia mengecil Kris sudah berubah menjadi ajussi-ajussi pedofil yang senang sekali membuat dirinya menjadi boneka mainan dalam arti sesungguhnya? Hingga ahirnya perdebatan mereka selesai dengan Minseok yang sudah menggunakan pakaiannya secara lengkap dan berjalan di depan Kris.

" aigo~ Kris, kau membantu Minni?"

" ajumma, seharusnya kau membelikan pakaian berendra untuk anak ini. Dengan pakaian itu dia tampak seperti panda kekurangan makanan"

Tunjuk Kris.

" hahaha—tapi dia imut sekali Kris. Kau mau membawanya ke perkemahan kalian?"

Kris mengangguk.

" anak-anak memintaku membawa bocah SD ini"

Heechul mengangguk.

" oh iya, tolong katakan pada panda itu untuk membawa phonselku ke sana"

.

.

Luhan melihat ke arah kedatangan Kris dan Minseok. Kris berjalan pelan dan santai di belakang Minseok yang berjalan santai menuju ke arah perkemahan. Ada perasaan sakit yang terulang di dalam dadanya. Luhan merasakan keanehan namun ia tau apa yang membuat dirinya merasakan hal itu. Meski Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian namun ingatannya tetap sama. Ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia melihat Kris berjalan begitu santai bersama dengan Minseok yang ada di sampingnya. Saat itu, hujan begitu deras—pelajaran ekstra untuk kelas 3 SMP telah usai membuat murid-murid berlarian menghampiri jemputan. Minseok dan Luhan saat itu masih kelas 3 SMP, Luhan ingat bagaimana Minseok memintanya untuk pulang bersama karena jemputan Luhan belum datang. Bukannya mengiyakan dengan senyuman Luhan justru mendorong Minseok ke luar teras, saat itu Luhan tengah marah karena Minseok membela seorang pemuda culun dari pada dengan membela Luhan. Air hujan membasahi Minseok seketika, bahkan dengan wajah datar yang Luhan miliki ia merusak payung lipat kesayangan Minseok dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang sudah tergenang air. Waktu itu jemputan segera menghampiri Luhan, dan dengan angkuhnya namja tampan itu mendorong Minseok hingga terjatuh ke dalam kubangan air yang membuat Minseok menjadi bahan tertawaan. Minseok tetap di tempatnya hingga seseorang menggendongnya, Luhan ingat dengan jelas tatapan tulus yang orang itu berikan pada Minseok. 2 hari setelah kejadian itu Minseok tetap sama seperti Minseok yang biasanya yang suka untuk berdekat-dekat dengan Luhan, dan namja itu—namja yang telah menolong Minseok, ia tetap sama lebih suka berdiam diri dengan earphone seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang kini sudah ada di dekat Kyungsoo.

" Oh! Kau lucu sekali!"

Pekik Lay yang entah sejak kapan sudah membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

" andwee~~"

Rengek Minseok saat anak-anak perempuan itu mencubiti pipinya hingga memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Sehun dan yang lain hanya tertawa terlebih saat Hoon menunjukkan gaun putri berwarna pink yang sengaja ia beli setelah pulang sekolah hanya untuk Minseok.

" gege~"

Rengek Minseok. Ia berlarian bersama dengan Chen yang mengejar-ngejar sambil membawa beberapa alat make up. Mereka semua makan malam dengan hikmat, memakan hasil masakan yang Lay, Kyungso dan Hoon berikan. Setelah makan malam usai mereka membuat acara api unggun yang langsung di kerubungi dengan melingkar.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam arena api unggun. Sosok cantik dengan tatanan make up alami dan begitu cantik menggunakan pakaian ala putri.

" Minseok—"

Guman Luhan.  
Luhan masih ingat bagaimana wajah Minseok saat ini mirip dengan wajah Minseok saat pentas seni untuk ulang tahun sekolah. Benar-benar sama—

" Luhan! Kau membuatnya takut!"

Seru Sehun.  
Luhan sadar, ia benar-benar menatap tajam ke arah Minseok sehingga bocah mungil itu menekuk wajahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chen.

" aigo~ manisnya. Aku masih merasa jika dia sama seperti Minseokie"

Ucap Lay yang diangguki oleh Sunghyun.

" Minseok yang berbeda, Minseok yang takut dengan kekasihnya"

Guman Chen.

Semua menoleh pada yeoja yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Chen langsung menggeleng dan menarik Minseok ke dalam pangkuannya. Minseok benar-benar dibuat seperti bahan percobaan mereka, dengan berbagai pakaian yang anak-anak cobakan untuknya. Hingga suasana menjadi hangat dengan suara-suara gitar dari Chanyeol atau suara nyanyian dari Chen, Kyungso dan Baekhyun.

" Tao!"

Semua mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Kris yang melambai ke seorang yeoja dengan jaket kepala panda yang sedikit clingukan ke segala arah.

" ini—"

Tao mengulurkan phonsel Kris, setelah mengangguk beberapa saat pada mereka yang ada disana. Kris tersenyum.

" Dia, dongsaeng Sehun—"

" Yaaa~aku pernah melihatnya saat pertandingan di jepang! Kau wakil korea kan?"

Tanya Eli.  
Tao mengangguk.

" bagaimana kalau kau tunjukan bakatmu dengan melawanku?"

Tawar namja yang memiliki tubuh sedikit tambun namun tetap atletis. Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut yang langsung membuat Eli memeluknya.

" kau imut sekali panda!"

" Yaaaa! Aku bukan panda!"

Dan dimulailah perkelahian dua pemilik keahlian matrial art, Tao dengan wushu miliknya dan Eli dengan taekwondo. Keduanya saling menyerang sambil mengitari api unggun dan sepertinya begitu menikmati adegan demi adegan dengan sorakan dari teman-temannya. Taopun tertawa lepas sambil terus menyerang Eli jika Sehun tidak menghentikannya karena ia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

" OMO! Minni! Kau cantik sekali!"

Pekik Tao setelah melihat Minseok yang berada di pangkuan Chen.

" Appoh!"

Pekik Minseok setelah Tao mencubiti pipinya.

Kali ini memang hari yang sial untuknya, terbangun dengan ciuman paksa Kris dan sekarang harus menjadi bulan-bulanan Tao dan teman sekelasnya. Namun ia sangat senang dengan keberadaan teman-temannya yang masih mengharapkan kehadiranya, entah kapan ia akan kembali bersama mereka setidaknya ia masih memiliki tempat kembali.

.

.

Tengah malam Minseok mengikuti Tao yang pamit untuk kembali ke rumah namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kris dan Luhan berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan bersembunyi di sela tanaman.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" kau—apa hubunganmu dengan Minseok!?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ dari Luhan membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" lalu hubungannya denganmu apa?"

Pertanyaan balasan dari Kris membuat Luhan menarik kerah baju Kris, Minseok bisa melihat seorang namja tampan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon—Sehun! Dia seperti sedang menunggu waktu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" jadi selama ini aku benar, kau dan Minseok—kalian?"

" tsk, apa yang kau bicarakan-Huang-ssi? Ada apa tiba-tiba membawaku kemari? Tidak adakah tindakanmu yang masuk akal? Tunggu—jangan-jangan kau mau yeoja itu datang sambil menangis kemari? Mengatakan _'Ah, Lulu kenapa kau menyakiti orang, kau sakit?' _de-el-el, apakah itu yang kau harapkan dari orang mati?"

" KAU!?"

Kris mendorong Luhan untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mengait-ngaitkan pikiranmu dengan ku?"

" aku melihatnya! Aku melihat kau membantunya! Aku melihat kau memeluk Minseok dengan tatapan ingin memiliki! Dia milikku!"

Baik Kris atau Minseok keduanya memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama, kaget.  
Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Luhan, tidak pernah. Setelah selesai dengan kekagetannya Kris terkekeh.

" milikmu? Ah~tsk, dia memang seperti boneka sih. Pantas saja kau membuangnya. Maaf Huang-ssi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memungut bonekamu—"

'_Boneka?'_

Kris benar-benar membuat Luhan marah.  
Tanpa aba-aba Luhan memukul wajah Kris, ia juga memukul perut namja tinggi yang kini mengerang sambil menatap ke arah manik mata Minseok. Kris memberikan tatapan agar Minseok tetap di tempatnya bersembunyi.  
'BRUK'  
Kris tumbang dengan Luhan yang masih menduduki perutnya, Kris tersenyum mengejek bagaimana kelakuan Luhan benar-benar seperti pecundang. Ia mendorong Luhan menjauhi tubuhnya,

" wae? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau memukuliku?"

" Minseok, kau menyentuh milikku!"

Lagi-lagi Kris terkekeh. Ia memainkan batu yang ada di dekatnya, melempar rendah ke arah Luhan sekedar mengejek tanpa ada niatan untuk melukai namja yang berada di puncak amarahnya, meski ia ingin sekali membalas pukulan demi pukulan yang telah Luhan berikan padanya. Kris mencoba tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang miliknya.

" aku hanya menolong teman sekelasku yang kau sia-siakan. Apa salahnya? Aku memeluknya karena dia kedinginan karena payung miliknya telah kau hancurkan! Aku meminjaminya mantel karena kau melukainya di hari yang begitu dingin! Aku memberinya kemeja milikku karena kau hanya memandanginya seperti yeoja tak berharga saat fans-fans mu mengerjainya. Aku meminjaminya buku catatan karena kau membuat bukunya basah ke dalam kolam! Wae? Aku hanya membantu teman sekelasku! Jika itu Chen! jika itu Sunghyung! Jika itu Hoon! jika itu Kyungso atau Hyoseok bahkan Yixing sekalipun aku pasti melakukannya meski aku tidak mau karena bagaimanapun mereka bagian dari diriku—apa yang membuatku tidak boleh membantunya?"

Luhan terdiam.

" ah~ atau kau sendiri yang akan datang menolongnya? Tsk aku kira itu mustahil, terahir—tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini—sebenarnya kau anggap yeoja itu apa? Apa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki harga dimatamu?"

Kris menyeka darah yang mengalir dari luka di pelipisnya.

"—hadiah, aku selalu melihatmu membuang semua hadiah yang ia berikan padamu. Apa kau tidak mendengar Chen mengatakan bagaimana ia bersusah payah mendapatkan atau bahkan membuat hadiah untukmu? Kau—apa benar kau manusia? Bahkan boneka yang kau buang itu lebih layak di katakan sebagai manusia daripada kau yang membuangnya. Sekarang? Kau memukuliku karna aku membantu dan merawat bonekamu? Lalu, kemana kau saat itu? Kemana kau hingga bonekamu benar-benar HILANG! Benar dia sebuah boneka, tapi—tidakkah seharusnya kau menempatkan boneka itu di tempat yang layak? Mungkin saja dia punya jiwa—kau kira boneka hanya sekedar boneka?"

" DIA BUKAN BONEKA! DIA MINSEOKKU!"

Luhan memukul Kris secara membabi buta hingga namja tampan itu terkapar pingsan.

" LUHAN!"

Teriakan Sehun dan Minseok membuat Luhan menghentikan tindakan anarkis Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan yang meronta dengan sebuah pukulan telak di perutnya.

" Kris! Kris!"

Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris, ia mencoba mencari denyut nadi milik Kris. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya—

" jadi—yang selama ini kau lakukan hanya menyakitinya? Xi Luhan?! Jawab aku!?"

Sehun menarik kerah kembarannya, ia menatap marah pada namja yang kini ia panggil dengan nama yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

" kau—aku tidak percaya! Kau gila Luhan!"

Bentak Sehun.  
Sehun mendorong jauh tubuh Luhan.

" kau yang memohon padaku agar aku mengalah saat mendengar salah satu dari kita akan dijodohkan dengan Minseok. Kau yang memohon untuk memberikan Minseok padamu? Kau kah itu?! Kau kah orang yang pernah mengatakan bahwa akan mencintai dan membahagiakan Minseok, padaku!? Selama ini aku bodoh, aku menganggap kediamanmu hanya karena malu berada di antara kami—tapi? Selama ini kau?! Perasaan bersalah yang memuncak, perasaan sakit yang menyelimuti dadaku ketika bertemu dengan Minseok dan Xiumin—jadi perasaan itu karna kau?!"

Sehun menarik lengan Kris dan membopongnya.

" bawa dia ke kamar Minni saja, kalau di kamar se-ge nanti tidak akan ada yang merawatnya"

Ucap Minseok.  
Sehun mengangguk, ia melepas pakaian Kris dan mengganti dengan piyama miliknya. Membiarkan Minseok memberikan obat setelah membersihkan luka yang ada di tubuh Kris.

" Se-ge—"

Sehun menggeleng.

" kau mendengarnya? Mianata—"

Minseok bingung, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mendengar Luhan hanya terdiam saat Kris menyebut Minseok sebagai boneka yang tidak berharga membuat hati Minseok mulai goyah akan cinta Luhan yang sebenarnya.

" Minni tidak tau harus berkata apa—yang Minni tau, Minni ingin eoni kembali"

Air mata itu keluar begitu saja.  
Minseok benar-benar merasakan sakit saat melihat bagaimana Kris mengatakan kebenaran yang selalu ingin Minseok lupakan tentang Luhan.

" Lu-ge…sebenarnya ia menganggap Minseok itu apa?"

" Xiu—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" gege—sebaiknya gege keluar. Aku—aku tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua"

Setelah meminta maaf pada Minseok Sehun menutup pintu dengan Minseok yang langsung menguncinya. Minseok menangis—ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga sepasang tangan membawanya ke pelukan. Hangat—

" menangislah—kenyataan memang kadang tidak bisa sesuai dengan angan"

Suara lembut Kris membuat Minseok tenang.  
Usapan demi usapan membuat Minseok sedikit demi sedikit tenang. Kris membawanya ke atas ranjang dan memakaikan selimut dengan dirinya yang memeluk erat Minseok.

" Kris—"

" hemm—"

" aku menyedihkan"

" jangan pernah bicara seperti itu hanya karna namja brengsek itu"

Bisik Kris.

" Kris—"

" hmm?"

" bawa aku pergi"

" EH?"

" Aku mohon—"

Kris mengangguk, ia melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat kemudian membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya dan pergi dengan mobil kesayangannya. Keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat begitu sepi.

" tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar lain"

" gomapta, Kris"

Minseok berjalan menuju kamar Kris.

" _cinta itu menyakitkan"_

Bisik namja tampan yang langsung berjalan ke dapur.

" apa Kibum dan Siwon pulang?"

Tanya Kris saat melihat banyak makanan di dalam kulkasnya.

.

.

.

Heechul yang keluar dari kamarnya bingung saat mendapati selembar kertas di bawah pintu kamarnya.

" mungkin milik Xiumin, coba lihat"

Dengan tenang Heechul membuka kertas putih itu.

.

.

**Dear Ajumma**

**Aku membawa sepupuku pergi,  
Entah apa yang bisa ku perbuat untuk membuatnya  
kembali padamu, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk  
seorang anak kecil…**

**Jangan tanya mengapa, anggap saja dia sedang  
melarikan diri dari kenyataan tentang sebab  
kepergian Minseok ke Shanghai dan membuat  
kita harus kehilangan dia untuk selama-lamanya.**

**Aku tidak tau bagaimana anakmu membuat  
Minseokku menjadi sebuah boneka—saat ini  
aku hanya ingin membuat Xiumin merasa nyaman  
lebih nyaman dengan keluarganya dari pada dengan  
orang yang telah membunuh Minseok.**

**Kau harus mengajari anak-anakmu untuk mengerti  
bagaimana keberadaan seseorang sangat berarti  
bagi orang lain—biarkan dia mencari jika ia ingin  
mencari, jika ia masih perduli dengan dongsaeng  
tunangan yang telah ia sia-siakan. **

**Aku menuliskan ini dan meletakkannya di depan  
kamarmu karna aku tidak ingin melihatmu panik,  
Aku yakin kau sangat menyayanginya sama seperti  
kau menyayangi anak-anakmu dan Minseok…**

**Maafkan aku**

**Wu Yi Fan**

.

.

Hangeng memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, ia membawa Heechul untuk kembali duduk. Sekedar untuk bernafas atau sekedar untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

" aku—apa aku gagal menjadi seorang eoma?"

" sudahlah—sekarang kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran sesungguhnya. Kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan kemah mereka"

Heechul mengangguk.  
Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara Tao yang memanggil-manggil Minseok. Hangeng mengangguk pada Heechul untuk mendatangi Tao.  
Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok.

" dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Tao main saja sendiri"

Tao menoleh ke arah Hangeng yang keluar dari kamarnya.

" tapi ini sudah jam 9, dan dia belum makan—"

" percaya sama papa"

Mendapat pandangan begitu menyejukkan dari Hangeng, Tao mengangguk dan pergi untuk kembali bersama dengan beberapa teman-teman Minseok.

Suasana perkemahan tetap berjalan dengan baik dan penuh keceriaan, Kris bahkan sudah kembali ke tendanya dan ikut bertanding bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Aj. Meski luka-luka ditubuh Kris masih terlihat ketara namun Kris bisa dengan santai mengatakan jika ia tidak apa. Sehun? Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali kata maaf pada Kris. Luhan? Namja itu tetap terdiam dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Sore hari semua pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing, begitu dengan Kris yang langsung menancap gas pergi dari rumah keluarga Huang.

Tao berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok hingga ia nekat pergi mencari kunci cadangan, menatap kamar itu kosong tanpa penghuni alis Tao bertaut. Tao segera berlari menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di dapur untuk bersiap-siap membuat makan malam.

" mama! Papa! Tao tidak menemukan Minni! Dimana dia?"

" dia ada di kamarnya"

" Tidak ada!"

" mungkin dia pergi—"

Jawab Hangeng.

" tidak mungkin, pasti dia akan pamit kalau pergi. Cari saja di taman atau ditempat-tempat biasa ia main"

Tambah Hangeng.  
Tao mengangguk pamit untuk mencari Minseok di sekelilinng rumah.

" Hanny, aku—aku ingin mencarinya"

" tenangkan pikiranmu dulu Hee"

Hangeng memberikan tatapan memohon pada yeoja itu.

" kau disini saja, aku akan mencarinya di luar. Aku juga akan menghubungi Siwon atau Kibum—"

Heechul mengangguk.  
Luhan dan Sehun berjalan memasuki ruang makan, mereka menemukan Heechul yang sedang tersengal-sengal sambil memegangi dadanya.

" MAMA!"

Heechul menoleh sekilas.

" jangan menyentuhku!"

" mama—"

Baik Luhan atau Sehun menatap khawatir pada keadaan Heechul yang kini memaksa meminum obat. Setelah perasaannya tertata Heechul memandang kedua kembar yang ada di hadapannya—

" apa yang terjadi?"

" justru kami yang ingin menanyakan itu, mama kenapa?"

Tanya Luhan.

" apa salahku hingga kalian membuatku merasakan penyesalan begitu dalam pada mendiang sahabatku? Apa salahku hingga aku merasakan dihantui penyesalan terhadap kepergian Minseok ke Shanghai!?"

" mama—"

Heechul mencoba mengambil nafas dan menetralkan pernafasannya yang mulai tidak menentu. Ia melihat Tao tengah memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Minseokku!?"

" mama—"

" JAWAB! XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN!"

Bentakan Heechul membuat si kembar kaget.

Baru kali ini mereka mendapati Heechul menatap marah pada mereka, terlebih Heechul tidak memberikan panggilan 'Huang' pada mereka. Bukan karena mereka bukan anak Heechul melainkan memang Heechul selalu menyamakan mereka seperti ibunya yang bermarga 'OH'. Biasanya ia juga memanggil Luhan dengan 'OH' tapi semenjak ia bertemu dengan Minseok marga itu berubah menjadi 'Xi' dan hanya Minseok yang tau apa artinya.

" semua ini salahku, mianhe—"

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

" aku terobsesi dan mencintai Minseok sehingga buta akan apapun tentangnya. Aku tidak perduli apa yang ia rasakan, asalkan dia hanya menatap ke arahku—aku tidak perduli apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku memohon pada Sehun agar ia mengalah dalam perjodohan yang kau buat, aku membuat Minseok tetap menjadi milikku meski harus memohon pada Sehun. Tapi obsesi akan cinta, membuatku buta—bukan kebahagiaan seperti yang aku janjikan saat memohon pada Sehun, melainkan rasa sakit dan entah apa yang aku lakukan hingga aku hanya melihat kepasrahan dan kesakitan dalam harinya. Hubungan yang seharusnya terjadi begitu manis dan indah, karna keegoisan dan obsesi milikku—aku harus kehilangan semuanya. Hingga hubungan yang aku bangun hanya berbuah pada sebuah ikatan yang hanya sebatas ikatan. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran yang benar-benar hampir membuatku gila, semua tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang semakin membuatku jatuh dan terperosok dalam lubang obsesi yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Yang ku lakukan, aku hanya untuk menyakiti dan melukai hatinya dengan berbagai cara— hanya untuk mencari kelemahan Minseok agar aku bisa memilikinya tanpa orang lain dapat mengganggunya. Aku tidak menyadari jika kelemahan terbesar Minseok adalah diriku sendiri, ya kelemahan Minseok adalah aku. Yang ku lakukan, terus mendorong hatinya menjauh, mendorongnya keluar dari kisah cinta yang bahagia. Hiks— tanpa perduli apapun yang Minseok rasakan hingga obsesiku mengalahkan perasaan dan ketulusan yang ku miliki. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap hanya hanya aku yang menderita meski pada kenyataannya akulah yang selalu dan selalu menambahi ingatan akan sakit yang teramat dalam, akulah yang membuang kenangan indah dan membuat suatu kenangan dengan tanganku sendiri ku hancurkan berkeping-keping dalam sekejap"

Heechul, yeoja itu kini berlinangan air mata.

" bagaimana kau tega?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

" Aku buta karnanya!"

Bentak Luhan

'PLAK'  
Heechul langsung berlutut di hadapan anaknya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada Minseok.

" Setiap kali bertemu, tidak pernah sekalipun aku memberikan wajah damai atau sekedar kata-kata lebut dan manis, kata-kata yang ku ucapkan bahkan jika aku yang mendapatkan kata-kata itu—kata-kata pahit yang pernah ku ucapkan, yang mampu membunuhku—"

" Tolong jangan ucapkan lagi—kau membuatku kecewa, Luhan"

" terahir yang ku ucapkan padanya adalah bagaimana aku membuatnya merasakan dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya, aku melukainya dan memintanya menghilang dari pandanganku"

" Apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan, perkataan mu sama sekali tidak bisa ku cerna—apakah aku mengajarimu mengatakan kata-kata yang aku sendiri tidak berani membayangkan kata-kata berancun apa yang telah kau katakan pada Minseok. Bagaimana mungkin kau membuatnya merasakan kesakitan karenamu? Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu pada Minseok?! Bagaimana mungkin kau tega membuat Minseokku bagaikan boneka mainanmu? Cinta Minseok padamu adalah tulus—"

Luhan mengakui apa saja yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Minseok pergi darinya, bagaimana kata-kata yang sering menyakiti Minseok keluar begitu saja dari dirinya. Baik Sehun maupun Tao, keduanya hanya bisa menjadi patung yang setia mendengarkan kisah di balik pertunangan Minseok dan Luhan.

" GEGE JAHAT! TAO BENCI GEGE!"

Pekik Tao setelah Luhan mengahiri ceritanya.  
Sehun kaget melihat Tao menatap Luhan dengan pandangan marah dan benci.

" Tao pikir, saat Minseo-jie dibully—Tao pikir, gege meminta Tao untuk pergi karena gege sendiri yang ingin menolongnya. Tao pikir gege akan menggendong Minseok-jie saat Tao tidak sengaja mendorongnya ke pinggir lapangan! Tao pikir gege akan memilih pergi bersama Minseok-jie saat payung gege—Tao ambil. Jadi semuanya—? Tao tidak mendekati Minseok-jie karena gege bilang dia tidak ingin dekat dengan Tao yang bandel seperti preman, gege bahkan tidak mengijinkan Tao menjenguknya saat sedang sakit—GEGE JAHAT! TAO BENCI GEGE!"

" TAO!"

Sehun dan Heechul berlari mencoba mengejar Tao yang pergi ke luar rumah, hingga—  
'BRUK'  
Heechul pingsan saat di ambang pintu.

" mama!"

Teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

" Cepat hubungi dokter!"

Luhan langsung berlari mencari phonsel membiarkan Sehun yang langsung membawa Heechul ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tao menangis di pinggir jalan, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang mulai lecet dan berdarah saat tadi tidak sengaja ia tersandung di sebuah taman. Ia sudah mencari Minseok ke sekeliling lingkungan rumahnya bahkan sekarang hingga ke daerah sekolah yang jauh dari rumah. Yeoja berjaket kepala panda itu terus berjalan sambil terus mencoba dan menanyakan keberadaan Minseok ke orang-orang sekitar.

" Minni, eodiga?"

Bisik Tao saat ia berhenti di pinggir jalan, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hingga beberapa kali. Higga saat ia melangkah lengannya ditarik untuk mundur dengan sebuah mobil yang nyaris menabraknya melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau mau mati eoh?!"

Bentakan Kris membuat Tao tersadar.  
Tao menatap kaget ke arah Kris yang sudah membawanya beberapa meter dari jalan raya.

" hiks—gege—Xiumin hilang—"

Kris terdiam.

" hiks, gara-gara Lu-ge, Xiumin pergi! Gara-gara Lu-ge jahat dengan Minseok-jie, Xiumin pergi!hiks—Tao—Tao sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu"

Tao terisak dengan mata yang terus menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Kris masih terdiam sambil menepuk pelan punggung Tao yang kini sudah memeluknya sambil menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah lama Kris melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat ke arah Tao yang menggunakan jaket kepala panda dengan hotpant setengah paha—jangan lupakan kaki Tao yang kali ini sudah tidak mengenakan sandal.

" tunggu disini, ingat jangan kemana-mana!"

Perintah Kris.  
Kris berlari ke mobilnya mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dia juga membawa air dan sepatu basket yang biasa ia simpan sebagai cadangan jika ada pertandingan.  
Tao masih menangis sesenggukan saat Kris mengajaknya berjalan ke sebuah pohon rindang di samping mobil kesayangan Kris. Yeoja itu tidak mengatakan banyak kata kecuali ingin segera mencari Minseok yang entah dimana sekarang.

" kau ini ceroboh sekali, setidaknya jika ingin keluar rumah pakailah sandal atau sepatu"

" hiks—bahkan Tao tidak tau Xiumin pakai apa—hiks, Tao mau cari Xiumin!"

Kris mengangguk, ia memberikan penutup luka untuk menutupi darah yang mengalir dari luka Tao.

" apa bocah itu kabur dari rumah?"

Tao mengangguk.

" aku benar-benar benci Luhan gege!"

" sudah-sudah kajja, aku akan membantumu mencari bocah itu"

Kris membawa Tao berkeliling Seoul, dari taman bermain hingga beberapa tempat yang menurut Tao akan di datangi oleh Minseok. Mereka memutari Seoul hingga malam, Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang sepertinya sudah berhenti menangis meski raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia begitu khawatir.

" Kita cari makan dulu disana—"

" gege—apa Xiumin juga makan?"

" kita berharap saja, kajja—kita butuh energy untuk mencari Minseok"

Tao mengangguk mengikuti Kris yang turun dari mobil.  
Sebuah warung tenda sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari Kris memarkirkan mobil menjadi sebuah alternative yang cukup lumayan. Kris memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk ke duanya.

" kau terlihat jelek sekali"

" gege—aku menghawatirkan Xiumin…aku—aku—ingin minta maaf"

" untuk apa? Bukannya kau tidak salah?"

" tapikan yang membuat Minseok-jie pergi Lu-ge, kalau Lu-ge bersikap sedikit saja baik padanya mungkin saja saat ini kita masih bersama dengan Minseok-jie"

Memperhatikan wajah khawatir Tao yang terlihat begitu imut membuat Kris menyunggingkan seulas senyum, tentunya tidak begitu ketara karena keadaan Tao yang tidak begitu memperhatkan.  
Tao memakan makanan dengan cepat, ia tidak perduli bagaimana Kris akan memandangnya yang ia tau ia harus cepat makan dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Kris menyodorkan makanan di piringnya untuk Tao—

" aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya—"

" wae? Apa gege sedang diet?"

"perutku sudah penuh"

" gege! Gege tidak boleh menyianyiakan makanan! Sini—Aaaaaa"

Kris melebarkan matanya saat mendapati Tao sedang mengarahkan sendok penuh dengan makanan ke arah mulutnya.

" YAA-AEUMPPP—yampp—yammp"

Makanan itu masuk dengan sukses ke mulut Kris yang membuat namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya sambil berusaha menelan makanan yang Tao sodorkan. Beberapa kali terulang hal yang sama hingga makanan di piring Kris habis.

" kau menyuapiku seperti aku ini anak kecil?"

" gege—gege itu tidak jauh seperti Xiumin yang suka memilah-milah makanan!"

" EH?!"

" Ayo kita cari Xiumin lagi—"

Kris tidak percaya pada yeoja yang sekarang sedang berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang untuk menanyakan tentang Minseok. Setelah membayar tagihan, Kris mengajak Tao ke taman yang penuh dengan orang-orang.

" gege, kita berpencar! Aku akan ke sana, kalau gege lelah gege tunggu saja di sini"

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Kris, Tao langsung pergi begitu saja.  
Kris duduk di atas bagian mobil depannya, ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Tao begitu semangat untuk mencari Minseok.  
Kris menoleh ke arah phonselnya yang bergetar dengan pelan—My Baby calling—

" yeoboseo—"

" _kau dimana? Apa kau sudah mengambil beberapa bajuku di rumah?"_

Suara familiar itu membuatnya tersenyum.

" aku sedang mengikuti panda yang mencari adiknya"

" _panda? Memang di korea ada panda?"_

Kris terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Minseok.

" siapa lagi kalau bukan panda Huang? Kau ini. Oh ya ada apa kau menelfonku?"

" _Eomamu kembali dari Hongkong, aku panik! Tao? Ada apa dengan Tao?"_

" Kibum?"

Minseok menceritakan apa yang terjadi dirumah Kris.

" oke jangan keluar sebelum aku pulang"

" _jangan lama-lama"_

" oke!"

".."

Kris terdiam sejenak sebelum mematikan sambungan telephonenya.

" Minseok—"

" _Eh?"_

" Panda itu—orang seperti apa dia?"

" _EH?"_

'PIP'  
Kris mematikan sambungan telephone saat melihat Tao berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

" gege! Antar aku ke rumah sakit! Mama—mama kena serangan jantung!"

" Mwo?"

" palli!"

Air mata yang sudah sejak sejam lalu tidak keluar kini keluar membanjiri pipi cubby Tao, Kris hanya bisa memberikan tepukan lewat tangan kirinya untuk sekedar memberikan kekuatan pada Tao.

Rumah sakit Myungwoo tidak begitu asing untuk Kris ataupun Tao, keduanya berlari ke ruangan dimana keluarga Huang berkumpul.

" Tao—"

" apa yang terjadi pada mama? Bagaimana keadaan mama?"

Hangeng memeluk putri bungsunya dengan pelukan hangat.

" mama sedang di periksa, kita berdoa saja mama tidak kenapa-napa"

" hiks—mama"

Kris mengangguk pada Hangeng saat namja paruh baya itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Setelah memberikan mantel yang Kris pakai pada Tao, Kris melangkah pergi.

" Yi Fan!"

Suara Hangeng memecahkan keheningan parkiran rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Kris menoleh, dan membungkuk.

" Xiumin—apakah kau bisa membawanya kemari?"

Namja tampan itu terdiam, ia menatap Hangeng yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

" apa tidak cukup membuatku kehilangan Minseok? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sepupuku lagi"

" aku mohon—setidaknya biarkan Heechul meminta maaf pada Xiumin karena membuatnya kehilangan segalanya"

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya.

" semua orang bisa egois, mengapa aku tidak bisa?"

Tanya Kris sebelum meninggalkan Hangeng.

Hangeng menatap kepergian Kris dengan raut wajah tenang namun tetap memiliki emosi yang tersirat di wajah tenangnya. Hangeng harus tetap tenang untuk ketiga anaknya dan Heechul yang kini berada di dalam emosi dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa terkendali jika ia masuk kedalam emosi berlebihan. Paling tidak harus ada yang menjadi penenang di dalam keributan ini.

Hangeng kaget saat menemukan Luhan berada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh penyesalan.

" sudahlah, kita tidak bisa mengulang masa lalu—saat ini kita fokuskan dulu pada Heechul"

" Xiumin—"

" papa akan mencarinya—"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Hangeng.  
Heechul telah sadar dari tidurnya dengan Tao yang langsung memeluknya.

" aku akan mencari Xiumin"

Putus Luhan saat Heechul menatapnya.

" setidaknya, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku—meski sedikit aku ingin menebusnya dengan menjaga apa yang berarti untuknya"

Tatapan tulus dari Luhan membuat semua yang ada di sana menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Hangeng dengan anggukannya yang tidak disetujui Heechul dan Sehun yang berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan.

" aku akan menemaninya—"

" Tao—"

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Tao.

" temani mama, gege janji akan menemukannya dan membawanya pulang"

" gege tidak bohong?"

Tao menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan pasti dari Sehun yeoja manis itu menatap ke arah Luhan yang diangguki dengan anggukan lemah oleh Luhan.

" Tao tidak akan memaafkan gege kalau gege mengulanginya lagi—"

" aku bersungguh-sungguh, Tao"

Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.  
Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan beberapa langkah hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah kembarannya.

" hentikan semua rasa bersalahmu pada Minseok! Semua perasaan itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang ini! Kau hanya membuka luka lama yang entah membuat dirimu sendiri terluka, aku merasakannya—dan aku tidak ingin dongsaeng Minseok menjadi tempat pembuangan rasa bersalahmu! Itu semua percuma! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyayangi Xiumin dengan sesungguhnya, menyayangi dalam bentuk sebenar-benarnya! Jadikan dia dongsaengmu—meski dongsaengmu sendiri tidak bisa kau sebut sebagai dongsaeng untuk saat ini"

Kata-kata dari Sehun membuat Luhan menatap Sehun.

" ini—ini sungguh menyakitkan! Aku menyakiti orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ku sakiti—aku"

" CUKUP! Minseok di surga sana pasti tidak menginginkan rasa penyesalan berlebihan itu! Saat ini dia pasti sedang bersedih melihatmu menyesali semua! Sadarlah XI LUHAN!"

Dua kembar itu terdiam untuk waktu yang lama setelah Sehun membentak Luhan. Luhan menangis dan berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik—ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya seperti orang pesakitan yang hanya tau Minseok dan Minseok.

.

.

.

Kris masuk ke kamarnya dengan tubuh yang langsung menimpa kasur dengan Minseok yang baru selesai mandi.

" Minseok—"

" ne?"

" dengan kejadian semalam—apa kau masih mau memaafkan namja brengsek itu?"

Minseok duduk di sisi kiri kasur.

" sepertinya aku memang harus menghilangkan semua luka yang pernah ada, Luhan—dia benar-benar mencintaiku?"

" aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Kris tak ingin kalah.  
Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kris.

" ada banyak orang yang memiliki arti cinta dengan berbeda-beda pemahaman, termasuk kita bertiga…"

" kalau kau memaafkannya, apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan berlari kepelukannya?"

Minseok tersenyum, dia mencium pipi Kris yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari Kris.

" kalaupun aku meninggalkanmu dan berlari kepelukannya, kau pasti akan menemukanku dan mengurungku di sini selamanya bukan? Hehehe—aku tidak pernah membencinya atau apapun, perasaanku padanya entah sebagaimana dia mencoba merusak atau menyakitinya –aku, aku tetap mencintainya. Untuk saat ini yang ingin ku lakukan adalah melupakan segalanya, menjadi sosok baru yang entah sampai kapan aku harus tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin memulai kisahku yang baru—apa aku terlalu bermimpi?"

Kris mencium puncak kepala Minseok lembut.

" tidak—karena itulah dirimu"

Baik Minseok atau Kris tidak ada yang menambahkan kata-kata hingga waktu yang lama.

" Minseok"

" ne?"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengigit dan menghisap leher Minseok, ada air mata terurai terasa hangat di tubuh dingin Minseok. Minseok tau Kris sedang merasakan seperti yang pernah Minseok rasakan saat Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

" untuk terahir…biarkan aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Kris.

" maafkan aku—mianhe, Kris"

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" Tao tidak tau cinta itu apa, Tao tidak tau obsesi itu apa—yang Tao tau mereka itu menakutkan"

.

" tertawalah—bahagialah, karena dengan kau seperti itu hatiku akan menjadi hangat"

.

" Ya! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini pada kekasihmu!"

.

" Minseok? Kau kah itu?"

.

" Minseok, sampai kapan kita bisa menyembunyikan semuanya? Kadang aku begitu takut jika seseorang menemukanmu dan membuatmu dalam keadaan bahaya—"

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**ristazhizha** : author ga begitu janji untuk Luhan mencintai Minseok #dapukAuthor kkkkk 'V"

**deerbaozi** : hahaha sama author juga kasian ama Kris TT

**feyy** : emang hubungan mereka berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau author stop aja hubungan mereka?

**casproduction** : bagaimana? Udah dapat keseruannya? Mian ga sesuai imanjinasi

**luckygirl91; dhantieee** : harap sabar neee—tunggu di chapter berikutnya

**jengjong** : bersyukurlah author lagi baek buat ngasih tau but, kesimpulannya ada di chapter selanjutnya kkk thanks udah mau nunggu ff ini #bangga

**gueat yang penasaran tingkat dewa** : author ga bikin kayak Conan dkk kok, hanya saja perasaan author jadi aneh pas baca lagi di kharakter Xiumin yang malah jadi perpaduan antara Ai( pas ama Luhan ) dan Ayumi ( pas ama Kris), thanks banget sarannya. Hahaha, kan juga ini ff paling sedikit 5000k? kurang? Jangan overdosis! Nanti author kena tembak gegara ngedarin ff kkk. Author juga merasakan hal yang sama sama kamu kkkk thanks thanks Tankyu Tankyu

tunggu di chapter berikutnya, akan ada special stage #HALAH! Hahaaha thanks for review

**gak jelas** : hahaha mari kita berdoa semoga chapter kedepan ga semakin ngaco #amiin

**elfishminxiu** : sekarang udah dapet jawabankan? Hehehehe

**trieoNizuKa** : Oke, siap 86!

**KimRyeona19** : sekarang udah dapet jawabannya?

**Genieaaa **: Krismin malah kayak main di sini kkkk padahal pair sampingan kkk, author malah belum liat SOWK kkkk

**Phcxxi** : iya sih, author sebagai manusia biasa juga ngerasain bagaimana kesedihan Kris, hiks #lebay author sendiri kalu jadi Kris mendingan lari deh—meski sama aja hasilnya 'SAKIT'

**HamsterXiumin** : waah seneng baca rewiew panjang—jadi makin tau apa yang harus author tulis untuk ke depannya. Thanks a lot—iyaaa Kris ama Minseok emang sepupu, keterangan lebih lanjut ada di chap selanjut-lanjutnya #KEKKEKKK. Shota girl? Dipikir-pikir kalo sama Kris emang seperti itu hehehe. Masalah Luhan ama Minseok? Gmana udah dapet jawabannya? Dichapter ini ada kok, silahkan disimpulin sendiri #jahat

**kuroshinjubaozi **: ending? Masih terlalu awal untuk ending kkkk but thanks udah ngasih refrensi buat ending nantinya. Kita lihat aja nanti thanks yaaa

**Carey Chan876** : thanks for reading

**hellotaeng** : cerita tetap berlanjut asalkan banyak yang komen #HAHAHAAHA JustKidding! Biasanya sih author sering lupa kapan update, keseringan reader yang ngingetin kkk( colek **Genieaaa **dkk ). Thanks udah penasaran, kenapa ff ini rate nya naik? Emang ini masih biasa tapi #ssstt! ( bisik di telinga) jangan bilang-bilang cz ada kejutan di chapter 5/ 6 nanti kkk ssstttt!

**summerpixxie** : Author siap pegang tali buat iket kamu! Kkk XiuKris emang unyu kkk. Semangat untuk ujian sekolahnya! Fighting! Xiumin ama Kris nginep bareng? Kayaknya dapat cerita lain kan di chap 4 ini? Hehehe mian ga sesuai harapan #BOW

**xiuchenchen** : entah ya kapan Luhan bisa tau kalau Xiumin adalah Minseok kkk habis, author kayaknya lagi demen nyiksa orang kkkk

**fanoy5** : kekeke thanks udah seneng. Author juga senengan tu pas mereka SMS-an kkk

**amaliarizky29** : hahaha salah si Luhan sih kkk, biarkan ga papa sama ajussi pervert asalkan hidup damai hahaha. Ok dilanjut!

**XM** : hhehehehe…namanya juga Luhan—jaga image kkkk, sip di lanjut!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

Kris masuk ke kamarnya dengan tubuh yang langsung menimpa kasur dengan Minseok yang baru selesai mandi.

" Minseok—"

" ne?"

" dengan kejadian semalam—apa kau masih mau memaafkan namja brengsek itu?"

Minseok duduk di sisi kiri kasur.

" sepertinya aku memang harus menghilangkan semua luka yang pernah ada, Luhan—dia benar-benar mencintaiku?"

" aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Kris tak ingin kalah.  
Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kris.

" ada banyak orang yang memiliki arti cinta dengan berbeda-beda pemahaman, termasuk kita bertiga…"

" kalau kau memaafkannya, apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan berlari kepelukannya?"

Minseok tersenyum, dia mencium pipi Kris yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari Kris.

" kalaupun aku meninggalkanmu dan berlari kepelukannya, kau pasti akan menemukanku dan mengurungku di sini selamanya bukan? Hehehe—aku tidak pernah membencinya atau apapun, perasaanku padanya entah sebagaimana dia mencoba merusak atau menyakitinya –aku, aku tetap mencintainya. Untuk saat ini yang ingin ku lakukan adalah melupakan segalanya, menjadi sosok baru yang entah sampai kapan aku harus tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin memulai kisahku yang baru—apa aku terlalu bermimpi?"

Kris mencium puncak kepala Minseok lembut.

" tidak—karena itulah dirimu"

Baik Minseok atau Kris tidak ada yang menambahkan kata-kata hingga waktu yang lama.

" Minseok"

" ne?"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengigit dan menghisap leher Minseok, ada air mata terurai terasa hangat di tubuh dingin Minseok. Minseok tau Kris sedang merasakan seperti yang pernah Minseok rasakan saat Luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

" untuk terahir…biarkan aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Kris.

" maafkan aku—mianhe, Kris"

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 5 **

" **Danger! Warning!"**

.

.

.

Tao sedang melamun di kelas saat phonselnya bergetar. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan bosan pada pelajaran tentang sejarah Cina-Korea, biasanya ia yang paling antusias dengan apapun tentang Cina. Ia menghela nafas, pikirannya ingin secepatnya pulang dan melanjutkan pencarian untuk mencari dimana adik kecilnya berada ( read : Minseok ). Tao menoleh pada phonselnya yang bergetar, tanpa takut dengan guru yang sedang bersiap untuk menambah materi—bocah panda itu mengangkat panggilannya.

" yeoboseo?"

" _Panda, ini aku—Kris"_

" gege?"

" _Kau bisa ke SMA Seungri sekarang?"_

Yeoja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa ini masih dalam proses belajar mengajar.

" …_aku membawa bocah SD itu ke sana, saat ini aku harus menggantikan Sehun menjadi kapten basket untuk pertandingan klub basket B sekolah kita. Aku takut bocah itu pergi saat aku bertanding—"_

" MWO? Minni? Xiuminni?"

" _iya—"_

" Tunggu Tao! Tao akan kesana—pip"

Tao berlari dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa mendengarkan terguran dari guru atau penjaga sekolah, ia berlari mengejar bus yang kebetulan baru saja berhenti di halte. Setibanya di wilayah SMA Seungri, Tao berlari menuju ke gedung yang Kris sebutkan. Gedung olahraga dimana sedang diadakan pertandingan Basket antara Seungri dan sekolah Tao ( Shinwa), Kris sudah berada di lapangan saat Tao tiba. Bocah panda itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang para supporter Shinwa atau Seungri berikan saat melihat dirinya berada di baris pertama penonton. Tao menangis saat melihat Minseok sedang sibuk memainkan boneka Barbie yang entah dia dapat dari mana sembari menunggu Kris selesai bertanding.

Kris sudah mengirimi pesan pada Tao agar yeoja panda itu menunggu hingga pertandingan usai, tidak lama pluit tanda berahirnya pertandingan berbunyi disusul dengan sorakan dari pendukung Shinwa yang sengaja datang. Mereka mengelukan nama Kris yang menjadi penyelamat setelah skor imbang di babak pertama.

" Gege!"

Kris menoleh ke arah penonton mencoba mencari Tao di tengah-tengah penonton, ia tersenyum saat melihat Tao berusaha untuk maju. Perlahan ia mendekati Tao dan mengulurkan tangannya, ia tidak perduli bagaimana tatapan seisi gedung yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" be carefull baby"

Bahkan Chanyeol yang sedang meminum air tersendak saat mendengar ucapan dari Kris.

" dia gila—"

Bisik Chanyeol pada temannya yang juga mendengar ucapan Kris.  
Kris menangkap Tao yang memeluknya erat dari lantai 1 penonton—

" huee gege—"

Kris tersenyum mengajak Tao segera menepi ke tempat Minseok yang sedang menatap Kris tidak percaya seperti yang lain.

" MINNIIII"

Tao berlari ke arah Minseok dan segera memeluk erat Minseok.  
Kris mengangguk saat Minseok memberikan tatapan minta maaf ke arah Kris.

" jie-jie—sesak!"

Tao segera melepas pelukannya.

" mianhe! Tao janji akan jadi jiejie yang baik, tapi Minni janji jangan kabur lagi"

Minseok langsung menunjukkan boneka Barbie ke arah Tao.

" Kris gege membeli ini untukku, cantik tidak?"

Sedikit menahan tawanya saat mendengar bagaimana Minseok memperlihatkan boneka yang sempat Kris belikan sebagai pengalihan pembicaraan. Juga agar mereka tidak begitu menganggap 'Xiumin' adalah Minseok. Dan itu cukup menguras waktu untuk mendebatkan apa yang akan Minseok dan Kris beli. Tao tersenyum mengangguk, kembali memeluk Minseok sambil menangis.

Kris segera meminta ijin untuk pergi bersama dengan Tao dan Minseok, ia mengajak keduanya untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran.

" bagaimana gege bisa menemukan Minni?"

" aku menemukannya di taman dekat Seungri saat aku melakukan pemanasan. Nah bocah, beruntung sekali gege ini menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus berterima kasih pada gege dengan memberikan ciuman"

" hahaha, benar itu. Minni cepat beri Kris gege ciuman"

Minseok mendelik pada Kris yang tersenyum penuh dengan seringai. Tao? Dia orang yang paling semangat menyoraki Minseok, tersenyum dengan senang saat melihat Minseok mencium Kris kilat.

" kenapa kau tidak memberiku ciuman panda?"

" Tao juga?"

" tentu saja!"

Dengan malu-malu Tao mencium pipi Kris.

" eum—senangnya mendapatkan dua ciuman dari dua yeoja manis,kkk"

'TUK'  
Sebuah ketukan sendok mendarat di jidat Kris membuat Kris langsung mengaduh sambil memandangi tersangka yang sedang memamerkan senyum manisnya. Kris memincingkan matanya, tanda protes pada Minseok yang mengacuhkannya dan justru menunjukan ice cream pesanannya pada Tao.

" jiejie..sepertinya kepala Kris ajussi mau ice cream"

Ucap Minseok.  
Tao menoleh pada Kris, dan mengangguk imut.

" apa Tao perlu menyuapi gege lagi?"

Minseok terkekeh saat melihat wajah blank Kris.

" ajussikan sudah besar, kenapa jie jie menyuapi dia?"

" karena dia nakal, Min. Kris gege sama seperti Minni yang pilih-pilih makanan"

" tapi Tao jiejie juga sering pilih-pilih makanan—"

Giliran Minseok yang menatap blank ke arah Tao saat yeoja penyuka panda itu menutup mulutnya dengan imut. Sedikit melirik ke arah Kris yang tertawa begitu lebar, Minseok merasakan begitu damai melihat tawa yang secara tidak sadar Kris tunjukkan. Ia benar-benar menyukai tawa Kris saat berinteraksi dengan Tao, begitu tulus dan entahlah Minseok sendiri tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan di dadanya saat menyaksikan kebahagiaan dan ketulusan Kris terhadap yeoja lain selain dirinya.

Hingga ke tiganya tertawa sambil membuka kartu masing-masing sebelum beberapa gerombol yeoja mendekati Kris.

" sunbae, ini coklat untuk kemenanganmu"

" ini –bla-bla—bla"

Wajah tampan Kris menjadi wajah datar seperti biasanya saat semua yeoja itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya menyisihkan Minseok dan Tao yang harus rela pindah tempat duduk sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka semula.  
Tao memeluk Minseok.

" jie jie?"

" Tao tidak tau cinta itu apa, Tao tidak tau obsesi itu apa—yang Tao tau mereka itu menakutkan"

Bisik Tao sambil memandangi ice cream yang bisa ia selamatkan.

" gege terobsesi akan cintanya pada Minseok-jie hingga melupakan semuanya—Tao tidak tau apa maksudnya, yang Tao tau itu benar-benar menyakitkan"

Minseok mengangguk, Tao terlalu kecil untuk mengerti akan kata-kata yang terucap oleh orang lain. Dia terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan arti kata yang membuatnya tidak berdaya. Tao, meski ia sudah hampir tamat SMP namun pikiran dan umurnya baru 13 tahun. Tao bisa saja jenius dalam pelajaran atau wushu, tapi yeoja itu terlalu awal untuk mengerti akan arti cinta dan kehidupan sesungguhnya. Dia tidak tau apa-apa—lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang memberitahu dan mengajarinya.

" mungkin sejenis makanan beracun?"

" apa kalau makan itu akan menjadi gila seperti Luhan gege?"

" bisa saja seperti Kris ajussi"

Wajah kaget Tao benar-benar membuat Minseok terhibur, Tao benar-benar polos dengan bermacam pikiran-pikiran yang bertebaran di otak kecil miliknya. Minseok sedikit terkekeh mendengar makanan beracun jenis apa yang Kris dan Luhan makan, dengan bisikan-bisikan kecil tentang buah setan yang ada di dalam komik atau film kartun bajak laut kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba suara riuh fans Kris berhenti saat Kris mencium bibir Tao yang sedang bingung dengan makanan yang Kris makan. Kris mencium bibir Tao dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum saat menemukan wajah kaget Tao.

" Dia, yeojachinguku—jadi jangan pernah berani-berani mendekatiku atau Tao"

" dia—diakan?"

" ne, dia yeojachinguku. Manis bukan?"

Yeoja-yeoja itu menatap tidak percaya dan berangsur-angsur pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih terpaku kaget dengan Minseok yang menatap tidak percaya pada Kris. Minseok tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Kris mengatakan hal yang barusan ia katakan kecuali padanya, dan ia merasa ucapan Kris tadi adalah tulus.

" tadi—apa maksudnya ge?"

Kris tersenyum merendahkan tingginya hingga menatap Tao.

" bukankah kita sudah chingu? You is my girlfriends, like the little kid"

" oh~oke gege!"

Tao memang polos hingga tidak tau apa yang Kris katakan, namun tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa yang ada di pikiran Kris meski itu Kris sendiri. Minseok mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kris setelah ia memperhatikan Kris beberapa waktu.

Setelah makan siang Kris mengantar Tao dan Minseok ke rumah sakit, Luhan dan Sehun menatap kaget dengan kedatangan mereka yang bersamaan. Hangeng memberikan pandangan berterima kasih pada Kris yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

" anak-anak—kalian pergilah, mama dan papa ingin berbicara pada Kris dan Minseok"

" tapi Xiumin akan tetap tinggal bersama kita kan pa?"

" tentu baby"

Tao mengangguk pergi bersama dengan Luhan dan Sehun.  
Heechul menangis memeluk Minseok yang tersenyum menunjukkan boneka Barbie yang Kris berikan untuk menyuapnya.

" aku tidak berharap banyak dari kalian, tolong jaga bocah itu dengan baik"

" gomawo Yifan"

Ucap Heechul dan Hangeng.

" aku sudah mengatakan sedikit kebohongan tentang yang terjadi, jadi—aku harap kalian tidak mengungkitnya. Biarkan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik"

Kris melirik sedikit ke arah Minseok yang sedang berakting menjadi anak kecil pada umumnya. Setelah itu namja tampan itu pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung mendekat ke arah Minseok yang tersenyum dengan tangan kiri yang masih digenggam Tao.

" mianhe—"

Ucap Luhan saat matanya bertatapan dengan Minseok.

Ketulusan itu benar-benar ada di manik elang Luhan, dan Minseok tau itu—ia tersenyum berlari kecil ke arah Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan satu tarikan tangan, Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga mendekati Minseok.

'CUP'  
Kecupan manis di pipi itu membuat Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan dentuman dada yang mulai membara, ia melihat Minseok tersenyum sebelum kembali bersembunyi di belakang kaki Tao.

" Yaa—kenapa kau tidak menciumku juga bocah?"

Tanya Sehun, ia pura-pura ngambek.

" Se-ge belum mandi, iya kan ma?"

Heechul mengangguk bahagia mengiyakan pertanyaan Minseok.

Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama Minseok yang masih setia bersembunyi di belakang kaki Tao atau Hangeng. Tanpa mereka sadari Kris masih berada disana untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, namja tampan itu tersenyum. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat ke arah Minseok dari sela pintu—

" tertawalah—bahagialah, karena dengan kau seperti itu hatiku akan menjadi hangat"

Bisik Kris.

.

.

.

Minseok kembali ke sekolah, kali ini ia berangkat bersama dengan Tao dan Kris. Mereka turun bersama dengan tatapan tajam dari penghuni SMA yang menatap Kris dan Tao. Kris dengan santai membawa Tao untuk mengantar Minseok ke lokasi SD yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung SMA mereka.

" hati-hati baby"

Ucap Kris dan Tao.

Minseok mengangguk, ia tersenyum saat melihat Tao berdebat dengan Kris soal pakaian yang Tao kenakan. Ya, yeoja itu benar-benar tidak memiliki potongan untuk menjadi yeoja sebenarnya. Kris menggeleng meraih jaket kepala panda kebesaran, ia menggantinya dengan syall putih gading miliknya sebelum Tao berlari ke halaman SMP.

" gege—kenapa gege memakai jaket milik Tao?"

" wae? Kau tidak kasihan pada namjachingumu? Aku sedikit sakit karena kemarin tidak istirahat setelah pertandingan—"

" jinjja?"

Kris mengangguk dan memasang wajah memelas.

" kalau begitu pakai saja, dan ini—"

Saat Tao ingin melepas syall milik Kris, namja tampan itu menggeleng.

" akan lebih manis jika kau yang memakainya. Bye—"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat Kris meninggalkannya pergi ke wilayah SMA yang memang lebih luas. Kali ini Tao memang terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya yang terkesan imut dan menyeramkan dalam satu kali penglihatan.

" Tao!"

" ne?"

Seorang yeoja mungil bermata bundar itu mendekat.

" nuguya?"

" mwoya?"

" namja tadi—dia tampan sekali"

Yeoja bernama lengkah Shin Dongho itu tersenyum menggoda Tao.

" sunbae—"

" oh, jadi itu yang membuatmu membolos kemarin? Aku dengar lho gosipnya—kkk kalian romantic sekali"

Puji Dongho.  
Tao mengangguk tidak jelas mendengarkan ocehan teman sebangkunya. Keduanya mengobrol hingga seorang guru masuk, melihat wajah Tao guru itu memberikan tatapan mengerikan miliknya.

" Huang Zitao! Kau di hukum membersihkan lapangan setelah pulang sekolah selama seminggu! Dan kau harus membuat essay dan kliping tentang olahraga minimal 30 halaman! Kau mengerti?!"

" hueee—songsaenim, Tao kan hanya membolos satu kali"

" itu agar kau tidak mengulanginya lagi panda!"

Semua teman-temannya tertawa melihat wajah patuh Tao.

" aku akan membantumu! Aku punya banyak artikel tentang basket dan olahraga terutama tentang sekolah kita"

Bisik Dongho.  
Tao mengangguk senang.

.

.

Luhan mendekati Kris yang kini masih mengenakan jaket panda yang jika dipakai Tao akan melahap tubuhnya.

" mianhe—"

" untuk apa?"

" kemarin—aku benar-benar gila karena obsesiku, terima kasih kau telah menyadarkanku"

Kris masih memainkan phonselnya sambil memegangi lollipop yang ia makan.

" tidak masalah, bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku banggakan"

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kris yang ditanggapi Kris dengan ekspresi santai dan sedikit tidak begitu memusingkan namun tetap saja Kris menyambut uluran tangan itu.  
Setelah Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gedung SD yang saat ini penghuninya sedang istirahat.

" _aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya—mianhe, Minseokie"_

Guman Kris.  
Beberapa waktu mereka dikagetkan dengan datangnya beberapa yeoja yang datang ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

" ada apa ini?"

Tanya Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

" kalian tau? Bocah SMP ini mempermainkan kalian! Dia tidak sepolos yang kalian pikirkan!"

" apa maksud kalian?"

Luna memberikan tab miliknya, ia menunjukkan beberapa foto seorang yeoja berseragam SMP yang memeluk namja berambut coklat emas di tengah lapangan. Atau seorang yeoja yang sedang mencium pipi namja yang sama, atau sebuah ciuman bibir yang membuat beberapa fans si namja patah hati.

Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kris yang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yeoja-yeoja yang datang. Ya, Kris sedang menikmati musik jadi tidak merasakan bising. Tidak hingga volume full sih, tapi memang Kris tidak ingin ikut dalam kegaduhan. Namja tampan itu punya sesuatu untuk ia pikirkan sendiri.

" dia itu murahan!"

Ucap Sulli.  
'BRAK'  
Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah Kris yang menggebrak meja seenaknya, mata emasnya menyala dan menuntut untuk semua orang diam.

" tutup mulutmu sebelum aku membuatmu tidak bisa bicara!"

" Kris—"

Sulli menatap takut ke arah Kris.

" Suho! Kau usut semua kasus tentang genk mereka, laporkan padaku besok pagi!"

" EH?"

Kris memberikan tatapan mengerikan miliknya.

" keberatan?"

" tidak! Aku dan Lay akan memberikannya padamu secepatnya"

" kalian keluarlah—"

Ucap Kiseop yang menatap takut-takut ke arah Kris. Beruntung seorang guru datang dan memulai pelajaran yang membuat suasana cair.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya pada guru baru yang datang.

" _mati aku—"_

Guman Kris.

Kai juga menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya sedang mencoba menerangkan siapa dirinya di depan kelas. Ia menatap ke arah Luhan yang hanya terkekeh mendapati seorang Kai versi yeoja tengah berdiri dengan ramah di depan kelas.

.

.

**From : My baby**

**Benarkah? Noona Kai?"**

.

.

Kris langsung mencari kesempatan untuk mengetik balasan pada Minseok.

.

.

**To : My baby**

**Benar, dia ada disini—  
Aku tidak yakin kita akan aman jika dia  
ada disini…dia kan tau kita sejak kecil**

.

.

**From : My baby**

**Jangan bilang ini akan menambah masalahku  
masalahnya, selama aku tidak masuk ada  
seorang anak kecil berlogat Jepang di kelasku.  
Dan aku yakin dia anak Taemin eoni—dia  
mirip sekali dengan Taemin eoni dan Minho oppa  
ini gawaaaat!**

.

.

" Wu Yi Fan!?"

Kris langsung menyembunyikan phonselnya, segera menatap ke arah Taemin yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengecek beberapa kertas.

" ne?"

" tolong bantu Jongin untuk menyebarkan kertas ujian kalian"

" MWO? Ujian?! Yahh~"

Semua anak meeriakan ketidak setujuan mereka dengan Ujian dadakan yang akan mereka adakan.

" jangan mengeluh—aku yakin kalian bisa"

Taemin, guru baru yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan wajah Kai tersenyum dengan manis saat melihat murid-muridnya merana akan keputusannya yang mengadakan ujian dadakan.

Hari ini ia resmi menjadi seorang guru sastra jepang dan korea di sekolah yang pernah membesarkan namanya sebagai siswi teladan dan memberinya beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri. Yeoja itu mengamati satu persatu murid yang ada di dalam kelas. Pandangannya tertuju pada Kai yang menggeleng saat melihat soal yang ia berikan tentang kelas bahasa Korea. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat namdongsaengnya, sekitar 6 tahunan—dan saat melihatnya ia merasakan bahwa dia sedang berdiri di depan cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya versi namja.

Beberapa waktu telah belalu, Taemin mempersilahkan siapa saja yang sudah selesai dengan ujiannya keluar jika mereka mau. Kelas menjadi sepi dan menyisakan dua orang yang masih di tempatnya. Kai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Taemin.

" noona, ini kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan"

" mianhe Jongin-ah, aku sudah menelfon eoma dan appa sebelum pulang kesini"

" dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

" hehehe—sudah sana, kita bicara saja di rumah"

Kai mengangguk dan segera pergi menemui teman-teman yang lain.  
Taemin selesai menambil kertas satu persatu, ia berhenti di depan Kris setelah membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh karena ia sengaja mencubit lengannya.

" kau benar-benar berubah menjadi namja tampan, Kris"

" ne, bahkan aku lebih tampan dari suamimu jadi biarkan aku duduk dengan tenang disini"

" mana sepupuku yang cantik?"

" aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya dari pangeran kodokmu"

Taemin terkekeh.

" aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya!"

Kris langsung menatap Taemin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia tidak menduga jika yang menjadi dugaannya benar.

" kau tau sesuatu tentang itu semua?"

" tidak juga, Minho hanya mengatakan agar aku pulang ke Korea dan menjaga sepupuku itu—untuk detailnya, Minho bilang sebaiknya aku tidak tau"

" lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Mereka?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya.

" Minho bilang lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan tentang mereka berdua sebelum mereka muncul, aku saja sampai harus bertengkar dengan Minho saat aku memaksa ingin tau tentang mereka. Sungmin ajumma adalah noona appaku, jadi biar bagaimanapun aku khawatir saat mendengar mereka sekeluarga meninggal"

" yahh~ kita harus menyerah dan menjalani hari dengan gembira"

Ucap Kris sambil membawa phonselnya keluar.

.

.

Sehun mendekati Kris yang sedang duduk menikmati sekaleng jus.

" kau—apa kau dan Tao—"

" please jangan buat scandal untukku. Cukup aku babak belur karena kembaranmu yang terbosesi dengan yeoja itu, aku tidak ingin kau memukuliku karena brother complex yang kau miliki pada Tao"

" aniya—hanya saja benarkah?"

Kris mengangkat panggilan di phonselnya.

" Yeoboseo—"

" _Kris! Aku benar-benar bisa gila dengan keponakan Kai!"_

Pekik seorang yeoja.

" hey—aku tidak begitu mendengar kata-katamu, Ya! Minseok—apa maksudmu?"

'_Minseok?'_  
Sehun dan beberapa anak kelas 2 yang ada disana menatap Kris yang sampai saat ini tidak sadar jika ia sedang dipandangi. Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Kris yang langsung di tahan oleh Sehun.

" ah—sepertinya aku bakal ketahuan—"

Desis Kris saat tidak sengaja melihat pantulan teman-temannya yang kini mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Otak Kris segera mencari alternative untuk mengelak—

" oh—benar-benar, apa Kibum menyukainya? Aku rasa dia akan lari ke tempat namja bernama Min Seok Jung—jadi lebih baik kau menyerah saja"

" _Kris—"_

" hahahaha aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya—hahaha aku seperti orang gila saat ini, oke Siwon kau harus meluruskan masalahmu dengan nyonya Kim dan Seokjung-ssi. Jangan sampai melibatkan aku dalam pertengkaran kalian"

Kris menutup phonselnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Minseok—tadi kau membicarakan Minseok?"

" oh? Hanya orang gila yang mencoba merusak hubungan kedua orang tuaku. Aku pergi dulu"

Luhan benar dengan panggilan yang baru saja ia dengar dari Kris, ia mendengar Kris menyebutkan nama 'Minseok' dengan gamblang. Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil duduk di dekat Luhan, ia tau saudaranya tengah memikirkan kata-kata Kris.

" nama Minseok bukan hanya satu—"

Perkataan Sehun diangguki oleh Luhan dengan baik.

" sepertinya Kris sedang sibuk dengan masalah ke dua orang tuanya"

" tentu saja"

Kedua kembar itu langsung kembali menikmati makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Keduanya memakan makanan dengan pelan, terlihat jelas mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu—

" tentang Xiumin, apa kau tidak merasakan aneh padanya?"

" kau juga merasakannya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" sekilas aku menyangka jika itu perasaanmu yang terhubung padaku—tapi itu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" memang ada yang aneh, meski aku tidak begitu tau apa itu—kadang dia berperilaku seperti orang dewasa"

Guman Sehun.

" kalau itu—Tao saja kadang berperilaku layaknya mama saat sedang marah atau seperti bayi panda saat sedang merajuk—jadi tidak, bukan karena itu—"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama memikirkan apa yang aneh terhadap Minseok.

" tumben sekali kalian terlihat mirip? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

" eh? Tidak"

Jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.  
Chanyeol terkekeh mendekati keduanya sambil merangkul Chen.

" kalian, kadang aku ragu jika kalian berdua bersaudara—kkk"

" Chanyeol lepaskan aku—"

Protes Chen.  
Namun namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan protesan dari Chen yang mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari rangkulan Chanyeol. Luhan dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya—

" kalian sudah jadian?"

Tanya si kembar.

" tentu/kau gila!?"

Jawaban berbeda dari Chen dan Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau tidak apa kan Sehun?"

" Eh? Aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" kaliankan pernah bersama—"

Chen dan Sehun mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sehun mengangguk mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kue yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Chen lebih memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol yang langsung menatapnya sedih.

" dia masih mencintaimu—"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

" itu tidak mungkin—sudahlah itu masa lalu"

Luhan merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih menikmati kue yang ada di piringnya.

" Hun—"

" diam saja, anggap saja kau tidak merasakannya"

Bisik Sehun.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen yang kini sedang tertawa bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Lay. Sepertinya yeoja itu asik menertawai Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus membuat beberapa artikel untuk tugas Suho. Kris memang sering memerintahkan hal yang aneh-aneh pada team keamanan sekolah, sebenarnya Luhan dan yang lainnya juga ikut ambil bagian namun mereka memiliki porsi masing-masing yang tidak begitu ketara karena yang diketahui oleh public adalah ketua dan wakil selebihnya disembunyikan meski akan ada perangkatnya jika sedang rapat. Misalnya Kris sebagai ketua dan Suho wakil; Sehun dan Chen sebagai penasehat sanksi; Kyungso, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bagian publikasi; Kai, Luhan dan Lay bagian identifikasi kasus; terahir adalah Minseok yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris yang kini digantikan oleh Lay. Mereka semua memiliki misi untuk menjaga kedamaian sekolah dimanapun mereka berada.

" Hun—aku harap kau membuat semuanya jelas, aku tidak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahanku"

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Sekolah sudah bubar beberapa waktu lalu, seorang namja berbasuhkan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya masih setia dengan drible-dible pendek yang membuat suasana lapangan outdor terasa begitu ramai dengan decit sepatu atau dengan pantulan bola orange. Ia berhenti dan berbaring saat bolanya memantul masuk ke keranjang dengan baik, membiarkannya memantul kemana saja tidak begitu ia perdulikan.

" apa yang kau pikirkan hingga terus bermain tidak jelas?"

Yeoja berkuncir kuda itu tersenyum mengulurkan sebotol air dingin untuk namja yang masih tiduran di lantai.

" aku kira kau sudah tidak perduli padaku"

Yeoja itu terkekeh.

" apa kau sedang mengatakan itu -kau?"

Namja itu Sehun.

Sehun duduk saat melihat yeoja berpakaian putih dengan sabuh biru yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia tau jika yeoja itu baru saja latihan ekstra yang ia ikuti. Keduanya duduk dan terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Sehun menatap yeoja yang kini ada di depanya.

" keputusan itu—apakah masih berlaku?"

" entahlah, aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun—"

Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya seakan mencoba mencari jawaban yang akan tertulis di lantai. Sehun menghela nafasnya—

" kau tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, tapi kau menyakitiku dan dirimu sendiri"

" EH?"

Sehun menarik tangan yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya dan Sehun berada begitu dekat. Meneliti keseluruhan paras yang kini berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya, Sehun tersenyum menunjukkan bagaimana ia bahagia dan merindukan moment yang sekarang ia ciptakan. Moment dimana yeoja itu begitu dekat dengan Sehun, moment yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu.

" kau menyakitiku dan dirimu sendiri"

" ti—"

Deru nafas Sehun bisa terasa di wajah yeoja manis yang kali ini mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak bisa! Tangan Sehun mengurung kepalanya agar bisa menatap manik mata Sehun. Setelah diam, yeoja itu merasakan tangan Sehun beralih ke pundaknya.

" aku bukan orang bodoh yang diam saja ketika sesuatu yang berharga pergi, katakan apa yang kau rasakan—aku ingin mendengar kejujuran itu. Aku mohon, Chen"

" aku—"

'CUP'  
Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir cerry Chen, yeoja itu hanya bisa terdiam merasakan lembutnya bibir Sehun kala mengecup bibirnya.

" katakan padaku, kau mencintaiku"

" aku—aku—"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium kilat bibir Chen sebelum membawa Chen ke dalam pelukannya. Keduanya tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya dan ada orang yang terluka saat melihat keduanya.

.

.

.

" aku baru tau jika ada sesuatu di antara mereka—"

Minseok mengangguk.

" sudah lama—"

" YA! Kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Minseok menginjak kaki Kris dengan ekspresi kesal.

" kau tidak tanya! Dan—ah, kau bodoh sekali sampai memanggil namaku di dalam kelas?"

Kris meringis.

" itu tidak sengaja…sungguh! Tadi si albino itu menatapku seperti aku ini maling"

" salahmu sendiri"

" itu karena kau berbicara tidak jelas"

" YAA"

Minseok naik ke bangku dan menarik pipi Kris ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan semangat yang membuat Kris sedikit memekik.

" appoh!"

" rasakan! Rasakan! Kau sendiri yang membuatku kesal!"

" Ya! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini pada kekasihmu!"

" kekasih macam apa eoh?!"

Meski Minseok begitu kecil mungil dan imut-imut ia tetap bisa mengerjai Kris yang sekarang sedang megaduh kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik-tarik secara tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Minseok.

" Minni sedang apa?"

Suara lembut Tao membuat Kris dan Minseok menoleh, Tao melihat bagaimana Minseok menjambak rambut Kris dan Kris yang memegang pipi Minseok.

" kekeke—kalian imut sekali"

Pekik Tao, ia mengambil phonselnya dan mengabadikan moment antara Kris dan Minseok.

" astaga! Wajah tampanku!"

Kris melirik tidak percaya pada Minseok yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Tao.

" sudah-sudah, kajja pulang"

" awas kau!"

Tao tertawa lepas saat melihat Minseok berlarian menghindari Kris yang mengejarnya, keduanya terus kejar-kejaran hingga ke area parkir. Minseok dan Kris sama-sama berhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

" Kris? Min—"

" hahaha—annyeong Taemin-ssi"

Kris menekan nama Taemin yang membuat yeoja itu menoleh ke arah Tao.

" alllaa~Tao panda sekarang sudah besar eoh?"

Tao mendekati Kris dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah namja tampan itu.

" Kau melupakanku? Padahal dulu kau sering ke rumahku bersama dengan mamamu"

" Jiejie kenal mama?"

Taemin mengangguk.

" tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal mamamu yang galaknya luar biasa? Kkk"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya saat bertatapan dengan Taemin.

" anyeong Minni"

Beruntung Taemin memang biasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Minni' jadi Minseok tidak harus mencari alasan.

" kau sudah besar eoh, kelas berapa?"

" dia kelas satu"

Jawab Tao riang.

" oh, berarti kau sekelas dengan Hotae? Aigo~aku harap kau bisa membimbing dia dengan baik"

Minseok menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat kerlingan dari Taemin untuknya.

" kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

Setelah mengangguk Taemin pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang memandang dengan pandangan bingung karena memberikan wink pada Kris.

" ayo pulang!"

Seru Tao penuh semangat sambil membawa Minseok ke dalam gendongannya.

" kau manis sekali, panda"

" hehehe—"

.

.

Luhan terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kasual yang sederhana keluar dari kamarnya, ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan wajah bingung. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya setelah seharian bermain sepak bola bersama dengan klubnya.

" tumben sekali hari ini Tao dan Sehun tidak berisik"

Dengan wajah setengah malas, Luhan turun ke dapur.

.

.

**Dear Lu-ge, **

**Hari ini Tao ada pelatihan di Busan  
kemungkinan sampai minggu baru  
bisa pulang…  
titip Minni ne?!  
ingat! Jangan bikin Minni ketakutan!**

.

.

Sebuah kertas bermotif kepala panda terpampang begitu saja di pintu kulkas, Luhan menggeleng saat menemukan kertas lain yang ditempa sembarangan oleh kertas yang ia yakini milik Tao.

.

.

**To Luhan**

**Aku ada pelatihan basket sampai minggu  
jaga Tao dan Minni  
beri mereka makanan sedikit berkelas dengan  
uang sakumu**

.

.

" mereka meninggalkanku bersama dengan Xiumin? Ini hari jum'at, sore!"

Meski hubungan Minseok dan Luhan sudah membaik, namun Minseok masih saja takut padanya. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Luhan.

" Aku pulang—"

Minseok memasuki rumah dengan wajah kusut.

" Minni, dari mana? Kenapa sore sekali baru pulang?"

Mendengar suara Luhan, Minseok langsung terlonjak.

" anu—main—"

" ya sudah, ayo ganti pakaianmu dan ikut aku ke supermarket"

" Eh?"

" makanan di kulkas habis—"

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Minseok mendekati Luhan yang sepertinya sedang memilah-milah apa yang harus mereka beli. Luhan tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun Minseok, ia tidak menyadari bagaimana perubahan rona wajah yeoja mungil itu. Ia juga tidak menyadari perasaan halus yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya, begitu hangar dan lembut.

Di supermarket, Luhan membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk membuat makanan dan beberapa minuman. Ia membiarkan Minseok berkeliaran mengambil beberapa snack dan memasukkannya ke keranjang yang ia dorong. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah buku yang Minseok pandangi.

" kau mau itu?"

Minseok menoleh.

" aku suka membacanya—"

Luhan mengambil buku tentang alam semesta yang Minseok pandangi. Ia menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih memandangi buku lain yang serupa. Buku yang menggabungkan sebuah penemuan-penemuan beberapa bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa, sebuah buku yang cukup berat untuk ukuran seorang anak sekolah dasar. Luhan tau Minseok lumayan pandai di SD, namun ia cukup kaget saat membaca synopsis dari buku yang ada di tangannya.

" –dia juga menyukainya"

" ne?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan, Luhan langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" kau mau yang ini atau yang itu?"

Namja tampan itu mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk meminta Minseok memilih.

" aku mau dua-duanya"

" Eh?"

" aku mau beli dua-duanya, tolong ambilkan"

" kau yakin tidak ingin beli komik?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" Minni bisa bayar sendiri—"

" aniya, bukan itu maksud gege. Hanya ini terlalu—"

Sekilas bayangan Minseok ( 16 ) berkelebat di mata Luhan. Ia ingat bagaimana ia pernah menemani Minseok pergi ke sebuah toko buku bersama dengan Chen dan Sehun. Luhan ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Minseok menceritakan buku yang ingin ia beli ke pada Chen.

.

.

" _itu sangat susah dipahami, kenapa kau suka sekali membeli buku setebal kamus itu?"_

" _hehehe, Chen~ini sangat bagus. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya langit luas, andai aku bisa terbang dan pergi ke langit—"_

" _yang ada di luar sana hanya batu-batu besar yang siap membakarmu, ppabo!"_

" _Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menggapai langit, tidak apa jika langit itu akan menyakitiku suatu hari nanti"_

" _bodoh!"_

_._

.

Mimic bahagia yang pernah Luhan lihat saat Minseok memandanginya.

" gege?"

" eh?"

Luhan kaget.

" berikan buku itu padaku"

" eh? Ini"

Luhan memberikan dua buku yang Minseok inginkan. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi penasaran dan takjub milik yeoja mungil di hadapannya persis seperti ekspresi wajah yeoja yang menjadi tunangannya.

" kita beli susu"

" ge~ aku tidak mau susu"

" eh? Kau harus minum susu agar bisa tumbuh tinggi dan agar paling tidak kau bisa mengambil pakaianmu sendiri di lemari"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk buku-buku tebal yang ia sukai. Luhan terkekeh, ia langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Minseok. Reaksi Minseok begitu lucu di mata Luhan, lihat lah mata sipit yang membulat dengan bibir yang terbuka sedikit, jangan lupakan buku yang menimpa kakinya.

" kau imut sekali, pantas saja aku menyukai Minseok dalam pandangan pertama kkk"

Luhan menambah ke kagetan Minseok dengan menggendong Minseok setelah memasukkan buku di keranjang belanjaan.

Rumah keluarga Huang terlihat begitu sepi dengan hanya keberandaan Luhan dan Minseok, setelah makan malam keduanya memutuskan untuk bermain di kamar Luhan.

Pertama kali Minseok bisa masuk ke kamar Luhan seumur hidupnya kenal dengan namja tampan yang kini sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Biasanya Luhan tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya tidak terkecuali Tao atau Sehun. Suasana kamar Luhan begitu rapi dan hangat, itulah kesan pertama yang Minseok dapatkan saat memasuki kamar. Mata Minseok terhenti pada gambar-gambar di dinding, foto Minseok bertebaran di dinding. Tidak ada foto Minseok menatap kamera, tapi semua terlihat begitu alami dan Minseok sendiri merasa tidak pernah di foto.

" gege—ini eoni?"

Luhan sedikit menoleh.

" kau kaget? Itu adalah foto-foto yang ku dapatkan saat ia berada sedikit jauh dariku. Tersenyum, tertawa—aku melupakan bagaimana ia selalu melakukan itu padaku saat aku bersamanya. Yang ada aku semakin cemburu saat melihat dia bisa tertawa dengan orang lain. Maafkan aku, Xiumin—mungkin kau tau aku ini gila, tapi yah inilah aku yang terlalu menginginkan dia untukku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa yang telah ku lakukan adalah salah…"

" jadi gege menyukai eoni terlalu banyak?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" karena itu aku jadi buta—"

Minseok menatap Luhan yang memandangi foto Minseok.  
Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan ada yang aneh pada minuman yang ia tenggak—

" kenapa aku membeli ini? Minni—kau sudah meminumnya?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.  
Luhan terkekeh melihat bagaimana sedotan itu terisi penuh air dari kaleng merek sama dengan yang ia minum. Luhan sedikit menggeleng saat pandangannya mulai mengabur, begitu juga dengan Minseok yang langsung mengarahkan langkahnya ke kasur.

" kenapa ada bir dengan alcohol 90% di belanjaan kita?"

" molla"

Minseok dan Luhan terkekeh sambil melihat banyaknya bir yang ada di belanjaan yang mereka beli. Bukannya membuangnya, Luhan justru meminumnya bersama dengan Minseok. Keduanya tidak sadar jika sudah terlalu mabuk dan terus menghabiskan beberapa kaleng lagi.

" aku mencintaimu, Minseok! Sungguh!"

Luhan mulai berulah dengan mengatakan bagaimana ia mencintai Minseok, ia tidak memperdulikan Minseok yang sedang mengerang—

" aghh! Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku~"

Minseok merasakan bagaimana panas di dalam tubuhnya, ia mengerang keras hingga beberapa saat ia mendapati tubuhnya kembali membesar—

" Ahhh—hosh—hossh—bagaimana inih bisah terjadih?"

Minseok langsung menarik selimut di ranjang Luhan, ia mencoba mencari pakaian milik Luhan sebelum Luhan benar-benar sadar akan kedatangannya yang tanpa busana. Ia memakai kemeja Luhan—

" Minseok? Kau kah itu?"

'DEG'

Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini mendekatinya, wajah tampan Luhan memerah akibat tingginya alcohol yang ia tenggak. Minseok baru saja mendapat kemeja untuk ia pakai dan baru beberapa yang bisa ia masukkan kancingnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Minseok masih memiliki kesadaran untuk mendengarkan kata-kata maaf dan cinta dari Luhan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan getar akan tangisan Luhan.

" mianhe, jangan pergi lagi—hukumlah aku yang begitu jahat padamu! Makilah aku yang tidak memperdulikan dirimu. Mianhe—tapi ku mohon, jangan pergi"

" Lu—"

Luhan menangis sambil memeluk Minseok, ia mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada yeoja itu.

" Minseok—aku tidak sedang mimpi bukan?"

Luhan menangkup kepala Minseok yang kini juga sudah mulai menitikan air mata. Minseok menggeleng, ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun melihat bagaimana penyesalan dan luka di wajah Luhan. Luhan berkali-kali meminta dan memohon agar Minseok tidak menangis, ia merasa sudah cukup ia membuat tunangannya itu menangis.

Tangisan itu berahir setelah Luhan mencium bibir Minseok, perlahan-lahan menyesap manisnya candu yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Luhan mencium Minseok begitu dalam dengan sentuhan seduktif yang ia berikan pada tengkuk Minseok. Memutarnya ke kiri atau ke kanan mencoba mencari posisi dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan dari ciumannya. Minseok? Yeoja itu sudah terpengaruh alcohol kembali setelah rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya mereda bergantikan dengan panas yang lain yang membuat tubuhnya menggeliat saat Luhan menciumnya begitu dalam. Luhan menatap Minseok yang juga menatap sayu ke arahnya, benang saliva masih memanjang dan menyatu hingga Luhan mengulangi ciumannya. Begitu dalam hingga ia bisa menyentuh semua bagian di dalam rongga mulut Minseok, memainkan sedikit lidah Minseok sebelum ia mencium leher Minseok.

" aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Luhan saat berhenti mengambil nafas.

" Ahhh~Ahhh~~Ahhh~ Luh~~"

Desahan Minseok saat Luhan menyentuh dua buah dada kenyal milik Minseok berbuah pada nafsu Luhan yang semakin liar. Ia menurunkan ciumannya pada dua buah dada yang seakan merayunya untuk menikmatinya. Sensasi liar Minseok terarah saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang setelah Luhan menghisap dua dadanya, sedikit nyeri saat bagaimana Luhan menghisap dua buah dada hingga keluar sedikit cairan putih yang membasahi dadanya. Mencium, menghisap dan memutar dua putting dada telah Luhan lakukan, ia bahkan dengan senang hati memangku Minseok untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tangannya meraba seluruh daerah tubuh Minseok dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Tubuh Minseok menegang saat tidak sengaja bagian kewanitaannya menyenggol sesuatu yang berada dibalik celana Luhan. Minseok merasakan dirinya sudah begitu basah dengan beberapa cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaannya dimana tangan Luhan mencoba memasukinya.

" Aghh~~Aghh~appoh~"

Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan terahir Luhan dan Minseok mengenakan pakaian mereka hingga saat ini Luhan masih memangsa tubuh Minseok dengan sesuatu miliknya berada di dalam bagian tubuh Minseok. Memasuk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan tangan yang mencengkram buah dada Minseok, terus Luhan lakukan hingga cairan putih keluar dari keduanya. Ciuman, lumatan, gigitan dan desahan terus menghiasi malam panas mereka berdua. Keduanya terus memadu kasih dalam keheningan malam. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana tubuh mereka lengket dan kelelahan hingga keduanya tertidur pulas dengan sesuatu milik Luhan masih di tubuh Minseok.

Pagi buta Minseok merasakan tubuhnya kembali memanas, ia bangun.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Minseok buru-buru keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan menggunakan kemeja Luhan, ia mengerang untuk beberapa saat sebelum menemukan tubuhnya mengecil.

" apa yang terjadi denganku? Oh tidak!"

Minseok segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama panda miliknya. Minseok kembali ke kamar Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

" akan berbahaya jika Luhan sadar—"

Tanpa mengganggu tidur Luhan, Minseok langsung membereskan kekacauan semalam. Minseok juga pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli jus kaleng menggantikan bir yang telah mereka habiskan. Ia membuat Luhan kembali memakai pakaiannya yang tentu saja berbeda—mengganti sprei dan selimut milik Luhan dengan kilat. Beruntung satu jam sprei dan selimut Luhan sudah kering dan bisa ia pasangkan lagi ke tempat Luhan. Jam 4 pagi semua sudah beres, ia menyusup ke ranjang Luhan dan ikut tidur bersama namja tampan yang telah memangsanya.

Luhan terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi phonsel miliknya. Mata Luhan mulai menajam saat melihat keadaan kamarnya rapi seperti terahir ia mengingatnya. Ia juga melihat sedikit tumpahan jus di sprei miliknya.

" tidak mungkin, aku yakin aku tidak mimpi—"

Apapun yang terjadi Luhan yakin jika ia tidak bermimpi dengan apa yang ia lakukan semalam, hanya saja saat ini—ia bahkan memakai kemeja yang kemarin ia pakai.

" Minseok?"

Tidak ada, tidak ada di manapun sosok Minseok yang semalam menghabiskan malam panas dengannya. Yang ada disana adalah Minseok kecil yang terlihat kelelahan dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

" jika itu mimpi—"

Luhan menangis untuk ke beberapa kalinya membuat Minseok terbangun.

" gege~"

" hiks—mianhe, aku hanya tidak sanggup memikirkan kejadian tadi malam adalah mimpiku. Mianhe—"

Minseok memandang Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya, ia tidak tau apa yang semalam membuatnya bisa menjadi dirinya kembali. Yang ia tau, ia mendengarkan Luhan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan cinta untuknya. Minseok meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengusap rambut Luhan dengan pelan.

" gege, gege harus memulai hidup baru. Minseok eoni sedang piknik bersama dengan papa dan mama, nanti kalau mereka kembali mereka akan sedih melihat gege seperti ini. Terutama eoni, dia pasti akan menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya karena gege menyukai eoni begitu dalam—"

" hiks—"

" Minni sudah memesan beberapa oleh-oleh pada eoni, apa gege mau pesan juga?"

Luhan menatap Minseok.  
Minseok terlihat begitu polos di mata Luhan, dan dengan pasti mampu membuat Luhan tersenyum.

" gege pesan seorang malaikat, apa Minseok akan membawanya?"

" tentu! Eonikan orang baik"

Luhan memeluk Minseok dan menangis beberapa saat, berharap apa yang mereka ucapkan adalah kenyataan sesungguhnya.

.

.

Sarapan telah selesai, Luhan mengajak Minseok pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka berkeliling taman bermain dan menikmati indahnya suasana taman bermain.

" oh? Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh, namja tampan itu mendapati Kai dengan dua balon berwarna biru dan coklat.

" kau bermain disini?"

" hehehe, aku mengajak Baekhyun dan keponakanku kemari. Kau sendiri?"

Luhan menunjuk ke arah Minseok yang sedang membeli permen kapas.  
Minseok kaget melihat Kai yang menyapanya saat ia sudah mendekat ke arah Luhan. Terlebih saat melihat namja berusia 7 tahunan di belakang Kai yang langsung menunjukkan ekspresi senang saat melihatnya. Minseok langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki Luhan.

" waeyo?"

Tanya Luhan.  
Luhan mengarah pada Hotae yang langsung mendekatinya, khususnya lagi mendekati Minseok yang semakin mengeratkan peganganya pada celana Luhan.

" Kamjong, keponakanmu membuat dongsaengku takut"

Kai langsung menarik Hotae.

" dia pacar Hotae hyung!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan dan Kai terlihat kaget dengan tatapan tidak ingin mengajak bercanda pada Hotae.

" aniya! Pacar Minni adalah Lu-ge!"

Minseok memeluk kaki Luhan erat-erat berharap Luhan mau membantunya menjauhkan keponakan Kai darinya.

" tidak mungkin! Kau bilang ajussi berambut jagung itu pacarmu—kenapa sekarang kau mengaku dengan orang lain?"

" gege~"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.  
Luhan langsung mengangguk dan membopong Minseok.

" aiss, bocah ini. Ya! Kau juga tadi bilang kalau Baekkie adalah pacarmu, sekarang kau mengatakan Xiumin pacarmu? Kau ini masih kecil jangan pacar-pacaran!"

" huee—hyung"

Kai menggeleng pada Hotae.  
Luhan dan Baekhyun terpaksa melihat perang antara Kai dan sepupunya.

" sepertinya Xiumin sudah tidak terlalu takut padamu?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" entahlah, mungkin karena bocah itu"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang memeluk lehernya dan menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

" tidak ku sangka kau bisa menunjukkan emosimu, sekarang ini"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Minseok yang cukup tau bagaimana kisah Luhan dan Minseok, namja tampan itu mengangguk lirih.

" aku memang bodoh—"

" kkk—yah kau orang bodoh yang selalu mengamati Minseok dari jauh"

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan pandangan bingung dari Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Kai dan Hotae yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

" aku tidak sengaja melihatmu mengganti coklat pemberian Minseok, kau hanya membuang bungkusnya—lalu kau juga sering mengintai Minseok saat dia memandangi bintang"

" kau—"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Minseok menggambarnya—ia menggambar siluet dirimu dibalik tirai, dan jendela kamarmu"

Minseok yang sedang dalam taraf antara tidur dan tidak tidur menajamkan pendengarannya. Baekhyun memberitahu apa yang ia lakukan di atap? Ingin sekali ia berteriak agar Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kegiatannya.

"…langit yang ia pandangi, bukan hanya langit senja—bintang yang ia kagumi, bukan hanya bintang yang berada beribu mil jauh darinya. Matahari yang ia puja bukan hanya matahari yang menjadi sumber energy seluruh alam semesta. Kau tau semuanya—"

" tidak mungkin—"

" itu kenyataan"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangan mata tajam dan menyelidik ke arah Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman sedikit mengejek.

" langit yang ia pandangi adalah kau, bintang yang ia kagumi adalah kau, matahari yang ia puja adalah kau—itu kenyataan Xi Luhan"

" bodoh sekali aku—"

Ucapan lirih Luhan membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

" Minseok juga bodoh kenapa mencintai orang macam dirimu—hmm, sudahlah menyesal hanya membuatnya tidak tenang di surga sana"

" aku mengerti"

" lebih baik kau jaga bocah ini dengan baik, aku yakin Minseok sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya ini meski aku tidak pernah mendengarnya punya dongsaeng"

Luhan mengangguk.

" aku akan menjaganya, aku masih berharap Minseok bisa kembali. Meski hanya dalam mimpiku—"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan.

" kau harus merelakannya, Minseok dan kedua orang tuanya telah dinyatakan meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Yang tersisa dari mereka hanya anak ini—bahkan aku ikut menemani Kai dan keluarganya untuk menjemput abu dari jenazah mereka. Kau harus kuat demi dirimu sendiri, demi Minseok dan demi anak ini"

" bisakah?"

" tsk, kau harus bisa! Menyakiti Minseok saja kau bisa, kenapa menjaga sesuatu miliknya kau tidak bisa? Aku melihat bagaimana kau mencintai Minseok makanya saat kau melakukan hal buruk kepadanya aku tidak memberimu pukulan"

" kau dan Chen sama saja"

Keduanya terkekeh dengan Minseok yang tersenyum lembut sambil menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini, semalam benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan tenaga dan pikiran rasional.

" dia tidur"

Bisik Baekhyun.

" ada hikmahnya Sehun dan Tao pergi"

Guman Luhan melirik sekilas pada yeoja mungil yang ada dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Minseok.

" wae?"

" kau jadi semakin aneh sekarang—"

Minseok menatap Kris tidak mengerti apa yang namja tampan itu katakan. Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian dimana Minseok kehilangan control atas tubuhnya. Hari ini ia sedang menikmati coklat hangat bersama dengan Kris dan Tao di sebuah kedai, dan Tao pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Kris dan Minseok.

" pipimu semakin cubby! Apa karna Luhan sudah melakukannya padamu?"

Ia menatap wajah tampan Kris.

Namja yang sudah merubah warna rambutnya menjadi warna hitam itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengaduk-aduk milkshake pesanannya. Minseok menceritakan kejadian dimana ia berubah kembali menjadi Minseok setelah Sehun pulang dari camp. Ya Minseok langsung meluncur ke apartemen Kris dan menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali dimana ia melakukan adegan dewasa dengan Luhan.

" arra—arra, saat Minseok mengecil dan menjadi Xiumin. Dia adalah kekasihku—tapi saat ia berubah kembali menjadi Minseok sebenarnya, ia tetaplah tunangan Luhan. Arra—"

" Kris~"

" aku mengerti—aku tidak apa"

" kau yakin? Kau bisa marah padaku"

Kris tersenyum menatap Minseok yang mengarahkan wajah memelasnya.

" aku sudah melakukannya 2 minggu lalu, aku sadar—aku memang bukan kekasihmu"

Ucapan lirih Kris membuat Minseok menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kris mencoba tersenyum, ia menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai mencium leher Minseok. Kris tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang nanti yang ia tau—obat semua lukanya adalah Minseok. Jika dipikir-pikir hubungan Kris dan Minseok terbilang aneh, bagaimana tidak? Kris adalah sepupu jauh Minseok, setidaknya begitulah yang Kyuhyun dan Siwon katakan saat mereka kecil. Yang jelas lebih jauh dari hubungan persaudaraan antara Minseok dan Kai, yang memang Kai adalah anak dari dongsaeng mama Minseok ( Sungmin ). Meskipun bersaudara dekat dengan Minseok, baik Kai atau Minseok tidak begitu dekat kecuali mereka adalah teman sekelas. Jauh berbeda dengan Kris dan Minseok yang seperti memiliki ikatan lebih kental dari pada darah. Terlebih lagi saat perasaan lain timbul membumbuhi benih persaudaraan yang ditanamkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka—membuat mereka saling terikat dengan benang kasat mata.

" jangan menatapku dengan wajah bersalahmu, kau tidak bersalah. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas rasa sakit yang ku alami. Rasa ini adalah rasa cintaku untukmu—"

Bisik Kris.  
Minseok terdiam, ia menggenggam tangan Kris yang mulai bergetar. Sembari membisikkan kata maaf dan merasakan sakit di lehernya Minseok terus menggenggam tangan Kris.

" ala? Apa yang gege lakukan pada Minni?"

Kris dan Minseok kaget. Minseok mencoba melepas Kris namun namja tampan itu terus menghisap dan menggigit leher Minseok mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya meski Minseok sudah menjambak rambutnya.

" Kris ajussi menganggapku sebagai makanan—dia menggigitku"

Tao?  
yeoja penyuka panda itu mengangguk kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Kris yang masih setia menempel pada Minseok.

" Kris-gege~ Tao juga mauuuu"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya imut. Sedangkan Kris? Ia melepas ciumannya, jujur ia sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang Tao miliki. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Tao yang mengerjapkan matanya imut dengan puing-puing manis, cukup kaget saat melihat manisnya Tao saat menatapnya.

" apa Minni enak? Tao mau~"

" YAAAA! Aku bukan makanan"

Pekik Minseok.

" kau tidak boleh mencobanya, kau bisa mati kalau mencobanya"

" kenapa Kris gege tidak?"

" karena aku adalah namja, dan aku kuat"

Minseok menggeleng mendengar percakapan Tao dan Kris yang sepertinya membicarakan dirinya. Namun ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kris begitu tampan dan menjadi apa adanya saat bersama Tao. Minseok bisa melihat Kris begitu perhatian pada Tao, dan—sepertinya tanpa Kris sadari, namja tampan itu menyukai Tao. Meski hanya sedikit, namun Minseok yakin jika Kris perlahan-lahan sedang menata hatinya untuk menerima sosok Tao dan melepaskan Minseok.

" Ya! Bocah! Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?"

" ajussi terlihat bodoh saat menatap jiejie"

Kris menajamkan matanya ke arah Minseok.

" Minni, kau tidak boleh begitu sama Kris gege"

Peringatan dari Tao membuat Kris merasa menang.

Namja tampan itu mulai tersenyum ke arah Tao dan menawari Tao beberapa coklat yang enak. Hari ini ia berniat membantu Tao yang membutuhkan essay dan kliping tentang olahraga akibat Tao yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Sebenarnya hukuman itu sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu dan berahir minggu lalu, namun dasar Tao yang pelupa, ia tidak mengingat hukuman itu dan terus bermain dan berlatih wushu. Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat banyak sekali artikel tentang dirinya di meja.

" kau menjadi stalker ku?"

Tanya Kris.

" ini Tao dapat dari Dongho. Dia bilang dia masih punya artikel tentang gege, banyaaaak sekali—begitu katanya"

" jadi ini bukan dari Tao?"

Melihat Tao menggeleng Kris terlihat sedikit kecewa.  
Kris menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan bahu kecil Minseok.

" padahal gege berharap itu semua koleksi dari Tao"

Tao menggeleng dan menunjukkan koleksi miliknya. Berbagai artikel tentang beladiri, ada Chen, Eli dan dirinya sendiri.

" dasar panda jelek"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Kris.  
Bibir Tao yang mengerucut imut membuat Kris langsung menarik rahang Tao.

" YAA!"

Pekik Minseok saat menjadi saksi bagaimana Kris memanggut bibir Tao, Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada peraduan di atas kepalanya. Kris benar-benar gila untuk mencium Tao di saat Minseok berada di dalam pangkuannya.  
Kris tersenyum mengecup sekilas bibir Tao sebelum melepaskan kepala Tao.

" gege~"

Cicit Tao.  
Kris tersenyum kecil ke arah Tao sebelum memandang Minseok yang masih menatap tidak percaya kepada Kris.

" aigo~ pacar mungilku cemburu eoh? Sini-sini"

" YAAA lepaskan aku!"

Kris tetap memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium Minseok di depan Tao.

" YAAAEUMMPPP"

Mata bulat Minseok benar-benar membulat saat dengan tenangnya Kris mencium bibirnya di hadapan Tao. Sedangkan yeoja pecinta panda itu hanya terkekeh.

" memiliki dua kekasih memang menyenangkan"

Guman Kris.

" gege aneh"

" gomawo panda—"

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga untuk SMA adalah pelajaran yang cukup membosankan, Luhan melangkah kembali ke kelasnya setelah sadar ia melupakan kaos olahraga di tasnya.

" _apa kau yakin tidak ada jalan lain?"_

Suara berat Kris membuatnya urung melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas.

" _Minseok—"_

Mendengar nama seorang yang amat ia rindukan diucapkan dengan mudah oleh Kris, jantung Luhan berpacu menciptakan dentuman yang tidak menentu di dadanya. Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menganggu Kris, ia sudah banyak belajar dari Sehun tentang mengendalikan emosi diri.

" _Minseok, sampai kapan kita bisa menyembunyikan semuanya? Kadang aku begitu takut jika seseorang menemukanmu dan membuatmu dalam keadaan bahaya—"_

Luhan melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris.

" _apa maksud semua ini? Bagaimana jika seseorang tau keberadaanmu? Membuatku semakin takut saat aku terbangun aku mendengarmu sudah tak bernyawa—huh, tidak adakah yang bisa membantu kita?"_

Terdengar desah prihatin dari Kris.

" _Ya, aku tau—kau selalu mengatakannya padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku janji demi keselamatanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika kita mencari tahu kebenarannya saja? Mungkin bisa membantu? Tidak? Mereka bilang kau akan dalam keadaan bahaya dan terbunuh? Baiklah, aku akan menjadi orang baik yang mengikuti semua langkahmu. Kau harus ingat aku akan selalu ada di ujung jalan yang kau pilih, yang manapun"_

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Kris mengacak kepalanya sebelum meraih baju ganti dan pergi.

" apa yang ia bicarakan? Dengan siapa? Apa benar yang ku dengar? Minseok? Kris tau tentang Minseok?"

Luhan memperhatikan Kris yang sedang konsentrasi bermain bersama dengan anak-anak kelasnya, tidak ada yang berubah dengan sifat Kris yang sok cool dan seenak kepalanya sendiri saat beberapa anak mengajaknya bermain bola.

" kenapa kau memandangi Kris terus?"

Tanya Sehun.

" aniya—hanya—"

Luhan langsung menggeleng dan mengejar bola yang ada di tangan Kai.  
Sepulang sekolah ia menemui Kris yang sedang menunggu Tao bersama dengan Minseok, sebelumnya ia melihat bagaimana Kris dan Minseok selalu saja bertengkar dengan saling menjambak dan mencubit pipi.

" Kris—"

Suara Luhan menghentikan seluruh aktifitas yang sedang Minseok dan Kris lakukan. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya tampak sedikit kaget dengan keadaan Kris dan Minseok.

" Xiumin, kau bisa main di sana sebentar? Gege ingin bicara dengan Kris"

" Eh?"

Saat Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kris berniat mengikuti keinginan Luhan, namun ia tidak berdaya saat tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dan mengapit pinggangnya di sela tangan kanan dan tubuhnya. Kris membuat Minseok seperti tas belanjaan ibu-ibu yang selalu di apit tubuh dan salah satu tangannya.

" bicaralah"

" tapi—"

" aku tidak ingin setan kecil ini berpikiran macam-macam tentang kita"

Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok saat merasakan sebuah cubitan di perutnya. Minseok? Yeoja itu justru tertawa melihat penderitaan Kris.  
Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang kini juga menatapnya, hingga manik mata itu saling bertemu sebelum Kris menyadari dan menyembunyikan Minseok ke dalam kekangannya.

" ada apa?"

" EH?"

Kris memasang wajah cool untuk tetap dingin pada namja tampan yang kini berada di depannya.

" Minseok—"

Mata Kris dan Minseok melebar, keduanya secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

" aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau berbicara dengan seorang bernama Minseok saat ingin mengambil pakaianku—apakah dia—"

Kris langsung memasang wajah kesal yang ia miliki.

" sekarang kau ingin tau tentang keluargaku? Ah—atau ada wartawan yang menyewamu untuk menanyakan tentang itu padaku?"

" maksudku—"

" dengar Xi Luhan, aku sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang berusaha mengorek tentang kehidupan pribadiku—camkan itu!"

Kris menurunkan Minseok dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama Luhan.

" gege—"

" sepertinya dia salah paham padaku—aku hanya ingin tanya apakah dia berhubungan dengan Minseokku atau bukan"

Ucap Luhan lemah.  
Luhan duduk di samping Minseok berdiri. Matanya menutup sebentar dengan ekspresi penyesalan yang dalam terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" –aku tadi sempat sangat senang saat mendengar Kris berbicara dengan memanggil nama Minseok, aku kira ada secercah harapan untukku menemukan dirinya. Paling tidak aku ingin tau dia hidup dan dalam keadaan baik"

Minseok—tanpa Minseok sadari ia sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tersenyum pada namja yang kini menatapnya.

" eoni sedang piknik! Jadi gege harus semangat untuk menunggunya"

" aku harap begitu"

Luhan memeluk Minseok dengan erat, ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan Minseok yang sedikit kaget akan serangan dari namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" aku tidak membutuhkanmu—mengapa kau selalu saja mendekatiku? Apa kau sudah tidak tau malu?"

.

" jangan permalukan aku—katakan iya, atau aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanku, yang ada kau akan dicap sebagai yeoja murahan yang menyerahkan dirinya demi mendapatkan pengakuanku"

.

" langit memang tidak bisa mengubah apapun, dia tetap berada di atas langit dan aku selalu berada di sini. Memandanginya, menangis merindukannya dan mencintainya"

.

" diamlah—untuk beberapa detik jika kau ingin melihat reaksi dari orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**AprilianyArdeta** : no body perfect juga berlaku untuk Minseok dan Kris. Mereka juga sama seperti Luhan, hanya sebatas manusia biasa. Semuanya memiliki kharakter dan ego masing-masing untuk menentuhkan sebuah alur cerita yang akan membawa mereka ke kebahagiaan atau ke hancuran. #CIEH thanks reviewnya

**elfishminxiu** : hahaha sampe segitunya, jangan atu—penyesalan belum kerasa? Oke tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa…Krismin? Udah banyak kan? Ga papa mau review panjang lebar juga ga apa kok author justru seneeeeeng banget!

**deerbaozi**: yah emang beruntung tapi author peringatin buat ga berharap banyak kkk ntr kecewa author yang kasihan

**kuroshinjubaozi** : kekekeke, jangan begitu Lulu juga manusia yang banyak salah kkk. Kris suka ama Tao? Entahya kkkk #RAHASIA tunggu chapter berikut-berikutnya aja

**Kim Zuki** : hehehe kasian dong si_ kalau Minseokie ama Sehun kkkk

**luckygirl91** : sippeuh! Oke thanks

**feyy**: hehe maksudnya stop itu tiba-tiba tamat kkkk sipppeuh! Thanks

**doremifaseul**: jangan galau, kkk Ok

**Arcan'sGirl** : nyantai aja…

**casproduction** : bukan hanya kamu, siapapun yang seperti Minseok ( dalam cerita ini ) akan merasakan hal yang sama, kesakitan antara hidup dan mati #poor

**Genieaaa** : hahaha inilah sisi lain sebuah cinta, ada obsesi dan harapan. Tergantung kita menerapkannya ke mana kkk. Oh author kira udah nonton kkk

**KimRyeona19**: hahaha namanya juga kehidupan, semua begitu kompleks. Ga cuma keluarga Huang aja kok kkk

**jengjong** : tentu saja dong, kalu cuma datar kan ga enak bacanya kkk #meski ini kadang datar bgt. Ini udah fast kan? Minseok balik? Entah ya kkkk #RAHASIA

**Guest yang penasaran tingkat dewa** : peluk cium juga, di chapter depan akan ada alasan Sehun mengalah, jadi ga semua salah Luhan kok meski Luhan emang salah kkk. Ahhaha kita sama, author juga Xiuhan shipper! #girang tapi pas dapet ide selalu aja pingin Luhan menderita TT #evil. Udah kena rate M nya? Thanks udah suka ma ff ini

**xm **: May be your server not connect..yah we have some reason in the same feel. Kris fallin love with Tao? May be not yet…because he till obsession with another girl.. kkkk aku juga mau one Minseok's doll! Jika ada author mau deh ngantir no 1 kkkk. Orang tua Minseok? Sssttt—keberadaan dan alasan mereka masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A ( it's secret ). Menurut kamu apa Sehun udah ngeh? Pada dasarnya kharakter Sehun 11-12 ama Luhan kok kkkk. Author coba pikirkan untuk nambah saingan..kkk thanks for all review kkkk

**XM** : ayuk kita tabok bang Luhan bareng-bareng. Lumin bersatu? Eum just think about it, I really want see it!

**HamsterXiumin**: kebenaran akan selalu terungkap di setiap chapter yang akan datang kkkk #bangga iya yah, aku rasa aku harus mengubah wajah datar Kris kkk. Heechul? Heechul kan bagiannya marah-marain anaknya biar bener kkk. Sudah dapat rate M nya? Kalau untuk Kris-Min? author simpen aja deh buat sendiri #gaKuat! Kkk tenang masih lama untuk kembali—hehehe kurang lebih ya 4/5 chapter kkk

**fanoy5** : kkk yah kita lihat aja tu si umin maunya ama siapa kkk, lope you too


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

Kris memasang wajah cool untuk tetap dingin pada namja tampan yang kini berada di depannya.

" Minseok—"

Mata Kris dan Minseok melebar, keduanya secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

" aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau berbicara dengan seorang bernama Minseok saat ingin mengambil pakaianku—apakah dia—"

Kris langsung memasang wajah kesal yang ia miliki.

" sekarang kau ingin tau tentang keluargaku? Ah—atau ada wartawan yang menyewamu untuk menanyakan tentang itu padaku?"

" maksudku—"

" dengar Xi Luhan, aku sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang berusaha mengorek tentang kehidupan pribadiku—camkan itu!"

Kris menurunkan Minseok dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama Luhan.

" gege—"

" sepertinya dia salah paham padaku—aku hanya ingin tanya apakah dia berhubungan dengan Minseokku atau bukan"

Ucap Luhan lemah.  
Luhan duduk di samping Minseok berdiri. Matanya menutup sebentar dengan ekspresi penyesalan yang dalam terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" –aku tadi sempat sangat senang saat mendengar Kris berbicara dengan memanggil nama Minseok, aku kira ada secercah harapan untukku menemukan dirinya. Paling tidak aku ingin tau dia hidup dan dalam keadaan baik"

Minseok—tanpa Minseok sadari ia sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tersenyum pada namja yang kini menatapnya.

" eoni sedang piknik! Jadi gege harus semangat untuk menunggunya"

" aku harap begitu"

Luhan memeluk Minseok dengan erat, ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan Minseok yang sedikit kaget akan serangan dari namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 6**

" **Why Love is so Slow?" **

.

.

.

**#Dua tahun yang lalu**

.

.

Hari itu warna langit berubah begitu kelam. Tidak seperti biasanya, langit terasa begitu murka dengan apa yang telah terjadi di bumi. Air hujan menguyur bak air yang memang sengaja ditumpahkan oleh sang maha kuasa di atas segala-galanya di dunia ini. Dua orang itu terlihat tidak memperdulikan bagaimana derasnya guyuran hujan, mereka terus berdiri dibatasi sekat tebal berwujudkan air hujan.

" aku tidak membutuhkanmu—mengapa kau selalu saja mendekatiku? Apa kau sudah tidak tau malu?"

Sang namja mengisyaratkan agar sang yeoja yang berada di balik derasnya guyuran hujan melihat ke sekelilingnya di mana ia menjadi bahan tontonan di tengah deras hujan. Tubuh basah, tidak begitu ia perdulikan.

" bodoh!"

Sang namja melenggang pergi setelah sebuah mobil mendekati gerbang. Tanpa perduli bagaimana keadaan si yeoja yang mungkin sudah mati rasa akan kelakuannya. Hingga matanya menatap marah ke arah pantulan spion mobil yang ia tumpangi saat tidak sengaja ia melihat seseorang bagaikan kesatria datang memeluk yeoja yang tengah menggigil kedinginan. Begitu intim, begitu indah, dan begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

" tsk, seharusnya kau tidak lagi perduli pada namja sejenis Xi Luhan!"

" tapi aku mencintainya, Chen—"

Chen menatap yeoja yang kini mengenakan pakaian tebal dengan handuk yang masih menyelimuti rambut basahnya. Kim Jongdae, atau orang lain sering memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan Chen itu menghela nafas, ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana harus mengatakan kekhawatirannya pada yeoja di hadapannya tentang kelangsungan hidupnya.

" Seokie, aku benci mengatakan ini berulang kali tapi sungguh—kau harus menyerah untuk meraih Luhan. Luhan terlalu tinggi untuk kau gapai, dia telalu jauh untukmu!"

Chen menatap tajam ke arah yeoja manis yang kini tersenyum sembari memandangi sebuah foto dimana dirinya dengan seorang yang tadi Chen sebutkan. Yeoja itu Minseok, Cho Minseok—yeoja manis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka SD, dimana Minseok menjadi murid pindahan di sekolahnya.

" aku bosan melihat kau selalu menjadi orang bodoh di hadapannya sejak kita SD hingga sekarang kelas 1 SMA! Bahkan dia tidak pernah berbuat baik padamu—"

Minseok tersenyum.

" andaikan sedikit saja sifat Sehun menurun padanya—"

Guman Minseok.  
Chen kembali menghela nafas, ia duduk di samping Minseok dengan tenang.

" sayangnya meski mereka kembar, mereka sangat berbeda—aku turut berduka"

Ucapan Chen membuat Minseok terkekeh. Ia menatap Chen yang kini sedang memainkan rambutnya yang baru saja ia potong pendek meski masih bisa dikucir kuda.

" kau memotongnya?"

Chen mengangguk.

" bentuk protesku terhadap orang keras kepala itu"

Minseok terkekeh.

" bagaimana kalau dia menghukummu?"

" aku akan lari dari rumah, dan bersembunyi di sini—gampang bukan?"

Minseok memuji bagaimana Chen begitu tenang menghadapi appanya yang terkenal benar-benar galak.

" bagaimana jika kau membuatkan aku bubur?"

Tanya Minseok.

Chen terkekeh dan mengajak Minseok untuk pergi ke dapur di rumah mungil Minseok. Keduanya seperti saudara, karena Chenlah yang sering menerjemahkan apa yang Minseok katakan dari bahasa mandarin menjadi bahasa hangul. Dan juga karena mereka merupakan teman sebangku saat pertama kali Minseok datang ke SD Shinwa. Chen mengobrak-abrik dapur Minseok untuk membuat makanan kesukaan mereka hingga malam mulai bergulir mereka selalu tertawa bersama. Keluarga Chen sudah tau kemana perginya Chen jika mereka tidak menemukan putri keluarga Kim itu di rumah setelah lebih dari jam 7 malam, jadi mereka tidak begitu khawatir untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaan putri Kim itu.

'Tok—tok—tok'

Minseok dan Chen mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Keduanya berjalan dengan perlahan dan membuka pintu. Seorang namja tampan dengan raut wajah dingin berada di depan mereka—baik Minseok atau Chen saling menoleh sebelum menatap namja yang kini bersiap bicara.

" mama mengundangmu ke rumah"

" eh?"

" cepatlah—dia sudah menunggu"

Namja tampan itu Sehun.

" anu—apa aku boleh mengajak Chen?"

" terserah"

" tidak usah, aku di rumah sa—"

Chen menghentikan kata-katanya saat Minseok sudah ngacir ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Beruntung Chen masih mengenakan pakaian biasanya yang berbalut dengan jaket dan jeans yang membalut kaki rampingnya. Sehun dan Chen tidak memiliki banyak kata saat mereka menunggu Minseok, keduanya hanya duduk di teras depan dengan semilir angin malam yang lembab.

" paling tidak pakailah mantel—udara sangat dingin"

Ucap Sehun.

" kau juga"

Keduanya terlihat begitu menjaga jarak dan kaku—padahal terhitung sudah begitu lama mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan special, namun keduanya kurang memiliki waktu untuk sekedar jalan bersama hingga saat ini.

" Chen—"

Saat Chen menoleh, yeoja itu sudah dikagetkan dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang Sehun berikan di bibir cerrynya.

" Hun—?"

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya hingga Minseok muncul.

.

.

Heechul terlihat heboh dengan barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya.

" mama, untuk Tao mana?"

" kan kemarin papa baru membelikanmu sebuah gaun, kau pakai saja yang itu"

Tao terlihat begitu manis dengan baju panda di tubuhnya.

" aku pulang—"

Suara Sehun membuat Heechul dan Tao menoleh ke arah namja itu.

" Tao baby,tolong panggilkan gegemu ya"

Tao mengangguk imut dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang sudah berantakan dengan gaun-gaun indah yang terbungkus plastic dengan rapi. Ada beberapa tuxedo yang di gantung kecil di sekitaran tubuh Heechul.

Hangeng yang baru saja dari dapur langsung membalas anggukan dari Minseok dan Chen yang datang dibelakang Sehun.

" Seokie, sini—mama sudah membelikan banyak gaun yang akan kau pakai besok"

" eh? Untuk apa?"

Heechul tersenyum ia berdiri dan meraih pundak Minseok. Yeoja baya beranak tiga itu terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini. Luhan dan Tao turun, keduanya berdiri di samping Sehun yang sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang akan Heechul katakan.

" mama dan kedua orang tua Minseok sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian bertiga"

" HAH?"

Minseok, Chen, Sehun dan Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Heechul katakan.

" mama sudah menyiapkan semuanya, hari ini kita akan mengadakan perayaan kecil untuk itu"

" tapi ma, kami dan Minseok—"

" tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bagaimana Minseok? Kau menyukainya?"

Minseok yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Chen menatap kilatan di mata Luhan dan Sehun, seakan keduanya memberikan penghakiman pada dirinya. Perlahan Minseok menggeleng dan sedikit menjauh dari Heechul yang menatapnya bersemangat, ia menoleh pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

" mianhe, Minseok tidak bisa—"

Semua menatap kaget pada Minseok termasuk Chen.  
Bagaimanapun mereka tau bagaimana Minseok begitu tergila-gila terhadap Luhan.

" bukankah kau—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya—aku hanya main-main, karena melihat Luhan begitu murung—aku—aku tidak mau"

Minseok melepas tangannya dari tangan Chen, ia berlari ke rumahnya meninggalkan Chen yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan segera pamit sebelum Sehun mengejarnya.

" Chen!"

Chen berhenti.

" aku akan mengantarmu, tunggu aku!"

Sehun mengambil motor yang ada di bagasi dan mengejar Chen yang berjalan ke halte bus. Air mata yeoja itu terlihat begitu jelas di pipi tirusnya.

" Chen—"

" kenapa kau mengejarku? Harusnya kau mengejar Minseok—"

" tapi aku ingin dirimu"

Chen terdiam, ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Sehun duduk di sampingnya setelah memarkirkan motor kesayangannya di jalan. Jalanan cukup sepi untuk membiarkan keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Sehun memakaikan mantel yang ia pakai untuk Chen.

" maafkan kejadian tadi—aku belum sempat mengatakan jika kita tengah berpacaran kepada kedua orang tuaku"

" kau harus bertunangan dengan Minseok—"

" itu tidak akan terjadi"

Jawab Sehun pasti.

" karena Luhan pasti akan melakukannya"

" kau? Apa kau akan mengumpankan Minseok pada namja seperti saudaramu itu?"

" Chenie, apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah Minseok menyukai Luhan begitu banyak?"

" kalian memang tidak tau perasaan!"

Chen berdiri dan seketika Sehun memeluk ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat dan lama, hingga keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

" aku mencintaimu, itu sebabnya aku ingin kau percaya padaku"

Bisik Sehun.  
Sehun membawa Chen ke dalam ciuman hangat yang dalam meski masih dalam control yang sempurna.  
Ciuman itu terlepas setelah terdengar suara hempasan pintu mobil di samping mereka.

" Kim Jong Dae!"

Chen membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok appanya yang menatapnya begitu marah.

" masuk ke mobil sekarang juga!"

" appa—"

" PALLI!"

Chen tau appanya sangat marah untuk saat ini, ia berlari masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menghindari appanya bertindak yang lebih keras lagi. Ayahnya bisa di katakan sebagai monster jika sedang marah, penguasa entertainment Kim Young Woon atau sering dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kangin', dan Chen terlalu takut untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

" ajussi, tolong jangan marahi Chen—dia tidak salah—dia—"

" jangan berani-berani mendekati putriku!"

" ajussi, aku mencintai Chen—"

" kau hanya akan menyakiti anakku, meski kau anak sahabat baikku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti anakku. Jauhi putriku!"

Kangin kembali ke mobil meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap kesal untuk hari ini.  
Setiba di rumah Chen berjalan menunduk di belakang Kangin, ia tidak berani mengatakan apapun yang pada nantinya akan membuat Kangin semakin marah.

" gantilah pakaianmu, kalau kau belum makan malam—appa sudah menyiapkan makan malam tadi"

Ucapan dingin dari Kangin membuat Chen kaget. Ia menatap Kangin yang kali ini melenggang ke kamarnya.

" appa—"

Kangin berhenti.

" mianhe—tapi aku benar-benar tidak membohongi appa untuk pergi ke rumah Min—"

" appa tau, Minseok menghawatirkanmu yang ia tinggal di rumah keluarga Huang. Saat aku menjemputmu di rumah itu Heechul menceritakan semuanya—tidurlah, aku yakin masih ada orang yang lebih pantas untukmu dari pada Sehun"

" appa—"

Kangin tidak memperdulikan panggilan Chen dan terus ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap kaget siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Lu—"

Melihat tatapan tajam dari Luhan, perlahan-lahan Minseok mundur ke belakang tanpa menyadari jika Luhan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

'Bruk'  
Minseok berahir jatuh di atas sofa yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tiduran bersama dengan Chen. matanya mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Luhan mengekang tubuhnya dengan siku dan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan. Wajah tampan Luhan begitu dekat dengan Minseok kali ini, bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter yang sukses membuat rona merah di pipi Minseok terlihat begitu jelas. Luhan mengusap perlahan pipi cubby Minseok dengan jari-jari tangannya.

" bagaimana mungkin kau menolak perjodohan tadi? Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

" a—apa—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tangan kanan Luhan mengunci kedua tangan Minseok di atas kepala Minseok, tangan kiri namja tampan itu perlahan-lahan sudah membuka kancing piama Minseok.

" Lu?"

Minseok menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang sudah membuatnya menegang dengan menjilat dan mengigiti telinganya.

" Ahh~"

Satu desahan manis terdengar begitu indah di telinga Luhan saat Luhan menyesap leher jenjang Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok? Dia tidak bisa mengelak dari ciuman di bibirnya, tangan kiri Luhan sudah menekan tengkuknya agar Luhan bisa mengeksplore bibir merah cerry milik Minseok. Ciuman yang begitu dalam hingga membuat Minseok tak mampu mengerang saat tangan Luhan sudah menyusup dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Mata Minseok hanya bisa melebar saat merasakan pengait branya sudah lepas dengan tangan Luhan yang mulai mengusap-usap punggungnya hingga meremas pantat kenyal miliknya. Tangan itu terus meraba hingga menyusup ke dalam celana dalam yang Minseok kenakan. Mata Minseok membulat dengan tangan yang meremas rambut Luhan saat Luhan mulai menyusupkan jari-jari kekarnya ke bagian belakang tubuh Minseok.

" agghh~apah yanghh kauuhh lakuuhkkanhh?"

Luhan tidak menjawabnya, ia menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium buah dada Minseok yang terlihat begitu manis dengan dua putting pink yang menggodanya untuk memanjakannya. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus melumuri dua buah dada Minseok dengan sisa-sia saliva dari ciuman yang membekas dengan warna ungu kebiruan di kulit putih Minseok. Tangan Luhan meremas dua buah dada milik Minseok hingga yeoja itu memekik. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa menggendong Minseok sambil terus memainkan dada Minseok yang masih bisa ia mainkan di tangannya. Dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu Luhan kembali mencium Minseok membabi buta, ia tidak mendegarkan erangan Minseok saat Luhan memasukkan jari-jarinya di sela selangkangannya. Tubuh Minseok menegang saat sesuatu milik Luhan berada di dalam tubuhnya.

" Luhh~appaaah~ yanghh kauuuuhh laakukkuhh EUMPPP"

Air mata Minseok tidak berarti saat tiba-tiba Luhan mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman dalam, bahkan ciuman itu tidak lepas untuk beberapa waktu meski Luhan juga sibuk memaksakan miliknya masuk kedalam tubuh Minseok, meskipun minseok berusaha mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" ahhh~~ Luhh~~~ahhh~~~"

Minseok tidak berhenti untuk mencoba menolak apa yang Luhan lakukan hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya merasakan lelah dengan Luhan yang menatapnya tajam sambil terus memasuk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Minseok.

Pagi-pagi Minseok menemukan tubuhnya telanjang dengan tubuh penuh tanda biru.

" appoh"

Rintih Minseok saat mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak ada Luhan disana, hanya ia sendiri dan secarik kertas.

.

.

**Datang ke sekolah hari ini  
jangan terlambat..  
trima apapun yang aku minta  
atau aku akan mengatakan pada  
semuanya bahwa kau telah  
menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku**

.

.

" hiks—kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Apa kau begitu membenciku? Bahkan jika kau tidak menyukaiku aku akan mengalah dan menyerah. Mengapa kau selalu membuatku begitu bingung?"

Phonsel Minseok bergetar. **–Kris calling—**

" _Baby, ayo kita berangkat bersama"_

" Kris—kau bawa mobil, jemput aku 15 menit lagi"

" _ok! Eh kenapa dengan suaramu?"_

" aniya, hanya sedang flue"

" _baiklah princess, aku harus mandi dulu. Byee"_

Minseok menutup sambungan panggilannya.

" mianhe Kris"

Dengan tertatih Minseok bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Ia meminta Kris untuk menjemputnya tepat di halte tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan berangkat bersama meski Kris menggunakan ferrary miliknya dan Minseok lebih senang menggunakan bus yang nantinya akan Kris ikuti dari belakang. Kris tersenyum gembira saat melihat Minseok masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" ada angin apa kau mau menaiki pacar keduaku?"

" aku demam Kris, aku tidak bisa berdiri dalam waktu lama"

Kris terkekeh mendengar suara lirih Minseok. Ia mengulurkan bekal ke arah Minseok, dua potong burger dan segelas susu coklat.

" Kibum menyiapkannya untuk kita"

" dia pulang?"

" yah, begitulah. Siwon bilang dia membiarkan Kibum pulang sebentar untuk melepas kekesalan akibat masalah perselingkuhan yang Siwon lakukan dengan seorang jurnalis"

Minseok mengulurkan burger yang telah ia gigit ke arah Kris, dan tanpa ragu Kris menerimanya sebagai suapan untuknya. Keduanya sudah terbiasa untuk berbagi makanan di manapun mereka mau.

" kau tidak khawatir jika papa benar-benar selingkuh?"

" kkk—namja itu tidak akan selingkuh dari Kibum, kalau ia berani berselingkuh aku akan mematahkan lehernya"

Keduanya terkekeh menikmati suasana pagi hari yang menyenangkan.

Setibanya di sekolah mereka berjalan beriringan seperti tidak ada apapun di antara mereka, dengan Minseok yang berjalan di depan Kris setelah melihat Chen yang langsung memeluknya dan bercerita tentang kemarahan appanya. Kris berjalan tanpa ekspresi melihat Luhan menatap tajam ke arah dirinya dan Minseok yang berjalan memang hampir berbarengan. Kris memang orang yang cuek namun ia tetap akan merasa terganggu dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya.

" kau ada urusan denganku?"

Tanya Kris setelah dekat dengan Luhan.  
Luhan menggeleng membiarkan Kris berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di belakang Sehun yang sama dengan deretan Minseok dan Chen.

" oh Tuhan! Tugas kemarin benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Decak Hyoseok.  
Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut sepunggung dan kulit coklat melebihi kulit tan Kai. Luhan menoleh pada yeoja yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa buku-buku miliknya.

" kau tau Seokie? Aku bisa gila keluar dari SMA ini—"

" Hyo—kita baru saja beberapa hari masuk SMA dan baru saja mid, kita tidak boleh mengeluh"

Ucapan lembut dari Sunghyun membuat Hyoseok mengangguk.

" kau enak, Kev. Kau itu pintar dan sebagainya—lha aku? Oh tidak, meski kekasihmu lebih bodoh dariku tapi aku tetap saja tidak menyukai pelajaran"

Yeoja manis dan lembut yang sering di panggil dengan sebutan 'Kevin' di kelas itu tersenyum lembut saat mendapati Eli mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Minseokie, bagaimana pendapatmu? Kau membelaku kan?"

Tanya Hyoseok.  
Minseok mengangguk—

" otakku juga pas-pasan jadi kita harus belajar giat bersama dengan yang lain"

" oh Minseok, kau memang saudarariku yang paling manis"

Hyoseok memeluk Minseok membuat suasana di kelas itu menjadi ramai dan penuh dengan candaan. Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana Minseok tertawa bersama teman-teman lain yang memang membuat kegaduhan di kelas. Namja tampan itu juga melirik ke arah Kris yang memilih diam dengan telinga yang tersumpal earphone dan tangan yang sibuk dengan phonsel miliknya.

Pulang sekolah Luhan bisa melihat Heechul yang menyembul di balik jendela kelas bersama dengan Hangeng. Luhan langsung bergegas mendekati Minseok yang sepertinya sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

" jadilah kekasihku—"

" Eh?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah lengannya yang dicengkram begitu kuat oleh Luhan, ia juga menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menatap kaget sebelum menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

" Lu~"

Minseok berbisik sambil menggeleng kecil saat menyadari bagaimana keramaian yang Luhan ciptakan untuk memberinya dukungan agar menerima Luhan.

" TRIMA TRIMA"

Luhan langsung menarik Minseok untuk berdiri dan meraih tengkuk yeoja manis yang langsung mematung saat Luhan menciumnya begitu dalam.

.

" _jangan permalukan aku—katakan iya, atau aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanku, yang ada kau akan dicap sebagai yeoja murahan yang menyerahkan dirinya demi mendapatkan pengakuanku"_

_._

Minseok menatap tidak percaya dengan bisikan Luhan, tatapan tajam mata Luhan membuatnya sedikit takut hingga ahirnya ia mengangguk dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipi cubby miliknya. Heechul ikutan heboh bersama dengan anak-anak disana, ia langsung masuk dan memeluk Minseok.

" aku senang! Kalian semua, datanglah ke rumah keluarga Huang! Malam ini aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk pertunangan mereka"

" YEY!"

.

.

.

" Kris—aku takut"

" apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah harusnya kau senang dengan pertunanganmu?"

Keduanya berada di kamar Kris.  
Kini namja tampan berambut coklat itu memeluk Minseok erat.

" tapi dia tidak mencintaiku—"

" bagaimana jika denganku saja?"

Minseok menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang memeluknya erat.

" yayaya—aku tau, jangan kau ucapkan. Itu sangat menyakitkan dari pada harus mendengarkan kau akan menjadi tunangan namja brengsek itu"

" mian"

Bisik Minseok.  
Kris menggeleg, ia mencium leher Minseok dan menggigitnya pelan.

" kau selalu tau jika aku akan selalu ada di sisimu"

Pelukan hangat dari Krislah yang bisa menenangkan hati Minseok.

Kibum yang membuka pintu kamar Kris menggeleng melihat kedua anak berseragam SMA itu berbaring di tempat tidur Kris dengan Kris yang memeluk erat Minseok. Keduanya terlelap—

" mereka tertidur"

Ucap Siwon, yang di angguki Kibum.

" masih ada 3 jam untuk acara, biarlah. Aku akan menelfon Kyuhyun dan Sungmin eoni dulu"

" apa mereka tidak bisa datang?"

" yah salahkan penemuan aneh mereka yang menggemparkan dunia gelap"

Siwon mengangguk.

" harusnya mereka bahagia dengan pertunangan anaknya—"

" mereka pasti bahagia, kecuali Kyuhyun sedang merajuk kepada Minseok atau Sungmin atas pertunangan yang tidak ia ketahui"

Keduanya meninggalkan kamar Kris setelah membenarkan selimut yang keduanya pakai.

.

.

.

Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kangin yang sedang fokus dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

" maksud appa?"

" meskipun dia anak dari sahabat baikku tapi appa tidak akan mendengarkan apapun alasan jika ia menyakiti putri appa. Kau adalah hartaku satu-satunya yang tidak ingin aku lepas begitu saja, karna kau terlalu berharga dibandingkan apapun yang berharga di dunia ini, bahkan kau lebih berharga dari pada nyawa appa sendiri—"

Ucapan Kangin membuat Chen mengarahkan pandangan tidak mengerti.

" hari ini—appa meminta ia untuk datang ke acara makan malam keluarga kita, aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Hangeng hyung dan Kyuhyun untuk tidak datang ke pesta pertunangan itu. Aku juga sudah mengatakannya pada Minseok jika kau tidak akan datang, iapun mengatakan tidak masalah dan mendukung apa yang aku lakukan"

" maksud appa—"

Kangin menatap Chen sekedar memberikan tatapan untuk anaknya yang kini menuntut penjelasan darinya.

" appa mau Sehun menunjukkan pada semua orang jika dia benar-benar memilihmu dan benar-benar mencintaimu di atas segalanya. Acara perjodohan ini sebenarnya hanya untuk Luhan dan Minseok, tapi saat Heechul noona mendengar jika kau dan Sehun memiliki hubungan ia sengaja memasukkan Sehun dalam perjodohan itu. Bukan karena tidak menyukaimu, namun ia ingin tau bagaimana kesungguhan dari Sehun akan dirimu dan kesungguhan Luhan akan Minseok. Dia sangat berharap Sehun rela melakukan hal gila bahkan menentang perjodohannya dengan Minseok agar ia tetap bersama denganmu. Kita menunggu itu—"

" appa—apa Sehun tau?"

Kangin tersenyum dia berjalan dan membenarkan tatanan rambut Chen.

" kita tunggu saja bagaimana ia mempertahankanmu"

" tapi—bagaimana jika dia tidak datang?"

" appa tanya, apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang tidak mencintaimu?"

Chen menatap sang appa, tatapan penuh dengan ketulusan.  
Ahirnya Chen tiba di sebuah restoran keluarga, di sana sudah ada seorang yeoja manis berumur kira-kira 30an tahun. Chen mengangguk, ia kenal dengan yeoja manis itu karena sering sekali mondar-mandir di dekat appanya saat di kantor. Dan juga ia adalah calon ibu tirinya—

" kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf tadi ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku urus"

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis menggeleng.

" tidak apa, Chenie kau cantik sekali hari ini"

Chen mengangguk.

" imo juga—"

Yeoja itu Leeteuk, atau sering disapa Teukie oleh teman sepelantaranya. Sudah 2 tahunan ia menjadi tunangan Kangin, dan Chen cukup mengenal bagaimana kepribadiannya yang begitu baik pada Chen. bukan hanya sebagai sekretaris Kangin melainkan juga kadang sebagai ibu untuk Chen.

" apa tidak apa jika kita tidak datang? Heechul akan memarahi kita sesukannya nanti—"

" tenang saja, noona tidak akan memarahi kita. Dan lagi—kita akan pergi ke sana jika memang kita harus ke sana"

Teukie tersenyum ia memegang pundak Chen yang sedari tadi duduk sambil menunduk.

" percaya padanya, dan yakinlah jika ia akan datang"

Chen mengangguk.  
Kangin menoleh ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di samping Teukie

" anakmu?"

" dia pergi ke sana, akan lebih baik jika ia di sana dari pada mengacau disini"

Kekeh Teukie.  
Kangin memeriksa phonselnya beberapa kali, ia menghela nafas. Beberapa waktu kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dari Hangeng berisikan sebuah link video.  
Dengan malas Kangin memutar video dimana terlihat Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada di pesta.

.

.

**From : Hangeng**

**Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melakukan  
apapun untuk keputusan anakku yang tidak  
mengejar yang seharusnya ia kejar.  
maafkan aku karena bukan Sehun yang menolak  
pertunangan melainkan Minseok yang memang  
begitu mencintai Luhan**

.

.

Kangin terkekeh.

" jika saja Minseok tidak menyukai hyungnya, dia akan senang hati menerima perjodohan itu"

" appa—"

Cicit Chen pelan.  
Kangin bangkit dari duduknya, ia menepuk punggung Chen sekilas.

" aku tau kau jauh lebih kecewa pada namja itu dari pada appa, tapi jangan pernah menganggap kau kalah. Sesungguhnya, namja tidak tau diri itulah yang kalah. Tenangkan dirimu, pikirkan baik-baik tentang perasaanmu untuknya. Bagi appa, kebahagiaanmu yang utama. Meski appa kecewa pada namja itu, tapi appa akan sedikit menahan agar tidak memukul dirinya. Aku mencintaimu, Jongdae. Teukie! Kajja kita ke pesta!"

" tapi—Chen?"

Kangin menoleh ke arah anaknya yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan punggung yang bergetar.

" Chen akan lebih baik jika sendiri saat ini, aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya nanti"

Dengan pelan Teukie mendekat ke arah Kangin setelah memberikan mantel miliknya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Chen.

Kangin datang bersama dengan Teukie ke dalam pesta, suasana pesta terlihat begitu meriah dengan tamu undangan yang telah memenuhi pesta. Hangeng menjabat tangan Kangin dengan senyum penyesalan.

" simpan wajah bodohmu itu hyung, aku datang kesini tidak untuk melihat wajah memelasmu"

" mianhe"

Ucap Hangeng.  
Kangin mengangguk, tidak begitu lama matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sehun yang menatapnya kaget. Sehun langsung mendekat—

" ajussi—Chen?"

Lirikan Kangin membuat Sehun menatap Kangin dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" dia? Mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan namja lain"

Sehun kaget, ia menggeleng. Ia sadar arah pandangan Kangin yang mengarah pada tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan seorang yeoja manis yang tidak begitu asing dengan Kangin.

Teukie yang melihat arah pandangan Kangin langsung menarik Kangin menjauh dari Sehun. Setelah pamitan pada Hangeng untuk mendekati Heechul dan Minseok.

" baby Tao manis sekali"

Puji Teukie saat melihat Tao di samping Heechul. Tao tersenyum langsung ngacir pergi.

" Kangin-ah, mianhe—"

" sudahlah, akan lebih baik jika Chen tau lebih awal tentang ketulusan"

" tapi appa—apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kangin tersenyum.  
Sudah menjadi hal wajar jika Minseok memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa, karena ia memang sering bertemu dengan Minseok sejak Minseok kecil.

" aku yakin Chen akan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, aku tidak akan memaksa dia meninggalkan Sehun atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin ia memutuskan apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan"

" tapi—pertunangan Sehun dan Kyung—"

" serahkan pada mereka Seokie"

Minseok mengangguk, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengangguk-angguk saat di ceramahi oleh Teukie yang merupakan ibunya.

" Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang hendak pergi menoleh ke arah Kangin.

" tolong—"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan rumah keluarga Huang.  
Suasana restoran sudah begitu sepi saat Chanyeol datang, setelah bertanya tentang keberadaan Chen pada pelayan ia pergi dari restoran. Chanyeol menemukan Chen duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari restoran.

" aku mencarimu, kenapa tidak mendengarkan kata-kata appamu untuk tinggal di restoran itu sembari menungguku datang"

Ucap Chanyeol.  
Chen menggeleng, ia melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ia dapatkan ke arah kolam.

" appamu mencemaskanmu, eomaku juga berpesan agar aku menghiburmu"

" aku tidak apa—"

" tsk, apanya yang tidak apa? Lihat matamu sembab, kau juga sedikit kedinginan hanya dengan mantel eoma. Mianhe, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Sehun bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Itu terlalu cepat untukku—aku datang mereka sudah melakukannya"

Chen menggeleng.

" mereka memang cocok, Kyungsoo—aku pernah dengar bahwa ia pengagum Sehun, dan lagi dia sahabatku"

" Chen—tatap aku!"

Chanyeol meraih pundak Chen.  
Air mata di mata Chen mulai mengalir ke pipi.

" aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kekalahanku—aku—aku mencintai Sehun, Chanyeol! Aku mencintainya"

Chen kembali menangis saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya.

" jangan menangis, hatiku sakit saat melihatmu seperti ini. Aku mohon, jangan menangis"

Bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar apa yang Chen katakan padanya.

" oh tuhan! Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal karena memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

" mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia malah menuduh appa menjebaknya dengan menggunakan Hee-ajumma agar menjodohkan dia denganmu atau dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena appa tidak menyukainya. Kau tau artinya bukan? Dia tidak bisa melawan, dan itu—bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana aku harus melangkah kecuali mengahiri hubungan itu?"

" tapi kau kan mencintainya?"

Chen berbaring dan memeluk boneka kesayangan Minseok.

" kehidupan tidak sesederhana itu, kaupun tau. Huh, entah Luhan-entah Sehun mengapa aku tidak ingin mendengar nama mereka untuk saat ini"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku heran, kalau mereka memang tidak menyukai tunangan mereka mengapa mereka mau? Padahal aku rasa Hee-ajumma bisa diatasi jika berkualisi dengan Han-ajussi. Khususnya Luhan, apa benar hanya karena ancaman Hee-ajumma yang akan mengusir mereka itu bisa menjadi alasan untuk menerima semua itu? Bahkan sepertinya Luhan anti padamu? Dia selalu mengusir dan menolakmu—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" sudahlah, oh iya! Bagaimana dengan Teukie eoma? Apa dia sudah bersiap untuk acara pernikahannya?"

Chen menggeleng.

" imo dan appa masih fokus pada kerjaan mereka. Padahal aku dan Chanyeol sudah memberikan restu kami pada keduanya, tapi aku rasa menikah bukan hanya status. Tapi juga sebuah beban dan amanah, mereka sudah pernah menikah dan keduanya gagal. Eomaku meninggal setelah ia melahirkanku, sedangkan imo? Dia harus menikah dengan seorang duda untuk menjaga anak yang baru berusia 7 tahun, dua tahun setelah pernikahan ia harus kehilangan suaminya dan merawat anak tirinya tanpa pamrih. Bahkan meski mengetahui eoma kandung Chanyeol masih hidup, Chanyeol memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan imo…kehidupan itu aneh"

" yah, seperti itulah"

.

.

.

Minseok menerima seluruh perlakuan yang Luhan berikan, entah itu menciumnya atau bercumbu yang nantinya akan berahir dengan adegan ranjang yang begitu panas antara keduanya. Minseok selalu tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan melakukan hal seintim itu padanya jika Luhan tidak mencintai Minseok. Setiap inci tubuh Minseok tidak pernah luput dari sentuhan Luhan saat Luhan menginginkannya, mereka akan bercinta hingga pagi. Setelahnya, Luhan akan bertindak seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan meninggalkan Minseok tanpa sehelai benang. Baik di kasur, sofa atau bahkan kadang Luhan melakukannya di lantai dan kamar mandi. Ia memaksa Minseok meminum minuman yang kadang ia bawa sebelum bercinta, entahlah Minseok tidak terlalu tau apa yang ia minum sebelum Luhan memulai aksinya. Setelah kenaikan hampir 1 tahun mereka melakukannya, hampir setiap malam dan menyisakan beberapa malam hanya untuk beristirahat.

" langit memang tidak bisa mengubah apapun, dia tetap berada di atas langit dan aku selalu berada di sini. Memandanginya, menangis merindukannya dan mencintainya"

Bisik Minseok.

Malam ini ia memanjat ke atap rumahnya yang merupakan genteng biasa, ia sering melakukannya baik malam atau sore hanya untuk menatapi langit. Keindahan langit malam, atau bias lain yang ingin ia lihat. Seseorang yang selalu ia pandangi lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka. Ia memandangi Luhan yang kadang terlihat memandang ke langit. Wajah Luhan begitu mempesona saat memandangi langit.

" kau adalah bintang di langitku yang begitu kelabu—aku mencintaimu"

Minseok mengesampingkan anggapan Chen yang selalu menyebutnya tak ubahnya seorang Icarus, legenda Yunani kuno yang ingin menggapai matahari. Tidak perduli bagaimana luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak perduli helaian bulu-bulu ( lilin sebagai sayap Icarus yang meleleh ) berjatuhan dan berlumuran darah Icarus tetap terbang untuk menggapai matahari. Hingga ia menghilang bagaikan ditelan matahari, tubuhnya hangus terbakar dan menjadi abu bagi Icarus itu bukanlah apa-apa karna ia begitu menyukai matahari. Yeoja itu tersenyum memandang langit malam dengan beberapa bintang yang terlihat begitu indah.

" meskipun aku harus seperti Icarus, asalkan itu karenamu—aku rela"

.

.

.

**#NOW**

.

.

.

Minseok melihat pantulan di cermin, ia terlihat begitu manis dengan dress putih yang kini ia kenakan. Heechul mendandaninya sejak sore hari, memblow rambut dan mengucir dua rambut ikal itu. Terlihat begitu manis, bahkan Tao harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Minseok karena takut dengan tatapan tajam Heechul yang bersiap memukul tangannya saat berani mencubit pipi Minseok.

" cantik bukan? Mama menyiapkan ini untukmu!"

" tapi Minni tidak ke pesta?"

Heechul terkekeh.

" tentu saja, kita semua akan ke pesta pernikahan Kangin dan Leeteuk! Dan Teukie sepertinya penasaran denganmu baby. Dia memintamu untuk menjadi pengiringnya bersama dengan anak Taemin"

" Mwo?!"

Minseok langsung menggeleng.  
Hotae benar-benar membuatnya kapok berurusan dengan namja bandel itu.

" wae? Bukannya Minni pacar Hotae?"

Tanya Sehun.

" aniya! Minni pacar Se-ge!"

" eits! Minni! Se-ge sudah punya Kyungsoo eoni!"

Tegur Tao.  
Minseok lupa, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak segera bersiap? Bukannya kau harus menjemput Kyungie?"

Tanya Heechul.

" ma—"

" wae? Bukannya dia tunanganmu?"

" aku tidak ingin merusak acara di rumah Chen dengan datang bersama Kyungsoo. Aku me—"

" pengecut"

Ucapan pelan Heechul membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menjauhi ke tiga yeoja yang memberikan pandangan berbeda.

" apa tidak ada di antara anakku yang bisa mengatakan apa keinginannya dan meraihnya dengan segenap jiwanya? Apa hanya karna aku begitu menakutkan?"

Guman Heechul kecewa.

" Tao tidak takut dengan mama!"

" tapi kau takut hantu itu sama saja, baby"

Ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum, Tao langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Xiumin terlihat cantik sekali, Tao baby—kau harus bergaya seperti yeoja. Kris akan sangat malu jika kau seperti preman"

Tao mengarahkan tatapan kesalnya pada sang mama.

" Kris gege tidak akan malu dengan Tao! Diakan tidak terlalu memperdulikan Tao kkkk iyakan Min?"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangan ke Tao.

" ajussi sangat perhatian pada jie jie, dia bahkan rela mengajari jie jie matematika agar jie jie lulus ujian. Padahal Minni dengar Kris ajussi tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu"

" kau membuatku malu!"

Ucap Tao.

Ya kini Tao sudah resmi menjadi murid kelas 1 di Shinwa High School. Dengan bantuan Kris, Tao berusaha memahami soal-soal yang begitu sulit saat mendaftar. Meski keluarganya termasuk dalam golongan konglomerat, namun Heechul dan Hangeng tidak pernah sekalipun memanjakan anak mereka dalam dunia pendidikan. Keduanya selalu sepakat untuk membiarkan buah hati mereka menentukan pendidikan mereka dan berusaha meraih apa yang mereka ingin capai dengan usaha mereka sendiri. Meski khawatir terhadap kapasitas otak Tao yang berada di bawah rata-rata, mereka tetap membiarkan Tao berusaha sendiri.  
Minseokpun sudah berstatus sebagai murid kelas 3 bersama yang lain, jangan tanya mengapa dia bisa melanjutkan studinya. Karena jika itu tentang Minseok, Kris akan senang hati mengusahakan apa saja di sekolah. Kris yang dibantu oleh Taemin memasukkan Minseok dalam ujian, mereka membuatkan? Tentu tidak, mereka hanya membantu Minseok untuk tetap ikut ujian—itu saja. Dan hasilnya? Tentu saja hasil ujian untuk Minseok tidak mereka umumkan di papan, mereka memberikan hasil ujian pada Minseok sebelum mengumumkannya.

Suasana pesta rumah keluarga Kim terasa sangat elegan, Teukie dan Kangin terlihat begitu bahagia bersanding di pelaminan. Mereka melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan di rumah kediaman Kim. Teukie terlihat begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading dengan sentuhan khas cina di sudut bahu. Sebuah mahakarya dari Heechul terlihat begitu sempurna dengan senyum manis dan tenang dari Teukie.

" oh jadi ini Xiumin? Keponakanku?"

Tanya Teukie saat Heechul menuntun Minseok ke dekat Teukie dan Kangin.

" Xiumin—"

" aigo~ kau manis sekali? Kenapa Sungmin menyembunyikan keberadaanmu? Tsk—mianhe, ajumma tidak merawatmu"

Minseok mengangguk.

" Xiumin! Sini main denganku!"

" EH?"

Chen yang berbalut gaun putih dengan bahu yang terbuka dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian, terlihat begitu cantik.

" kau cantik sekali, Chen"

Puji Heechul.  
Chen mengangguk, ia menarik Minseok menjauh dari para orang dewasa itu. Dari genggaman tangan Chen, Minseok tau jika Chen sedang merasakan sedih. Ia menoleh sekilas pada namja yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan bersalah.

" jie jie—"

Chen menggeleng, ia menangis memeluk Minseok.

" aku tidak tau mengapa aku menangis memelukmu! Aku—aku tidak tau—yang aku tau—saat ini hatiku sangat sakit—aku takut"

Minseok merasakan bagaimana perasaan Chen saat melihat Sehun berjalan dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun 2 tahun telah berlalu, namun aku yakin keduanya masih memiliki satu ketertarikan.

" jie jie—jika kau terus seperti ini, tidak hanya kau dan Se-ge yang merasakan kesakitan itu. Tapi juga Kyungsoo-jie dan Yeol-ge…mungkin Yeol-ge bisa menutupi semua sakit yang ia rasakan dengan baik, namun Kyungsoo-jie? Aku yakin ia akan merasa amat bersalah jika ia tau kau dan Se-ge masih saling mencintai"

Chen mengangguk. Ia terus memeluk Minseok dan menangis, hingga ia tidak sadar jika Minseok membelai lembut kepalanya.

" gomawo, Xiu"

Minseok tersenyum.

" sekarang jie jie adalah sepupuku! Aku yakin kalau eoni ada disini dia akan sangat senang mendengarnya"

" ya, aku akan merayakannya di rumah Minseok nanti bersama Chanyeol. Kami sudah janji dengan Minseokie sebelum ia pergi"

Chen mencoba tersenyum saat tangan mungil Minseok mengusap pipinya.

" jie jie jadi tidak cantik lagi—"

" yah, kau yang tercantik princess Xiu"

Chen mencium pipi Minseok.  
Kris yang datang terkekeh ia langsung menarik Minseok untuk mendekat padanya.

" biarkan aku menyapa sepupu baruku"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya berdiri.

" tsk, sejujurnya aku sangat benci dengan mereka"

" Kris—"

Kris tersenyum sekilas sebelum menarik Chen ke dalam pelukannya.

" apa maksudmu sepupu? Dan siapa yang kau sebut mereka?"

Tanya Chen.

" tidak usah kau pikirkan, aku hanya bercanda"

Ucap Kris yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minseok, Kris menggeleng.  
Chen mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Kris.

" gege~"

Kris menoleh pada sosok Tao yang kini terlihat manis dengan gaun pink yang menjuntai hingga beberapa centi di bawah lutut. Kris tersenyum meraih tangan Tao yang ia gunakan untuk membawa kue—

" Kris? Kau benar-benar dengannya?"

Tanya Chen. Kris? namja itu terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Tao jika hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

" kau sangat cantik, panda"

" gege! Kau memujiku tapi juga mengejekku!"

Minseok tersenyum melihat Kris bisa begitu ramah pada yeoja lain selain dengan dirinya dan Chen. Bahkan terlihat jelas bagaimana warna wajah tampan Kris begitu nyaman dengan keberandaan Tao di sampingnya. Chen yang melihat bagaimana Kris meladeni Tao yang bermanja padanya terkekeh.

" andai Minseok melihatnya, dia pasti akan senang melihat malaikat penolongnya tersenyum begitu tulus"

Ucapan Chen membuat Minseok mengangguk lirih.

Ya Kris adalah malaikat penolong Minseok saat Minseok sedang butuh pertolongan. Bagi Chen yang tidak begitu mengenal Kris, Kris adalah sosok yang selalu menelfonnya saat Minseok terkena masalah apapun tanpa kecuali. Kris memang selalu dingin di hadapannya namun ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana Kris menolong Minseok yang dipermalukan di tengah hujan deras oleh Luhan.

" KRISSS!"

Chen langsung menutup mata Minseok dengan telapak tangannya saat tiba-tiba Kris mencium Tao di depan mata mereka.

" setidaknya kau tidak boleh mencontohkan hal seperti itu pada anak kecil!"

Kris terkekeh, ia menarik Minseok lalu mencium bibir Minseok di hadapan Tao dan Chen yang dari tadi melongo.

" kau gila Kris!"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Chen ke dalam pelukannya membuat wajah Chen tidak begitu jauh dari wajahnya.

" kau tidak perlu iri—"

Mata Chen melebar saat Kris memajukan kepalanya.

" diamlah—untuk beberapa detik jika kau ingin melihat reaksi dari orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

Bisik Kris.  
Chen memiringkan kepalanya yang diikuti Kris. Tangan Kris meraih tengkuk Chen.

" Kris? Apa maksudnya?"

" diam saja, nikmatilah sandiwara ini—"

Kris tidak benar-benar mencium Chen, namun karena kedekatannya dengan Chen dari kejauhan terlihat bagaimana mereka sedang memadu kasih dengan ciuman yang teramat lama. Di tambah Tao dan Minseok yang masih mematung di tempatnya saat mendengar bisikan dari Kris untuk Chen.

'SREEETT! BUGHH!'

Sebuah pukulan mentah mendarat di perut Kris saat seseorang dengan marahnya membalik tubuhnya dan memukul perutnya hingga ia tersungkur. Chen kaget melihat namja yang kini menatap marah ke arah Kris. Chen tidak berbohong jika hatinya hancur kala melihat namja tampan yang berada beberapa langkah dari namja yang menatap marah pada Kris. Ia bisa melihat tangan namja itu terkepal, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ada tangan lain yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar namja itu.

" Kris! Kau gila!? Dia teman kita!"

Pekik Chanyeol.  
Kris tersenyum ia bangkit dan menepuk pundak Chen sebelum membisikan sesuatu pada yeoja itu.

" Kris!"

" reaksi tidak pernah bohong"

Ucap Kris sebelum mengajak Tao dan Minseok pergi.  
Sehun membalikan tubuhnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memaki-maki Kris.  
Chen tersenyum di sela tangisnya, ia menarik jas Chanyeol dan sukses membuat namja tinggi itu menghentikan omelannya untuk Kris saat merasakan bibir mungil Chen berada di bibirnya.

" hiks—ajari—ajari aku untuk membuka hatiku untukmu—"

" eh?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memaku saat tiba-tiba Chen memeluknya sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" aku akan mencari Minseok-jie! Aku janji akan menemukannya dan meminta maaf padanya mewakili gege—"

.

" bagaimana jika Luhan memang sudah tau siapa aku?"

.

" aku rasa itu dari iblis itu—aku pergi"

.

" aku tidak ingin mati sebelum melihatnya bahagia—aku mohon bertahanlah"

.

" jawab aku, kapanpun kau mau. Aku tau itu sangat tidak adil untukmu, aku ingin kau memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu berharap, karena aku yakin proses itu akan berjalan sangat lama dan menyakitkan—jja! Aku pulang"

.

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**.**

**dhantieee **: iya ini udah lanjut, secara tersirat sih Luhan udah mulai sadar di chapter 5 kalu **dhantieee** 'ngeh'

**elfishminxiu** : chapter ini juga rate M, kkk. Jawban pertanyaannya untuk balik ke normal—liat chapter berikut-berikutnya aja yaa.. thanks udah nunggu

**deerxi99lumin** : hahahaha itu kan kejutan, kkk. Kris emang menang banyak, oke thanks udah nunggu hhehee

**kuroshinjubaozi** : hayooo kau itu sukanya yang 'iya-iya aja' kkk, iya author nulis juga ngebayangin bagaimana jika di posisi Luhan, author mewek #curhat. Lumin couple udah banyakkan?

**Phcxxi** : kita boleh berharap banyak kok….author jadi sedih TT, ending udah author tentuin hiks-hiks

**gak jelas** : ikut towel-towel Kris n Tao. Kkkkk. Hahahahaa mungkin jalan tol nya lagi aman si, Chen Sehun ? next chapter

**Arcan'sGirl** : gilaaaaa… whar happen? Kekeke semangat ya, thanks udah nyempetin baca ff ini

**ega. ** : kapan minseok normal? tunggu tanggal mainnya aja.. hehehe thanks

**sayangsemuamembersuju **: jangan eror, kesian rumah sakit penuh hahahaha #V. persahabatan berkedok saudara? Menurut kamu begitukah? #authorMikir, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ye..thanks

**Genieaaa** : ahikkk-ahiikkk…banyak yang tanya tentang itu ya..fufufufufu author jadi semangat buat nambahin chapter hahaha…tenang tunggu tanggal main aja, nanti banyak jawabannya. Penasaran? Sama author juga kkkk. Iya si Kris leaving, bener-bener tu abang naga satu. Meski author bukan EXO L, tapi tetep aja tu kesian ama Tao and yang laen..TT #curhat #apalagi liat Mv baru TT

**KimRyeona19** : encian lagi tuh….hehehe author ga kuat. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya tentang ke normalan Minseok efek bir/ suasana –jawabannya ada di chapter mendatang. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya hehehe. Author updet 10 harian kalu inget kkkkk

**ristazhizha** : jawaban pertanyaan **ristazhizha** bakalan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya .. rada eung? Maksudnya? Hehehehe

**feyy** : hayoo kenapa bilang 'Yes?'. Di chapter ini malah lebih gmanaaaa gitu…kkkk

**AprilianyArdeta** : epilog? Kayaknya kok udah end aja ya? Hahaha. Thanks

**luckygirl91** : Minseok gede karena apa? chapter berikutnya akan menjawab segalanya ahahahaha

**HamsterXiumin** : hahahhaaha mesum yeee? Kkkk. Maksud Kris? kan udah tersirat dengan jelas kok, eum mungkin bakalan tertulis secara blak-bklakan di chapter selanjutnya (kalu inget kkk ). Di chapter ini udah ada kan sedikit Chen ama Sehun? Kkkk emang sengaja ga ke ekspose hehehe

**Guest yang penasaran tingkat dewa** : kecepetan ya? 8000K+? yah baiklah mungkin memang kesalahan author kkkk thanks udah kasih tau. Emang dikit sih Krisminnya…kita liat nanti ajalah bagaimana arahnya kkkk

**jengjong** : berdoa yang banyak ya buat kelangsungan Lumin kkk Fufufufu #evil. Update fast? Tergantung mood dan readers kkk. Bagaimana Lumin udah banyak kan? #pelukbalik

**AmyXiu** : iye dilanjut kok. Thanks

**XM** : pas bikinnya aja author ga kuat pingin nyubit #alhasilboneka bebek jadi kena getahnya #abaikan! Kkk untuk balik ke asli? Author masih belum pingin kasih tau kenapa, cz di chapter berikutnya ada kok… kkk meski tersirat di chapter ini ada cuma bener-bener ga tertulis langsung. Kasian banget kalu minum bir mulu dia masih kecil,..di chapter ini? Luhan? Ok di lanjut!

**xiuziminseokie** :husst biarin mereka nc-an bentar kkk. Menurut hapter 5 . **xiuziminseokie** itu karena mabuk ya? #dueeng hahahaha 90% itu bukan full alkoholnya kkk. Kalu beneran mah itu spirtus kkkk. Berdoa aja mereka bersatu kkkkk #fufufufufufu

**adeline KIM** : gomawo, Minseok kecil sampai kapan? Eumm…masih dipikir kkk. Nc lebih panjang? Trus yang chap ini? Udah puas? Kkkkk

**hellotaeng **: hahaha hubungan Chen dan Sehun murni hasil semedi author semaleman kkk jadi emang ga ketebak. Author kira ini belum rumit untuk hub mereka ber3. Hahaha ga usah di ambil pusing, biarkan tokoh-tokoh memainkan peran mereka masing-masing ( bakal di jelasin kok kayak chapter ini yang ngejelasin sebelum umin jadi kecil). Minseok besar? Hayoo kenapa? Bisa tebak, author kilat! Sister complex? May be—

**MinYeolKook** : berharap author ada feel buat bikin mereka baikan cz sampe chapter yang author tulis, author belum bisa dapet feel untuk ngebaikin mereka. Ada saran?

**ZOARK** : Minseok besar? Hayoo kenapa? Bisa tebak, author kilat!

**istrinya Oh Sehun** : hahaha bakal ada penjelasannya, kkkk santai. #dueeng hahahaha 90% itu bukan full alkoholnya kkk. Penjelasannya bakal ada di chap selanjut-lanjutnya kkk ( kalu inget


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" diam saja, nikmatilah sandiwara ini—"

Kris tidak benar-benar mencium Chen, namun karena kedekatannya dengan Chen dari kejauhan terlihat bagaimana mereka sedang memadu kasih dengan ciuman yang teramat lama. Di tambah Tao dan Minseok yang masih mematung di tempatnya saat mendengar bisikan dari Kris untuk Chen.

'SREEETT! BUGHH!'

Sebuah pukulan mentah mendarat di perut Kris saat seseorang dengan marahnya membalik tubuhnya dan memukul perutnya hingga ia tersungkur. Chen kaget melihat namja yang kini menatap marah ke arah Kris. Chen tidak berbohong jika hatinya hancur kala melihat namja tampan yang berada beberapa langkah dari namja yang menatap marah pada Kris. Ia bisa melihat tangan namja itu terkepal, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ada tangan lain yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar namja itu.

" Kris! Kau gila!? Dia teman kita!"

Pekik Chanyeol.  
Kris tersenyum ia bangkit dan menepuk pundak Chen sebelum membisikan sesuatu pada yeoja itu.

" Kris!"

" reaksi tidak pernah bohong"

Ucap Kris sebelum mengajak Tao dan Minseok pergi.  
Sehun membalikan tubuhnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memaki-maki Kris.  
Chen tersenyum di sela tangisnya, ia menarik jas Chanyeol dan sukses membuat namja tinggi itu menghentikan omelannya untuk Kris saat merasakan bibir mungil Chen berada di bibirnya.

" hiks—ajari—ajari aku untuk membuka hatiku untukmu—"

" eh?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memaku saat tiba-tiba Chen memeluknya sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 7**

" **Behind Her—Don't Leave Me!" **

.

.

.

**#12 tahun yang lalu**

.

.

Seorang namja menatap tajam pada namja-namja seusianya.

" jangan ganggu dongsaengku lagi atau ku patahkan leher kalian!"

Berdiri di depan seorang yeoja imut dengan baju tubuh binatang kesayangan berwarana putih dan hitam sebagai dominan warna, namja itu langsung menggertak anak-anak seusia dengannya. Tidak lama mereka berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

" kau tidak apa?"

" huee gege"

Yeoja itu langsung minta gendong yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala si namja.

" lain kali, jangan keluar rumah sendirian!"

" hiks—tapi Taotao mau main—"

Ucapan manja khas balita berusia 4 tahun itu membuat gegenya ( read : Luhan -7 tahun-) terkekeh, ia tersenyum menggendong Tao di punggung menuju rumah yang tidak begitu jauh dari taman perumahan milik mereka. Berjalan santai sambil bersenandung lirih bersama menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang sering mereka dengar di TV, mereka melewati beberapa gang hingga tiba di belokan yang menunjukkan rumah megah milik keluarga mereka. Luhan berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya melihati tetangga barunya yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang mereka.

" Ya! Anak kecil! Dimana noona?!"

Tanya seorang namja yang cukup tampan ke arah Luhan—

" Kyuhyun! Bukan begitu bertanya pada anak kecil! Ais—sudah sana kau masukan barang-barang!"

Kyuhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengangkat sebuah kardus. Sungmin tersenyum merendahkan tubuhnya sama dengan Luhan dan Tao yang masih berada di gendongan Luhan. Ia tersenyum manis mengacak rambut Tao.

" baby, Tao—lama tidak bertemu. Kau benar-benar mirip panda, anyyeong Luhan—"

" noona tau nama kami?"

" kkk kau melupakanku? Aku Sungmin, upss aku lupa kita bertemu saat kau masih bayi kkkk. Kau tampan sekali Luhan—"

Luhan hanya menatap datar pada Sungmin.

" aku tidak melihat kembaranmu? Apa dia sedang sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" mama sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk.

" mama—"

Jantung Luhan terasa berdetak tidak menentu mendengar suara lirih yang berasal dari dalam halaman rumah tetangga barunya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyambut siapa yang memanggilnya.

" OMO! Kenapa kau bangun baby Minseok?"

" papa menindihku dengan beberapa boneka—"

" YA Tuhan Kyuhyun! Aiss, Luhan-Tao bibi tinggal dulu ne?"

Tidak lama terdengar suara omelan dari Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun yang menimbun anaknya dengan boneka-boneka sehingga anaknya bangun.  
Luhan? Namja itu tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung dan arah pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang yeoja mungil berpipi tembam dengan baju kelinci pink, terkesan begitu imut dan manis.

" gege—ayo macuk"

Ajakan Tao membuat Minseok dan Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao.

" Kyaaa—lucu!"

Dengan imutnya Minseok mendekati Tao yang ada di punggung Luhan. Berlarian kecil sambil tersenyum.

" namaku Minseok, siapa namamu?"

Tanya Minseok pada Tao.

" gege—"

Tao memang tidak menyukai orang yang baru ia kenal menyentuhnya, ia mengeratkan peganggannya pada Luhan.

" Huang Zi Tao—dia dongsaengku"

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

" sepertinya dia takut denganku, padahal aku sangat senang dengan anak kecil—kkk—oh ya, namaku Cho Minseok, namamu?"

Luhan menatap sekilas tangan putih Minseok yang mengambang di udara, hingga ia tersenyum menyambut tangan Minseok.

" Huang Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku 'Luhan' atau 'Luhan-ssi' sama seperti yang lain"

Minseok tersenyum.

" Luhan Xi? Ohh baiklah, Xi Luhan—senang bertemu dengan mu! Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

Luhan tidak bisa mengkoreksi namanya saat melihat senyum manis yang Minseok berikan sebelum masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**#8 tahun yang lalu**

.

.

.

Luhan termenung, pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Minseok yang sedang menata perlengkapan rumah-rumahan. Mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon di samping rumah Minseok. Minseok terlihat cantik dengan gaun seorang putri yang Heechul berikan lewat Luhan.

" Lulu akan menjadi papa, dan aku akan jadi mama—setuju?"

" kenapa harus main rumah-rumahan?"

" hehehe—papa melarang Minni untuk main bola karena kemarin, jadi untuk sementara ini kita main ini—"

Minseok menaruh bola yang ada di tangan Luhan sedikit jauh, menyiapkan cangkir-cangkir kecil dan memberikannya pada Luhan yang sudah duduk di depannya.

" kau cantik—"

Luhan tersenyum sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Minseok. Minseok? Yeoja itu menutup pipinya yang memerah—

" aaaah—pipiku panas?!"

Pekik Minseok.  
Luhan langsung menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Minseok yang membuat Minseok berhenti memekik dan menatap Luhan.

" bagaimana?"

" tangan Lulu hangat—"

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Luhan memperhatikan Minseok.

" Lulu begitu baik pada Minnie, apa yang bisa Minnie berikan untuk Lulu?"

" aku pastikan akan selalu baik padamu, karena saat kita dewasa nanti kau akan menjadi pengantinku. Seperti papa dan mama. Aku mau punya 4 anak!"

" nanti repot?"

" biar mama sama papa yang menjaga mereka"

Melihat bagaimana manis dan polosnya Minseok, Luhan benar-benar terpanah padanya. Memang baru berapa tahun ia mengenal Minseok, meski ia tidak tau perasaan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya namun ia tau bagaimana perasaannya yang tidak menentu saat bersama dengan Minseok. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok dan mencium bibir mungil Minseok. Memberikan kesan manis di benak ke dua anak kelas 4 SD yang belum mengenal akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

**# 4 tahun yang lalu**

.

.

Luhan termenung, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang yeoja berpakaian seragam SMP tersenyum begitu manis pada seorang yang tidak Luhan kenal. Tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan namja itu pergi ke ruang administrasi. Begitu perhatian dan begitu dekat hingga membuat sesuatu yang ada di dada Luhan terasa terbakar.

" siapa?"

Namja tampan dengan wajah begitu datar masuk sebagai penghuni baru kelas mereka, Luhan ingat—ia adalah teman TKnya yang sudah lama tidak ia ketahui kabarnya. Teman TK yang hanya Luhan ketahui nama dan wajahnya tanpa tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Luhan menyadari bagaimana perhatian yang Minseok berikan pada namja itu begitu tulus dan terlihat sangat dekat hampir sama seperti perhatian yang Minseok berikan padanya. Luhan—namja tampan yang beranjak remaja itu mulai mengerti perasaannya yang tidak menyukai bagaimana Minseok berinteraksi pada namja yang menjadi murid baru di kelas mereka. Murid pendiam yang lebih memilih menyendiri dengan earphone yang selalu menempel di telinganya saat waktu senggang. Namja yang hanya akan mengatakan apa yang ditanya tanpa embel-embel.

" Kibum membuat kue kesukaan mu, aku yakin kau menyukainya"

" tentu saja! Gomawo"

" peluk aku!"

" Eh?"

" kkk biar aku saja yang memelukmu, huhuuhuhu bagaimana?"

" pelukanmu hangat"

Betapa kagetnya saat Luhan melihat namja itu—Kris, memeluk Minseok dan menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Luhan menekan dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit, Minseok sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap Kris yang memperlakukan Minseok mirip seperti boneka. Mencubit, memeluk dan bercanda hal yang beberapa waktu semenjak Kris masuk menjadi murid baru tidak pernah terjadi pada Luhan.

" Wah—ternyata kau kalah saingan dengan anak baru itu?"

Suara seorang yeoja membuat Luhan menoleh.

" tsk Minseok itu benar-benar murahan ya? Melihat yang bagus sedikit saja langsung berpaling, aku sarankan kau meninggalkan Minseok sebelum kau semakin dipermainkan"

Ucapan yeoja itu terngiang di kepala Luhan.

" dia mempermainkanku—"

Bisik Luhan.  
Luhan berjalan dengan gontai mendekati Sehun yang sibuk dengan bola orange kesayangannya.

" ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali—"

" diam kau"

Ucapan dingin Luhan membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau ada masalah? Dadaku sedikit sakit—"

Luhan hanya terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mengangkat bahunya melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tidak wajar. Ia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan saudara kembarnya namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika mereka kembar dan bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan saudaranya.

" Lulu~~aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Minseok berjalan dengan ceria memasuki ruang kelas, Luhan? Namja itu menoleh ke arah Minseok yang tersenyum senang sambil menenteng sebuah tas kertas, di belakangnya Kris berjalan dengan santai sambil mengenakan earphone. Minseok bingung, ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Luhan tidak menyauti panggilannya.

" Lulu?"

" panggil aku Luhan!"

" EH?"

Semua penghuni kelas langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatap ke arah Kris.

" Lulu—ada apa?"

" sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Luhan! Luhan-ssi!"

Minseok terdiam, tidak pernah ia mendengar bentakan dari Luhan. Ia langsung mengangguk—

" Xi Luhan—anu—aku—mama mengirimkan beberapa hadiah—aku—aku ingin membaginya denganmu—"

Entah mengapa Minseok mulai tergagu, ia sedikit takut dengan perubahan Luhan.  
Luhan melihat apa yang Minseok ulurkan langsung menampiknya.

" mulai sekarang jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku! Aku membencimu!"

" Lu—"

" aku benar-benar membenci orang sepertimu!"

.

.

.

**# 2 Tahun yang lalu**

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja pulang dari latihan dengan team sepak bola sekolahnya saat melihat bagaimana ruang tamu berubah menjadi seperti toko pakaian. Heechul terlihat heboh dengan barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya. Dan seperti biasa ia tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang sedang Heechul lakukan, karena pada ahirnya pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak pikiran atau membayangkan apa yang ada di otak yeoja yang menjadi mamanya. Luhan mandi membersihkan tubuhnya yang memang lumayan berkeringat karena sengaja ia berjalan kaki setelah dari lapangan. Ia menghela nafas—

" apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Minseok? Aku—aku sangat marah melihat lain memeluknya—"

Wajah kesal Luhan terlihat begitu jelas di hadapannya, begitu dingin dan tajam tatapan mata itu. Luhan sadar bagaimana tatapannya mulai berubah, ia sadar bagaimana ekspresinya mulai tidak menunjukkan perasaannya.

" aku benar-benar ingin Minseok untukku!"

Pekikan Luhan tidak mungkin terdengar karena setiap kamar mandi memang kedap suara terlebih kamar Luhan yang memang di desain kedap suara ( Luhan dan Minseok sering menari dengan volume full di kamar Luhan saat mereka SD ), setelah selesai melampiaskan kekesalannya Luhan keluar dan memakai pakaian. Berbaring sambil membuka sebuah buku yang terselip sebuah foto Minseok yang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

" kenapa kau tidak menemuiku dan mengatakan kau tidak menyukai Kris? kau bahkan selalu bergantung pada namja itu! Kau membuatku kesal! Saat kau meneriakan namanya yang tidak ada orang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu—kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengan Kris?! apa kau tidak bisa melihatku begitu menginginkanmu?"

Bisik Luhan.  
Luhan benar-benar kesal karena kejadian tadi siang, melihat pertandingan basket dimana Kris dan Sehun bertanding sebagai patner melawan SMA lain—Luhan benar-benar terbakar cemburu saat melihat bagaimana Minseok menyoraki Kris penuh semangat. Luhan juga mengingat bagaimana Minseok menawarkan payung pada Luhan yang saat itu memang membutukannya untuk pergi latihan.

Pintu di ketuk begitu halus—

" siapa?"

" gege—mama menyuruhmu untuk turun, Minseok-jie dan Chen-jie juga ada"

Mendengar nama Minseok Luhan langsung bergegas, ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan dengan cool mengikuti Tao. Hangeng yang baru saja dari dapur langsung membalas anggukan dari Minseok dan Chen yang datang dibelakang Sehun.

" Seokie, sini—mama sudah membelikan banyak gaun yang akan kau pakai besok"

" eh? Untuk apa?"

Luhan lega melihat Minseok sepertinya tidak terkena demam karena hujan-hujanan tadi. Melihat banyaknya gaun Luhan mulai bingung, jika hanya memberikan gaun pada Minseok untuk apa Heechul memanggilnya untuk turun dan ikut dalam pembicaraan wanita? Ia menatap Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda jika ia juga tidak mengerti. Heechul tersenyum ia berdiri dan meraih pundak Minseok. Yeoja baya beranak tiga itu terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini.

" mama dan kedua orang tua Minseok sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian bertiga"

" HAH?"

Minseok, Chen, Sehun dan Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Heechul katakan.

" mama sudah menyiapkan semuanya, hari ini kita akan mengadakan perayaan kecil untuk itu"

" tapi ma, kami dan Minseok—"

" tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bagaimana Minseok? Kau menyukainya?"

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Minseok dan mamanya secara bergantian, sungguh ia tidak pernah mengira Heechul akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan lagi saat melihat Minseok menggenggam tangan Chen menatap kilatan di matanya dan Sehun, membuat Luhan bingung. Minseok terlihat ragu dan kaget dengan apa yang Heechul katakan. Hingga kekagetan itu muncul di benak Luhan saat perlahan Minseok menggeleng dan sedikit menjauh dari Heechul yang menatapnya bersemangat, ia menoleh pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

" mianhe, Minseok tidak bisa—"

Semua menatap kaget pada Minseok termasuk Chen. Luhan? Bahkan Luhan tidak menyadari jika ekspresinya kali ini begitu menakutkan hingga membuat Minseok harus menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah di sana. Bahkan hingga tadi siang Minseok masih mengatakan jika ia menyayangi Luhan meski Luhan banyak menyakitinya—tapi sekarang? Dia menolak Luhan?  
Bagaimanapun mereka tau bagaimana Minseok begitu tergila-gila terhadap Luhan.

" bukankah kau—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya—aku hanya main-main, karena melihat Luhan begitu murung—aku—aku tidak mau"

Luhan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Minseok yang mengatakan ia main-main dengan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa melihati Minseok melepas tangannya dari tangan Chen, ia berlari ke rumahnya meninggalkan Chen yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan segera pamit sebelum Sehun mengejarnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berjalan keluar rumahnya, ia tidak tau arah tujuannya hingga ia tiba di sebuah club.

" Luhan?"

Kai tersenyum melambaikan tangannya—

" aku tidak tau jika kau berada disini—"

" kau?"

" aku memang sering kemari bersama Baekhyun"

Luhan duduk di samping Kai yang sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya.

" kau—"

" hei, aku membayar mereka—ini adalah club milik appaku dan appaku juga tidak melarangku untuk bermain dengan pekerjanya. Tenang saja, semua yang disini aman kok—tidak berpenyakit dan yang jelas mereka tidak akan menuntut jika hamil"

" kau begitu tau—"

" hehehe, aku sudah melakukannya sejak kelas 2 SMP dan itu menyenangkan. Kau mau mencoba?"

Luhan menggeleng, pikirannya cukup kalut dengan penolakan dari Minseok untuk mendengarkan ocehan Kai yang benar-benar tidak ia dengarkan.

" hemmm—jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu aku membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikku seutuhnya kkkk"

" maksudmu?"

" aku memaksa—ah, bukan memaksa sih hanya sedikit membuatnya tidak berdaya dan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun hingga pagi"

" ka—kalian?"

Kai mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan satu bungkus obat.

" sabu?"

" hey—aku memang suka minum, tapi tidak mengkonsumsi barang-barang itu juga kali. Itu adalah obat agar patner kita tidak hamil dan tidak merasakan kesakitan saat kita melakukannya—memang sih, itu memiliki beberapa campuran perangsang hanya saja itu hanya akan merangsang namja. Dan yang jelas aku mendapatkan Baekhyun setelah memperkosanya dan mengatakan jika ia akan hamil tanpa seorang pendamping jika dia meninggalkanku"

Luhan menatap ke arah obat yang ada di samping minumannya.

" ambilah, kau terlihat sedang kusut sekali. Sesekali bersenang-senang tidak apa kok"

Mendengar ucapan Kai, Luhan mengangguk dan mengantongi obat itu.

.

.

Langkah kaki Luhan membawa namja tampan itu ke depan pintu rumah bercat biru langit di samping kawasan megah rumahnya. tidak lama wajah kaget dari yeoja cantik yang sudah mengenakan piama kesayangannya membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam, sedikit mendorong tubuh Minseok agar bisa memberinya akses jalan untuk membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Lu—"

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat tubuh dan wajah Minseok begitu tajam bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Minseok melakukak hal lain selain perlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang tanpa menyadari jika Luhan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

'Bruk'  
Minseok berahir jatuh di atas sofa yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tiduran bersama dengan Chen. matanya mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Luhan mengekang tubuhnya dengan siku dan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan. Wajah tampan Luhan begitu dekat dengan Minseok kali ini, bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter yang sukses membuat rona merah di pipi Minseok terlihat begitu jelas. Luhan mengusap perlahan pipi cubby Minseok dengan jari-jari tangannya.

" bagaimana mungkin kau menolak perjodohan tadi? Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

" a—apa—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tangan kanan Luhan mengunci kedua tangan Minseok di atas kepala Minseok, tangan kiri namja tampan itu perlahan-lahan sudah membuka kancing piama Minseok.

" Lu?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah gelas yang berisi air di atas sofa, ia meminumnya setelah memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya. Mencium Minseok dan mendorong yeoja itu untuk menenggak air dan obat yang ia salurkan lewat ciumannya. Hingga malam itu berganti—penolakan Minseok sama sekali tidak berarti, Luhan bangun menatap wajah polos Minseok.

" kau harus menjadi milikku—apapun caranya, kau akan menjadi milikku. Milik Huang Luhan—"

Mencium sekilas Minseok, Luhan langsung pergi mengenakan pakaiannya setelah mandi dan meninggalkan pesan.

Tiba di rumah, ia mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di kamarnya.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Sehun.

" aku mohon—biarkan aku menikah dengan Minseok, kau tau aku begitu menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ku mohon, Huang Sehun"

Sehun menatap saudara kembarnya yang kini memohon hingga berlutut di depannya.

" sepertinya Minseok tidak menerima perjodohan ini—"

" dia akan menerimanya, aku mohon—biarkan aku! Biarkan aku yang bertunangan dengannya. Aku mencintainya Oh Sehun—"

Melihat bagaimana kacaunya penampilan Luhan, Sehun menghela nafas.

" buktikan padaku jika dia memilihmu—"

" jinjja?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" buktikan padaku dan mama, jika Minseok memilihmu—jika tidak, permohonanmu akan percuma"

Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

**#NOW**

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke kamar Minseok, ia tersenyum melihat gambar-gambar aneh ala anak SD di atas meja belajar Minseok. Ada juga setumpuk surat yang masih tertutup rapat, Luhan cukup tau jika Minseok menjadi primadona di SD Shinwa. Bahkan tidak jarang ada anak SMP Shinwa yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Luhan menoleh ke arah amplop yang sudah dibuka, tulisan khas anak SD menyapanya.

.

.

**Dear My Love Xiu-Xiu**

**Kenapa kau tidak mau kencan denganku?  
Aku lebih bisa kau andalkan daripada  
Hotae! Please aku menyukaimu**

**Jang Kyurim**

.

.

Ternyata surat cinta yang ditujukan karena kecemburuan bocah bernama Kyurim pada Hotae. Luhan terkekeh, ia memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan tangan Minseok. Acak-acakan namun cukup bisa di baca—Luhan memakluminya. Mata Luhan tertuju pada sebuah surat dan beberapa kartu yang ada di samping dompet yang tidak asing untuk Luhan. Sebuah dompet rancangan pertama Heechul yang hanya dimiliki oleh Minseok dan Chen. Luhan harus menahan keingin tahuannya saat melihat secarik kertas yang menunjukkan sebuah website. Sebuah website yang merupakan akun social—Luhan ingat website itu! Website yang hanya dirinya dan Minseok yang tau cara menggunakannya, hasil karya saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA. Luhan meraih phonselnya dan mencoba untuk membuka website yang telah ia lupakan untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

**24/12/20XX**

**Frozen Queen **

**Aku ingin kita melupakan kisah kita  
Terlalu menyakitkan jika kita selalu  
seperti ini.**

.

.

**17/02/20XX**

**Frozen Queen**

**Hidup adalah pilihan, aku—apa aku  
harus kembali atau selamanya aku  
menghilang dari pandanganmu**

.

.

Mata Luhan melebar, baris demi baris, kata demi kata Luhan baca. Namja tampan itu menangis dalam sekejap, ia merasakan bagaimana bahagia saat mengurut tanggal dimana kata-kata itu di upload. Ia menemukan satu hal yang membuat hatinya merasa bahagia, perasaannya akan keberadaan Minseok begitu nyata sekarang.

" Lu-ge?"

Teguran Minseok membuat Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan apa yang ia baca pada Minseok. Yeoja mungil itu melebarkan matanya saat membaca apa yang Luhan tunjukkan.

" dia masih hidup! Xiumin, Minseok masih hidup!"

" gege—"

" hiks, aku—aku lega dia masih hidup! Aku—aku akan mencarinya—"

" Gege tidak boleh mencari Minseok jie!"

Ucapan penuh penekanan dari Tao membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao. Yeoja manis itu mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke arah Luhan.

" apa gege mau jika Minseok-jie benar-benar meninggalkan kita? Berpikirlah sedikit logis, apa gege pikir Minseok-jie bisa menerima gege dengan tangan kosong? Gege terlalu jahat padanya, pikirkan jika gege berada dalam posisi yang sama dengannya! Apa gege bisa memaafkan orang yang memperlakukan gege seperti gege memperlakukan Minseok-jie?! Tao tidak akan memaafkan gege kalau gege berani mendekati Minseok-jie! Biarkan Minseok-jie bahagia, biarkan dia jika memang dia tidak ingin kembali—biarkan dia jika gege memang mencintainya"

Tao menangis dan memohon di depan Luhan.

" jie jie—bukannya eoni memang sedang piknik?"

Luhan menoleh pada Minseok yang menarik-narik celana Tao.

" ya dia sedang piknik—Minni tunggu saja di sini arra?"

Minseok melihat Luhan berjalan lunglai ke luar dari kamar Minseok. Tao tersenyum ke arah Minseok,

" aku akan mencari Minseok-jie! Aku janji akan menemukannya dan meminta maaf padanya mewakili gege—"

Bisik Tao setelah memeluk Minseok begitu erat.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Luhan sudah berada di dapur dengan dapur yang sudah berantakan saat Sehun yang menggendong Minseok datang bersama Tao.

" ada apa dengan mu?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Luhan mencoba tersenyum tipis, ia menunjukkan website yang kemarin ia buka bersama Minseok kemarin.

" aku akan menunggunya disini dengan berlatih tersenyum dan memasak, aku ingin saat Minseok kembali walaupun dia tidak memaafkanku asalkan dia memberiku waktu sedikit saja—aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuknya, tersenyum padanya. Aku ingin meminta maaf dengan tidak melukainya lagi"

Sehun menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan iba, semua tau jika Minseok sudah meninggal. Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk menganggap saudaranya itu sudah mulai tidak waras semenjak kepergian Minseok. Setidaknya Sehun bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum dan serius mencoba hal baru tentang Minseok.

" gege mencoba membuat ini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" akan aku tunjukkan pada Minseok jika aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kau harus menyemangatiku Minni—"

Minseok berjengit saat tiba-tiba Luhan berada di samping tempat duduknya.

" gege! Jangan menakuti Minni!"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar teguran Tao, namja itu mengusap kepala Minseok sebelum kembali ke tempat ia meletakkan pisau.

" iya—iya, aku hanya terlalu senang"

Tao menatap ke arah Luhan yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan masakan yang ia buat, Luhan memintanya untuk duduk bersama dengan Sehun dan Minseok sembari menunggu sarapan mereka. Harus Tao akui, selama hidupnya ia jarang sekali melihat Luhan atau Sehun tersenyum tulus—dan kini ia melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum hangat, meski terkesan sedikit kaku namun Tao bisa merasakan ketulusan yang ada di senyum itu.

" hari ini, hari minggu—apakah tidak ada kegiatan untuk kita?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Luhan sedikit berpikir lalu menatap ke arah Sehun.

" bukannya kau harus menemani Kyungsoo ke toko buku?"

" oh, jangan bahas lagi—demi apapun aku tidak ingin mendengarnya—"

Minseok dan Tao mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat benar-benar tidak menyukai topic pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

" kau harus memilih salah satu di antara Chen dan Kyungsoo, jika kau tetap diam bisa-bisa orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintaimu pergi menjauh—"

" itu kau"

" aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Sehun-ah, kehilangan seseorang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun"

Ucap Luhan,  
Luhan kembali berkonsentrasi ke makanan yang ia buat.

" hari ini Minni mau main!"

Tao, Luhan dan Sehun menajamkan pandangan mereka ke arah Minseok yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" kau kencan? Dengan siapa? Hotae? Kyurim? Atau siapa?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Luhan membuat Minseok, Tao dan Sehun mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Luhan yang sudah maju ke Minseok dengan wajah tidak rela.  
Sehun sedikit memincingkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi tidak rela yang keluar dari wajah Luhan, ia tau betul jika ekspresi itu adalah suatu betuk ekspresi cemburu dari seorang kekasih pada pasangannya.

" Lu—"

Desisan Sehun tidak di dengar, Luhan justru semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok yang langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Tao.

" GEGE!"

Luhan sadar setelah mendengar pekikan dari Tao.  
Namja tampan itu sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada Minseok, sedikit banyak ia merasakan ada yang aneh terhadap dirinya saat berdekatan dengan Minseok. Minseok terlihat menatapnya takut-takut dengan apa yang Luhan berikan.  
Luhan terdiam lalu menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya memasak. Menunggu beberapa waktu untuk makanan siap di hadapan mereka, berbagai makanan khas cina telah tersedia dengan cantiknya.

" enak"

Puji Tao dan Minseok.  
Luhan tersenyum, mereka sarapan bersama-sama.

Setelah sarapan suasana rumah begitu lengang dengan Luhan yang sibuk mengganti-ganti canel TV. Ia mulai bosan karena harus berada sendirian di depan TV setelah Sehun di telfon untuk menemani tunangannya dan Tao yang harus ikut pelatihan untuk turnamen selanjutnya. Luhan menatap bosan pada jam di tangannya, dengan pelan ia melangkah ke kamar Minseok. Ia berniat ikut main Minseok yang dari tadi pamit untuk bersiap.

'CEKLEK'

" Xiu—aku ikut main denganmu saja, aku bo—"

Manik mata Luhan tercekat pada seorang yang menoleh ke arahnya. Manik coklat syarat dengan keindahan terlihat begitu jelas di mata Luhan. Luhan bahkan tidak begitu perduli pada sosok yang hanya mengenakan kemeja biru tembus pandang, ia mendekat dan menangkup kepalanya.

" kau—apa aku bermimpi lagi? Apa aku berimajinasi? Minseokie?"

Bola mata Minseok terlihat berlarian ke sana kemari untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

" Minseokie—Minseok ku, maafkan aku—aku—"

Minseok mengangguk, ia mencoba membalas tatapan mata Luhan. Berbagai kata—tertulis jelas di manik hitam Luhan, begitu jelasnya hingga Minseok tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Luhan menatapnya begitu dalam dan lembut. Minseok tidak begitu sadar mengapa ia mencium Luhan yang hendak mengatakan kata maaf untuk kesekian kalinya—sebuah ciuman yang membuat Luhan menyadari jika memang yeoja yang ia cium adalah Minseok. Luhan menguasai sepenuhnya tengkuk putih Minseok hingga ia bisa dengan leluasa memperdalam ciuman. Lelehan benang saliva saat Luhan menarik kepalanya tidak begitu ia hiraukan. Wajah sayu Minseok membuatnya merasa terangsang, tidak ada kata untuk ke duanya—bagaikan tersihir satu dengan yang lain ekspresi mereka menunjukan jika keduanya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

" kita ke kamarku saja—"

Tanpa Luhan sadari ia masih memikirkan jika ia masih berada di kamar Minseok kecil, ia tidak ingin kegiatannya diganggu oleh bocah SD yang sekarang tidak begitu ia perdulikan keberadaannya. Luhan menggendong ala brindal Minseok menuju kamarnya, setibanya di kamar ia membaringkan Minseok di kasurnya. Ia tersenyum—

" aku—aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku—"

Bisik Luhan, ia menatap ke arah Minseok yang mengangguk. Mata itu memang bertatapan dan menunjukkan ketulusan tapi tangan Luhan tidak berhenti atau mematung begitu saja. Telapak tangan itu mengusap lembut di sekeliling payudara kenyal nan menggoda milik Minseok, perlahan melingkari masing-masing payudara dengan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan sensasi yang sangat halus dan perlahan, membuat Minseok menegang. Beberapa kali tangan Luhan mengitari sekeliling payudara kenyal bak kue bun dari daratan cina dan jepang. Suara pelan penuh dengan pembangkit gairah terdengar begitu merdu terucap dari bibir manis Minseok. Perlahan-lahan Luhan menarik tanggannya untuk mengusap pipi cubby yeoja yang tidak ia sangka bisa berada di hadapannya dengan kemeja yang ia kenal sebagai kemeja miliknya. Luhan menengadahkan wajah merona Minseok mencium keningnya dengat lembut sekali. Menikmati kelembutan desah nafas yeoja manis di hadapannya.

Tangan Luhan terarah untuk meraih pinggang ramping Minseok. Dengan keadaan Minseok yang memang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran, begitu gampangnya Luhan menyusupkan tangannya menuju ke pantat sexy, indah dan kencang dengan sekali raih. Menyusup perlahan membelai perpotongan yang menjadikan keseksian tersendiri akan kekenyalan gumpalan daging penambah keindahan Minseok. Tangan Minseok memegang pundak Luhan dengan lembut, kepalanya sudah menengadah ke atas, dan tatapan mata sayu yang jernih dan indah kala manik mata keduanya bertemu. Menahan desahan saat dengan pelan Luhan mengusap bagian sensitive tubuhnya itu. Tangan kanan Luhan yang masih menganggur mulai menyentuh bibir cerry yang kini sudah membengkak dengan indahnya mengusap perlahan bibir Luhan ke bibir Minseok. Minseok menjengit sebelum memberikan reaksi dengan mengencangkan dekapannya ke pundak Luhan, mengakibatkan dadanya tertempel lekat dengan dada bidang Luhan. Luhan sedikit menyeringai dengan mendekapkan tangannya semakin erat dengan remasan yang begitu merangsang ke pantat Minseok. Perlahan Luhan menarik paha mulus Minseok sehingga kakinya agak terangkat ke atas. Sedikit nakal Luhan menggoda jalan kenikmatan ke dua milik Minseok, membuat Minseok mengerang dalam ciumannya. Setelah puas menciumi bibir, wajah dan pipi ciuman Luhan perlahan-lahan menurun ke leher, dengan lelehan saliva akan haus sentuhan. Luhan menghisap kuat putihnya kulit Minseok, tidak begitu memperdulikan yeoja itu menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Kenikmatan keduanya mulai memuncak saat keduanya menyatu—membiarkan hawa panas melingkupi panasnya hubungan mereka. Desahan-desahan sensual terdengar begitu merdu dan bergairah dari bibir Minseok saat dengan semangat Luhan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya ke dalam sesuatu yang Luhan sebut sebagai sumber kenikmatan pertama. Lelehan cairan putih susu membanjiri ranjang king size Luhan. Baik cairan cinta miliknya atau milik Minseok, semuanya menyatu, dengan cairan miliknya yang terlepas di dalam tubuh Minseok. Tubuh mereka begitu lengket dengan keringat dan cairan-cairan lain yang membuat mereka begitu menikmati siang yang cerah. Tidak perduli dengan matahari yang mulai menyusup ke sisi lain dunia. Hampir seharian mereka bergulat dengan kenikmatan hingga keduanya tertidur.

.

.

.

Kris memeluk erat Minseok, ia tidak perduli bagaimana ke dua orang tuanya menatapnya saat mereka bertemu dengan Minseok. Dan beruntung karena kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mungkin pergi ke apartemennya.

" bagaimana jika Luhan memang sudah tau siapa aku?"

" tidak mungkin—hanya saja sepertinya dia sudah mulai menemukan kebenaran"

" maksudmu?"

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya, Kris menyunggingkan seringai kecil yang membuat Minseok langsung mencubit perutnya.

" tidak mungkin dia tau—kalau dia tau kemungkinan akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Jadi kau berhati-hati saja dan kalau bisa kau harus jaga jarak dengan Luhan"

" tsk, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Kris mengangkat bahu.

" bagaimana jika kita shopping?"

" what? Are you crazy?"

Kris tersenyum.

" jarang-jarang aku bisa berkencan denganmu yang dewasa—sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya jika aku berkencan denganmu yang sudah dewasakan?"

" Kris! Masalahnya aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan sebaik-baiknya sekarang, aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali menjadi Xiumin lagi—"

Minseok menatap Kris yang kini memalingkan mukanya.

" mianhe—"

Bisik Minseok saat sadar ia melukai perasaan Kris. Tangan kekar Kris yang semula mendekap Minseok begitu erat perlahan-lahan memudar diiringi bisikan maaf yang Minseok berikan, Minseok benar-benar meminta maaf dengan tulus pada Kris, jika tadi ia tidak menelfon Kris mungkin saat ini ia masih bersama dengan Luhan. Ia yakin jika Luhan pasti akan bertanya macam-macam padanya setelah bangun akibat bercinta sepanjang hari.

Kris mengangguk perlahan, ia tersenyum dan mencium bibir cerry Minseok. Kris menyentuh perlahan bibir Minseok—

" namja brengsek itu membuat bibir dan lehermu jadi tidak semanis biasanya"

" Kris—"

" bagaimana jika kau membiarkan aku menunjukkan cintaku?"

" Kris—"

" aku—aku tidak tau mengapa aku benci mendengar kau kembali dalam wujud aslimu di hadapan namja itu, aku benci kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padanya! Kau—kau adalah yeoja manis yang aku sukai, bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya dengan namja brengsek dan tidak tau diri itu. Kau terlalu mahal dan berharga untuk menjadi makanan untuknya. Apa karena kau mencintainya? Apa karena kau begitu mencintai bangsat itu sehingga kau mau melakukannya?!"

Kris marah, itulah yang bisa Minseok percaya.

Namja tampan yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kekesalannya itu kini memperlihatkan sosok lain dirinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga mendorong Minseok hingga terlentang di atas sofa dengan Kris yang berada di atas tubuhnya, menggunakan siku dan lututnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan Kris mulai mencium Minseok yang meronta. Tangan Minseok ia letakkan di atas kepala Minseok.

" Kris! Lepaskan!"

" WAE?! Bahkan bangsat itu melakukan lebih kasar dari yang ku lakukan saat ini! Wae? Kenapa dia boleh sedangkan aku tidak? Wae?!"

" Kris, aku mohon—jangan lakukan"

" Wae?! Kenapa semua orang bisa berbuat semaunya, sedangkan aku tidak? Semua orang boleh egois, tapi mengapa aku tidak?! Mengapa semua orang boleh terobsesi akan seseorang sedangkan aku tidak?! Mengapa semua orang bisa melupakan cinta dengan mudahnya sedangkan aku tidak? WAE!?"

Pekikan Kris membuat mata Minseok berkaca-kaca.

Yeoja itu sadar, bagaimana rasa sakit yang Kris tahan selama ini—bahkan di saat Kris mulai menyentuh tubuhnya, Minseok tau jika sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin melakukannya. Kris kehilangan kesadaran antara logika yang selalu ia jaga dan samarnya rasa marah di dalam pikirannya, ia kehilangan kesadarannya hingga memulai semuanya. Menulikan pendengaran, membutakan penglihatan dan menebalkan kulitnya untuk menerima penolakan-penolakan yang Minseok lakukan saat dengan kasar Kris menjamah tubuhnya yang tidak lagi berbusana. Kemeja kebesaran yang Kris pinjamkan untuk menutupi tubuh polos Minseok kini tidak berbentuk dan entah Kris lempar kemana. Minseok tidak bisa melawan saat Kris memasukkan sesuatu miliknya ke dalam jalan kenikmatannya, tubuhnya menegang. Rasa sakit akibat seharian bercinta dengan Luhan kini terasa kembali dengan rasa tegang yang ia alami saat Kris mulai memasuk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang itu. Tangan kekar Kris tidak berhenti meremas payudara Minseok hingga Minseok menceracau sebelum pingsan di puncak kenikmatan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kris, Kris yang selalu menjaga kehormatan dan norma kini berubah menjadi namja buas pada umumnya. Kris yang begitu menjaga Minseok kini berubah menjadi pemangsa ( dalam arti lain ) sesungguhnya untuk Minseok, hingga ia benar-benar menjamah tubuh Minseok, bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan Minseok yang tidak membalasnya. Kris membawa Minseok ke ranjang miliknya, terus menghujam kemaluan Minseok hingga malam berganti dengan siang. Kris kehilangan kesadarannya dan terkapar menindih Minseok yang kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan tubuh Kris yang lengket menindihnya.

" Kris—?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" Kris—kau kena—ya Tuhan! Tubuhmu panas sekali?"

Membutuhkan waktu 1 setengah jam lebih untuk membereskan kekacauan akibat semalam, dari baju yang bersereakan atau bau-bau cairan cinta. Minseok sudah mengenakan kaus milik Kris, ia juga sudah memakaikan baju untuk Kris saat bel apartemen berbunyi. Seorang namja dengan jas putih memanjang masuk setelah tersenyum pada Minseok.

" Kris—dia demam, kau harus menjaga agar pikirannya tidak menganggu jantungnya. Hasil pencangkokan jantung 2 tahun lalu belum bisa kita anggap aman"

Minseok mengangguk dan minta maaf.

" ajussi, apa Kris benar-benar tidak apa?"

Donghae mengangguk.

" dia akan baik-baik saja, hanya saja tolong katakan padanya untuk tidak memaksa perasaan dan pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh menahan pikiran yang terlalu berat, akan sangat berbahaya jika ia harus mengalami pencangkokan yang ke 3 kalinya"

Minseok menatap iba ke arah Kris.  
Ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya menatap Minseok dari atas sampai bawah.

" apa Kyuhyun dan noona memberimu obat penawar?"

" eh?"

Donghae menatap Minseok penuh selidik.

" ya sudah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kris, dan juga—"

Donghae sedikit menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Minseok.

" kau harus berhati-hati sekarang, sepertinya obat yang Kyuhyun dan noona berikan sekarang sudah mulai memudar secara berangsur-angsur. Dan juga berhati-hatilah agar tidak banyak orang yang tau keberadaanmu. Oh! Aku hampir lupa—"

Namja tampan itu memberikan secarik surat untuk Minseok.

" aku rasa itu dari iblis itu—aku pergi"

" gomawo ajussi"

Setelah mengantar Donghae, Minseok langsung masuk ke kamar Kris. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajah Kris.

" mianhe—semua karena salahku kau jadi begini, maafkan aku Kris"

Bisik Minseok.

Semalam ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana hati kecil Kris menolak untuk melakukan itu padanya, lewat manik coklat keemasan yang selalu mendamaikannya. Ya, Kris bukanlah orang yang akan menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Kris memang obsesif padanya namun bukan berarti Kris memaksakan apa yang Kris pikirkan pada Minseok. Kris yang bahkan tidak pernah menangis di hadapan orang tuanya akan menangis dengan leluasa di pelukan Minseok. Minseok percaya, yang semalam Kris lakukan padanya—Kris sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia melakukannya pada Minseok.

Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana Minseok layaknya seorang murahan yang akan tidur dan bercinta dengan siapa saja, maka anggapan itu adalah pikiran picik dari orang itu. Minseok hanyalah manusia biasa, dan dia—bisakah kita berpikir jika ia dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu liar seorang Huang Luhan yang cemburu? Atau Minseok yang harus menyerah saat Kris memaksanya untuk menerima cinta yang begitu besar dari sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif yang Kris lakukan tadi malam? Minseok mengakui jika dirinya tidak lagi seorang gadis suci, meskipun ia dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu itu—hingga ahirnya ia sering merindukan sentuhan dari Luhan. Namun bisakah kita menganggap jika ia tidak sepenuhnya salah, meskipun pada keseluruhannya ia tidak sepenuhnya benar?

Minseok mengusap kembali keringat di kening Kris, ia amat menyayangi Kris dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya. Ia tau bagaimana tulus perasaan Kris untuknya. Perlahan ia bangkit mengenakan mantel kebesaran milik Kris, Minseok perlahan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kris.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan pelan memutari mall, ia mulai bosan untuk membeli persediaan rumah. Tiga hari kepergian Minseok yang pamit menginap di rumah temannya membuatnya bosan, terlebih dia harus bersama dengan Sehun untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

" Tao-er?"

Bocah manis dengan jaket panda kebesaran dan bandana telinga panda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja manis dengan seragam putih taekwondo.

" Chen-jie?"

Chen tersenyum.

" kau sendirian?"

Tao menggeleng, ia menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir dengan beberapa belanjaan yang sedang dihitung petugas kasir.

" lalu jiejie?"

Chen mengangguk.

" aku terpaksa harus membeli perlengkapan baru karena merusak property saat latihan. Aku juga membeli beberapa camilan untuk teman-teman di club"

" oh—jiejie sudah membelinya?"

" sudah, sekarang aku free karena aku sudah mengirimnya ke sekolah dengan jasa pengiriman. Aku ingin membeli baju sekarang ini—"

" Tao ikut!"

Yeoja penyuka panda itu langsung menggandeng tangan Chen saat Sehun keluar dari kasir dan menemuinya.

" ikut kemana?"

Tanya Sehun.

" belanja pakaian! Tao ingin beli kaos panda untuk Minni!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

" Xiumin sudah seperti anak panda sungguhan saat ini, jadi jangan bertingkah macam-macam"

" gege pelit! Kajja jie!"

Tao menarik Chen meninggalkan Sehun beberapa langkah.  
Sehun ahirnya menemani ke duanya yang membeli pakaian tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata untuk dua yeoja yang melupakan keberadaan dirinya.  
Tao tersenyum sambil memilih-milih pakaian untuk Chen, hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan baju pilihannya.

" mian—"

'DEG'  
Baik Tao atau Minseok saling menatap untuk beberapa lama, sebelum Tao sadar dari keterkejutannya Minseok langsung pergi.

" Jiejie!"

Teriak Tao, Tao berusaha menyusul Minseok dan meninggalkan Chen dan Sehun yang tidak tau jika Tao meninggalkan toko pakaian untuk mengejar Minseok.  
Chen yang sudah selesai dengan baju pilihannya langsung menuju ke arah Sehun yang menunggu di luaran Toko.

" mana Tao? Bocah panda itu—kenapa lama sekali?"

Tanya Sehun.

" bukannya Tao sudah keluar dari tadi? Aku kira kalian sudah pergi"

Sehun memincingkan matanya.  
Chen terlihat cantik meski dengan pakaian taekwondo yang kebesaran dan kaos hitam yang menempel di badan rampingnya. Sehun menggeleng dengan pikiran-pikiran buruknya, ia mengajak Chen untuk duduk di sebuah café untuk menunggu Tao yang entah kemana.

" kemana Luhan? Xiumin?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

" Xiumin sedang menginap di rumah saudaranya. Sedangkan Luhan, sepertinya ia harus terapi kejiwaan, aku tidak tau bagaimana kepergian Minseok benar-benar membuatnya merasakan beban mental yang amat berat"

" maksudmu?"

Sehun menyesap buble tea pesanannya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

" dia menganggap Minseok masih hidup, ia mengatakan jika kemarin seharian ia bersama dengan Minseok. Bahkan hingga mereka bercinta—"

" uhukk"

Chen kaget, ia buru-buru menyemburkan buble tea yang baru akan masuk ke dalam tenggorokanya. Sehun tersenyum membantu Chen dengan memberikan beberapa lembar tissue.

" bagaimana mungkin?"

" entahlah, Luhan mengatakan ia menemukan Minseok di kamar Xiumin. Lalu mereka menghabiskan hari dengan bercinta. Pada kenyataannya, seharian kemarin tidak ada yang datang kerumah, kamar Xiumin masih rapi, kamar Luhan yang Luhan katakan sebagai tempat mereka bercinta tetap rapi dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dari biasanya. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada mama agar mengirim dokter kejiwaan untuknya—tapi belum ada respon dari mamaku"

" kasihan sekali, aku ikut prihatin mendengarnya"

Bisik Chen lirih.  
Sehun dan Chen mengobrol ringan. Sehun menatap ke arah Chen yang sepertinya tidak begitu terganggu dengan obrolan mereka.

" Chen—mianhe"

Chen mendongak, Sehun kali ini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

" mian, karena begitu egois. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu—aku benar-benar minta maaf, semua kesalahan itu adalah karena aku tidak bisa mengambil sikap akan hubungan kita. Kalau saja aku mengatakan pada mama tentang hubungan kita, aku terlalu takut jika mama menyakitimu…meskipun terlambat, aku ingin kau tau—aku mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum begitu manis sambil menepuk punggung Sehun.

" sudahlah, aku tau jika kau memang mencintaiku—aku tau kau mencintaiku, tapi itu dulu. Iya kan?"

Tatapan tajam Sehun tidak membuat senyum di bibir Chen memudar.

" sekarang aku tau jika ada Kyungsoo di dalam hatimu, perlahan posisiku di hatimu mulai tergantikan oleh seorang Kyungsoo. Aku tau, aku juga tidak akan marah. Aku mendukungmu—"

" Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada anggukan Chen.

" hatiku memang sedikit sakit saat menyadari perasaanmu padanya, tapi jika itu Kyungsoo—aku sama sekali tidak akan kecewa atau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Dia adalah yeoja yang lebih baik dariku"

" kau salah paham—"

Chen tersenyum.

" kau yang salah paham, Oh Sehun"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu sebelum phonsel Sehun berbunyi.

.

.

.

Kris membuka matanya, sedikit banyak ia mencoba bangkit meskipun merasakan pusing di kepalanya dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kencang.

" Minseok—?"

Namja tampan itu menoleh ke setiap sudut kamarnya mencoba mencari Minseok, tidak ada. Tidak perduli dengan tubuh yang memanas, Kris berjalan terhuyung-huyung mengitari apartemennya.

" Minseok? Minseok?"

Seperti seorang bayi yang kehilangan mamanya, Kris terus menggumankan nama Minseok. Kali ini ia benar-benar ketakutan, ia ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Minseok semalam. Wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan dan penyesalan, tidak perduli pandangan orang yang melihatnya—namja tampan itu keluar dari apartemennya. Tidak perduli dengan bagaimana image yang melekat padanya setelah orang-orang melihat bagaimana kacaunya seorang Kris, namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga ia naik lift. Mata Kris menajam saat pintu lift terbuka, Minseok ada di hadapannya.

" MIN—eumppp"

'CLING'  
Minseok menciumnya dengan tangan yang langsung memencet lantai dimana apartemen Kris berada.

" Minseok?"

" Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau keluar?"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangan khawatir pada Kris yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan, ia tau apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kris. Ia tersenyum pada namja tampan yang kini seperti robot yang membisikkan namanya berulang-ulang.

" kita harus secepatnya tiba di apartemenmu"

" hiks—Minseok"

Kris pingsan dan menubruk tubuh mungil Minseok. Yah meski saat ini Minseok masih dalam keadaan normal, namun tubuh Minseok memang tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi untuk dibandingkan dengan porsi tubuh Kris. Pintu lift terbuka, dengan susah payah Minseok menyeret Kris untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit panik Minseok sekuat tenaga menutup pintu apartemen Kris, ia benar-benar takut jika Tao berhasil menemukannya. Perlahan Minseok membaringkan kembali Kris ke ranjang, ia juga memakaikan kembali infuse untuk Kris. Bisa dikatakan Minseok cukup hafal dunia kedokteran karena kedua orang tuanya memang seorang dokter. Ia memandang wajah Kris sebelum mengecupnya, tidak lupa ia memberikan note yang sengaja ia tempelkan di kening Kris. Minseok tidak ingin Kris gegabah untuk mencarinya yang tidak terlihat di mata Kris.

Sore hari Kris terjaga, dengan tenaga yang tidak begitu bisa diandalkan Kris meraih note di keningnya.

.

.

**Aku tidak kemana-mana  
tetaplah jadi anak baik, Yifan  
Sebentar lagi aku kembali, aku hanya  
ingin mengambil belanjaanku  
yang ku lupakan di supermarket.  
Jangan turun dari tempat tidur! Kalau  
tidak aku benar-benar akan pergi dan  
tidak akan menemuimu lagi.**

**-Minseok-**

.

.

Kris tersenyum.

" dia tidak marah? Bagaimana aku bisa bertindak bodoh semalam?!"

'KYUTT'  
Kris memegang dadanya yang mulai menunjukkan tekanan-tekanan menyesakkan untuknya.

" agghh! Jantung sialan!"

Umpat Kris.  
Namja tampan itu menggeliat sambil memegangi jantungnya yang mulai memberikan kesusahan untuk ia bernafas.

" aku tidak ingin mati sebelum melihatnya bahagia—aku mohon bertahanlah"

Rintih Kris.

Kris benar-benar merasakan penderitaan yang begitu dalam saat kilatan kejadian yang telah berlalu muncul di kepalanya. Kilatan akan kebersamaannya bersama Minseok, hingga kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya menyesal. Dan—saat ketahanan tubuh itu mulai terganggu, ahirnya namja tampan itu tumbang dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tangan kekarnya jatuh kembali membentur kasur, namja tampan itu kehilangan kesadarannya kembali.

Minseok membawa semangkuk bubur kesukaan Kris masuk ke dalam kamar Kris, ia kaget melihat posisi tidur Kris dengan salah satu tangan memegangi dadanya.

" Kris!?"

Setelah memeriksa sejenak, Minseok membantu membenarkan posisi tidur Kris, menyeka keringat dan menggantikan piama yang Kris pakai. Namja tampan itu terbangun saat Minseok menambahi selimut untuknya. Mata elang itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat melihat Minseok tersenyum padanya.

" aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, ku mohon jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu—"

" Minseok—mianhe—aku—"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku tau dirimu sebaik kau mengerti diriku, aku tau kau tidak berniat melakukannya padaku—"

Kris merasakan tangan Minseok mengenggam tangannya.

" kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi egois—aku tidak ingin kau memiliki obsesi padaku begitu banyak karna aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kesakitan yang aku alami. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal-hal buruk yang nantinya akan menyakitimu, karena aku tau—hatimu begitu baik. Aku ingin menjaga hati itu, tangan ini, dan dada ini agar selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan padaku"

" Minseok—"

" tenanglah, meski aku sedikit kaget dengan perbuatanmu tapi aku yakin kau tidak berniat melakukannya. Dan lagi tubuh ini memang tidak lagi suci—"

" jangan mengatakan itu! Kau membuatku sakit! Aku benci itu"

Kris langsung memeluk Minseok erat.  
Minseok tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ia mengatakan bagaimana ia ketakutan saat melihat Kris menjadi liar dan lain. Setelah makan keduanya memilih untuk tidur bersama saling berpelukan.

" kenapa ada orang bodoh seperti namja brengsek itu ya?"

" wae?"

" entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa yang ia rasakan setelah menyakitimu dan kau menghilang…rasanya begitu menyesakkan dada—"

Minseok mengangguk.

" oh ya, tadi mengapa kau langsung menciumku saat di lift?"

Wajah Minseok merona.

" saat aku membeli pakaian aku bertabrakan dengan Tao, dia mengejarku hingga ke apertemen ini. Saat aku melihat kau ingin keluar dari lift aku terpaksa menciummu agar Tao berhenti mendekati lift yang kita gunakan"

" itu berbahaya sekali—kenapa kau ke mall?"

" kau mau aku menggunakan pakaianmu lagi? Tidakkan?"

Kris tersenyum menyamankan pelukannya pada Minseok.

.

.

.

" Kris kau tak apa? Aku dengar kau sakit kemarin?"

Tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol.  
Kris mengangguk, ia masih mengamati seorang bocah SD yang sedang berlarian menghindar dari seorang namja di taman gedung SD. Ya Minseok sudah kembali ke tubuh kecilnya setelah bangun dari tidur tadi pagi.

" kau tau? Tim kita hampir kalah kemarin, beruntung anak kelas 1 mampu memback-up dirimu dengan baik"

Ucap Chanyeol.

" sepertinya aku harus mengundurkan diri dari club"

" MWO?!"

Pekikan Sehun dan Chanyeol mengagetkan anak-anak yang baru saja berdatangan setelah bell istirahat selesai. Kris mengangkat bahunya tidak begitu perduli dengan pandangan dari teman-temannya.

" kau sedang bercanda? Kau mau meninggalkan team basket?"

Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling menunjukkan reaksi ketidak relaannya terhadap keputusan yang baru saja Kris berikan.

" aku serius, lagi pula kita sudah kelas tiga. Saatnya memikirkan ujian"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau kenapa?"

Tanya Sehun lebih halus, Kris menggeleng.

Pertanyaan yang Kris terima tidak lebih saat Taemin masuk dan memulai pelajaran, yeoja itu dengan penuh semangat menerangkan sejarah bahasa korea dan jepang untuk menunjukkan sastra yang harus di pelajari. 2 x 45 menit, ahirnya kelas bubar dengan Taemin yang memberikan kuis untuk muridnya dengan memberikan kebebasan istirahat ke dua lebih awal sebagai hadiahnya. Kelas tinggal berisikan Kris yang berdiam dengan earphone yang menutupi telinganya saat Taemin menata berkas-berkasnya. Yeoja itu berjalan dan duduk di depan Kris.

" bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tanya Taemin.  
Ia tau jika Kris sedang tidak menggunakan earphonennya untuk mendengarkan lagu, melainkan hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

" seperti yang kau lihat—"

" appaku menghawatirkan keadaanmu, dan lagi seharusnya kau tidak boleh berada disini sekarang—"

Kris tersenyum.

" tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja"

Jawab Kris.

Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangan Kris yang kini terhenti pada seorang yeoja yang sedang bersama dengan anaknya. Taemin mengusap kepala Kris dengan perhatian dan lembut, ia tau bagaimana Kris amat mencintai Minseok. Meski sudah 7 tahun berada di jepang namun ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Minseok yang selalu memiliki malaikat pelindung yang berwujud seperti seorang Kris. Ia tidak seperti adiknya ( Kai ) yang tidak begitu mengenal saudara-saudaranya, ia jauh mengerti Minseok dan Kris di bandingkan dengan adiknya yang memang tidak begitu perduli dengan urusan persaudaraan. Kai memang tau jika ia dan Minseok bersaudara, ia juga sesekali membela Minseok saat Luhan menyakitinya namun Kai sama sekali tidak tau jika Minseok dan Kris memiliki hubungan sebagai saudara jauh. Bersyukurlah, karena Kai sama sekali jarang ikut kumpul keluarga.

" kondisimu tidak memungkinkan—"

" aku baik-baik saja, dan aku tidak akan mati semudah itu"

Taemin menjitak kepala Kris dengan penggaris bermotif panda milik Kris.

" kau ini! Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu!"

Kris tersenyum.

" lebih baik kau khawatirkan anakmu agar menjauh dari kekasihku, dari pada aku harus susah-susah melemparnya"

Helaan nafas Taemin terdengar begitu ketara, Taemin menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan pipi Kris gemas.

" oh tidak! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila"

Keluh Taemin sambil keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Luhan berada di sebuah ruangan bersama dengan Heechul dan seorang dokter.

" bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

Tanya Heechul.

" Kim-ssi, anakmu ini perlu suasana yang tenang dan nyaman. Kau harus selalu menjaganya—aku sedikit takut jika ia bisa menyakiti orang-orang di sekelilingnya"

" benarkah?"

Heechul menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menunduk dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada cincin yang ada di jari manisnya.

" dia tidak gila kan?"

Dokter itu menggeleng.

" dia hanya memiliki pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya hingga ia berhalusinasi, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia sendirian atau kemungkinan terburuk ia bisa saja menjadi gila"

Ucapan dokter itu membuat Heechul merasakan sakit, ia membawa Luhan untuk pulang sebelumnya ia mampir ke sebuah café.

Heechul membaringkan Luhan di kasur empuk milik Luhan, ia menatap anaknya yang kini mulai menatapi seluruh sudut ruangan.

" mama—apa Minseok tidak akan datang lagi?"

" dia akan datang jika kau tersenyum bahagia sayang, kau istirahat ne? mama akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Kini ia terlihat seperti robot, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu—tentang Minseok yang menghilang saat ia terjaga dari tidurnya.

" kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi?"

Bisik Luhan.  
Luhan membuka phonselnya dan mencoba mencari kebenaran lewat web yang pernah ia dan Minseok buat. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat sebuah pesan baru yang tertulis di dalam webnya.

.

.

**15/04/20XX**

**Lupakan aku, hari ini adalah yang  
terahir aku datang di mimpimu  
aku mohon, lupakan aku dan hiduplah  
bahagia. Atau kau ingin selamanya aku  
tidak kembali seperti yang kau ucapkan  
saat terahir kita bertemu? **

**Aku sudah memaafkan semuanya  
aku pergi karena aku sudah merasakan  
kesakitan begitu dalam saat melihatmu.  
Aku tidak ingin kau selalu menatapku  
dengan tatapan dingin seorang Xi Luhan.  
Aku ingin—saat aku memutuskan untuk  
kembali untuk hidup sebagai Minseok,  
kau bisa menatapku lembut sebagai seorang  
Huang Luhan, seorang namja tampan yang  
ku temui pertama kali saat aku baru  
pindah dari cina. **

**Lupakan rasa sakitmu, rasa penyesalan  
akan kisah kita yang telah lalu. Aku  
tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi.  
Namun bukankah semuanya harus berahir?  
aku ingin memulai hidupku yang baru—  
meski tanpa dirimu. Karena aku adalah  
kenangan buruk untukmu…**

**Lupakan aku dan hiduplah dengan bahagia**

.

.

Tangan itu bergetar, Luhan beteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Namja tampan itu meneriakan nama Minseok berkali-kali hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Minseok yang berdiri di depan kamar Luhan mengusap air matanya, ia menatap seluruh tulisan yang ada di web lewat phonselnya.

'_Delete'_  
Yeoja itu menghapus semua postingannya yang menunjukkan jika ia masih hidup hingga sekarang.

" mianhe, Lu—"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Tao dan Sehun.

" Lu-ge kenapa?"

Tanya Minseok, Minseok tidak bisa menunjukkan jika ia menangisi keadaan Luhan kepada dua orang yang kini menundukkan tubuhnya. Minseok memang tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya, namun ia selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya agar terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang takut dengan teriakan orang dewasa. Tao meraih Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

" Minni ikut Tao saja, oke? Biarkan Lu-ge istirahat"

" tapi—"

Tao tidak mendengarkan suara Minseok. Ia langsung membawa Minseok pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap iba pada saudara kembarnya.

" yeoboseo?"

Jawab Sehun saat mendapati phonselnya bergetar.

" _anu—eoma ingin kita makan malam bersama malam ini—anu—"_

" mian, aku tidak bisa. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada keluargamu"

" _EH? Baiklah—tidak apa—"_

Suara lembut dan halus dari Kyungsoo terdengar begitu kecewa mendapatkan jawaban datar dari Sehun. Menghela nafas Sehun mencoba berpikir—

" Kyung—"

" _ne?"_

" bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?"

" _EH?! A—aku?"_

" ne, aku ingin kau membantu mamaku menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu—"

" _anu—tidak apa, aku akan minta supir untuk mengantarku"_

" baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Maaf sekali lagi"

" _ne, bye"_

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangan kirinya, dengan sebuah cincin berwarna silver yang melingkar disana. Cincin yang menjadi pasangan dari cincin yang Kyungsoo pakai.

" tidakah ini menyakitkan?"

Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa, karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali dirinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Luhan. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan sekilas, kadang ia merasakan begitu marah padanya namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia begitu iba pada saudara kembarnya yang terlahir beberapa menit lebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

Tidak lama pintu rumah keluarga Huang di ketuk, Kyungsoo muncul di balik pintu saat Heechul membuka pintu.

" EH? Kyungsoo?"

Heechul memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak merasa mengundang Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Yeoja itu sedikit menoleh-noleh ke arah dimana Sehun biasa sering muncul, ia sedikit takut jika kedatangan Kyungsoo akan membuat Sehun kehilangan mood seperti biasanya. Biasanya Heechul tidak akan perduli pada mood buruk Sehun, namun kali ini ia sudah begitu lelah menerima kenyataan anak-anaknya tertekan karena ulahnya. Mata sipit Heechul membulat saat melihat Sehun menuruni tangga.

" anu—aku—aku—aku tidak—"

Heechul mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak mengundang Kyungsoo tanpa menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

" kau sudah datang?"

" EH?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun pada Kyungsoo membuat Heechul sedikit bingung dan kaget.

" kau kenapa ma? Apa kau kena serangan jantung lagi?"

Tanya Sehun sedikit panik saat melihat Heechul memegangi dadanya. Heechul menggeleng.

" masuklah, Kyung. Kau bisa meletakkan barang-barangmu di kamarku kalau kau mau"

" eh? Baik"

Jawab Kyungsoo terbata. Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Heechul. Heechul menarik lengan salah satu kembarnya, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sehun.

" apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo ada disini?"

" aku yang mengundangnya untuk membantumu, wae?"

" EH? Kau mengundangnya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" ah, aku harus menjemput papa di bandara—"

Jawab Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul.  
Tidak lama Kyungsoo turun setelah menanggalkan mantel miliknya di kamar Sehun, ia mendekati Heechul yang sudah kembali ke dapur.

" anu—ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

" eh? Iya—itu"

Heechul menunjuk beberapa daging yang masih berada dalam kemasan.

" hari ini ajumma ingin memasak daging?"

Heechul mengangguk.

Ia sedikit kaku untuk berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai celmek untuk menutupi baju yang ia kenakan dari noda dapur. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat serius dan teliti memilah daging. Sedikit ia masih bingung dengan keputusan Sehun yang mengundang Kyungsoo untuk datang ke rumah, Karena biasanya Sehun tidak akan suka atau menolak dengan tegas jika Heechul ingin mengundang Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo—"

" ne, ajumma"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan bubur.

" kau boleh memanggil kami mama dan papa jika kau mau"

" tapi Sehun—dia—"

" biarkan saja"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
Suasana sore keluarga Huang terlihat begitu lengang dengan Heechul yang masih sibuk di dapur dengan bantuan Kyungsoo.

" mama! Tao dapat kueeeee!"

Pekikan Tao membuat Heechul sedikit kaget, ia melihat bagaimana Tao berlarian bersama dengan Minseok yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

" mana? Dari siapa?"

Tao menoleh ke arah sesosok yeoja kuncir kuda yang mengenakan blues biru dengan celana panjang berwarna senada.

" oh, Chenie—"

" Teukie eoma yang membuatnya, dia bilang ia membuatnya untuk memperingati kepergian dongsaengnya"

Heechul yang semula bingung langsung menatap sedih ke arah kue yang ada di tangan Chen. Heechul mengangguk, meminta Chen untuk meletakkan di atas meja.

" Xiumin mau!"

Minseok menunjukkan bagaimana polosnya seorang bocah SD, ia mencoba untuk membuat suasana menjadi cair.

" Kyungsoo?"

Bisik Chen dan Minseok bersamaan saat melihat Kyungsoo berbalik badan, keduanya cukup kaget namun bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Chen tersenyum.

" waah, sedang masak bersama mertua? Kyung, kau harus tahan dengan Chullie mama. Dia sangat mengerikan jika kau salah menabur garam sedikit saja"

Gurau Chen.

" Yaa!"

Protes Heechul.

Chen terkekeh, ia menunjukkan wajah cerianya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat kaku dan canggung dengan keadaan rumah keluarga Huang.

" Chen! ayo kita pulang—"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat mereka menoleh ke arah namja tampan yang sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol hitam.

" kenapa wajahmu, Park?"

Tanya Heechul.

" salahkan dua makluk liar itu—mereka mencoret-coret wajah tampanku tanpa mengatakan kalau spidol yang mereka pakai permanen!"

Tao dan Minseok langsung bersembunyi di belakang Chen yang terkekeh.

" astaga, kalian berdua—"

Heechul menggeleng.  
Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyungsoo, ia menoleh ke arah Chen namun tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari yeoja yang kini sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

" kalian pulang saja nanti setelah makan malam disini, aku dan Kyungsoo membuat makanan yang banyak"

" tentu! Asal kau tidak meracuniku"

Jawab Chen yang langsung menculik Minseok dan Tao ke kamar Minseok.

" sepertinya wanita membutuhkan privasi"

Ucap Chanyeol.

Tidak lama makan malampun siap, Hangeng tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya sama terkejutnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan Chen berada di rumah mereka. Sehunpun sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Chen, namun setelah Heechul menjelaskan ia cukup mengerti. Tanpa sengaja ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapi Chen dengan wajah murung, yeoja itu terlihat sedang merenungi dirinya sendiri.

" biar Tao yang membawa ke kamar Lu-ge!"

Tawar Tao saat Heechul beranjak dari kursinya.  
Heechul mengangguk.

" Minni ikut!"

Minseok mengekor di belakang Tao. Keduanya kaget saat melihat Luhan tidak berada di atas tempat tidur, dengan tirai yang terbuka karena hembusan angin.

" Lu-ge?"

Cicit Tao dan Minseok bersamaan.  
Keduanya mendekati ke arah balkon, menemukan Luhan yang berdiri memandangi sebuah rumah sederhana di samping rumah megah keluarga Huang. Rumah itu begitu sepi dengan warna gelap yang melingkupinya.

" Lu-ge?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao dan Minseok yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum,

" aku tidak apa, hanya saja—aku sendang merenungi semuanya"

" gege?"

" gege akan bahagia, maafkan gege karena sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir"

Ucap Luhan mendekati Tao dan Minseok.  
Tao menggeleng,

" karena gege adalah gege Tao, jadi Tao harus menjaga gege"

" gomawo baby"

Luhan mencium kening Tao dengan lembut. Ia mengacak rambut Minseok yang memilih bersembunyi di kaki Tao saat Luhan mendekat.

" kajja kita turun"

Tao mengangguk semangat.  
Hangeng menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berjalan di depan Tao yang masih membawa makanan yang Heechul siapkan untuknya. Luhan mengangguk dan duduk di tempatnya.

" aku bosan di kamar"

Jawab Luhan saat melihat arah pandangan orang-orang menuju padanya.

Chen dan Tao mulai mencairkan suasana bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Heechul yang tidak mau mengalah untuk mengklaim Minseok. Membiarkan sisanya tertawa atau tersenyum sesuai dengan porsi masing-masing. Larut malam setelah Chen dan Chanyeol pamit pulang, Sehun pamit untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran yang hanya di kepala masing-masing. Kyungsoo seperti biasa, ia tidak banyak berbicara dan memilih untuk menyetel lagu setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sehun.

" Sehun—"

" hmm?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

" maafkan aku—"

" wae?"

" karena membuat kalian berpisah—"

Sehun sedikit kaget meski masih mampu untuk menyeimbangkan laju kendaraan.

" tidak ada yang salah, dan tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Lagipula, aku dan Chen berpisah juga secara baik-baik. Aku yang telah mengecewakan keluarganya, sebagaimanapun aku memaksa untuk mempertahankan Chen, aku tetap tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Sekarang kami bisa berjalan sendiri saling beriringan di jalan yang berbeda. Itu tidak masalah, meski amat menyakitkan untukku. Aku memang masih tidak bisa melepas bayang-bayang dirinya dalam pikiranku. Namun aku tidak ingin memaksakan sesuatu yang pada ahirnya tidak akan pernah ku miliki. Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu yang melihatku mencium Chen di gudang, aku masih belum bisa lepas dari dirinya"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" –Sehun tidak salah, itu semua kesalahanku yang menganggu kalian—"

" bukan seperti itu, saat itu aku dan Chen sama-sama ingin membuktikan siapa kami dalam diri kami masing-masing…dan kau tau? Ciuman yang biasanya memabukkan kini hanya sebatas ciuman biasa. Aku merasakan hal berbeda dari biasanya, aku merasakan memiliki orang lain di dalam pikiranku saat aku mencium Chen—"

" orang lain?"

Sehun mengangguk.  
Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, keduanya turun dari mobil ketika tiba di depan rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya merasakan sakit, matanya melebar saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya.

" Se—"

Rona wajah Kyungsoo merona dengan kedekatan dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum—

" kini sudah jelas, sangat jelas untukku"

" ma—maksudmu?"

" orang itu—orang yang mencuri pikiranku adalah kau, Do Kyungsoo—tunanganku"

Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar.  
Jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari dua senti, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun menatapnya.

" maafkan aku—tolong, tunggu aku bisa memastikan jika itu kau. Tunggu aku bisa menjadikan Chen sebagai kenangan indah masa laluku, tunggu aku bisa menjadikanmu satu-satunya kenangan indah masa ini, sekarang, esok dan seterusnya. Meski itu lama, meski itu berdarah dan menyakitkan namun aku mohon percayalah padaku. Perlahan-lahan kau sudah berada disini ( menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dada ) aku ingin memastikan kau selalu ada disini sebelum aku memintamu menjadi milikku selamanya. Bisakah kau menunggu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat senyuman Sehun.

" ah—hujan, aku harus pulang. Tidurlah yang nyenyak"

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kyungsoo, ia mulai berbalik sebelum tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

" kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Sehun tersenyum, menggeleng pelan.

" jawab aku, kapanpun kau mau. Aku tau itu sangat tidak adil untukmu, aku ingin kau memikirkannya matang-matang karena ini sangat tidak mudah dan menyakitkan untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu berharap, karena aku yakin proses itu akan berjalan sangat lama dan menyakitkan—jja! Aku pulang"

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun dengan air mata yang beruraian. Ia merasa begitu bahagia hingga ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

" hiks, tanpa kau mintapun aku akan tetap menunggumu—aku mencintaimu Huang Sehun"

.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" aku tidak pernah mendengar Kris sunbae dekat dengan yeoja lain selain dirimu selama ini—apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia sepertinya begitu perhatian padamu?"

.

" kau bermaksud membohongiku? Apa—Kau Minseok? Benar kau Minseok!"

.

" dia akan semakin gila jika melihatku saat ini, jika aku berubah kembali menjadi Xiumin"

.

" aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu. Jika orang lain bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau butuhkan aku akan menyerahkanmu dengan senang hati—kau sering mendengar aku mengatakan itu bukan? Aku tulus"

.

" Tao tidak apa-apa—Tao hanya yeojachingu Kris-gege, jadi kalau Kris gege punya kekasih itu tidak apa-apa. Hiks—Sehun-ge, kenapa disini sakit?"

.

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**.**

**sayangsemuamembersuju** : yea semangat!

**Arcan'sGirl** : hahahaha

**NUM1N3V1L** : lanjut enggaknya tergantung silent readernya. Author sih se-Low aja, mungkin kalau terlalu banyak ya terpaksa aku harus memberikan kelanjutan ff pada yang biasa koment aja kkk biar adil #EVILSMRIIIIK

**KimRyeona19** : hahahaha pikiranmu itu lho—

**deerxi99lumin** : sipppeuh lanjutt!

**luckygirl91** : untuk ngejadiin—sepertinya jangan sekarang ne? ga etis banget masa anak SD udah hamil? Kkkk tunggu aja besok tanggal mainnya.

**kuroshinjubaozi**: mian, kalau author update lama—habisnya kadangan author lupa buat update, dan juga author sering keluyuran kkkk

**feyy**: itu udah bilang yes kkkk. Kalu author bilang sih, ff ini ga terlalu rumit—soalnya author sendiri kurang suka dan kurang bisa memperumit alur, tau-tau nanti author lupa alurnya dan END dengan terpaksa dan ga jelas kkkk

**hellotaeng** : Chanyeol dan Chen? bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya—look chapter 6! Luhan emang yah begitu nasipnya masuk jadi cast ff ini hahahaha. perasaan Kris bakalan tertulis di chapter berikutnya, kalau sekarang masih tersirat kkkk

**elfishminxiu** : kan perlawanan sudah termasuk semuanya, dari tampar jambak, hingga gigit kkkk

**dhantieee**: perasaan Kris bakalan tertulis di chapter berikutnya, kalau sekarang masih tersirat kkkk

**AprilianyArdeta**: hahahaha ya ga papa

**Kim Zuki** : jangan bingung, cukup tutup tab ini dan cari bacaan yang lain-Selesai

**HamsterXiumin** : husst! Kris ga salah kok kkkk- Yeol itu saudara tiri Chen? ( look chapter 6 ) udah dijelasin kok keadaannya.

**Genieaaa**: hehehehee selalu begitu, itulah Luhan kkk

**Blacknancho**: hehehe ayo yang semangat UTSnya, kkk. Rahasia kenapa Minseok dibikin minni? Eum itu akan dijelaskan di chapter ahir-ahiran, tunggu aja ne?

**ZOARK** : hahhaaha tentang Minseok kembali—itu akan dijelaskan di chapter ahir-ahiran, tunggu aja ne?

**Guest **: pair? Ya Lumin, Krismin, KrisTao dan Chanchen—sehun menyusul kkkk

**gak jelas** : heheheheh

**Dede **: kkkk kalu aku jadi Kris, aku juga bingung. Weeh sayang sekali kalu di sini kayaknya ga ada yang mati—mungkin di ff satunya memang ada yang mati pas chapter selanjutnya kkk. Hahaha Kai? untuk Kai, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay emang ga terlalu masuk ke dalam ff ini kkk mereka masih di simpen untuk sementara kkk

**jengjong :** maaf di chapter ini ada yang nyempil kkkk ga bisa full Lumin #mian

**AmyXiu **: udah tau kan apa yang membuat Luhan ngerusak Minseok?

**amaliarizky26** : thanks :D . Luhan? apanya yang menang banyak?

**ash :** ok! Ash, hahaha entahlah tipe apa manusia kayak Luhan itu kkkk. Kris? hahaha lucunya memang kalu Kris udah ama Minseok kecil. Update cepet? Hehehe may be—

**XM :** hahahaha begitulah Luhan dalam cerita ini hemmm—Chanyeol dan Chen? bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya—look chapter 6

**Guest yang penasaran tingkat dewa** : hehehe thanks udah nunggu kkk, hahaha ga begitu ngos-ngosan juga sih hanya kadang mulai lelah kkkk #abaikan! Yes I khow what you mean kkkfufuufufu . chapter ini udah panjag kok kkk kalau kepanjangan kesian yang buka pake phonsel kkkk siip tunggu chapter berikutnya

**sugaminseokkim** : thanks :D

**xiumin** : hehehehe Chanyeol anak Leeteuk, kan udah di jelaskan bagaimana terciptanya Chanyeol dan Leeteuk di chapter 6. Kenapa Chen minta ajarin Chanyeol untuk mencintai Yeol? Eummmmmmm—eng-ing-eng

**frostlightx**: hadeh-author yang ga kuat kalau Lulu anuan ama Minseok kecil—belum bisa bayangin OOOOO

**zikyu** : hahaha pov Luhan? Enakan feelnya kita ga tau apa yang menjadi perasaannya kkk tapi di chapter ini author sudah mencoba membuat semuanya terbuka kkk ( pelan-pelan kk )

**Guest :** yaa lanjuut


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" Sehun—"

" hmm?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

" maafkan aku—"

" wae?"

" karena membuat kalian berpisah—"

Sehun sedikit kaget meski masih mampu untuk menyeimbangkan laju kendaraan.

" tidak ada yang salah, dan tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Lagipula, aku dan Chen berpisah juga secara baik-baik. Aku yang telah mengecewakan keluarganya, sebagaimanapun aku memaksa untuk mempertahankan Chen, aku tetap tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Sekarang kami bisa berjalan sendiri saling beriringan di jalan yang berbeda. Itu tidak masalah, meski amat menyakitkan untukku. Aku memang masih tidak bisa melepas bayang-bayang dirinya dalam pikiranku. Namun aku tidak ingin memaksakan sesuatu yang pada ahirnya tidak akan pernah ku miliki. Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu yang melihatku mencium Chen di gudang, aku masih belum bisa lepas dari dirinya"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" –Sehun tidak salah, itu semua kesalahanku yang menganggu kalian—"

" bukan seperti itu, saat itu aku dan Chen sama-sama ingin membuktikan siapa kami dalam diri kami masing-masing…dan kau tau? Ciuman yang biasanya memabukkan kini hanya sebatas ciuman biasa. Aku merasakan hal berbeda dari biasanya, aku merasakan memiliki orang lain di dalam pikiranku saat aku mencium Chen—"

" orang lain?"

Sehun mengangguk.  
Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, keduanya turun dari mobil ketika tiba di depan rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya merasakan sakit, matanya melebar saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya.

" Se—"

Rona wajah Kyungsoo merona dengan kedekatan dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum—

" kini sudah jelas, sangat jelas untukku"

" ma—maksudmu?"

" orang itu—orang yang mencuri pikiranku adalah kau, Do Kyungsoo—tunanganku"

Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar.  
Jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari dua senti, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun menatapnya.

" maafkan aku—tolong, tunggu aku bisa memastikan jika itu kau. Tunggu aku bisa menjadikan Chen sebagai kenangan indah masa laluku, tunggu aku bisa menjadikanmu satu-satunya kenangan indah masa ini, sekarang, esok dan seterusnya. Meski itu lama, meski itu berdarah dan menyakitkan namun aku mohon percayalah padaku. Perlahan-lahan kau sudah berada disini ( menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dada ) aku ingin memastikan kau selalu ada disini sebelum aku memintamu menjadi milikku selamanya. Bisakah kau menunggu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat senyuman Sehun.

" ah—hujan, aku harus pulang. Tidurlah yang nyenyak"

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kyungsoo, ia mulai berbalik sebelum tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

" kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Sehun tersenyum, menggeleng pelan.

" jawab aku, kapanpun kau mau. Aku tau itu sangat tidak adil untukmu, aku ingin kau memikirkannya matang-matang karena ini sangat tidak mudah dan menyakitkan untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu berharap, karena aku yakin proses itu akan berjalan sangat lama dan menyakitkan—jja! Aku pulang"

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun dengan air mata yang beruraian. Ia merasa begitu bahagia hingga ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

" hiks, tanpa kau mintapun aku akan tetap menunggumu—aku mencintaimu Huang Sehun"

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 8**

" **Behind Her—Don't Leave Me!" **

.

.

.

Tao terlihat begitu manis dengan rambut yang tergerai rapi, ia berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah menunju ke kelasnya. Sekilas, ia terlihat menyeramkan dengan lingkar hitam yang menghiasi kecantikan matannya. Yeoja pecinta wushu itu sesekali tersenyum sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu mandarin yang ada di phonselnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa orang berkerumun di depan majalah dinding.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Tao pada yeoja-yeoja kegenitan yang sedang berguman tidak rela.

' **Kris Wu resmi meninggalkan Club Basket Shinwa'**

Deretan kata itu terlihat begitu mengagetkan untuk beberapa orang, Tao membuka situs dimana artikel dipajang lewat media online. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan dengan expresi terbelalak yang cukup menggelikan jika Minseok atau Kris melihatnya—

" kau! Kau Huang Zitao, bukan?"

" eh? Iya—"

Dari seragamnya Tao bisa melihat jika rombongan yeoja yang menghadangnya adalah rombongan seniornya—Tao mengangguk perlahan, melihat yeoja-yeoja itu tampak begitu menyeramkan dari pada dirinya. Bukan tidak berani, namun Tao masih memikirkan jika kekuatannya tidak untuk menindas seperti yang senior-seniornya sedang lakukan.

"kau pasti yang meracuni Kris untuk keluar dari team,bukan? Kau licik sekali ingin menguasai Kris sendirian hingga sebegitunya—"

" eh? Tao tidak tau—"

Mereka terus mendesak Tao hingga Tao terjerebab ke taman, yeoja-yeoja itu tertawa melihat Tao tergores ranting pohon. Tao mengambil nafas berat dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia sudah tidak tahan di intimidasi langsung berdiri mengeluarkan aura petarung sejati yang ia miliki sebagai atlet wushu internasional membuat yeoja-yeoja itu kaget. Seringai mengerikan khas Huang Zitao yang diturunkan dari gen Heechul saat memandang lawannya tercetak jelas dan sedikit membuat nyali siapapun yang berani melawannya menciut.

" lihatlah bagaimana diri kalian begitu menyedihkan, sekarang aku tidak akan tinggal diam saat kalian membullyku. Aku, Huang Zitao—kalian harus ingat siapa aku"

Tao menabrak salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja itu membuat sedikit gertakan.

Yeoja panda itu langsung masuk saja ke sebuah kelas yang lumayan ramai, ia tidak begitu perduli jika ia masuk kelas seniornya. Ia berdiri di depan tempat duduk seorang namja tampan yang kini merubah warna rambutnya menjadi kecoklatan. Namja itu masih tidak begitu menghiraukan kediaman kelasnya saat tiba-tiba ia melihat pantulan wajah Tao di jendela ia menoleh ke Tao yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" Tao?"

" apa berita itu benar?"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Tao kaget saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik lengannya untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas, sedikit meronta saat Kris tidak memberikan penjelasan tentang tujuan mereka hingga mereka tiba di ruang kesehatan. Hyukie tersenyum melihat Kris dan Tao—

" ada apa Kris?"

" tolong—"

Kris menunjuk beberapa luka di tangan dan kaki Tao. Hyukie mengangguk dan menerima uluran kemeja yang Kris berikan. Ya seragam Tao sudah basah dengan darah yang mungkin tidak di sadari oleh Tao, karena buktinya Tao bingung saat Hyukie mengajaknya ke kamar rawat dan menutup tirai untuk menghalangi pemandangan.

" songsaenim—appoh!"

Rintih Tao.

" kau kenapa sampai mendapatkan luka ini? Dan bodohnya kau tidak menyadarinya?"

" Tao tidak tau songsaenim—"

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar Hyukie menceramai Tao yang merintih.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao keluar dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran yang tertata rapi, ia berlari kecil ke arah Kris.

" gege nanti kena hukuman kalau tidak pakai kemeja—"

Kris merapikan jas almamaternya, ia menarik kaos putih miliknya.

" siapa yang berani menghukumku?"

Tao terlihat imut, ia mengangguk-angguk saat Kris mencoba merapikan kemeja Tao.

" lukamu tidak begitu dalam, namun cukup mengeluarkan darah—apa yang membuatmu mendapatkan luka itu?"

Pertanyaan Hyukie hanya dijawab sebuah gelengan.

" AH! Tao ingat!"

Pekik Tao semangat.  
Tao lalu menghadap Kris yang memandangnya bingung.

" gege belum menjelaskan padaku kenapa gege keluar dari team basket!"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya kaget, Tao memperlihatkan wajah benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" ingin saja—"

" gege~"

Kris mengusap rambut Tao.

" kau cantik dengan rambut seperti ini—"

Setelah sukses membuat wajah Tao merona, Kris pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tao menoleh ke arah Hyukie yang mengangkat bahunya saat mendapati tatapan memelas Tao.

.

.

Kris menatap dua namja cilik yang mendekatinya dan Minseok di kantin.

" Ya! Menyingkir dari Xiumin!"

Suara cempreng keponakan Kai membuat Kris menoleh ke arah pintu kantin dimana Hotae berlari dengan kesal menuju kearahnya. Minseok? Ia menatap Kris meminta pertolongan dari namja tampan itu.

" Minie! Kajja aku akan membelikanmu pesawat—"

Ucap seorang anak bertagname 'Kim Younha'

" tidak! Tidak! Xiumin milikku!"

Tolak seorang yang lebih tinggi dari Younha, 'Im Gashin'. Keduanya menarik tangan Minseok hingga Hotae melerai mereka dan melindungi Minseok.

" kalau kalian masih mengganggu Xiu-Xiu! Aku akan memukul kalian!"

Sedikit berteriak pada dua namja yang sedikit lebih besar darinya dengan tatapan tajam khas milik Minho, Hotae tidak terlihat takut atau apapun. Kris tersenyum saat Hotae memeluk Minseok sesukanya.

" Lihat! Xiu-Xiu adalah kekasihku! Jadi jangan berani-berani mendekatinya!"

" Yaaa! Dia milikku!"

Kris menyanggah kepalanya memperhatikan bagaimana Minseok bingung melerai perkelahian anak-anak di bawah umur yang sedang merebutkan Minseok. Hotae terlihat tangguh dengan menendang kaki lawannya dan membuat sedikit kegaduhan. Minseok? Dia menatap Kris kesal, bagaimanapun Kris tidak membantunya untuk melerai tiga namja kecil yang memperebutkan Minseok justru menontonnya.

" hiks—"

Hotae langsung menoleh ke arah Minseok.

" Xiu-Xiu—"

" hiks—bukankah songsaenim mengatakan kita untuk berteman? Hiks kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

" mereka nakal—"

Minseok membuang mukannya dari Kris yang menatapnya dengan seringai kecil, ia harus tau jika Kris mengejeknya expresi kekanakan nan manja khas anak-anak SD yang sedang ia perlihatkan dengan sebuah seringai khas namja itu.

" Xiumin adalah milikku, jadi kalian pergi sana jika ingin berkelahi"

Perebutan Minseok berahir dengan Kris yang ikut ambil bagian. 3 bocah SD itu menatap Kris tidak terima dan segera mengeroyok Kris yang sukses membuat Minseok tertawa. Mereka bersemangat mengeroyok Kris bersama-sama sambil saling berkerja sama membuat namja itu mengalah.

" Yaaa! Choi Hotae! Aku akan mengatakan pada mamamu jika kau seorang gangster!"

" okasan tau kalau aku harus menjadi gangster untuk melawan naga jelek sepertimu! KITA SERANG!"

.

.

Jam istirahat dipenuh dengan bisik-bisik tidak jelas dengan Tao yang memakai kemeja milik Kris yang memang sedang menjadi topic pembicaraan yang hangat karena niatnya untuk hengkang dari team basket Shinwa.

" Ya, kau benaran dengan Kris sunbae?"

Tanya Dongho.

" mwo?"

" itu, kau pacaran dengannya?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Kris dengan begitu polos saat yeoja bermata bulat itu memaksanya.

" tsk, kalian serius—"

" wae?"

" aku tidak pernah mendengar Kris sunbae dekat dengan yeoja lain selain dirimu selama ini—apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia sepertinya begitu perhatian padamu?"

Tao menggeleng.

" aigo~ aku yakin, kau masih polos sekali"

Desis Dongho.  
Dongho mejabarkan semua hubungan antara seorang kekasih yang membuat Tao sedikit bingung.

" apa dia pernah mencium mu?"

Tao mengangguk.

" lama?"

Yeoja penyuka panda itu mengangguk.

" dia mengatakan aku cantik tadi"

Dongho mengangguk-angguk.

" kau memberinya coklat buatanmu dan dia dengan senang hati langsung memakannya, dia menolongmu yang sering dibully sunbae-sunbae yang menjadi fans Luhan dan Sehun sunbae…tidakkah karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain selain sahabat?"

" memang harusnya begitu?"

Tanya Tao.  
Dongho mengangguk.

" Kiseopie oppa selalu mengatakan itu saat aku bertanya bagaimana dia mendekati seorang yeoja"

" sunbae yang sekelas dengan gege?"

Dongho mengangguk untuk kesekian kali.

" dia bilang, saat ia melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang itu jelas karena ada perasaan untuk orang itu. Dan lagi, kata Kiseopie oppa—Kris sunbae pernah marah pada penggemar-penggemar Luhan dan Sehun sunbae yang menjelek-jelekan tentang dirimu…apa itu bukan sesuatu?"

" Tao tidak tau—"

" lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama dengannya?"

Tao terlihat sedikit berpikir, ia menoleh ke arah Dongho yang setia menunggu dengan wajah penasaran.

" entahlah, yang jelas jantung Tao seperti berdetak lebih kencang. Seperti ada sengatan listrik saat Kris-ge menyentuhku atau tersenyum padaku. Aku pernah bertanya pada mama untuk membawaku ke dokter, tapi mama hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasanku mengapa aku mengajaknya ke dokter"

" hah—kau menyukai Kris-sunbae"

" dia gegeku!"

" bukan itu! Dalam arti karena kau seorang yeoja dan dia seorang namja, Tao"

Jelas Dongho.

" bagaimana Dongho tau?"

" Soohyun appa yang memberitahuku, dia seorang psikolog"

Dongho menjelaskan arti dari perasaan-perasaan yang Tao katakan. Membuat Tao mengerjap antara bingung dengan penjelasan Dongho atau bingung dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan terhadap seorang Kris.

.

.

Tao berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya padahal di jalan yang ia lewati ada Luhan yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Suho, ada Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mencoba menceramahi Kai atau ada Kris yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Kris dan si kembar memiringkan kepalanya saat Tao melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa menyapa atau berteriak seperti biasanya.

" ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

Tanya Suho.

" Kris, kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Kris yang mendapati pertanyaan Chanyeol menuju kearahnya menggeleng.

" bahkan kemejaku saja masih ia pakai, bagaimana kami bisa marahan?"

Jawab Kris.

Sama seperti yang lain, Kris juga sedikit bingung dengan sikap acuh Tao yang tidak biasanya.

Hampir seminggu Tao sama sekali tidak menyapa Kris, bahkan yeoja penyuka panda itu memilih berangkat bersama dengan Luhan atau Sehun dengan mobil mereka ketimbang dengan Kris. Meski Kris tidak memperdulikan apa yang tengah terjadi namun tanpa sadar ia merasakan kekosongan yang merayap ke dalam hatinya.

" kau tau apa yang sedang Tao pikirkan?"

Tanya Minseok.

" apa?"

" dia sedang berpikir bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu"

" EH?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok yang kini sibuk membaca buku sambil tiduran di sampingnya.

" perasaannya? Ada apa dengan perasaannya?"

" sepertinya Kiseop meracuni kekasihnya yang merupakan sahabat baik Tao, dan karena dua-duanya sama-sama polos jadi saat mereka berbagi akan sulit untuk di tebak arah pikiran mereka"

" maksudmu?"

" sepertinya Tao menyukaimu—"

Ucap Minseok senang.  
Ekspresi senang Minseok berangsur-angsur menghilang saat ekspresi wajah Kris terlihat begitu datar dan terkesan tidak perduli.

" kau tidak menyukainya?"

" apa?"

" jika Tao menyukaimu?"

" memang apa yang ku dapatkan dari Tao yang menyukaiku? Toh, orang yang ku cintai tetap kau"

Kata-kata dingin dari Kris membuat Minseok menghela nafas.

" kau menyukai Tao?"

Pertanyaan dari Minseok membuat namja tampan itu menoleh.

" ya, kau menyukai Tao"

" aku tidak menyukainya"

" matamu mengatakan itu padaku—"

" mataku hanya tertuju padamu!"

" tertuju pada Tao"

" padamu!"

Minseok mengecup bibir Kris untuk meredakan emosi namja itu. Ia kemudian kembali membaca bukunya lagi membiarkan Kris mendekapnya.

" aku hanya tidak ingin kau dan Tao merasakan sakit yang sama denganku, aku tidak ingin kau salah mengerti akan perasaanmu dan menyakiti Tao. Karena kau adalah malaikatku, dan Tao sudah ku anggap dongsaengku"

" apa karena dia adalah dongsaeng namja brengsek itu?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" karena Tao adalah Tao, terlepas dia siapa"

" bagaimana jika aku bermain-main dengannya?"

" kalau kau lakukan itu, jangan temui aku untuk selama-lamanya"

" wae?"

" karena kau dan Tao terlalu berharga untukku"

Pandangan mata Minseok begitu tulus, dan Kris tau itu dengan jelas. Kris mengangguk—

" jika itu yang terjadi—jika aku mencobanya? Apakah kau akan menjauhiku?"

" maksudmu?"

" jika Tao menyukai dan mencintaiku, apa kau akan tetap di sampingku? Meski aku tidak akan yakin aku bisa membalas perasaannya namun aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya"

.

.

.

" aiss, kau dengar! Aku—aku mendapatkan surat dari orang tuaku"

" _surat?"_

Minseok berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, dari sana ia bisa melihat rumahnya terlihat begitu sunyi tanpa suara dan cahaya lampu.

" mereka bilang akan segera pulang"

" _itu hal bagus!"_

" bagaimana jika aku kembali ke dalam tubuh asliku?"

Pertanyaan Minseok mengambang di udara saat tidak sengaja melihat siulet Luhan di belakangnya, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan terpaku di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh selidik,

" se—sejak kapan gege disana?"

" kau?"

Minseok menyembunyikan phonselnya tanpa perduli sambungan panggilannya belum terputus, ia menatap Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar menatapnya curiga. Tatapan tajam itu membuat nyalinya menciut—

" ada apa ge?"

" apa yang kau katakan dengan _kembali ke tubuh aslimu_?"

Minseok menggeleng.

Minseok tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan penuh penekanan dari Luhan. Melihat namja tampan itu memberikannya tatapan mengintimidasi membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata untuk ia ucapkan.

" sekali lagi apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

" anu—tidak ada"

" kau bermaksud membohongiku? Apa—Kau Minseok? Benar kau Minseok!"

Penekanan dengan tatapan tajam itu memaksa Minseok berfikir secepat mungkin untuk bisa menghindari Luhan. Ia langsung membayangkan apa saja yang ia pikir bisa membantunya untuk menangis. Dan tepat Minseok saat Luhan melangkah mendekatinya, air mata itu sudah membasahi pipi cubbynya. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan tambahan, Minseok menangis—

" hiks—Mamaaaaaaaaa!"

Luhan kaget mendengar jeritan Minseok. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berada di bawah, Heechul dan Tao adalah orang yang berlari secepatnya mendengar jeritan Minseok. Saat mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat Minseok terduduk di lantai dengan bahu yang dicengkram cukup erat oleh Luhan.

" LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Pekik Heechul dan Tao bersamaan.  
Minseok langsung menoleh ke arah kedua yeoja yang berlari ke arahnya.

" Dia—dia membohongi kita! Dia, Minseok!"

Bukannya ingin menyakiti Luhan begitu dalam, namun Minseok tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya untuk sekarang ini. Kini air mata yang mengalir di pipinya adalah benar karena ia merasakan bersalah dan ketakutan dengan Luhan yang harus menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya yang berhalusinasi. Minseok merasa bersalah untuk semuanya yang telah terjadi—kini ia bisa melihat Luhan meronta dari pelukan Sehun dan Hangeng. Meronta untuk menunjukkan anggapan dirinya yang berhalusinasi adalah salah, karena Minseok—Xiumin adalah Minseok. Namun siapa yang akan percaya pada dirinya saat ini? Beribu kali Luhan menjelaskanpun semua akan sama, Xiumin adalah Xiumin dan Minseok adalah Minseok. Keduanya berbeda, keduanya tidak memiliki satu benang yang membuktikan mereka satu. Karna membuktikan Xiumin adalah Minseok, bukan suatu hal yang gampang untuk orang awam.

" hikss—"

Minseok ingin sekali memeluk Luhan dan mengatakan jika ia ada disana, namun ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan ikut dalam bahaya seperti yang orang tuanya katakan. Minseok mengencangkan pelukannya di leher Tao, membenamkan kepalanya agar Luhan tidak melihat tangis untuknya.

.

.

Setelah siang mengejutkan itu, Luhan mendapatkan perawatan. Ia harus mendapatkan suntikan penenang yang membuatnya tertidur untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

" Tao, aku sudah menelfon Teukie. Tolong kau antar Minni ke alamat ini—kau bisakan?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Heechul merendahkan tubuhnya mengusap kepala Minseok yang berdiri di samping kaki Tao.

" –mianhe, mama akan menjemputmu jika Luhan sudah benar-benar tenang"

" Lu-ge—apa dia tidak apa?"

Heechul tersenyum.

" percayalah pada mama"

Minseok mengangguk, ia menoleh ke arah kamar Luhan. Ia mengikuti langkah Tao yang menggenggam tangannya untuk naik taxi.

Mata Minseok melebar saat melihat siapa yang ia temui di rumah Chen. Seorang bocah kecil yang satu kelas dengannya di kelas 2 tersenyum berlari ke arahnya.

" Teukie ajumma bilang Xiu-Xiu mau nginap disini, jadi Hotae memaksa okasan untuk main ke sini"

Minseok langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaki Tao, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan bocah nakal serupa dengan Hotae. Sudah cukup untuknya seorang Kris yang tidak mau lepas darinya, ia tidak ingin menambah Hotae dalam kehidupannya. Taemin terkekeh, ia menarik Hotae untuk menjauh dari Minseok.

" Hotae, kau ingat janjimu pada okasan?"

" janji?"

" kau janji tidak membuat Minseok ketakutan dan menangis bukan? Okasan sudah bosan dengan semua ulahmu—"

" haik"

Hotae meminta maaf pada Minseok.

" nah, Tao juga menginap disini saja—liburan setelah ujian sekolah dan nasional memang menyenangkan jika bersama"

" EH tapi Tao tidak bawa baju"

Teukie tersenyum.

" nanti pakai saja pakaian Chen kalau dia sudah pulang"

" memang Chenie-jie kemana?"

" sepertinya latihan taekwondo bersama appanya dan Chanyeol, sebentar lagi juga pulang"

Tao mengangguk.

Rumah keluarga Kim terlihat begitu ramai dengan Hotae yang tidak berhenti mengejar-ngejar Minseok. Semua berhenti saat Taemin mendapatkan telephone, tanpa pamit Taemin membopong Minseok dan membawanya pergi tanpa memperdulikan Hotae yang menangis karena ditinggal.

" ada apa?"

" Kris…dia masuk rumah sakit"

" Mwo?!"

" appaku bilang Siwon ajussi dan Kibum ajumma yang membawanya"

" apa jantungnya bermasalah lagi?"

Taemin menggeleng.

Minseok meremas roknya khawatir, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada jantung Kris. Sejak kecil Kris memang tidak memiliki jantung yang normal sehingga kerap menginap di rumah sakit, dan Minseok memang selalu menemani Kris di saat-saat seperti itu. Terahir Minseok menemani Kris di rumah sakit adalah saat mereka masuk SMP, sebelum Kris dinyatakan sehat dengan hasil pencangkokan jantung ke 2 setelah sebelumnya mengalami operasi yang sama saat kelas 3 SD.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat Minseok berlari ke arahnya.

" bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" hehehe—aku tidak apa-apa, hanya Siwon dan Kibum yang berlebihan dengan membawaku kemari"

" bagaimana kami tidak berlebihan dan panik? Kau jatuh di depan kami, Yifan!"

Suara lembut Kibum hanya ditanggapi dengan angkatan bahu oleh namja tampan yang langsung memeluk Minseok seperti boneka. Siwon menggeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak memperdulikan Minseok meronta dari pelukan Kris yang benar-benar tidak tau keadaan.

" ya sudah, Minni tolong jaga Kris dulu. Mama akan membelikan beberapa peralatan untuknya, ayo Tae"

Bersama dengan Kibum, Siwon pamit untuk menemui Donghae.

" kau membuatku takut"

" hehehe, aku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak bohong"

" lalu kenapa kau pingsan?"

Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mencoba berpikir,

" entahlah—aku tidak merasakan apapun kok. Aku hanya sedang menunggu jawabanmu—aku dengar bagaimana Luhan memergokimu"

" apa kau memikirkanku hingga kau begitu?"

Kris terdiam.  
Namja tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok, menitipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Minseok tanpa perduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

" entahlah—aku tidak tau mengapa aku begini, maafkan aku"

Minseok menoleh ke arah wajah Kris yang kini tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya. Pundaknya mulai terasa basah—

" kenapa harus minta maaf? Justru aku yang—"

" semua salahku—"

Kris menggigit pundak Minseok yang sejak kapan sudah tersingkap.

" aku menyakitimu dan Luhan—aku yang salah Kris, kalian tidak bersalah—"

Minseok merasakan perih di pundaknya, Kris benar-benar menggigitnya hingga beberapa waktu pelukan tangan Kris melonggar. Kris pingsan—

" aku begitu menyedihkan, aku—apa aku selalu akan menyakiti orang yang ku cintai dan mencintaiku?"

Minseok menidurkan Kris sebelum turun dari ranjang. Ia juga mengusap sedikit bercak darah di bibir Kris yang kini pingsan.

" Min?"

" Kris pingsan lagi—"

Donghae langsung mengangguk dan memeriksa Kris.

" jantungnya—aku takut jika jantungnya tidak bisa di selamatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya"

" wae?"

" jika Kris terus-terusan seperti ini dia tidak akan bertahan"

" maksud ajussi?"

Donghae mengangguk.

" kemungkinan yang ada hanya operasi tahap 3 dengan posentase hidup dan keberhasilannya hanya 0,01 %"

Ucapan lirih dari Donghae membuat Minseok kaget.

" apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

Donghae menggeleng.

" jika Kris terus-terusan down dan tertekan, operasipun tidak menjamin"

" dok—lakukan sesuatu"

" aku tidak begitu berani untuk mengatakannya, namun hanya satu orang yang bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa masalah—"

" nugu?"

Donghae menoleh pada Kibum, Taemin dan Siwon yang kembali ke ruangan. Ruangan rawat Kris terlihat begitu tegang dengan wajah-wajah tegang dari orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun"

Minseok membulatkan matanya.

" papa?"

Donghae mengangguk.

Siwon menghela nafas, ia memeluk Kibum yang mulai menangis saat melihat Kris yang tidak sadarkan diri. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, semua orang yang ada di ruangan tempat Kris dirawat hanya bisa membayangkan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang fiktif.

" kenapa hanya papa?"

Tanya Minseok.

" karena basic papamu adalah seorang ahli bedah jantung dan juga—"

Donghae menggantungkan kata-katanya saat melihat Kibum dan Siwon. Namja itu menggeleng kemudian pamit pergi. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Minseok.

Suasana begitu lengang, semua terdiam tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum phonsel Minseok berbunyi.

" yeoboseo"

" _Minni dimana? Tao khawatir"_

Minseok menoleh pada Kris yang sudah 2 jam tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Kris tertawa bahagia bersama Tao.

" Minni ada di rumah sakit seoul, Kris ajussi sakit"

" _mwo?! Kris gege?"_

" ne—"

" _baiklah! Tao akan ke sana"_

Setelah menutup phonselnya Minseok mengangguk pada Kibum yang menatapnya bingung. Semua orang tau jika Kris tidak akan mau bersama dengan orang asing terlebih saat dirinya sedang down dan terlihat lemah. Kris bukan orang yang akan menerima pandangan kasihan dari orang lain—

" Tao adalah anak bungsu keluarga Huang—"

" si bayi panda?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" Kris tidak akan menyukai orang lain mendekatinya"

Ucapan dari Siwon berbuah gelengan dari Minseok. Minseok tersenyum sambil menoleh pada Kris yang terbaring begitu pucat.

" aku tau, yeoja itu begitu penting untuk Kris. Dia bukan orang lain atau orang asing, ia adalah seseorang yang menepati separuh hati Kris. Meski Kris sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada yeoja itu—kalian bisa melihatnya nanti. Kris akan berubah imut bersama dengan Tao"

" ah! Aku pernah melihatnya, aku kira itu hanya karena ada kau disana"

Minseok menggeleng.

" hanya pada Tao, dia akan membuka dirinya selain padaku. Kalian tau artinya bukan?"

Taemin mengangguk.  
Tidak lama pintu ruangan terketuk menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah khawatir dan sebuah boneka panda besar sebesar tubuh Minseok.

" Kris-gegeeeeee"

Tidak memperdulikan Kibum dan yang lain yeoja itu langsung mendekati Kris, setelah melihat Minseok berdiri di samping ranjang Kris. Tao memeluk Kris sambil menangis.

" gege! Tao bawa hadiah untuk gege, jadi gege harus cepat sembuh!"

Siwon, Kibum dan Taemin memiringkan kepalanya.  
Tao menangis sesenggukan sambil mengenggam tangan Kris.

" hiks—gege kenapa? Maafkan Tao yang tidak perhatian pada gege beberapa minggu ini, hiks. Tao bingung hueeee, Kris-gegeeee"

Minseok tersenyum saat melihat kedutan di kelopak mata Kris.

" panggil dokter Donghae untuk memeriksanya"

" EH?"

" Kris sadar"

Ucapan dari Minseok sedikit di sangsikan beberapa saat sebelum mereka melihat bagaimana Kris mengerjapkan matanya.

" uggh!"

" hikss! Gege!?"

Kris mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendapati wajah Tao yang beruraian air mata ada di hadapannya.

" baby?"

Siwon dan Kibum saling berpandangan, mereka tidak pernah menduga jika Kris bisa mengatakan hal lembut pada orang lain kecuali Minseok. Ia menoleh ke arah Minseok yang mengangguk-angguk menyadari arti tatapan mereka padanya.

" gegeeee—"

" uggh, kau cengeng sekali. Lihat bocah SD itu saja tidak menangis"

Tegur Kris yang mulai bangkit dengan bantuan Siwon yang sigap di sampingnya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya langsung menggendong Minseok di depannya sama seperti ia menggendong boneka panda yang telah ia letakkan di kaki Kris.

" Minni menangis kok! Hiks—bukan hanya Tao yang cengeng"

Yeoja pecinta panda itu menunjukkan air mata di sudut pipi Minseok.

" aigo~ senangnya mendapati dua yeoja menangisiku. Sini-sini—"

Mata Minseok melebar saat Tao mendekati Kris, ia mendapati menjadi saksi ciuman Kris dan Tao untuk yang kesekian kali sebelum Kris menciumnya. Kibum? Ibu kandung Wu Yifan itu hanya bisa memekik melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak normal.

" Ya Tuhan! Yifan!?"

Kris tersenyum begitu manis.

" gege—"

" wae baby?"

" mianhe—"

Kris mengecup bibir Tao sekilas,

" gweancana"

Tao langsung tersenyum manis meletakkan Minseok dan memeluk Kris sebelum deheman dari Donghae yang memberikan kode agar Tao menyingkir dari Kris.

" oh—bagaimana dengan keadaan gege, dokter?"

Donghae mengangguk.

" Tao harus menjaga gege dengan baik ne?"

" tentu! Tao sudah membelikan boneka panda untuk menemani gege"

Siwon dan Kibum terkekeh.

" Kris—beristirahatlah dengan baik"

Kris mengangguk.

.

.

.

Heechul berusaha menyuapi Luhan yang kini hanya menggeleng, sudah hampir 1 minggu Luhan tidak mau makan hingga dokter terpaksa memberikannya vitamin tambahan lewat infuse. Luhan masih kekeuh dengan keyakinannya yang mengatakan jika Xiumin adalah Minseok, tanpa dasar kuat yang melandasi keyakinannya.

" Lu—"

" percayalah padaku, dia Minseok—"

Harus beberapa kali lagi Heechul menghela nafas.

" mama percaya—jadi Lulu makan ne?"

Luhan menatap Heechul sekilas langsung menggeleng.

" kau tidak mempercayaiku"

" Lu—"

" pergilah—aku tak apa"

Luhan membuang pandangan matanya ke arah lain, membuat sang mama terpaksa melangkah pergi.

" mama ada di bawah—"

Luhan menatap jendela, hari ini nampak begitu suram dengan gerimis yang mulai membasahi bumi, detik demi detik terlampau begitu lama mengingat dan membayangkan sang waktu tengah tertidur nyenyak. Sekelebat bayangan datang di kepala Luhan bagaimana sosok Minseok tersenyum padanya, bagaimana yeoja itu menangis untuknya, bagaimana saat terahir mereka bertemu secara nyata-musim dingin. Luhan menghela nafas, menghitung bayangan yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri dengan bayangan-bayangan lain yang coba menghampiri. Ia tersenyum mencoba meraih cutter yang biasa ia simpan di laci miliknya. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat darah mulai keluar dari luka di tangannya. Sekelebat pikiran tentang Minseok yang menunggunya di alam lain dimana tidak akan pernah ada orang yang membangunkan mereka, dimana semua keadaan mulai melebur bersama kesedihan yang tidak lagi akan terasa. Luhan tersenyum memikirkan jika malaikat sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah datang padanya—kecuali malaikat maut yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Minseok. Tersenyum memikirkan Minseok tengah menunggunya untuk bergabung dengannya, menunggu bayang-bayang nyata tentang dirinya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk memperdalam irisan cutternya hingga darah mengalir begitu derasnya seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai mengencang, detik per detik semua begitu lambat terasa. Luhan tersenyum melihat bayangan Minseok yang tersenyum begitu indah di sampingnya—

" Minseokie—"

Luhan tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengahirinya—rasa perih tak pernah ia rasakan, yang ia ingin adalah segera bersama dengan yeoja yang berada di sampingnya. Yeoja yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum mencoba menggapai wajah yang hanya ada di bayangannya, ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana Heechul memecahkan gelas dan piring yang dibawanya. Ya Luhan telah buta, ia tidak tau bagaimana kekalutan yeoja 3 anak itu saat mendapati diri Luhan telah berlumuran darah. Luhan tersenyum menoleh pada Heechul yang terus berteriak-teriak memanggil siapapun yang ada di rumahnya, Luhan tersenyum dengan harapan Heechul tau jika ia bahagia dengan keadaannya dimana malaikat maut akan mempertemukannya dengan Minseok-nya. Dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya, Luhan tersenyum hingga kegelapan menyempurnakan langkahnya.

" Ya Tuhan!"

Hangeng dibantu dengan Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke mobil menuju rumah sakit.

" dokter! Selamatkan anakku!"

" donghae, aku sudah menutup luka di tangannya untuk mencegah ia kehilangan banyak darah. Tolong selamatkan dia"

Pesan Hangeng.

Donghae mengangguk dan langsung membawa ke ICU untuk memberikan pertolongan lebih lanjut pada Luhan yang kehabisan banyak darah. Beberapa kali Donghae keluar masuk ke ruangan itu sebelum meminta Sehun untuk memberikan darah pada kembarannya. Hingga lampu ruangan itu redup, beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang Luhan.

" syukurlah ia tertolong, sekarang kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat"

Heechul mengangguk dan mengikuti perawat yang membawa Luhan.

Hangeng menahan tangan Donghae, keduanya hanya bertatapan dengan arti yang hanya keduanya ketahui membiarkan Sehun menatap mereka tanpa kata sebelum mengikuti langkah Heechul.

" apa ada sesuatu?"

Guman Sehun.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum saat bangun melihat yeoja kecil di hadapannya sedang bermain boneka milik Tao.

" aku tidak tau jika kau menyukainya—apa aku harus membelikannya untukmu?"

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum.

" tsk, kau terlihat polos sekali dengan senyum bingung itu—dimana Kibum dan Tao?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya bocah SD itu berlari ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit saat Kris mencoba menikmati ranjangnya dengan berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya saat tidak menemukan bocah yang baru saja duduk di bangku yang biasanya ditempati. Sedikit melirik ke phonselnya yang bergetar, Kris meraihnya.

" _Kris—"_

" Minseok?"

" _syukurlah kau sudah bangun, kau bisa berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tidak? Pinjami aku bajumu"_

" eh?"

Kris menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

" kau di kamar mandi?"

" _iya! Palliwa!"_

" tapi kau disini, tadi—"

" _mwo?! Aku sudah dari jam 3 pagi di sini! Palli!"_

Kris mengarahkan kakinya ke pintu, di koridor rumah sakit tidak ada siapapun kecuali beberapa perawat yang silih berganti. Kris menutup pintu.

" _siapa yang datang?"_

" aku menutup pintu—"

Terdengar helaan lega dari orang di seberang, Kris menoleh ke samping boneka panda.

" ada pakaian yeoja—apa kau mau memakainya? Di pesan yang tertulis di atasnya tertulis untuk Minseok dewasa"

" _oh? Dari siapa?"_

" entahlah, tulisannya kacau—"

" _kita pikirkan nanti! Aku butuh pakaian!"_

Kris masih memikirkan Minseok yang pergi meninggalkannya tadi. Menarik infusenya lagi mendekati kamar mandi ia kaget melihat tangan yang menerima ulurannya.

" kau?!"

" sudahlah! Aku pakai ini dulu, aku jelaskan nanti"

Tidak menunggu lama Minseok ( 17 tahun ) muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

" kau?"

" entahlah, aku tidak tau—semalam aku bermimpi seorang anak kecil menyuntikkan sesuatu di punggungku hingga aku pingsan dan saat sadar aku berada di kamar mandi"

Minseok membawa Kris untuk kembali tiduran di ranjangnya.

" tapi aku—"

" wae?"

" aku melihat kau saat aku bangun!"

" mana mungkin—"

Kris mengangguk memperagakan sedikit apa yang baru saja ia alami. Hingga keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu mencoba menarik kesimpulan—

" Kyu—"

" kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama—tapi ini tidak mungkin"

Potong Minseok.  
Kris pun mengangguki apa yang Minseok katakan.

'CEKLEK'  
Minseok langsung mencoba menutupi wajahnya, ia belum mau jika orang-orang tau keberadaannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tau kapan ia akan kembali lagi menjadi 'Xiumin'

" Kris—"

Suara Taemin.

" mana Kibum dan Tao?"

" mereka di ruang sebelah, semalam Luhan mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengiris nadi di tangannya"

" Lu—han—"

Beberapa benda yang ada di tangan Minseok berjatuhan. Taemin kaget, saat menyadari jika ia tidak hanya berdua dengan Kris—

" Min—"

Kris berusaha bangkit namun terhenti saat Minseok menggeleng sambil menatapnya.

" kau harus banyak istirahat—"

Ucapan Minseok membuat Taemin langsung menarik bahu Minseok. Wajah manis Minseok terlihat kaget mendengar berita yang ia bawa.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanya Kris mewakili Minseok.

" masa kritisnya sudah lewat, untung ada seorang dokter yang membantunya saat appa kebingungan. Dan—Minseok kau kembali?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" tapi aku tidak tau sampai kapan—"

" aku akan tanya Minho—"

Minseok hanya mengangguk membiarkan Taemin pergi. Lama ia terdiam di samping Kris—

" pergilah—"

" eodiga?"

" kemana lagi kalau bukan ke tunanganmu?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" wae?"

" dia akan semakin gila jika melihatku saat ini, jika aku berubah kembali menjadi Xiumin"

Kris hanya bisa mendesah.  
Tangan Kris yang bebas mengusap kepala Minseok lembut.

" setidaknya biarkan dia tenang, kau bisa memarahinya. Mencoba menjadi Minseok mati yang datang karena kesal namja itu mencoba bunuh diri—"

Minseok terkekeh.

" kau membantunya?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum simpul.

" sepertinya jantungku tidak bisa bertahan lama untuk menjagamu, melihat bagaimana namja brengsek itu gila karenamu—aku rasa aku mengerti kekhawatirannya akan kehilanganmu"

" Kris—"

Kris mengangguk, ia menyentuh dadanya.

" disini merasakan sakit saat kau tersakiti, tapi jika kau bahagia meskipun ada bagian yang terasa sakit disini terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Bersama siapapun aku akan melepasmu—"

" Kris, kau tidak akan kemana-mana!"

Namja tampan itu menatap langit.  
Tersenyum begitu indah dengan langit biru di luar sana, Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok.

" aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu. Jika orang lain bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau butuhkan aku akan menyerahkanmu dengan senang hati—kau sering mendengar aku mengatakan itu bukan? Aku tulus"

.

.

.

Minseok menatap namja tampan yang kini tertidur dihadapannya, namja tampan yang amat ia rindukan dengan segala yang ia miliki. Memang benar, selama ini dia berada di samping namja itu namun tidak memberinya sebuah keleluasaan dengan tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi orang lain untuk mendekatinya. Minseok mengusap pipi Luhan pelan—

" kau bodoh!"

Bisik Minseok.

" kenapa kau segila ini hanya karena aku? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas jika hubungan kita sudah berahir? Mengapa kau terus memikirkanku? Apakah kau pikir dengan mati kita akan bersama? Kau bodoh Luhan!"

Isak Minseok.  
Kris yang berada di samping Minseok hanya bisa memberi Minseok tepukan untuk sekedar menenangkan yeoja itu.

" sejak awal dia memang bodoh, jadi jangan terlalu kau khawatirkan"

" hiks—"

Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Kris.

'CEKLEK'  
Kris menoleh—

" Kris gege?"

Minseok langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan mantel yang Kris kenakan.  
Tao menoleh ke arah yeoja yang berada di dalam pelukan Kris.

" nugu?"

Kris menggeleng.

" tapi dia menangis—"

" tidak apa, hanya kami sedang bertengkar—sudah ya Tao, tolong sampaikan pada gegemu untuk tidak mati konyol"

Susah payah Kris membawa Minseok ke luar dari ruangan Luhan. Terlebih saat tangannya tertahan oleh Tao yang meminta penjelasan.

" …dia kekasihku, Tao. Dan kami hanya sedikit bertengkar tadi sebelum ke sini"

" kekasih gege?"

Kris mengangguk.  
Tatapan mata Tao meredup, Kris memang tidak melihatnya namun dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Kris menoleh ke arah Tao.

" wae?"

Tao menggeleng.

" baiklah, aku pergi"

Saat dipintu Kris harus mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Sehun.

" jadi kau mempermainkan dongsaengku?"

Kris memijit kepalanya sedikit pusing sebelum meraih tiang penyangga untuk infuse.

" apa? Sudahlah, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membuat scandal tentang aku dan Tao? Aku tidak mau sikap brother complex milikmu membuatku babak belur—"

" siapa yeoja tidak tau diri yang membuatmu mempermainkan Tao?!"

Sehun melirik ke arah Minseok yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.  
Kris terkekeh,

" aku bukan kau, Sehun. Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti kau dan kembaranmu yang tidak mengerti tentang ketukusan, tentang bagaimana aku tidak tau siapa yang aku cintai—jadi biarkan aku pergi"

Kris mendorong Sehun untuk sedikit menjauh dari pintu, namun namja itu tetap kokoh disana sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

" Kris?! ya Tuhan! Dokter sudah menunggumu, kenapa kau keluyuran!"

Kris merasa tertolong saat tidak sengaja Taemin datang, ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Taemin meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao di ruangan Luhan.

Sehun menatap Tao,

" Tao—"

Tao menggeleng.

" Tao tidak apa-apa—Tao hanya yeojachingu Kris-gege, jadi kalau Kris gege punya kekasih itu tidak apa-apa. Hiks—Sehun-ge, kenapa disini sakit?"

Tanya Tao.

Sehun yang melihat bagaimana yeodongsaengnya menangis sambil mengatakan dadanya sakit mengangguk, ia mengerti apa yang Tao tengah rasakan. Lebih mengerti dari pada Tao yang menangis sambil bertanya pada Sehun apa yang Tao tengah rasakan.

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali, Kyungsoo muncul setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

" eh? Aku kira tidak ada orang—"

" tak apa"

Balas Sehun.  
Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatannya pada Tao yang menangis di pelukan Sehun.

" ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Cukup lama untuk Tao terdiam, Sehun pergi setelah meninggalkan pesan agar Kyungsoo menjaga Tao yang masih sesenggukan.

" hiks—"

" sudahlah, aku yakin Kris bukan orang seperti itu"

" hiks—Kris gege orang yang baik"

Bisik Tao ditengah tangisnya.

" dia memang sedikit tertutup tapi aku dengar dia tidak pernah mempermainkan yeoja—atau mungkin kalian berdua sama-sama salah paham. Dia juga dari cina jadi aku yakin maksud yang kau dan dia tanamkan dalam hubungan kalian sama, yaitu persahabatan"

" hiks—tapi kenapa saat mendengar dia punya kekasih dada Tao sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" karena Tao mulai mencintai Kris, mungkin tubuh Tao mengartikan lain sikap Kris selama ini—terlebih karena Tao adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang berada di sekelilingnya…"

Tao mengangguk.  
Beberapa waktu kemudian Hangeng dan Heechul datang bersama dengan Donghae yang memeriksa Luhan.

" dia cukup beristirahat, mungkin besok dia akan bangun"

" syukurlah—tapi dok, bagaimana dengan halusinasinya tentang Minseok?"

Donghae terdiam, ia menggeleng.

" itu akan segera berahir"

Hangeng langsung menatap tajam Donghae yang mengangguk. Setelah memeriksa Luhan, Hangeng mengikuti Donghae ke atap.

" jadi apa maksudmu?"

" Minseok kembali—"

" Mwo?"

Donghae tersenyum.

" dia kembali pada tubuhnya semula—"

" apa Kyuhyun sudah kembali?"

Dokter muda itu menggeleng.

" aku tidak tau, kemarin aku memeriksa Minseok. Seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya sudah kembali ke asalnya, aku juga sudah menghubungi Zhoumi bertanya kemungkinan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin noona ada di Shanghai. Hasilnya nihil—keduanya tidak ada disana"

" lalu apakah—"

" Minseok belum bisa menemui Luhan secara langsung, ia masih takut jika ia menemui Luhan semuanya akan berahir. Ia takut akan menjadi Xiumin kembali dan membuat Luhan menjadi gila di mata semua orang"

Hangeng menghela nafas.  
Langit sore ini tampak begitu indah dengan warna jingga di ujung timurnya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Yifan?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng.

" aku belum menemukan alternative lain kecuali mengoperasi jantungnya, tapi sepertinya Kibum dan Siwon sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Meski mereka sedih dan khawatir, mereka masih bisa tersenyum melakukan semua yang biasa mereka lakukan agar Kris tidak menghawatirkan mereka, agar anaknya bisa meninggalkannya dengan tenang karena kemungkinan mereka akan kehilangan Kris secepatnya akan menghantui mereka. Siap tidak siap kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Huhhh—sebagai dokter aku merasa tidak berguna"

Hangeng hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan curhatan dari Donghae.

" aku merasakan sama tidak bergunanya seperti 18 tahun yang lalu— dimana aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menentuhkan takdir lain. Aku merasa aku belum bisa melampauinya—"

" dia adalah iblis kedokteran"

" Cho Kyuhyun"

Guman Hangeng dan Donghae bersamaan.  
Mereka terus berbincang ringan, tanpa menyadari seorang menyeringai dengan seringaian yang begitu khas sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

" Kris gege—"

Kris menoleh, Tao menekuk wajahnya sambil mendekatinya.

" wae? Tidak biasanya kau begitu murung"

Pertanyaan polos dari Kris membuat seseorang yang bersembunyi di kamar mandi mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Kris.

" anu—Kyungie-jie bilang, aku harus mengakui apa yang aku rasakan pada gege. Sebelum terlambat—"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya.

" aku menyukai gege"

" aku tau"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa rasa bersalah atau khawatir.

" aku mencintai gege—"

" arra, aku tau—"

" gege tidak kaget?"

Kris mengangkat bahu.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" gege tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Tao?"

" apa?"

" jawaban dari peryataan Tao"

Keduanya terdiam, Kris menggeleng.  
Sehun tiba saat Kris menggeleng, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tenangnya namja tampan yang kini hanya membuka-buka majalah tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang menunggu jawaban.

" tidak ada jawaban yang perlu ku katakan, aku memang menyukaimu tapi itu tidak memiliki arti lain—"

" maksud gege?"

Kris menatap Tao dan tersenyum.

" aku tidak mencintaimu—"

" gege—"

" tapi, tidak masalah kalau kau menyukai atau mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang itu, aku hanya berharap agar kau tidak mencintaiku terlalu banyak. Karena aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin akan menerimamu—aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencintai bocah sepertimu"

" gege—"

Melihat kepalan tangan Sehun, Kris bisa mengartikan kepalan itu untuknya dan dia tidak memikirkannya.

" mianhe Tao, aku tidak mencintaimu"

" hiks—gweancana—hiks tapi—tapi Tao masih tetap boleh main dengan gege?"

Kris mengangguk.

" asalkan waktu mengijinkan—"

Tao mengangguk berusaha menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum menatap Kris kembali.

" boleh Tao memeluk gege?"

Kris mengangguk.  
Kris merasakan lain saat Tao memeluknya, ia merasakan ada getar lain di jantungnya. Ia hanya terpaku membiarkan Tao melepas pelukannya dan pergi dari ruangannya.

" Kau brengsek WU YIFAN!"

Namja tampan itu tidak mengindahkan umpatan Sehun, ia justru menyentuh dadanya yang merasakan detak lain. Detak berbeda dari yang selama ini ia miliki—

" bagaimana mungkin kau mempermainkan yeoja sepolos Tao?! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu brengsek hingga kau—"

Kris yang sudah sadar dengan keberadaan Sehun menatap namja itu.

" aku brengsek lalu kau dan saudara kembarmu?"

" apa yang kau maksudkan?!"

" lepaskan Chen selamanya, biarkan dia bahagia bersama dengan pilihannya! Aku tau kau mulai merasakan hal lain pada tunanganmu. Tapi kau juga harus tau—kau masih menggantungkan Chen dengan sikap plin-planmu. Katakan pada saudara kembarmu untuk melepaskan Minseok, katakan padanya jika boneka yang menjadi tunangannya sudah mati—"

" KAU!?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya lebar-lebar.

" kau bisa membunuhku sekarang ini, aku tidak akan melawan—asalkan kau berjanji untuk membiarkan Minseok atau Chen hidup dengan kebahagiaan mereka"

" apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

Selidik Sehun.  
Kris tersenyum—

" bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan jika hubungan kami rumit? Terlalu rumit untuk dikatakan"

" kau—?"

" aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kau ingin mempercepat kematianku"

" tsk, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Jauhi Tao!"

" aku tidak bisa—"

Kris kaget dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah di mata Sehun.

" kau tidak mencintainya tapi kau tidak ingin meninggalkannya?! Kau brengsek! Jangan permainkan dongsaengku!"

" aku tidak mempermainkannya, aku justru mengijinkan dia mencintaiku—"

" Kau! Lebih baik kau jauhi Tao atau aku akan membunuhmu"

Ancam Sehun.  
Mendengar ancaman Sehun, Kris semakin tersenyum.

" kalau aku tidak bisa?"

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, hingga Sehun melepas tangannya dari kerah pakaian pasien milik Kris.

" kita bertanding"

Ucap Sehun.  
Sehun menatap tajam pada Kris yang kini terlihat begitu kaget.

" wae? Kau tidak mampu? Aku rasa kau bukan pecundang yang akan mengatakan kau sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat, bukan?"

" kau bisa membunuhku langsung, kenapa harus dengan bertanding?"

Tanya Kris.

Kris benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi khawatir Minseok dan kedua orang tuanya saat ia bertanding nanti. Ia ingin mati dengan senyuman dan damai di sisi ketiga orang yang ia cintai, ia tidak ingin membuat wajah mereka menghawatirkan dirinya dengan sangat.

" kau takut?"

" tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang saja agar kau bebas dengan kelakuanmu dan Tao akan terbebas dariku. Disana ada pisau, cukup tajam untuk menghunus jantungku"

Ucap Kris.  
Sehun tersenyum sinis,

" hah, kau licik—dengan begitu aku akan menerima hukuman dari Tao karena membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Aku tidak sebodoh Luhan, untuk membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Tao tanpa Tao melihat campur tanganku—"

" kau bercanda? Siapa yang rubah disini? Baiklah, aku merasa kesehatanku mendukungku untuk melakukan itu. Asalkan kau harus menjanjikan akan membiarkan Chen dan Minseok dengan kebahagiaan mereka—"

" baiklah, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Aku akan melakukannya, aku akan melindungi kebahagiaan mereka meski aku harus melawan diriku dan saudara kembarku sendiri. Tapi jika kau kalah kau harus meninggalkan Tao sejauh kau bisa"

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" beri aku 7 hari untuk meyakinkan orang yang aku cintai sebelum bertanding"

" baik, tidak masalah"

Kata Sehun sambil berjalan menjauh dari ruangan Kris.

Minseok menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya—

" apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, ia menekan dadanya.

" disini ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui saat Tao menangis dan memelukku. Disini ada rasa yang tidak tersampaikan saat mendengar aku harus menjauhi Tao—"

" Kris—jangan katakan kau?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng.  
Kris menatap mengiba pada Minseok, seakan menyalurkan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada yeoja yang kini memeluknya.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?"

" mwoya?"

" kau menyukai Tao"

Kris menggeleng.

" aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, apa lagi sebentar lagi aku akan mati—"

" Kris—"

Kris memeluk erat Minseok hingga ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Minseok.

.

.

.

" UGHH! Perutku!"

Minseok berlari ke kamar mandi secepat ia bisa, sudah ke 8 kalinya Kibum dan Kris menjadi saksi Minseok yang bolak-balik kamar mandi di pagi ini.  
Kibum mendekati Minseok di kamar mandi—

" chagy, kau sakit?"

" entahlah—perutku terasa mual"

" aku akan memanggilkan Donghae untuk memeriksamu—tunggu ne?"

Kris hanya bisa menjadi penonton karena ia sedang merayu Kibum untuk mengijinkannya bertanding hari ini, tentu saja dengan berperilaku baik dan mengikuti apa yang Kibum katakan –diam ditempat tidur-

" Minseok—apa aku perlu ke sana?"

" ughh—tidak usah, perutku—"

" aku khawatir"

" gweanchana, mungkin terlalu banyak bergadang jadi masuk angin"

Minseok terlihat pucat saat muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

" kau pucat—"

Kris terpaksa turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Minseok yang menggeleng sambil memegangi perutnya. Beberapa langkah menuju ke sofa Minseok terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Kris yang sigap menangkapnya.

" Min!? Min!?"

Tidak ada sahutan, Kris mengangkat tubuh Minseok ke ranjangnya. Sedikit susah payah karena tangannya masih terhubung dengan infuse. Bisa saja Kris melepas infuse yang terhubung di tangan kirinya namun, ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya mati konyol saat ia bertanding beberapa jam lagi.

" Kris?!"

Kris menoleh ke arah Kibum dan Donghae.

" dia pingsan—"

Donghae langsung mengangguk untuk memeriksa Minseok.  
Mata Donghae terbelalak saat mendapati kenyataan yang ada—

" Hae, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

" dia—dia hamil"

" MWO?!"

Baik Kris dan Kibum tidak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae katakan, mereka menatap Donghae yang menggeleng saat mereka menuntut penjelasan dari namja itu. Ketiganya terdiam hingga mendapati Minseok terbangun.

" Kris—?"

Kris langsung menoleh.  
Namja tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan Minseok saat Donghae mendekati Minseok.

" Minseokie—apa kau melakukannya bersama dengan—"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kris sekilas.

" maksud ajussi?"

" kau hamil—"

" hamil? Bagaimana mungkin? Terahir aku melakukannya adalah—1 tahun yang lalu"

" tapi kenyataanya kau hamil—apa—"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris, ada gurat kekhawatiran yang tercetak di dalam wajah Donghae. Kibum menggeleng—

" Yifan, katakan kau tidak melakukan itu pada sepupumu kan?"

Kris mengangguk.

" aku melakukannya—sebelum jantungku kambuh"

" kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

Pekik Kibum.  
Donghae mencoba menenangkan Kibum dengan menarik Kibum keluar dari kamar rawat Kris, membiarkan Kris dan Minseok terdiam di satu ranjang.

" aku hamil—"

" itu anakku"

" mungkinkah?"

Tanya Minseok.

" aku akan bertanggung jawab—entah dia anakku atau anak Luhan, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

Minseok menatap Kris.

" bagaimana?"

" akan ku pikirkan nanti, sekarang aku memiliki kekuatan baru untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini—"

Minseok menatap Kris.

" jangan melakukannya—"

" wae? Apa karena kau takut aku menang?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku takut kehilanganmu"

Kris tersenyum.

" aku tidak akan kemana-mana jadi tenanglah"

.

.

Suasana lapangan outdoor di rumah sakit Seoul terlihat begitu ramai, Kris berdiri tenang dengan Chanyeol dan Kai yang di panggil oleh Minseok untuk membantunya.

" aku belum mengerti tentang pertandingan apa ini, tapi aku akan memastikan jika kita tidak akan kalah"

Ucap Chanyeol semangat.  
Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok yang menonton di barisan yang sepi, bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Tao menontonnya di deretan bangku paling depan.

" aku tidak akan kalah"

Bisik Kris sebelum pluit ditiup.

Serangan demi serangan Sehun berikan, dengan bantuan Luhan dan Suho ia melawan serangan dari Kris da yang lain. Satu persatu angka mulai tercetak, semua menikmatinya dengan senang—pertandingan itu menjadi tontonan menarik untuk beberapa orang yang sedang menunggui pasien. Melihat bagaimana pertarungan sengit antara pasien membuat mereka semakin bersemangat menyoraki. Udara semakin memanas meski waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Tidak ada batasan waktu dalam pertandingan, asalkan kuat semua akan berlari mengejar bola dengan kulit orange mengkilap.

" Kris—aku mohon hentikan"

Bisik Minseok.

Minseok sudah menangis melihat bagaimana Kris menahan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, atau melihat darah keluar dari tangan Luhan yang di perban. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana pertandingan itu menjadi pertandingan untuk Luhan dan Kris yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan terus mengejar skor untuk menunjukkan pemenangnya. Hingga—

'BRUKK'

Kris terjatuh saat mencoba untuk melakukan tembakan tiga angka—

" KRIS!"

Minseok berlari menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya, ia langsung bersimpuh di samping Kris.

" Minseok?"

Guman Luhan dan semua orang yang melihat yeoja cantik itu menggenggam erat tangan Kris.

" bertahanlah! Bertahanlah! Siapapun! Tolong!"

Pekik Minseok.

Saat Minseok berlari mengikuti Chanyeol yang menggendong Kris tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan.

" Luhan!"

.

.

'PLAK!'

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sehun.

" kau—kau gila mengajak Luhan dan Kris untuk bertanding?! Luhan baru saja selamat dari maut! Kris baru saja mendapat operasi kecil di jantungnya! OH SEHUN!? Apa yang kau dapat dari semua ini?! Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan eoh?!"

Heechul kalap, di dalam dua ruang ICU tengah bertaruh Kris dan Luhan. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat melihat Kibum terus saja menangis di pelukan Siwon, menangisi keadaan anaknya yang berada di titik nadir.

Donghae keluar dari salah satu ruangan, ia mengangguk pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

" Luhan kembali kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja persediaan darah bisa mengcover kebutuhan darahnya"

" benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk. Tidak lama seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata keluar dari ruang ICU di samping Donghae.

" Zhoumi—"

Zhoumi menggeleng.

" aku akan menyiapkan semua operasinya. Siapkan mental kalian—"

Kibum semakin tersedu di pelukan Siwon.

" selamatkan Kris!"

Zhoumi mengangguk pada Minseok.

" aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya"

.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" mengingat sekarang adalah operasi yang ke 3, kita tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu untuk mengoperasinya. Kita juga harus melihat tekanan darah dan tekanan psikis yang ada pada pasien, saat ini Yifan berada dalam kondisi paling lemah untuk operasi. Apapun yang terjadi, tolong persiapkan diri kalian"

.

" setidaknya mari kita coba, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Meskipun nanti ahirnya aku akan pergi, aku ingin menikmatinya, terlebih karena sudah memberi Luhan pelajaran"

.

" aku—aku akan melepasnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan itu bukan aku"

.

" aku tidak ingin mengingat semuanya, aku berusaha melupakan semua yang kau lakukan padaku—melupakan semua cinta yang pernah ada untukmu. Aku sudah menguburnya begitu jauh, dan berharap akan ada tunas indah yang membuatku bisa kembali hidup sebagai diriku sendiri"

.

" semua sudah siap, pengantin mu sudah bersiap dan tampil cantik"

.

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

" Kris—aku mohon hentikan"

Bisik Minseok.

Minseok sudah menangis melihat bagaimana Kris menahan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, atau melihat darah keluar dari tangan Luhan yang di perban. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana pertandingan itu menjadi pertandingan untuk Luhan dan Kris yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan terus mengejar skor untuk menunjukkan pemenangnya. Hingga—

'BRUKK'

Kris terjatuh saat mencoba untuk melakukan tembakan tiga angka—

" KRIS!"

Minseok berlari menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya, ia langsung bersimpuh di samping Kris.

" Minseok?"

Guman Luhan dan semua orang yang melihat yeoja cantik itu menggenggam erat tangan Kris.

" bertahanlah! Bertahanlah! Siapapun! Tolong!"

Pekik Minseok.

Saat Minseok berlari mengikuti Chanyeol yang menggendong Kris tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan.

" Luhan!"

.

.

'PLAK!'

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sehun.

" kau—kau gila mengajak Luhan dan Kris untuk bertanding?! Luhan baru saja selamat dari maut! Kris baru saja mendapat operasi kecil di jantungnya! OH SEHUN!? Apa yang kau dapat dari semua ini?! Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan eoh?!"

Heechul kalap, di dalam dua ruang ICU tengah bertaruh Kris dan Luhan. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat melihat Kibum terus saja menangis di pelukan Siwon, menangisi keadaan anaknya yang berada di titik nadir.

Donghae keluar dari salah satu ruangan, ia mengangguk pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

" Luhan kembali kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja persediaan darah bisa mengcover kebutuhan darahnya"

" benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk. Tidak lama seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata keluar dari ruang ICU di samping Donghae.

" Zhoumi—"

Zhoumi menggeleng.

" aku akan menyiapkan semua operasinya. Siapkan mental kalian—"

Kibum semakin tersedu di pelukan Siwon.

" selamatkan Kris!"

Zhoumi mengangguk pada Minseok.

" aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya"

..

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 9**

" **The Reality..it's Crazy!"**

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri saat Zhoumi keluar dari ruang ICU.

" bagaimana?"

" jantungnya membaik, untuk saat ini kami belum bisa memberikan keputusan apapun mengenai operasi"

Ucap Zhoumi.

" kau bilang tadi akan menyiapkan semua untuk operasi?"

Tanya Siwon.  
Zhoumi mengangguk.

" mengingat sekarang adalah operasi yang ke 3, kita tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu untuk mengoperasinya. Kita juga harus melihat tekanan darah dan tekanan psikis yang ada pada pasien, saat ini Yifan berada dalam kondisi paling lemah untuk operasi. Apapun yang terjadi, tolong persiapkan diri kalian"

" tidak mungkin—Wonie, uri aegya…"

Siwon memeluk Kibum berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya.

" dia akan dipindah ke ruangan rawatnya lagi—aku harap kalian bisa membantunya untuk mengurangi tekanan emosinya. Meskipun sebentar, kalian bisa membahagiakan dirinya"

" apa dia—"

Zhoumi mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak Siwon sebelum pergi ke ruangannya.

.

.

Chen mendekati Minseok yang duduk sambil menggenggam tangan dipojok ruang rawat Kris.

" Minseok—kau?"

Minseok tidak mampu berkata apapun, ia hanya mengangguk berharap dengan anggukannya dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Chen mengangguk, ia memeluk Minseok yang sedari tadi memikirkan keadaan Kris yang tidak juga membaik. Tidak lama pintu kamar dibuka, Tao melangkah perlahan ke arah Minseok—

" jiejie—"

Cicit Tao.  
Minseok menatap Tao.

" boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Tanya Tao polos. Minseok mengangguk—

" anu—Kris-gege—dia tidak apa kan?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Ketiganya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, hingga suara leguhan dari Kris membuat Minseok berlari ke arah namja itu.

" uggh—"

" Kris!?"

" dimana aku Min?"

" kau ada di ruang rawatmu!"

Ucap Minseok, Kris langsung tersenyum menggenggam tangan Minseok. Chen pamit untuk memanggilkan dokter membiarkan Tao mendekati Kris.

" gege—"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, ia tersenyum lemah.

" senang melihatmu, panda"

" hiks—gege kenapa gege sampai jatuh! Hiks—mereka bilang gege ceroboh! Kenapa gege tidak minta Tao untuk menggantikan gege!?"

Kris melihat ke arah Minseok yang mengangguk dan berangsur-angsur pergi.  
Minseok menghirup udara pelan saat berada di luar ruangan, Kibum mendekatinya.

" Yifan?"

" Tao ada bersamanya, mama harus istirahat"

" hiks—Yifan"

Minseok membawa Kibum ke kantin, mau tidak mau ia harus menjaga Kibum yang sedari kemarin jarang makan. Ia memaksa Kibum untuk menerima makanan, ia juga memberi yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai mamanya itu obat dan vitamin.

" Minseok—"

" ne?"

Kibum terlihat berfikir—

" bagaimana kalau kita memberikan kenangan terindah untuk Yifan?"

" maksud mama?"

Kibum menatap Minseok.

" Menikahlah dengan Yifan—"

" mama?"

" bukankah itu yang Yifan mau? Aku—aku ingin memberi dia hadiah, dengan menikahkan dia dengan yeoja yang ia cintai. Meski suatu saat nanti kalian akan sulit memahami mengapa aku sempat menentangnya kemarin—"

" memang ada apa antara aku dan Kris hingga mama begitu menyangkal kehamilanku?"

Kibum menggeleng.

" lupakan saja—itu hanya emosiku sebagai mamamu, meski itu Yifan tapi melihat kau hamil di luar nikah itu membuatku kaget"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku akan mengatakan pada Siwon untuk secepatnya menentuhkan waktu pernikahan—"

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kris terlihat sudah lebih baik saat Minseok kembali.

" aku bermimpi indah tadi—"

" mwoya?"

" entahlah—yang jelas aku bahagia sekali"

Minseok duduk di samping ranjang Kris.

" ada yang mengganggumu?"

Tanya Kris.  
Minseok menggeleng, ia memainkan tangan kekar Kris dan tersenyum.

" apa kau yakin akan tetap menikah denganku?"

" wae? Apa Kibum dan Siwon tetap tidak setuju? Apa mereka—"

Minseok menggeleng.  
Minseok menatap mata elang Kris yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan penekanan dan tuntutan agar jawaban sesuai dengan apa yang Kris inginkan.

" mama, sudah setuju dan mengatakan akan mempersiapkan semuanya"

" lalu apa lagi? Apa kau memikirkan namja itu?"

Minseok menggeleng lagi.

" aku memikirkanmu bodoh!"

" aku?"

Minseok mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju jendela melihat langit siang hari dengan warna biru dan putih indah menggoda matanya.

" kau mencintai Tao—"

" Tao?"

" pikirkan baik-baik, Kris. Aku tidak apa untuk membesarkan ini tanpa appa, toh pada ahirnya kau akan selalu jadi malaikatku. Tanpa terus terikat denganku, aku ingin kau memilih hidupmu sendiri"

" aku memilihmu sejak lama—"

Bermain lidah dengan Kris memang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi. Minseok menatap Kris yang kini menatapnya.

" aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti Tao—"

" Tao?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" aku tau disini adalah—cinta"

Ucap Minseok sambil menekan dada Kris.

" bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

" bertaruh?"

" ayolah, Minniku sayang. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi—aku ingin menikmati saat-saat mendebarkan yang kita miliki"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" kita bertaruh apa yang akan Huang bersaudara lakukan saat pernikahan kita"

" Mwo?"

Kris tersenyum dengan seringai penuh, ia membisikkan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Minseok memaksa Minseok untuk menahan emosinya sebentar.

" kau gila?"

" ayolah, tidak ada masalah bukan?"

" aku tidak mau"

" hasilnya akan sama saja, aku akan tetap menjalankan rencanaku"

" kau memang gila—"

" ayolah, kontrak hidupku tinggal beberapa waktu lagi. Kau tidak ingin menikmatinya bersamaku?"

Minseok duduk sambil menatap Kris yang kini tersenyum dengan ide gilanya.

" aku bisa gila kalau begini!"

" tenang saja, deal?!"

Minseok masih menatap Kris dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

" kau yakin idemu akan berhasil?"

" setidaknya mari kita coba, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Meskipun nanti ahirnya aku akan pergi, aku ingin menikmatinya, terlebih karena sudah memberi Luhan pelajaran"

Tidak ada kata yang bisa Minseok berikan untuk namja yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Sedikit merayunya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Minseok ke kanan dan kekiri.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Heechul.

" Minseok—"

" Lu—"

" dimana Minseokku?"

Mencoba bangkit Luhan menatap Heechul yang menggeleng.

" tenanglah, mama akan berusaha membawa Minseok untuk menemuimu"

" dia benar-benar Minseokku?"

Heechul mengangguk, ia meminta Tao untuk pergi ke kamar rawat Kris dan beberapa waktu kemudian Tao kembali dengan wajah sedih. Air matanya mengalir—Tao memeluk Heechul dan menangis di dalam pelukan mamanya.

" ada apa sayang? Mana Minseokie?"

" hiks—Tao mendengar Kibum ajumma mengatakan tentang pernikahan—hiks, kenapa disini sakit sekali?"

" Tao? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Heechul, persis seperti orang yang berbisik. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Tao dengan pertanyaannya namun, ia ingin tau apa yang membuat anak bungsunya menangis dan terisak sambil memukul dadanya. Sebagai seorang eoma, Heechul tidak mau melihatnya.

" Kris gege—hiks—mereka akan menikahkan Kris gege dengan Minseok-jie hikss"

" MWO?!"

Baik Heechul atau Luhan kaget saat mendengar ucapan dari Tao, mereka menatap Tao lekat-lekat.

" hiks—mereka hiks—Tao mendengar mereka akan menikahkan Kris gege secepatnya"

" tunggu Tao, Minseok? Minseokku?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Tao menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari Kibum dan Siwon tentang pernikahan anak mereka dengan Minseok. Luhan menggeleng, ia mencabut infuse dan berlari menuju ruang dimana Kris berada.

" Luhan!"

Heechul dan Tao mengejar Luhan yang berjalan tertatih menuju ke arah ruangan Kris. Tenaga Luhan masih lemah untuknya, karena kekurangan darah yang Luhan alami cukup membuatnya sering pingsan.

" –kami sepakat untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kalian seminggu setelah Kris keluar dari sini—"

'BRAKK'

Semua mengarahkan pandangan pada Luhan, yang menatap tidak percaya pada Kris dan Minseok. Minseok kaget saat melihat Luhan menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

" Tidak! Minseok hanya akan menikah denganku!"

Ucap Luhan, di sela helaan nafas yang memburu.  
Kris tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Minseok.

" sayangnya akulah yang akan menikah dengan Minseok—"

" dia tunanganku!"

" tunangan? Bahkan dia tidak mengenakan cincin yang mengikat kalian—"

Minseok menatap ke arah Kris.  
Minseok sendiri lupa kalau memakai cincinnya bersama dengan liontin kalung yang sama dengan yang Kris miliki. Kalung yang Siwon berikan untuk keduanya saat mereka masih kecil.

" dia—"

Kris mengarahkan tatapannya pada Minseok.

" mianhe, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi. Kris selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan, ia selalu ada dimana jalan yang aku pilih—aku tidak bisa memilih orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Mianhe Luhan, cintaku tidak cukup untuk menahan luka yang telah dan akan kau berikan"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok yang mulai menangis, bahkan Minseok menerima pelukan Kris seolah terbiasa di dalam pelukan namja itu.

" kau—jangan lakukan ini padaku—aku mohon"

" lupakan saja kisah lama kalian, karena saat ini kami akan membuat kenangan baru bersama dengan anak kami—"

Ucapan Kris membuat Luhan, Heechul dan Tao kaget.  
Heechul menatap Kibum yang mengangguk—

" tapi mereka—"

Ucapan Hangeng terpotong dengan anggukan dari Donghae dan Zhoumi.

" Tidak! Katakan ini bohong! Kau selama ini ada bersamaku sebagai Xiumin! Mana mungkin kau bisa hamil?"

Kris terkekeh.

" kau salah tuan, Minseok selama ini ada bersamaku. Dia tinggal di apartemenku, dan kami melakukannya berkali-kali hingga kami bisa memiliki baby—"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok yang mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Minseok mencoba menarik tangan Minseok namun yeoja itu menggeleng.

" kau memintaku untuk menghilang dari pandangamu! Sekarang aku akan bahagia—"

" tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!"

" kau egois Xi Luhan!"

" KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

" AKU MENCINTAI KRIS!"

Pekikan Minseok membuat Luhan melepaskan tangannya.

" katakan kau mencintaiku—"

" aku mencintai Kris—"

Bisik Minseok.  
Kris tersenyum puas saat melihat bagaimana Luhan kehilangan kata-kata, namun senyum itu berangsur menghilang melihat Tao menangis di pelukan Heechul. Ia tersenyum kecil untuk yeoja panda itu, begitu tipis hingga tidak ada yang sadar akan senyumnya kecuali Minseok.

" Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Yifan, Minseok"

Ucapan dingin dari seorang namja yang masuk ke kamar rawat Kris membuat semua menoleh dengan tatapan kaget.

" papa—"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Kris dan Minseok. Namja itu tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kris atau Minseok mengatakan apapun.

" kalian—"

Kris menggeleng.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menggandeng tangan Minseok.

" apapun yang akan kau katakan aku akan menikah dengan Minseok!"

" YIFAN!"

Kris berjalan mundur, hingga menepi ke jendela yang terbuka.

" Kalau kami tidak bisa menikah—lebih baik aku mati bersamanya! Aku sudah lama menahan ego ku untuk memilikinya, kini aku sudah punya baby bersamanya, kenapa? Wae? Kenapa semua bisa egois sedangkan aku tidak?! Kenapa aku harus menuruti kalian? Setidaknya biarkan aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai sebelum aku mati—"

" sekali tidak bisa tetap tidak bisa"

Ucapan tegas dari Kyuhyun membuat Kris semakin tertantang.

" wae!?"

" jangan konyol! Kalian adalah sepupu!"

" tapi kami bisa menikah, kami hanya sepupu jauh!"

" Yifan, jangan mundur nak!"

Kris menoleh ke belakang, sekitar 5 langkah lagi sudah dapat di pastikan jika ia akan terjatuh dari ketinggian 20 lantai. Kris tersenyum—

" toh, sebentar lagi aku mati. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana aku mati, gagal operasi jantung atau terjatuh dari lantai ini—"

" LEPASKAN MINSEOKKU!"

" JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan menahan langkahnya kala melihat Kris membawa Minseok mundur.

" Sungmin, bawa mereka keluar"

Sungmin mengangguk, yeoja itu menarik Luhan dan Heechul keluar setelah Tao berlari keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

" kau tidak bisa menikahi adikmu sendiri Wu Yifan"

" Kyu!"

2 dokter yang berada disana kaget, Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengangguk pada Siwon dan Kibum seraya meminta ijin keduanya untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini tersimpan rapat.  
Kris dan Minseok menatap Kyuhyun kaget, terutama anggukan dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

" bohong!"

Sangkal Kris.

" tidak ada gunanya aku membohongimu hanya karena kau menghamili anakku—"

" papa—apa yang kau maksud dengan aku adalah dongsaeng Kris?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" itulah kenyataannya—"

" itu berarti mama Kibum adalah mamaku?"

" bukan"

" mama Sungmin adalah mama Kris?"

" bukan, kejadiannya tidak sesimpel itu, nak"

Ucap Sungmin yang sudah kembali masuk ke ruangan dimana semua terdiam menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas—

" dunia kedokteran berbeda dengan dunia yang kau ketahui, Minseok-Yifan"

" jangan bertele-tele, katakan saja!"

" Kris adalah hasil bayi tabung—"

" MWO?"

Kris memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia menuntut penjelasan dari namja yang kini menghela nafas dan memintannya untuk menyingkir dari jendela demi keselamatan Kris dan Minseok. Kris menggeleng saat Kibum mengangguk, mengiyakan.

" 20 tahun yang lalu, Kibum keguguran saat mengandung. Rahimnya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung seorang janin. Beberapa kali berobat dan mengandung ia selalu tidak bisa mempertahankan anaknya hingga 18 tahun yang lalu, aku berhasil melakukan perancangan bayi tabung. Pembuahan itu berjalan dengan baik hingga beberapa bulan rahim Kibum mengalami kontraksi—saat itu aku dan Sungmin baru saja menikah. Dan demi menyelamatkan bayi di kandungan Kibum, Sungmin rela meminjamkan rahimnya untuk menyimpan bayi Kibum. Hingga kau lahir ( Kris ) ke dunia, tumbuh sebagai bayi sehat dan menyapa dunia. Sungmin dan aku sudah merelakan kemungkinan untuk memiliki anak saat mengambil keputusan sebagai inang dari janin Kibum, hingga beberapa minggu Minseok berada di rahimnya, kalian pasti tau apa artinya tanpa ku sebutkan detail dari dunia kedokteran bukan?"

Minseok memandang Kris yang kali ini sedang berpikir.

" tsk, cerita yang bagus—Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi maaf aku tidak mempercayainya, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Minseok"

" Yifan—"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" kalian semua, tinggalkan kami"

" tapi Kyu—"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain hingga semua keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan 2 anak yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

" –kegagalan dari uji coba itu adalah kesehatan jantung Yifan yang membutuhkan penanganan ekstra. Kalian tidak mungkin menikah, atau kalian tidak akan memiliki keturunan—"

" tapi baby ini—"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" dia bukan anak Yifan—"

Kris kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tanpa pandang bulu.

" karena aku tau ini akan terjadi—"

" maksud papa?"

Tanya Minseok.

Kyuhyun meminta Kris dan Minseok untuk mendekat padanya, Kyuhyun memasang kembali infuse yang Kris copot dan membuat Kris mau tidak mau duduk di ranjangnya lagi. Karena tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit tidak berkutik.

" papa tau, kedekatan kalian akan kalian salah artikan suatu saat nanti. Dan aku tidak berfikir akan secepat ini. Kedekatan kalian, cinta kasih kalian, perasaan saling memiliki, perasaan saling mengisi, obsesi kalian untuk tetap bersama—semua sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Kalian memiliki perasaan istimewa yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh anak kembar—"

" maksud papa?"

" suatu sindrom yang kebanyakan hanya menghampiri anak-anak kembar. Meskipun sulit di pastikan secara logika namun itu bisa menjadi suatu fakta yang menerangkan semua perasaan kalian berdua—"

" kau sedang membicarakan Luhan dan Sehun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" aku berbicara keistimewaan kalian, bukan mereka. Penjelasan tentang perasaan yang kalian miliki satu sama lain adalah karena kedekatan psikologis kalian saat di rahim Sungmin. Memang tidak dapat dipastikan karena kalian pernah berada dalam satu rahim, kalian jadi memiliki perasaan-perasaan itu jika kalian secara psikis atau harfiah tidak dekat. Sebagai contoh Luhan dan Sehun, meski kita bisa melihat mereka sebagai kembar non identic yang memang lahir hampir bersamaan namun kita tidak bisa memastikan jika mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang kalian rasakan"

" aku tidak percaya jika itu semua palsu—"

Bisik Kris.  
Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" tidak ada yang palsu, Yifan. Kasih sayang itu dan semua perasaan itu asli dari dirimu pada Minseok, dan juga sebaliknya. Hanya saja perasaan itu seaslinya adalah perasaan dimana kau ingin melindungi Minseok sebagai gege yang melindungi dongsaengnya"

Kris, Minseok terdiam. Keduanya tidak memiliki banyak kata hingga waktu yang lama.

" bagaimana perasaanmu saat menyentuh Minseok?"

" EH?"

Kris menatap Kyuhyun—

" maksudmu?"

" bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menggauli Minseok?"

Kris menggeleng—

" perasaan itulah yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh dirimu pada Minseok"

Minseok menatap Kris yang menghela nafas.

" mungkin kau benar—"

" tentu saja, lalu siapa appa dari anak yang dikandung anakku?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" dia anakku—"

" Yifan, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail lagi bukan? Aku juga tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana proses kalian lahir, dan aku beritahu—kau tidak akan bisa menghamili Minseok seberapa banyak kau menyentuh tubuhnya"

" EH?"

" aku sudah memberikan kekebalan terhadap ovum milik Minseok, agar mengenali sperma yang kau berikan. Karena aku tidak ingin anak kalian nantinya memiliki kecacatan hanya karena emosi yang meluap-luap dari rasa yang tidak kalian sadari"

" sampai sejauh itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" jadi siapa appa anak itu?"

Tunjuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang Kyuhyun barusan katakan.

" yah—mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus menyiapkan pernikahan itu"

Ucap Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah, terlihat tidak begitu rela. Zhoumi dan Donghae yang ikut dalam perkumpulan keluarga di ruang rawat Kris hanya bisa mengangguk menerima apapun keputusan dari Kyuhyun.

" tapi Kyu—"

" Sungminnie—kita bisa membicarakan nanti jika anak itu lahir…kau cari saja gaun untuk pernikahan Minseok"

Sungmin mengangguk.

" papa—"

" wae?"

" aku bingung dengan alasanmu yang membuatku mengecil dan memalsukan kematian kita"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meringis, pintu kamar rawat Kris di dorong menampilkan seorang yeoja mungil mirip dengan Minseok.

" papa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Kyu, tidak mungkin kau melakukannya kan?"

" ini hasilnya, dia berumur 2 tahun. Tapi dia mirip dan memiliki daya tangkap yang jenius melebihi Minseok yang saat ini berumur 18 tahun—"

" 2 tahun kau menghilang?"

Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang mengangguk, ia menatap Minseok kecil yang langsung mendekati Sungmin.

" namanya Cho Xiumin—dia dongsaengmu mulai sekarang—"

Ucap Sungmin.  
Kris dan yang lain membandingkan Minseok dan Xiumin yang hanya terlihat di tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan wajah Xiumin yang lembut seperti bayi pada umumnya.

" dia seperti Minseok saat berumur 6 tahun—"

" iya, selama 2 tahun ini aku menyembunyikan dia dari siapapun karena dia adalah manusia langka yang hasil percobaan kami. Jadi terpaksa aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan pergi begitu saja setelah membuat Minseok jadi Xiumin. Aku hanya ingin sebelum Xiumin besar seperti sekarang ini sudah ada Xiumin lain—dan juga ada alasan mengapa aku membuat Minseok menjadi Xiumin, 2 alasan karena percobaan dan satu alasan adalah karena aku tidak menginginkan Kris dan Minseok salah paham. Namun berhubung sudah terlanjur, apapun alasanku tidak bisa membuat mereka membatalkan pernikahan"

" kalian benar-benar melakukannya?"

Tanya Zhoumi tidak percaya.  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk.

" Xiumin, beri salam pada mereka—"

" calam…Ciumin"

Xiumin berlarian mendekati Minseok dan Kris, ia langsung memeluk Kris posesif yang membuat Minseok dan Kris mengerjap kaget.

" Clis ajjuci, my mine!"

" ha?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" sifatnya menurun hampir 99 % dari Minseok, jadi ada kemungkinan brother complex nya ada. Hanya saja memang aku tidak bisa melepaskan sifat instimewa seorang anak kembar dari Minseok di diri Xiumin. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dan membantunya menjadi anak yang normal—orang-orang Amerika semua sudah tertipu dengan kematian kami, mereka sudah membakar laoraturium tempat kami berkerja dan meneliti—"

" selama ini kalian bersembunyi dimana?"

Tanya Hangeng.

Sebenarnya Minseok dan Kris sempat kaget karena ternyata yang tau tentang keberadaan Minseok tidak hanya mereka tapi juga Hangeng. Pantas saja selama ini Hangeng diam, saat Luhan membuat ulah dan terihat tenang saat anaknya mengatakan jika ia melihat Minseok. Karena pada kenyataan namja itu tau siapa Xiumin sebenarnya. Kris dan Minseok sedikit menggeleng mengakui ketenangan yang Hangeng miliki yang patut dijadikan contoh.

" kami ada di paris"

Jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

" mianhe Minseok-ah, mama benar-benar tidak ingin membahayakanmu—"

Minseok mengangguk. Untuk keseluruhan alasan dari pengecilan tubuh Minseok ia sudah tau dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Huang menjadi sangat sepi, Luhan dan Tao mengurung diri mereka di kamar semenjak mendengar kepastian hari pernikahan Kris dan Minseok.

" apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Tanya Heechul.  
Hangeng menggeleng—

" aku pernah mengatakan pada semua anak-anak kita agar memperlakukan sesuatu yang mereka miliki dengan baik, kita hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa"

" tapi papa—Luhan benar-benar menderita!"

" itu berlaku sama denganmu, Sehun"

" padaku?"

Hangeng menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

" lepaskan Chen dan tetaplah bersama Kyungsoo atau lepaskan Kyungsoo dan raihlah Chen, sebelum semua terlambat seperti apa yang Luhan alami—"

" maksud papa?"

" Kangin akan menerima lamaran dari Chanyeol malam ini, jika memang kau masih mencintai Chen datanglah ke sana dan buktikan jika kau akan membahagiakan putrinya. Jika tidak, keputusan akan berada di tangan Chen"

Sehun menunduk, di satu sisi ia masih mencintai Chen dan tidak rela jika Chen menjadi milik orang lain. Namun disatu sisi ia sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap mencintainya dan menunggunya.

" aku—aku akan melepasnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan itu bukan aku"

Hangeng menghela nafas membiarkan Sehun pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak lama Tao keluar dari kamar dengan jaket panda kesayangannya.

" kau mau kemana nak?"

Tao menggeleng.

" aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, jangan khawatir Tao tidak apa-apa"

Yeoja itu tersenyum begitu manis seperti biasanya, ia mendekati Hangeng dan menengadahkan tangannya.

" jangan memakainya dengan berlebihan—"

Ucap Hangeng setelah mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.  
Tao tersenyum mencium Hangeng dan pergi. Tao berjalan berkeliling mall, ia memandangi ice cream yang ia beli.

" kenapa masih belum membaik?"

Tanya Tao sambil mengusap dadanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya menatap ke arah lantai dasar sebuah mall yang terlihat lumayan ramai. Mengamati sambil terus memasukkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya tanpa ada nafsu untuk benar-benar menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu.

" Tao? Benar—kau Tao?"

Mendengar suara yang lumayan familiar Tao menoleh, Chen tersenyum ke arah Tao.

" Chen jiejie? Minseok jiejie?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan ke arah Tao.

" sedang apa kau disana?"

Tao menggeleng.

" bagaimana kalau ikut dengan kami saja? Atau kau sedang kencan bersama seseorang?"

Lagi-lagi Tao menggeleng.  
Tangan halus Minseok menariknya ikut memasuki sebuah café kecil di mall, Minseok memutuskan apa yang Tao inginkan saat melihat Tao begitu pasif.

" apa karena pernikahanku dan Kris, kau menjadi seperti ini? Xiu bilang kau menyukai Kris—"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum manis ke arah Tao.

" mianhe, jika keputusan kami membuatmu seperti ini. Kris bilang kau mengatakan cinta padanya, aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitimu"

" apa—apa setelah kalian menikah Tao tidak boleh menemui gege?"

Minseok terkekeh.

" hahaha kau polos sekali panda, Minseok tidak akan melakukan itu jadi tenang saja. Kris gegemu aman bersama dia—"

Tambah Chen.  
Tao mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Chen.

" kalau saja Luhan tidak bodoh mungkin kau sekarang sedang aman sentosa bersama Kris. hemm dunia memang adil—aku sangat berharap kau bisa mencintai orang lain seperti dirimu yang biasanya, polos dan menggemaskan. Aku salut kau mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya kau rasakan pada Kris, kalau aku meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikinya setidaknya aku masih memiliki cintaku padanya. Tidak begitu masalah jika sepihak—"

Tao mengangguk, lalu tersenyum begitu manis.

" disini sangat sakit—tapi jika yeoja yang akan bersanding dengan Kris-ge adalah Minseok jiejie, aku senang"

" wae?"

" setidaknya aku bisa memeluk Kris gege sesukannya nanti!"

Minseok terkekeh.  
Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar hingga Chen mengajak Minseok untuk fitting gaun pengantin. Minseok tampak cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

" jie jie cantik!"

" bagaimana kalau kalian juga mencobanya?"

Tanya Minseok.

" boleh juga! Tao ayo pilih!"

" EH?"

" aku yakin kau akan cantik"

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia berjalan memasuki sebuah bar. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan beberapa minuman.

" Luhan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat keadaan Luhan yang nampak seperti mayat hidup.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" melepaskan penat, kau sendiri?"

" aku sedang mengawasi karyawanku kkk"

Chanyeol duduk di samping Luhan.

" kau yakin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk pernikahan Minseok dan Kris?"

" apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mereka sudah memiliki bayi—"

Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu terkekeh pelan sebelum meminum minuman yang ia pesan.

" bayi? Apa masalahnya dengan bayi? Kalau aku—meskipun Chen sudah memiliki bayi dari Sehun aku tetap akan menunjukkan ketulusanku. Mungkin dengan menghancurkan pernikahannya—sedikit gila sih, hanya saja—aku akan meyakinkan Chen sekali lagi hingga di detik-detik ahir, jika hingga ahir dia tetap memilih Sehun, barulah aku memberikan restuku padanya"

" dia akan semakin membencimu"

" setidaknya akan ada rasa benci yang menghubungkan perasaan kami—tapi aku tau Chen bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya mencoba, sebelum pastur mengatakan sah, itu berarti mereka masih belum resmi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Chenieku, bahkan jika appa Chen yang galak itu menghadang setidaknya aku sudah menunjukkan perasaanku pada anaknya"

Luhan terdiam.

" tunjukkan jika kau memang mencintai Minseok, bro!"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

" bisakah?"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

.

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang saat ini tengah tersenyum sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar kamar.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" katakan saja kau tidak mau menemuinya—"

" aku sudah mengatakannya, aku sudah meminta Xiumin mengusirnya"

Kris mengangguk-angguk.

" dia keras kepala"

" Kris?"

Kris mengajak manik kelam milik Minseok untuk menatapnya.

" keluarlah, selesaikan apa yang ingin kau selesaikan"

" tapi semuanya sudah selesai Kris—"

" kau ingin menemuinya, setidaknya dengarkan dia berbicara meskipun hanya omong kosong"

Ucapan dingin dari Kris membuat Minseok sedikit berfikir. Ia menoleh ke arah halaman rumahnya, disana ada Luhan yang sedang berlutut menunggunya untuk keluar. Namja yang amat ia cintai tengah menunggunya untuk sekedar berbicara dan melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Minseok? Yeoja itu tidak bisa mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin memeluk Luhan, karena pada kenyataannya hatinya selalu mengarah pada namja tampan itu. Selalu ingin bersama dengannya, tidak hanya memeluk Minseok sangat ingin melepaskan semua beban yang Luhan miliki. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Minseok manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan ragu. Perasaan dimana ia tidak ingin mendapati kenyataan palsu. Yah, ia tidak ingin jika kata-kata yang ia dengar saat ia menjadi Xiumin dari mulut Luhan tentang dirinya adalah palsu, adalah sebuah omong kosong belaka persis seperti yang Kris selalu katakan saat sifat posessif karena obsesinya terhadap Minseok kambuh. Minseok tidak ingin itu terjadi. 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengalami penolakan. Minseok tidak mendendam akan penolakan dan sikap yang Luhan sering lakukan padanya, hanya saja—ia terlalu takut jika itu akan terulang kembali. Minseok memang mencintai Luhan apa adanya, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap lagi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang Icarus lagi. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan sayapnya meleleh saat mendekati matahari, ia tidak ingin tubuhnya menjadi abu karena melupakan bahaya sinar matahari terhadapnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi abu untuk yang kesekian kali, karena saat ini dia tidak lagi sendiri. Di tubuh mungilnya, di dalam perutnya ada sesosok malaikat baru yang membutuhkan dirinya saat ia lahir ke dunia.

Minseok mengangguk meninggalkan Kris.

.

.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dimana seorang yeoja manis yang sangat ia rindukan keluar. Ia berdiri berusaha menghampiri Minseok sebelum yeoja itu mendekatinya.

" pulanglah—"

" aku mohon, aku ingin bicara—"

Minseok menarik nafasnya. Melihat keadaan Luhan yang terlihat begitu kacau membuatnya ingin menjerit, Luhan terlihat benar-benar kacau dengan rambut acak-acakan.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" tidak bisakah kau memikirkanku? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Ku mohon, kembalilah padaku—ku harap ini hanyalah mimpi, ku mohon berhentilah sampai disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku, sungguh aku mencintaimu"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah berlawanan, ia berusaha tidak menatap Luhan.

" kau mencintaiku? Cinta? Aku tanya padamu, bisakah kau percaya jika aku selama ini melakukan semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dan sekarang aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu? Bisakah?"

" Minseok—"

" aku tidak ingin mengingat semuanya, aku berusaha melupakan semua yang kau lakukan padaku—melupakan semua cinta yang pernah ada untukmu. Aku sudah menguburnya begitu jauh, dan berharap akan ada tunas indah yang membuatku bisa kembali hidup sebagai diriku sendiri"

" wae? Kenapa bukan aku?! Kenapa—"

Luhan? Namja tampan itu sudah menangis mendengar ucapan Minseok. Minseok menggeleng—

" aku sudah mengahirinya, kau memintaku menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapanmu—aku akan menjauh, aku tidak akan menemui atau mendekatimu lagi. Xi Luhan, sudah cukup untukku—aku mohon, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin memulai semuanya—"

Minseok menangis, ia bahkan berlutut di hadapan Luhan.

" Min—"

" jika kau mencintaiku—lepaskan semua obsesi terhadapku—jika kau mencintaiku, cintai aku seperti Xi Luhan yang selalu ku kenal—"

Luhan terdiam, ingin sekali ia meminta Minseok untuk berdiri namun kata-kata itu kelu. Ia melihat Kris keluar dari dalam rumah bersama dengan Xiumin.

" seharusnya dia yang memohon padamu, Minseok. Berdirilah, tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan hal itu"

Ucapan dingin Kris membuat Luhan menatap marah ke arah Kris.

" santai bung, aku hanya tidak mau membuat calon anakku melihatmu"

Kris menarik Minseok berdiri, ia memeluk Minseok posesif tanpa memperdulikan Xiumin yang mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

" Yifan, aku mencintai Minseok—bisakah kau—"

Kris terkekeh.

" akan ku tunjukkan cinta itu seperti apa—eummp"

Kris mencium Minseok tepat di depan mata Luhan, membuat Luhan menarik paksa tubuhnya dari Minseok.

" jangan sentuh Minseok!"

" heh—itu berlaku padamu Huang Luhan!"

Pegangan tangan Luhan pada lengan Minseok terputus saat Kris kembali meraih Minseok.

" Minseok! Katakan sesuatu—"

" aku mencintai Kris, pergilah"

" tidak mungkin"

" kau yang membuatnya—"

" mwo?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" kau yang membuat Kris begitu indah di mataku. Kau yang membuat Kris lebih berkilau…kau yang membuat Kris selalu ada untukku, gomawo"

Mendengar ucapan dari Minseok, Luhan langsung menggeleng.

" gomawo, Huang Luhan—"

Mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Minseok begitu halus membuat Luhan menggeleng. Minseok selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Xi Luhan bukan Huang. Dan kini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan yang gelap gulita.

" kau ingin terus seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang tengah berdiri di belakang jendela kamar memandangi rumah kecil yang ada dan tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

" kau akan mengurung diri tanpa melakukan apapun?"

" berbicara tidak sesulit saat kita melakukan sesuatu"

Balas Luhan.

" setidaknya kau harus mengatakan jika kau benar-benar mencintainya—"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

" aku bahkan sudah memohon dihadapannya, aku—aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi"

" hentikan obsesimu Huang Luhan!"

Pekik Sehun.  
Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Kalau boleh ia ingat-ingat dia tidak mengatakan akan merebut Minseok.

" Minseok membutuhkan ketulusanmu, bukan obsesimu!"

" aku sudah melakukannya—"

" yang kau lakukan hanya karena egomu! Hanya karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Minseok. Pikirkanlah apa yang bisa kau lakukan, jangan sampai obsesimu mengalahkan cintamu. Pikirkan juga Tao, dia mencintai Kris dengan polosnya. Ia mencintai namja yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki orang lain dihatinya—dia tetap datang ke acara pernikahan, dia tetap tersenyum meski semalam ia menangis di pelukan mama. Berpikirlah bijak untuk menjadi contoh—setidaknya hormati Minseok sedikit saja"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan, membiarkan Luhan terdiam.

Ya hari ini adalah hari dimana hari pernikahan Kris dan Minseok dijadwalkan, Luhan menghela nafas. Wine di tangannya tidak mampu membuatnya lupa akan hari special yang tidak pernah ingin ia lalui, hari dimana ia harus merelakan Minseok untuk orang lain. Luhan memutar-mutar wine di gelasnya, terlihat indah dan wangi yang semerbak—

.

.

" _jika kau mencintaiku—lepaskan semua obsesi terhadapku—jika kau mencintaiku, cintai aku seperti Xi Luhan yang selalu ku kenal—"_

.

.

" _namaku, Luhan"_

" _aku, Minseok. Senang berkenalan dengan Luhan-Xi"_

_._

_._

" _saat besar nanti aku akan menjadi seorang yang terbaik untuk Minseok"_

" _gomawo!"_

_._

_._

" _Luhanie begitu baik pada Minnie, apa yang bisa Minnie berikan untuk Luhanie?"_

" _aku pastikan akan selalu baik padamu, karena saat kita dewasa nanti kau akan menjadi pengantinku. Seperti papa dan mama. Aku mau punya 4 anak!"_

" _nanti repot?"_

" _biar mama sama papa yang menjaga mereka"_

_._

_._

" _aku tidak membutuhkanmu—mengapa kau selalu saja mendekatiku? Apa kau sudah tidak tau malu?"_

" _jangan permalukan aku—katakan iya, atau aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanku, yang ada kau akan dicap sebagai yeoja murahan yang menyerahkan dirinya demi mendapatkan pengakuanku"_

" –_kau yang tidak tau diri, jadi jangan menyalahkanku akan sikapku padamu—jadi enyahlah dari pandanganku, Cho Minseok!"_

_._

_._

" _Sungguh! Aku tidak mencintainya—aku hanya menyukaimu, baby"_

" _Tapi kau berpacaran dengan anak itu, bukankah karna kau menyukainya?"_

" _Kami tidak pacaran, aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya sendirian. Apa lagi rumah kami dekat bahkan mamaku selalu mengajaknya bermain denganku, itu murni karna mamaku yang cerewet itu"_

" _Kau bahkan menerima pemberiannya—"_

.

.

Bagaikan film yang terputar begitu sempurna, kata-kata yang pernah terucap kini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Luhan menutup matanya membayangkan semua tentang Minseok dari pertama ia datang ke dalam hidupnya hingga ia tidak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari sikap egois Luhan.

" sejak kapan?"

Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu menatap wine di tangannya, pikirannya melayang ke masalalu mencoba mencari jalan untuk meluruskan semua benang yang tidak beraturan di dalam otaknya. Luhan terdiam, kala menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Kilasan masa di mana seorang yeoja berpakaian seragam SMP tersenyum begitu manis pada seorang yang tidak Luhan kenal. Tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan namja itu pergi ke ruang administrasi.

Luhan ingat, itu adalah awal segalanya. Awal dimana ia mulai mengacuhkan dan menyakiti Minseok. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana Minseok berinteraksi pada namja yang menjadi murid baru di kelas mereka. Murid pendiam yang lebih memilih menyendiri dengan earphone yang selalu menempel di telinganya saat waktu senggang. Namja yang hanya akan mengatakan apa yang ditanya tanpa embel-embel.

.

.

" _Kibum membuat kue kesukaan mu, aku yakin kau menyukainya"_

" _tentu saja! Gomawo"_

" _peluk aku!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _kkk biar aku saja yang memelukmu, huhuuhuhu bagaimana?"_

" _pelukanmu hangat"_

.

.

Kata-kata yang Luhan dengar membuatnya lupa, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan arti kata cinta sesungguhnya. Luhan mengusap kepalanya, ia menaruh gelas wine yang ia pegang di nakas.

" mianhe"

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum membuka kertas kecil di atas jas tuxedonya.

.

.

**Aku pergi **

.

.

" kkk"

Pintu dibuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang tampil begitu tampan dengan jas berwarna hitam yang elegan.

" semua sudah siap, pengantin mu sudah bersiap dan tampil cantik"

" kkk—baiklah, aku akan kesana"

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke?  
Ini special untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya..hehehe kalau lanjut kkkk

.

**Next chapter !**

.

.

" mengingat sekarang adalah operasi yang ke 3, kita tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu untuk mengoperasinya. Kita juga harus melihat tekanan darah dan tekanan psikis yang ada pada pasien, saat ini Yifan berada dalam kondisi paling lemah untuk operasi. Apapun yang terjadi, tolong persiapkan diri kalian"

.

" setidaknya mari kita coba, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Meskipun nanti ahirnya aku akan pergi, aku ingin menikmatinya, terlebih karena sudah memberi Luhan pelajaran"

.

" aku—aku akan melepasnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan itu bukan aku"

.

" aku tidak ingin mengingat semuanya, aku berusaha melupakan semua yang kau lakukan padaku—melupakan semua cinta yang pernah ada untukmu. Aku sudah menguburnya begitu jauh, dan berharap akan ada tunas indah yang membuatku bisa kembali hidup sebagai diriku sendiri"

.

" semua sudah siap, pengantin mu sudah bersiap dan tampil cantik"

.

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mengecilnya Shinichi Kudou yang berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa dalam serial komik Dektektif Conan. Tapi tenang aja, ini buka fanfic tentang yang begituan kok—jadi mohon sumbangan idenya dari reader yang membaca, buat mengembangkan ceritanya ****  
Dan FF ini 100% FICTION jadi untuk kharakter dkk harap di imajinasikan sendiri **

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

" _Kibum membuat kue kesukaan mu, aku yakin kau menyukainya"_

" _tentu saja! Gomawo"_

" _peluk aku!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _kkk biar aku saja yang memelukmu, huhuuhuhu bagaimana?"_

" _pelukanmu hangat"_

.

.

Kata-kata yang Luhan dengar membuatnya lupa, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan arti kata cinta sesungguhnya. Luhan mengusap kepalanya, ia menaruh gelas wine yang ia pegang di nakas.

" mianhe"

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum membuka kertas kecil di atas jas tuxedonya.

.

.

**Aku pergi **

.

.

" kkk"

Pintu dibuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang tampil begitu tampan dengan jas berwarna hitam yang elegan.

" semua sudah siap, pengantin mu sudah bersiap dan tampil cantik"

" kkk—baiklah, aku akan kesana"

..

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 10**

" **The Reality..it's Crazy! Part 2"**

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, meniti satu demi satu perputaran hidup, detik demi detik yang terlampau begitu kasar—begitu lembut, hingga sebuah kenyataan tidak bisa terlupakan. Waktu berputar begitu cepat hingga saat kita tersadar 10 tahun telah berlalu, begitu cepat tanpa hambatan.

" Direktur, file untuk pertemuan dengan wakil dari Jepang sudah saya siapkan—"

" Taruh saja di meja"

Jawab namja tampan yang sedang memandangi jalanan di kota. Semua telah berubah, wajahnya tidak lagi pernah tersenyum. Gurat luka tersamarkan dengan wajah datar yang sudah 10 tahun ia miliki. Tidak ada emosi berlebihan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

" aku merindukanmu—"

Bisiknya lirih.

Lelah mengamati jalanan ibu kota yang terlihat padat dari tempatnya berdiri namja itu berjalan membawa file yang sekretarisnya letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Membiarkan semua anggukan hormat dari karyawan yang menyapa namja itu terus menampakan kakinya dengan pasti menelusuri lorong perusahaan tanpa memperdulikan bisikan demi bisikan yang terdengar dan tertuju untuk dirinya.

" _direktur Huang sangat tampan, tapi mengapa dengan wajahnya? Apa urat senyumnya sudah putus?"_

Tanya seorang karyawan.

" _sstt, jangan sampai direktur tau kalian membicarakannya!"_

" _tapi benar, semenjak dia disini tidak ada yang pernah melihat ia tersenyum atau tertawa—wajahnya begitu datar"_

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di kantor menghela nafas.

" disini tempat untuk berkerja bukan untuk mengobrol! Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian!"

" baikk—"

Beberapa yeoja itu bubar.  
Kyungsoo menatap namja yang baru saja membuka pintu untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

" _sudah lama sekali—apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan, Minseok?"_

Gumannya.

" eoaama—eomaaa"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada seorang anak kelas 2 SD yang menggenggam tangannya imut. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya menyamai bocah mungil dengan kuncir kuda itu.

" sekarang Hyunsoo pergi ke ruangan eoma ne? eoma harus berkerja dengan Luhan ajussi"

Dengan manis anaknya itu melepas genggamannya dan berlarian kecil ke ruangan Kyungsoo. Yeoja mungil itu adalah Huang Hyunsoo ( 7 th ), buah cinta dari penantiannya pada Sehun 7 tahun yang lalu. Sehun mengajaknya menikah saat mereka masih tahap ahir kuliah, tidak ada paksaan atau apapun dari keluarganya. Pernikahan itu murni sebagai wujud penantiannya pada namja yang kini menjadi suaminya. Meski ia masih meyakini jika sedikit hati suaminya masih milik orang lain, Kyungso sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup baginya atas kebahagian yang tercipta dengan perhatian yang Sehun berikan padanya, terlebih saat melihat Sehun mengajak buah cinta mereka bermain atau menolongnya saat Kyungsoo hendak memarahinya. Bagi Kyungsoo, mencintai tidak untuk mengikat. Karena mencintai adalah alasan untuk menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan tanpa memandang seberapa besar kita memberi dan menerima.

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan, suasana terbilang lengang—satu persatu mulai mempresentasikan apa yang mereka dapat sebagai laporan bulanan pada seorang namja yang terdiam sambil memandangi layar.

" –kita akan mengadakan bedah pasar untuk meningkatkan kualitas perusahaan, semua biaya dan tenaga sudah dipertimbangkan—"

" Huang Sehun, lakukan yang terbaik—"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk, mereka sudah paham dan terbiasa dengan tingkah Luhan yang akan meninggalkan ruang rapat setelah persentasi di mulai. Setelah mereka selesai rapat mereka berjalan menuju ke ruangan Luhan. Mereka menghela nafas melihat Luhan berdiri memandangi jalanan—

" apa kau tidak bosan?"

" wae?"

Sehun duduk di sofa.

" berhentilah bersikap seperti yeoja yang sedang merajuk. Semuanya sudah berahir dengan bahagia—"

" tidak terjadi padaku"

Sahutan dingin dari Luhan membuat Sehun mendesah.

" bahkan kau lebih kacau dari Tao—kembalilah ke rumah, mama sekarang sedang sakit. Dia selalu memikirkanmu"

" kalian tau jawabannya tanpa ku sebutkan"

Kyungsoo menahan lengan Sehun untuk meredam emosi Sehun terhadap saudara kembarnya.

" kau memuakkan!"

Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Luhan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menatap Luhan yang kali ini mengacuhkannya—

" kau tau? Chenie bilang Minseok benar-benar cantik—"

Mendengar nama Minseok disebutkan Luhan langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

" kemarin, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu ia mendapatkan pesan gambar dari Xiumin. Beberapa foto tentang Xiumin yang merajuk bersama seorang namja dengan masker, dan Minseok yang tersenyum bersama Xiumin—"

" dimana? Dimana"

" eh? Ada di Chen—YA! LUHAN!"

Pekik Kyungsoo saat Luhan meninggalkannya setelah hampir membuat yeoja 1 anak itu menabrak pintu.

" kau masih mencintainya—"

.

.

.

" Ya Tuhan! Kim Yeol ( 8th ) ! Kim Dae ( 5th )!"

Teriak seorang yeoja yang sedang kesal dengan ruangan rumah yang berantakan. Benang, kertas, krayon dan tali berserakan kemana-mana.

" Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku TT"

Wajah Chen benar-benar mengenaskan saat melihat dua anak kecil sedang berlarian di halaman rumah dengan lumpur yang membasahi pakaian mereka. Ia benar-benar stress dengan keadaan rumah.

" Jiwoon! Kau membuatku kesal!"

" hahahaha—imo, mereka sangat lucu sekali"

" lucu bagaimana?! Lihat mereka sama saja seperti kerbau yang sedang berkubang!"

" biarkan saja, Chen. namanya juga anak-anak"

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya mendapati perkataan Kangin yang dengan santainya mendekati cucu-cucunya yang benar-benar bermandikan lumpur.

" KimYeol! Kim Dae! Waktunya makan—"

" Yees!"

" eomaaaa!"

Kangin dan Jiwoon ( 10th ) terkekeh melihat wajah stress Chen saat mendapati anak-anaknya berlarian ke dalam rumah. Ia menatap Kangin dengan pandangan mengiba—

" saat kecil apa aku seperti mereka?"

" kkk tidak juga"

" eoma! Apa Chanyeol bandel saat ia kecil?"

Teukie yang sedang menyuapi dua cucunya menggeleng.

" seingatku, Yeolie sangat penurut meski sedikit berisik tapi tidak seperti anak-anakmu ini kkk"

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya, ia duduk di pelataran rumah bersama dengan Kangin dan Jiwoon ( Jiwoon adalah anak Kangin dan Teukie dari hasil pernikahan mereka ), mereka mengamati Kim bersaudara yang sedang asik bermain lumpur. Chen tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Kimyeol, anak pertamannya begitu menjaga Kimdae yang sepertinya belum lancar untuk mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu sama sepertinya.

" halaboji! Kemarin Hyunsoo memberi Yeol ciuman disini"

Ucap Kimyeol saat mendekati Kangin sambil menunjukkan bekas ciuman yang ada dipipinya.  
Kangin terkekeh.

" tsk, dia genit sekali—jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan dia"

" appa—"

Kangin terkekeh.  
Sampai sekarang Kangin memang belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan Sehun yang sudah mempermainkan Chen menurut versi Kangin. Jadi dia sering menggoda Chen dengan tidak mengijinkan Kimyeol untuk dekat-dekat dengan anak Sehun.

" tapi besok kalau Yeol sudah besar boleh halaboji?"

" itu setelah kau menjaga dongsaengmu dulu! Kalau kau mau dekat-dekat dengan dia, kau harus menjadi kuat dan tidak terkalahkan"

" begitu halaboji?"

Kangin mengangguk semangat.  
Jiwoon dan Chen menggeleng, ia benar-benar terkekeh mendengar Kangin yang sedang mengajari Kimyeol berkelahi. Chen menarik Kimdae yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

" waeyo Dae-ie?"

" ppoppo—"

Chen terkekeh langsung mengangkat anaknya itu.

" sekarang kita mandi—Yeol! Kita mandi!"

" tapi—"

" kau mau mendapatkan Hyunsoo tidak? Dia suka namja yang wangi lho—"

" jinja?"

Kimyeol langsung mengikuti Chen semangat.

" Chen—kau memanggilku untuk mandi? Kau mengajakku mandi bersama?"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya suaminya terlalu percaya diri dengan semangat menggebu di mata elang Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng dan membiarkan suaminya menjadi bahan ejekan Jiwoon yang meledekinya.

Setelah kedua anaknya rapi dan bersih, Chen berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan dua anaknya bermain lagi bersama Kangin dan Jiwoon di ruang keluarga.  
Suara bell pintu mengurungkan niat Chen untuk ke dapur, ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Wajah panik, khawatir dan rindu milik Luhan menyapa Chen kala ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Luhan? Ada apa?"

" beri tahu aku dimana Minseok!"

" eh?"

" aku mendengar dari Kyungsoo—kau—"

Chen membuka pintu semakin lebar, seakan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

" kendalikan sedikit emosimu, masuklah"

Luhan mengangguk, ia menurut dengan Chen.  
Chen menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini terlihat tidak sabaran namun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan perasaannya. Chen duduk dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia ambil di laci kerja milik Chanyeol.

" itu Xiumin yang mengirimnya—"

" dimana alamatnya?"

Chen menggeleng.

" Xiumin bilang, ia akan kembali bersama keluarganya. Ia tidak bilang jika ia akan kembali bersama Minseok atau Kris. Keberadaan Kris dan Minseok masih menjadi misteri untuk kami—"

Luhan menatap sebuah foto dengan penuh kerinduan, air matanya meleleh begitu saja melihat seorang yeoja yang tersenyum mengarahkan matanya ke kamera. Chen tau, Luhan masih sangat mencintai Minseok. Chen ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan tiba di gereja setelah mobil yang membawa Kris pergi—

" Xiumin menggunakan bahasa Jerman, kemungkinan dia ada di sana—"

" bagaimana mungkin? Aku—aku begitu merindukannya—"

Luhan menangis.  
Chen menepuk punggung Luhan perlahan.

" biarkan dia bahagia—"

" setidaknya aku ingin tau dimana dia—"

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan di sebuah jalan yang memiliki arsitektur klasik. Menekuni jalan Friedrichstraße dimana menjadi sebuah jalan legendaris di Berlin sewaktu Roaring Twenties yang menggabungkan kebudayaan abad-20 dengan arsitektur modern Berlin. Begitu santai dengan hanya mengenakan mantel untuk menutupi dinginnya udara yang membekukan kota berlin.

" Liu Xian!"

Berlari kecil mendekati seorang namja tampan yang mendorong sepedanya saat ia tiba di kompleks perumahan.

" bagaimana mamamu?"

" ada apa dengan mamaku?"

" aiss—apa tidak ada seseorang yang menghubungi kalian?"

Liu Xian ( 10th terlihat seperti 17th ) , namja tampan yang terlihat begitu familiar dengan seseorang yang menggeleng kecil.

" apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Tanyanya pada yeoja yang memiliki rupa hampir mirip dengan seorang yeoja yang amat ia cintai. Yeoja itu menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Keduanya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kawasan rumah, tidak begitu di jantung kota namun cukup ramai jika berbanding dengan pinggiran kota. Mereka membuka gerbang pintu belakang sebuah rumah sakit yang begitu terkenal dengan kecanggihan teknologi dan segala jenis pengembangan. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

" kapan dia sadar?"

Tanya Liu Xian.

" kata papa, hasil transplantasi kali ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama—"

" sudah dua minggu—"

" Kris ajussi pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Liu Xian mengangguk.  
Mereka menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang keluar dari ruang rawat namja yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

" oh kalian?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap kepala Liu Xian.

" daddy mu baik-baik saja. Mungkin sehari lagi dia bisa kalian kunjungi lagi, lebih baik kita pulang. Sungmin bilang ia sedang memasak enak untuk dibawa kemari besok"

Xiumin ( 12th terlihat 16th ) dan Liu Xian mengangguk.

Setiba di sebuah rumah besar mereka mulai berlarian ke dapur.

" mama!"

Dua yeoja yang sedang memasak menoleh.

" Xiumin/ Liu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Ia sudah terbiasa melihat dua anak yang terlihat seumuran itu begitu manja pada ibunya. Xiumin kini terlihat begitu dewasa meski ia masih 12 tahun tapi dia benar-benar terlihat seperti 14 atau 16 tahun. Ya dia melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan yang Minseok dapatkan saat tubuhnya mengecil. Kini ia sudah kelas 2 Senior High School di salah satu lembaga pendidikan terkenal di Berlin. Dan Liu Xian, Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh jika melihat perkembangan Liu Xian. Dia adalah anak Minseok yang berumur 10 tahun, Kyuhyun sedikit menggeleng saat Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat Minseok mengecil sehingga saat ia hamil, tidak perlu menunggu 9 bulan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya. Liu Xian, lahir setelah 5 bulan di kandungan Minseok ( secara umum ) meski pada dasarnya bisa saja Liu Xian sudah mendiami rahim Minseok saat Minseok mengecil dan menjadi Xiumin. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah kembali menjadi dokter biasa dan tidak lagi terlibat penelitian aneh yang biasanya mengancam nyawa mereka. Mereka juga mengajari Xiumin dan Liu Xian agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan bakat mereka di depan orang banyak. Jika dijabarkan, akan sangat panjang untuk mengulang semuanya. Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas alasan terahir untuk mengecilkan Minseok selain karena kehadiran Xiumin dan perasaan istimewa yang Minseok-Kris miliki, yaitu karena Luhan. Kyuhyun adalah namja paling protektif pada yeojanya—baginya Minseok adalah segala-galanya kecuali Sungmin. Namja tampan itu sering menjadi paparazzi untuk anaknya saat ia tidak ada kerjaan atau waktu senggang. Kyuhyun mengetahui bagaimana Minseok selalu terluka karena Luhan, itulah sebabnya ia khawatir dengan perasaan istimewa yang Kris dan Minseok miliki. Ia takut perasaan itu menjadi celah untuk keduanya—kyuhyun benar-benar marah pada Luhan saat melihat dan mendengar bagaimana Luhan memperlakukan Minseok yang terlihat begitu tidak berarti. Hingga ia begitu yakin untuk memberikan Minseok obat yang membuat Minseok mengecil—Sungmin membuatnya sadar jika Minseok benar-benar mencintai Luhan dan pada ahirnya niat Kyuhyun untuk menghapus kehidupan Minseok dan menggantinya dengan kehidupan Xiumin berahir. Tanpa Minseok ketahui Kyuhyun sering menyuntikkan obat penawarnya sehingga membuat Minseok beberapa kali menjadi Minseok kembali. Paling ketara efeknya adalah saat Kyuhyun menyuntikkan obat penawar di bir yang ia masukkan di belanjaan Luhan. Obat itu tidak akan berasa pada Luhan seperti Minseok hanya saja bagi orang normal itu seperti sebuah perangsang—

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia melepas kancing kemejanya sambil meminum jus yang Xiumin berikan padanya. 10 tahun mereka berada di Berlin—

" ma seperti apa Korea?"

Tanya Liu Xian pada Minseok.

" Korea itu sangat indah! Kita harus ke sana setelah Kris ajussi sembuh!"

Ucap Xiumin.  
Liu Xian menoleh pada Minseok yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

" mama?"

Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum pada Liu Xian.

" Xiu—tolong kau teruskan ini, aku ingin ke kamar sebentar"

Ucap Minseok sambil meninggalkan dapur.

" dia masih memikirkannya—"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

" gara-gara kau!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan kedua remaja yang menatap mereka bingung.  
Kyuhyun lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke kamar Minseok, hingga ia menemukan anaknya yang sedang terisak lirih.

" harusnya kau tidak melakukan ini, nak"

" hiks—eothokke? Kenapa hatiku masih sama seperti dulu? Kenapa aku tidak sedikitpun bisa melupakan dirinya—"

Tanya Minseok.  
Kyuhyun menarik kepala Minseok ke dalam pelukannya, ia benar-benar tau apa yang tengah Minseok rasakan.

" papa tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja—jika kau mengikuti saran dari Kris yang akan merusak acara pernikahan itu, papa yakin saat ini kau dan Luhan masih bisa bersama. Minseok, lihat papa—papa merasa bersalah karena melibatkanmu dalam percobaan itu. Papa hanya tidak mau jika anak papa menjadi boneka dan terus tersakiti oleh namja yang mencintainya. Papa minta maaf karena tidak pernah berpikir jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan akan terjerumus semakin dalam padanya. Kau dan Liu Xian bisa kembali ke Korea kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan menjaga Kris disini—"

Minseok menggeleng. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun.

" tanpa papa, aku yakin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini—aku tidak akan tau perasaan sesungguhnya Luhan dan—aku—aku dan Kris masih terjebak dalam cinta semu—"

" sekarang tersenyumlah. Liu Xian sudah dewasa sekarang, memang benar dia masih 10th terhitung ia lahir kedunia ini. Namun pikirannya sama seperti dia sudah 14 atau 17 tahun sama seperti Xiumin. Dia akan mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitmu"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Menerima usapan dari Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun pamit pergi.

" mama—"

Suara halus Liu Xian membuat Minseok mengusap air matanya, ia mengangguk pada putranya itu memberi tanda jika ia meminta Liu Xian untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok. Ia menatap wajah Liu Xian yang semakin hari semakin mirip dengan seorang yang selalu menjadi raja di hatinya, yang tidak pernah sekalipun bergeser.

" kau mirip sekali dengan papamu, nak—"

" papa? Apa itu Kris daddy?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" dia adalah papamu secara biologis, orang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Senyum bahkan saat kau marah kau sama seperti dia—"

" apa orang itu yang membuatmu menangis? Apa orang itu yang selalu membuatmu bersedih?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" orang yang mama cintai—"

Liu Xian menatap Minseok.

" kenapa mama mencintainya? Padahal dia banyak menyakitimu?"

" karena mama mencintainya nak—"

Minseok mengusap wajah Liu Xian, perlahan menangis sambil memeluk anaknya. Menangis menumpahkan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan.

" kenapa mama meninggalkannya?"

Minseok terisak, ia memeluk Liu Xian begitu erat.

" karena mama tidak ingin ia menyakitimu, hiks—semua—semua tidak bisa mama rangkai dalam kata. Hanya mama ingin kau mengerti nak, mama menyayangimu"

Liu Xian mengangguk, membalas pelukan Minseok.

.

.

.

Incheon, begitu asing di mata namja tampan yang kini sedang bertelfon ria dengan seseorang.

" kau yakin aku tidak salah alamat, noona?"

" _kkk, tenang saja. Aku sering menyelinap ke sana dengan berbagai alasan. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang, mama menyita pasportku"_

" lalu aku harus kemana?"

Tanya Liu Xian.  
Seorang di seberang line panggilannya sedikit berguman.

" _kau ke Seoul saja! Uangmu cukupkan? Nanti aku transfer lagi, aku akan pura-pura belanja banyak—"_

" setelah di Seoul?"

" _kau cari saja alamat yang sudah ku kirimkan padamu, kau bisa tinggal disana atau menginap di hotel"_

" lalu Huang Zitao?"

" _aku akan menanyakannya dulu pada Chenie-jie, sepertinya dia sedang menjadi model di China. Ok, aku tutup dulu! Akan bahaya kalau mama kita tau"_

" ok"

" _kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa"_

" ok"

Namja itu menyetop taxi menuju ke Seoul.  
Pemandangan baru yang belum pernah ia dapati selama hidupnya. Liu Xian tiba di sebuah rumah mungil yang cukup mani setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam.

" benar ini alamatnya?"

" ne tuan"

" kalau begitu terima kasih"

Supir taxi itu mengangguk dan pergi.  
Sudah begitu malam untuk melihat pemandangan, dan Liu Xian sudah terlalu lelah untuk melihat keadaan yang lumayan lengang. Namja tampan itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah, benar kata Xiumin yang mengatakan jika rumah yang saat ini ia tinggali begitu rapi dan bersih meski tidak berpenghuni. Perlahan Liu Xian menyalakan lampu—

" jadi ini rumah mama saat Großvater dan Großmutter pergi meninggalkannya... lumayan manis"

Liu Xian membuka sebuah kamar yang memiliki tulisan Korea di depannya. Tidak sulit untuknya memahami bahasa dan tulisan dari negara ibu miliknya, karena di Jermanpun ia memakai bahasa Korea untuk kesehariannya saat berada di rumah atau bercengkramah dengan keluarganya.

" ini kamar mama—?"

Bisik Liu Xian.  
Kamar yang tidak begitu besar dan rapi, Liu Xian meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas ranjang setelah menghidupkan lampu. Namja tampan itu mengangkat sebuah figura—

" pantas mama tidak bisa melupakannya, wajah kami begitu mirip—"

Dari sekali melihat saja, Liu Xian tau jika namja yang ada di dalam foto berfigura bersama dengan mamanya itu adalah ayah biologisnya. Ia tau bagaimana tatapan tajam namja itu mengarah pada mamanya yang tersenyum malu-malu.

" aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!"

Liu Xian membaringkan foto itu dan menutupnya dengan buku.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Liu Xian dikagetkan dengan suara dering phonsel.

" _Ya! Bangun! Keadaan disini gawat!"_

Liu Xian langsung bangun.

" wae?"

" _mamamu menanyai beberapa temanmu, beruntung si Daniel sedang ada di tempat __Großvater__ nya dan mengatakan kau sedang disana—cepat selesaikan misi"_

" Xiu noona—aku lapar"

" _Ya Tuhan! Cari makan! PIP"_

Liu Xian terkekeh, untuk menghentikan ocehan dari Xiumin adalah dengan merajuk atau mengeluh. Karena Xiumin sangat benci dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Liu Xian segera berbenah bersiap menuju alamat yang sudah di kirimkan oleh Xiumin. Ia berjalan ke gerbang—

" Luhan! Luhan!"

Menatap sambil mengerjapkan mata pada namja tampan yang keluar dari sebuah rumah besar di samping rumahnya—mata Liu Xian menajam saat melihat seorang nenek yang ikut mengejar mobil FD hitam dan sebuah truk yang melaju lumayan kencang dari arah berlawanan.

"Großmutter !"

Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk meraih seorang yeoja paruh baya.

'BRUK'  
Liu Xian jatuh ke pinggir tembok dan mengorbankan punggungnya.

"Großmutter ! kau tidak apa?"

Yeoja itu—Heechul.  
Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada siapa yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

" Luhan?"

" Eh?"

Heechul mencoba berdiri dan menatap namja yang kini sedang mengerjapkan matanya imut. Liu Xian langsung mengangguk hormat.

" berhati-hatilah jika Großmutter ingin keluar rumah"

" kau?"

Heechul menggeleng mencoba menepis bayangan tentang Liu Xian yang begitu mirip dengan Luhan dan Minseok.

" neneeeek!"

Heechul menoleh ke seorang yeoja mungil dengan seragam SD yang menghampirinya dari kejauhan.

" nenek sedang apa?"

" Hyunsoo—"

Liu Xian mengangguk pamit.

" _kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Minseok dan Luhan? Apa mataku sudah mulai merabun? Namja itu—ah, tidak mungkin! Jika dia anak Minseok dan Luhan, kemungkinan jika dia anak Minseokie— dia baru saja 9 tahun"_

Guman Heechul yang memperhatikan langkah Liu Xian.

.

.

Tao berjalan anggun menuju ke ruangan make up.

" Panda, aku dengar ada seseorang yang mencarimu—"

" nugu?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah amplop.

" mungkin fans—kata crew di bawah, katanya dia namja tampan berumur 17 tahunan"

Ucap Baekhyun.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gurauan manajernya itu. Ya Baekhyun adalah manajer Tao sejak dia terjun ke dunia entertainment, di bawah naungan perusahaan yang Kai kelola Tao menjadi artis yang lumayan di segani karena bakatnya yang memang memumpuni. Expresi Tao yang datar-datar saja berubah saat membuka isi amplop yang ia terima. Sebuah foto pernikahan—

" gege—"

Bisik Tao.  
Ia langsung bangkit dan mencengkram bahu Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

" ada apa?"

" dimana? Dimana orang yang memberikan ini?"

" eh? Katanya dia menunggu di bawah—kantin"

Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang mengerjap tidak jelas, Tao langsung berlari. Foto sehari sebelum Kris menghilang—

Tao mencari menanyakan ke seluruh karyawan yang berkerja di bagian administrasi, hingga ia berlari ke kantin dengan harapan bisa menemui orang yang ciri-cirinya sudah disebutkan oleh karyawan lain. Langkah Tao melambat saat melihat seorang namja dengan topi terbalik sedang menikmati pesanan.

" chogy—apa kau orang yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

Tanya Tao pelan.  
Mata panda Tao mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat siapa namja di hadapannya, namja yang memiliki wajah begitu familiar dengan Luhan.

" Liu Xian, silahkan—"

Tao mengangguk dan duduk.

" noona mau pesan apa?"

Tao menggeleng. Tao masih bingung mengapa ada seorang remaja mirip dengan Luhan mencarinya.  
Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, Tao mengamati keseluruhan tubuh Liu Xian dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia yakin matanya tidak salah—

" anu—maksud kamu memberikan ini padaku?"

Liu Xian tersenyum.

" Xiu noona—anu apa aku harus menyebutnya sebagai bibiku? Anu—dia mengatakan padaku untuk menemuimu"

" Xiumin? Minni?"

Liu Xian mengangguk.

" noona mengenalnya?"

Pertanyaan sama yang ingin Tao tanyakan pada namja yang kini sedang menikmati buble tea miliknya. Liu Xian langsung menyodorkan phonselnya dalam mode rekam ke arah Tao.

" tolong beri semangat namja yang ada di foto itu—"

" maksud kamu?"

" operasi terahirnya hampir gagal—setelah dua tahun koma akibat transplantasi ahirnya beberapa minggu lalu ia sadar dan menjalani operasi tahap ahir. Tapi sekarang ia kembali koma—Xiu bilang, mungkin saja dengan mendengar suaramu. Daddyku bisa mempercepat pilihannya, ia ingin kembali atau ia ingin pergi"

" daddy?"

Liu Xian mengangguk.

" namanya Wu Yi Fan, aku selalu memanggilnya daddy sejak aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Baru-baru ini aku tau dia bukan ayah biologisku—tapi aku sudah mencintainya seperti dia adalah ayahku. Aku mohon bantu daddyku—"

Tao mengusap air matanya.

" noona? Kau menangis?"

" Liu—apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?"

" aku harus kembali besok—"

" aku akan memberikannya besok, aku akan merekamnya dan memberikan kasetnya besok. Aku akan melakukannya—"

Liu Xian sedikit berpikir lalu mengangguk.  
Namja tampan itu kaget saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Tao di wajahnya—

" noona—?"

" apa kau anak Minseok-jie?"

" eh? Kau mengenal mamaku?"

Tao langsung memeluk Liu Xian penuh kerinduan. Ia menangis begitu keras hingga beberapa lama ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tersenyum pada Liu Xian.

" kau tumbuh begitu cepat, aku ingat 10 tahun yang lalu aku mendengar Minseok-jie tengah mengandung—tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa kau terlihat seperti sudah berumur 16 tahunan? Apa kau meminum makanan aneh-aneh bersama dengan Minnie?"

Liu Xian terkekeh.

" jadi noona tau mamaku—"

" tentu saja, dia adalah jie-jie kesayanganku hingga sekarang"

Liu Xian tersenyum, ia menarik foto yang ia berikan pada Tao.

" ini—apa ini foto pernikahanmu dan Daddy?"

Tanya Liu Xian.  
Tao mengangguk.

" sehari sebelum hari pernikahan Kris-ge dan mamamu, Minseok-jie menarikku ke sebuah gereja. Disana sudah ada papa dan appa Kris-ge. Ada pastur, Minseok-jie dan Chen-jie yang mendandaniku dengan gaun indah itu. Saat itu aku masih kelas 1 Senior High School, aku masih begitu polos dan mengikuti semua alur tanpa protes. Setelah sumpah-janji yang biasanya di ucapkan di depan pastur selesai, Chen-jie mengajak kami berfoto. Mereka meninggalkan aku dan Kris-ge sendirian di dalam gereja setelah aku berganti pakaian—"

.

.

**#FLASHBACK **

.

.

" apa ini latihan?"

Kris tersenyum sambil menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao.

" kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu—"

Tao tersipu malu.

" Tao—besok datanglah ke acara pernikahan di gereja ini, kita akan mengadakan sekali lagi jika Luhan tidak merusaknya"

" eh?"

" hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, aku selalu bermimpi untuk menikah dengan Minseok—sebagai seorang yang aku cintai. Namun ahir-ahir ini jantungku berkata lain, ia menginginkanmu. Minseok bilang karena aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, melebihi cintaku padanya. Minseok menyarankan pernikahan ini karena khawatir Luhan tidak akan datang, ia khawatir aku menyakitimu. Pernikahan besok hanyalah taruhan yang aku buat secara sepihak dengannya. Dia tidak ingin menyakitimu, dia bodoh kan?"

" gege—"

" padahal aku—aku tidak tau berapa lama lagi umurku, aku tidak tau berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan. Tapi dia bilang ingin aku bahagia denganmu. Meski sehari—"

Kris mencium Tao dengan pelan.

" kajja kita rayakan pernikahan kita—kita akan kencan sepuasnya hari ini"

Tao mengangguk.  
Kris membawa Tao kemanapun Tao mau, mereka berdua tertawa lepas dengan berbagai suasana yang tercipta. Kris benar-benar membuat Tao tidak hentinya tersipu. Hingga malam telah larut, Kris mengantarkan Tao ke depan gerbang.

" gege—apa ini perpisahan?"

" mungkin—besok setelah pernikahan, aku akan pergi. Jangan pernah menangis dan mencariku—atau aku akan menyesal telah mengikatmu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, jika Tuhan mengijinkanku kembali aku akan kembali. Jika tidak kau harus merelakanku. Aku tidak berharap kau menungguku, jika aku bisa kembali dan menemukanmu hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Aku akan sangat senang, kau tidak perlu menunggu karena aku belum tentu bisa kembali. Jadi jangan menungguku"

Kris mencium bibir Tao sekilas.

" masuklah—"

" hiks—gege"

Kris mengangguk menerima pelukan dari Tao sebelum Tao berlari ke dalam rumah.

Hangeng yang mendapati anak bungsunya menangis sambil memeluk Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang ia ketahui. Hangeng hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Tao dan Kris dengan menyutujui permintaan Minseok, meski ia tau ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk keduanya setidaknya ia sudah memberikan satu hari untuk keduanya berbahagia bersama. Tao masih begitu polos, ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis begitu keras untuk Kris. Hangeng merasa ia begitu egois dalam satu sisi—namun tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali ia melakukan sisi egoisnya. Untuk Tao, untuk Kris, untuk Luhan dan juga untuk Minseok.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan sembabnya saat Chen menariknya untuk di dandani.

" kenapa Tao?"

" kau tau? Minseok menghilang—kajja! Kau kan istri Kris sekarang ini—"

Tidak lama Kyuhyun datang dan tersenyum pada Tao.

" maafkan paman, Tao"

" dimana jiejie?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" dia pergi— dia tidak akan datang ke acara ini"

" tapi—"

Tao tidak banyak berkomentar, ia mengikuti alur.

Membiarkan Kyuhyun menggandengnya memasuki altar untuk menemui Kris yang sedang menunggunya, tidak ada yang mengganggu kelancaran upacara hikmat itu hingga ahir. Pastur yang menjadi saksi mereka adalah pastur yang kemarin menikahkan mereka, ia pun mengganti nama Tao dengan menyebut nama Minseok secara lantang. Penandatanganan surat pernikahanpun sudah di ganti dari Minseok menjadi Tao. Mereka berciuman tanpa tamu undangan ketahui jika mereka adalah Kris dan Tao. Hingga acara lempar bunga selesai Tao mengikuti Kris memasuki sebuah mobil.

Tao mengganti pakaiannya di hotel dengan Chen yang membantunya sebelum mengantarkan Kris ke bandara.

" gege—"

" berbahagialah. Chen! jaga pandaku, jangan biarkan dia menangisiku—"

" tsk, untuk apa menangisi naga bodoh sepertimu!?"

Chen menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Kris yang melambai. Hingga Kris menghilang di balik pintu tangis yeoja itu pecah, ia memeluk Tao yang juga langsung menangis menyembunyikan isakannya.

" kita berharap yang terbaik"

" hiks"

.

.

**#FLASHBACK END**

.

.

" apa ayah biologisku tidak datang?"

Tao menggeleng.

" Kibum mama bilang dia terlambat, dia datang saat mobil yang kami tumpangi sudah meninggalkan gereja"

" dia benar-benar tidak mencintai mamaku"

Tao menggeleng.

" gege sangat mencintai Minseok-jie. Hanya saja dia tidak mengetahui cara mencintai seseorang dengan baik—"

Yeoja itu menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang kisah Luhan dan Minseok. Begitu banyak dan begitu detail sedetail Tao bisa ketahui. Memang saat kisah itu terjadi Tao masih menjadi yeoja polos dan tidak tau apa-apa, namun Tao bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sehingga seiring berjalannya waktu ia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pikiran yang lebih dewasa.

.

.

Liu Xian tidak pernah tau mengapa ia sudah berada di sebuah perusahaan.

" ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?"

" Luhan—aku ingin bertemu dengan dia—"

Karyawan disana mengerjapkan mata mereka kaget.

" Direktur—"

Mereka kaget melihat sosok Luhan mengenakan topi dan pakaian kasual khas anak muda. Sedikit menggeleng untuk menajam kan penglihatannya namun sama saja.

" Luhan unclaaa—"

Liu Xian menoleh pada seorang yeoja kecil yang menarik celananya.

" kau mengenal Luhan?"

Tanya Liu Xian pada yeoja kecil dengan kuncir dua yang terlihat begitu manis. Liu Xian tersenyum merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi Hyunsoo yang hanya sebatas kaki bawahnya—

" uncla sangat manis jika tersenyum, aku suka unclaaa"

Mencium pipi Liu Xian, Hyunsoo langsung tersipu malu.

" baiklah, princess. Katakan pada orang yang memiliki wajah sepertiku, katakan jika aku membencinya. Oke?"

Hyunsoo mengangguk patuh dan berlari entah kemana.

" baiklah, saat nya aku pergi"

Liu Xian tidak begitu memperhatikan suasana dimana ia berpapasan dengan Luhan di pintu masuk perusahaan. Berjalan sambil mengenakan earphone meninggalkan gedung dengan sebuah taxi.

" Direktur—barusan –namja barusan mencari anda—"

Lapor seorang resepsionis. Saat Luhan menanyakan berkas-berkas dari jepang yang seharusnya sudah dikirim ke kantornya.

" nugu?"

" dia tidak menyebutkan namanya—"

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

" _Ya ampun! Hyunsoo—eoma sedang berkerja!"_

Suara Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menoleh, yeoja itu sepertinya sedang kerepotan dengan anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ya Luhan memberikan keleluasaan untuk bocah itu main di kantor selama tidak mengganggu pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya.

" benal eoma, Lu uncla sangat tampan!"

" Ya Tuhan, masa kau jatuh cinta pada pamanmu sendiri? Lepaskan eoma nak—"

" tapi benal! Dia tadi ada di sana—nah! Itu unclaaa!"

Hyunsoo sedikit berteriak-teriak senang berlari ke arah Luhan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah dekat dengan Luhan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang menatapnya begitu datar. Bocah manis itu menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Luhan.

" entahlah, dia ribut sekali mengatakan kau sangat tampan—"

Luhan memincingkan matanya mengarah ke Hyunsoo yang langsung menggeleng pada Kyungsoo.

" dia bukan uncla tadi!"

" he?"

" Lu uncla tadi sangat tampan eoma!"

Ucap Hyunsoo tidak percaya, ia mengadu pada Kyungsoo yang memiringkan kepalanya. Hyunsoo langsung masuk ke tempat resepsionis dan menarik seorang yeoja.

" benarkan? Tadi Lu uncla sangat tampan?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh ke Miryeon yang mengangguk.

" yang mencari direktur adalah yang Hyunsoo-ssi katakan sebagai direktur"

" maksud kamu?"

Tanya Kyungsoo.  
Miryeon menggeleng—

" saya juga tidak tau, sekretaris Do. Tadi ada seorang namja berumur 17 tahunan yang datang dan bertanya dimana direktur—saat saya ingin menjawab kebetulan kami ada telephone. Dan—dia sedikit berbincang dengan Hyunsoo-ssi"

" Hyunsoo?"

" Lu uncla bilang, Katakan pada orang yang memiliki wajah sepeltiku, katakan jika aku membencinya. Begitu—"

" 17 tahun?"

Miryeon mengangguk.

" kalian berpapasan di pintu tadi—aku sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengar"

Luhan langsung berlari ke luar gedung, ia menoleh ke sana kemari seperti orang kesetanan.

" kemana ia pergi!?"

Tanya Luhan pada Miryeon.

" dia pergi dengan taxi, dia menggunakan topi bendera Amerika"

Luhan berjalan entah kemana mencari di beberapa ruang sebelum masuk ke mobil Sehun yang baru saja tiba.

" _Katakan pada orang yang memiliki wajah sepertiku, katakan jika aku membencinya"_

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan untuk Luhan. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan berlari seperti orang kesetanan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu—

" ada apa dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun di jawab gelengan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

" _Saat ini Tao sangat bahagia, Tao menjadi seorang model terkenal yang cantik dan anggun. Baekhyun eoni bilang Tao juga sexy. Setelah gege pergi, Tao menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Main-main dengan Dongho dan belajar berkencan, Tao juga sesekali punya pacar karena Dongho menjodohkan Tao dengan teman-temannya saat di universitas. Huuuff ~ Tao merindukanmu, Tao berusaha menjadi cantik dan anggun agar saat gege kembali gege tidak lagi melirik Minseok-jie. Hehehe bercanda. Gege—10 tahun ini apa gege benar-benar tidak ingin menjenguk Tao? Apa gege melihat Tao di sana? Tao harap gege mengikuti perkembangan Tao di luar sana. Tao bingung ingin mengatakan apa, hanya saja Tao benar-benar merindukan gege. Suasana disini sangat sepi tanpa gege dan Minseoj-jie, tidak ada juga Xiumin yang imut. Suasana seperti inilah yang membuat Tao semakin sakit saat menahan rindu yang ada di hati, meski begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk hati yang mungkin tidak gege sadari. Gege apa kau juga merindukan Tao? Sama seperti Tao yang merindukan gege? Tao menitipkan beberapa lagu kasih lewat helaan udara dan sinar mentari berharap gege bisa merasakannya, agar gelora yang menggebu dan merintih tidak jelas di dalam hatiku ini tidak lagi merintih dan menjerit dengan kesengsaraan yang mulai mengisi. Gege, dengarkanlah suara hati Tao. Setiap malam Tao selalu berdoa, meminta pada yang kuasa agar IA memberikan harapan sekali saja untuk Tao, agar gege kembali dan mampu mengerti cinta yang hadir tanpa Tao sadari, Tao benar-benar semakin mencintai gege setelah gege meninggalkanku. Apa yang harus Tao lakukan ge? Tao tidak bisa mengatakan jika Tao bisa hidup tanpa gege karena percayalah, namamu telah lama tersulam disini, di ruang paling dalam hati dan pikiranku, hingga terlalu jauh tak terselam dan tak terbantahkan. Tao tidak lagi menjadi Tao yang polos yang tidak tau apa-apa, kini Tao sudah dewasa ge. Tao selalu mengatakan pada diri sendiri, rinduku pada gege tidak akan menyakiti. Rinduku pada gege akan membawa gege kembali pada Tao. Tao rindu ciuman gege—hehehe gege mianhe, karena Tao mangis merindukanmu tapi berjanjilah dunia takkan mungkin berahir. Gege harus kembali—Wo ai ni Wu Yi Fan" _

Minseok yang baru saja menampar Liu Xian menatap anaknya yang menunduk.

" kau—"

" mama—mianhe, Liu hanya ingin membuat Daddy terbangun—"

" hiks, tapi tidak sedirian ke Seoul! Kau kira Seoul itu taman bermain yang dekat?! Seoul berada bermil-mil dari sini! Kau kira mama tidak khawatir!? Kau masih kecil nak—"

" eoni—"

" dan kau Cho Xiumin! Kalian pergi ke rumah dan renungi kesalahan kalian di kamar! Jangan keluar sebelum aku mengijinkan!"

Xiumin mengangguk dan menarik keponakannya.  
Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Minseok—mereka tau bagaimana kagetnya Minseok saat mendengar bahwa Liu Xian pergi ke Seoul tanpa pengawasan. 2 hari Minseok tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan anaknya yang tidak tau apa-apa pergi dari rumah.

" tenangkan dirimu—"

" hiks—dia belum genap sepuluh tahun mama"

" ne, mama akan menasehati mereka berdua. Tenangkanlah dirimu"

Sungmin berjalan keluar.

" apa hanya itu yang kau takutkan?"

Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin pergi.

" aku takut jika ada yang mengenalinya—"

" khususnya ayah biologisnya?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum merasakan suara detak jantung di monitor mulai beriak dengan sandi rumput yang terlihat mulai menunjukkan gerakan pasti. Minseok menoleh ke arah Kris yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

" Tao—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.  
Namja tampan itu mengambil tape kecil milik Liu Xian yang berisi rekaman suara Tao. Ia memutarnya berulang-ulang hingga Kris tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" papa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" sepertinya, tidak sia-sia Liu mendapatkan tamparan darimu"

" dia benar-benar mencintai Tao"

Bisik Minseok.

.

.

Di kamar bernuansa coklat tanah Xiumin dan Liu Xian terdiam.

" mianhe"

Ucap Xiumin.

" apa sakit?"

Liu Xian menggeleng.

" aku memang pantas mendapatkannya"

Keduanya terdiam hingga pintu dibuka. Sungmin tersenyum ke arah anak dan cucunya yang langsung mengarahkan pandangan was-was.

" mama Liu tidak marah kok, dia hanya terlalu panik"

" apa karena takut aku menemui seorang yang mirip denganku?"

Tanya Liu Xian.  
Sungmin menggeleng, ia sedikit mejewer Liu Xian dan Xiumin yang membuat dua bocah itu memekik sambil memegangi telinganya.

" kalian ini! Kalian itu hanya casingnya yang besar! Tapi umur kalian masih 10 tahunan! Bagaimana bisa kalian merencanakan hal nakal seperti ini! hah? Jangan di ulangi lagi!"

" tapi mama—"

Sungmin mengangguk.

" mamamu takut kau kenapa-napa, siapa juga yang tidak takut anaknya yang belum genap 10 tahun pergi meninggalkan ibunya ke tempat asing? Großmutter pun akan marah jika itu terjadi pada Xiumin!"

" jadi mama tidak marah?"

" justru dia akan membelikan kalian ice cream besar saat ia pulang nanti"

" wae?"

" karena Kris sadar—"

" MWO?"

Liu Xian dan Xiumin langsung berpelukan.

.

.

.

" eummppphhh—eummmppphhh"

Chanyeol memepet Chen ke dinding sambil membuka pakaian Chen. Menciumi yeoja yang kini menjambak rambutnya dengan erangan tertahan saat Chanyeol mendapatkan sisi sensitifnya.

" kita buat adik kecil untuk Kim bersaudara—"

" Ahhh~hentinkanhhhh—"

Chanyeol tidak begitu perduli dengan Chen yang mengerang saat tangan Chanyeol meremas dada Chen sebelum mencium dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

'BRAKK'

" ASTAGA!"

Jiwoon hampir menjatuhkan phonsel ditangannya saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol sedang memepet Chen di dinding yang tegak lurus dengan pintu.

" KIM JIWOON!"

'BRAK'  
Jiwoon langsung menutup pintu lagi.

" YA PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NOONAKU!?"

Pekik Jiwoon dari balik pintu.

" dia berisik sekali—"

Komen Chanyeol sambil menjatuhkan Chen ke atas ranjang, ia tidak begitu perduli dengan pekikan Jiwoon dan langsung mencium Chen.

" noona! Ada telfon dari seorang yeoja, dia bilang namanya Xiumin—harus aku apakan?"

Mendengar nama 'Xiumin' dibawa-bawa, Chen langsung mendorong Chanyeol. Ia mengancingkan kembali piamanya dan membuka pintu. Ia meminta phonsel yang ada di tangan Jiwoon.

" tsk, aku benar-benar benci namja mesum itu"

Guman Jiwoon sambil meninggalkan Chen.  
Chen duduk di kasur, ia membiarkan Chanyeol memulai aksinya lagi dengan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan namja yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian. Chen menoleh ke Chanyeol sedikit kesal saat tiba-tiba adik kecil Chanyeol berada di dalam tubuhnya. Chen masih sibuk dengan phonselnya dan mendengarkan nada tunggu dari seberang.

" jangan lakukan dulu! Aku sedang menelfon! Dan bagaimana kau sudah melucuti celana dalamku?"

Tanya Chen bingung.

" sebelum Jiwoon mengganggu kita— dia benar-benar pengganggu yang harus di musnahkan"

Chanyeol mengecup pundak Chen sedikit menghisap tengkuk yeoja itu.

" _Cheeeen-jie jie!"_

Suara seorang yeoja yang memekik terdengar begitu nyaring.

" Xiumin?"

" _kejutan!"_

" apanya yang kejutan?"

" _aiss—jiejie tidak menyukai aku menelfonmu?"_

Chen terkekeh dan meringis saat merasakan sedikit nyeri di kemaluannya kala bergerak. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh seringai nista sambil mencium leher dan punggung Chen.

" kau tidak pernah menelfon, tumben sekali—biasanya kau hanya mengirim surat?"

" _hehehe—aku di Seoul sekarang"_

" oh—KAU DI SEOUL?! AGgghh—"

Chen lupa jika adik kecil Chanyeol berada di tubuhnya, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya menikmati sentuhan tidak terduga.

" _wae? jiejie? Kau sakit?"_

" ani—kau di Seoul? Dimana?"

" _sekarang aku di rumah Kris ajussi. Kibum mama menjemput kami—"_

" kami? Apa kau bersama dengan Kris dan Minseok?"

Lama untuk Chen mendengar balasan dari Xiumin.

" _tentu saja!"_

" keadaan Kris?"

" _kau akan tau saat melihatnya, jiejie. Uapphh aku lelah, bye jiejie"_

" EH?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat Chen yang menatap phonselnya.

" kita lanjutkan?"

" ti—AGHH! Ahhhhh—ahhh—Yeollhhhh"

.

.

.

" kau tidak apa ajussi?"

Tanya Xiumin pada Kris yang memegangi dadanya.

" tidak begitu—"

" kita pulang saja—"

" Liu, Xiu— aku ingin kejutan ini berhasil. Kita harus mencari kado terbaik untuk peringatan pernikahanku—"

Xiumin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

" ajussi benar-benar tidak berperasaan!"

" wae?"

" disini ada Xiumin!"

Liu Xian dan Kris terkekeh melihat Xiumin mempoutkan birbirnya imut. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di mall untuk mencari perlengkapan pesta dan kado. Kris tersenyum memperhatikan Liu Xian dan Xiumin yang terlihat sudah begitu dewasa dari pada umurnya. Liu Xian memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Luhan, meski bibir dan alisnya milik Minseok namun jika dari kejauhan tidak akan ada yang bisa meragukan dia adalah Luhan. Xiumin? Bagaikan kenyataan hasil cloning itu berjalan dengan baik pada Xiumin. Dia memiliki segalanya dari Minseok, kecuali perasaan cinta pada Luhan dan sifat posesifnya terhadap Kris.

" _direktur ini adalah salah satu toko yang terlaris disini—"_

Ucap seorang penjaga Toko.  
Kris menoleh sedikit malas, berpikir hanya kunjungan pemilik saham akan stand-stand yang ada di mall tempatnya kini. Matanya menajam saat melihat siapa yang ada di luar, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

" Liu—"

" hmm?"

Kris memperhatikan Liu Xian yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian. Kris menarik topi Liu Xian hingga hampir menutupi sebagian wajah namja tampan itu.

" Xiumin, kita beraksi"

" Eh?"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangan bingung pada Kris yang tiba-tiba meraih pinggangnya.

" Luhan—"

Bisikan dari Kris membuat Xiumin menoleh ke arah luar toko, seringai iblis khas milik Kyuhyun tercetak jelas di wajahnya menyambut seringaian Kris.

" Liu, jaga jarak dengan kami dan tutupi wajahmu. Kita pergi!"

Liu Xian memiringkan alisnya bingung namun saat melihat seorang yang memiliki wajah persis dengan wajahnya Liu Xian mengangguk. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Xiumin dan Kris berjalan begitu mesra di depannya. Jangan lupakan nada bicara Xiumin yang dibuat selembut mungkin sama seperti nada suara Minseok.

" kau janji membelikan aku cincin, Kris—"

Suara manja dan lembut itu membuat Luhan menoleh. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah 2 orang yang berjalan keluar dari toko.

" begitukah? Baiklah, karena beberapa hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan kita aku akan membelikan semuanya untukmu—"

" gomawo Kris"

Mata Luhan menajam saat melihat dengan jelas Kris dan Minseok versi matanya berciuman mesra beberapa meter darinya.

" Minseok—"

Ucap Luhan.  
Luhan berjalan dan mencengkram lengan Xiumin yang menatapnya pura-pura kaget.

" ahirnya—ahirnya aku bisa melihatmu—"

Menampik dengan halus cengkraman tangan Luhan, Xiumin mengangguk.

" lama tidak bertemu Huang Luhan—"

Sapa Kris.  
Luhan menatap ke arah Kris—

" bisakah—bisakah kita bicara? Aku—"

Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan kesulitan mengucapkan kata-kata, Kris tersenyum mendapati Xiumin semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris.

" tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi ke café di sana—kalau kau mau ikut kajja"

Luhan menatap miris ke arah tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggang Xiumin, Luhan belum menyadari jika ia salah orang.

" apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

" aku masih mencintai Minseok—"

Ucap Luhan pelan.  
Kris dan Xiumin menyeringai.

" tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu—"

Luhan menggeleng.

" tak apa—melihatmu bahagia membuatku senang"

" kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

Selidik Kris.  
Luhan mengangguk.

" sejujurnya aku ingin melihat senyum Minseok, meskipun terlihat berbeda tapi aku yakin dia sudah bahagia denganmu"

Ucap Luhan.

" aku ambil gula dulu—"

Xiumin berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan.

" kau benar-benar namja brengsek—"

Luhan mengangguk.

" aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Minseok, ijinkan aku untuk tetap mencintainya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu rumah tangga kalian, aku akan melihatnya dari jauh—dari tempat yang tidak kalian lihat"

Kris meminum kopi pesanannya. Ia tersenyum santai setengah mengejek pada Luhan yang saat ini hanya menikmati air putih.

" kau masih saja bodoh dan naif—hah, jam dua malam—besok tunggu aku di Namsan. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan—"

" kenapa tidak sekarang?"

" itu jika kau masih mencintai Minseok, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak ingin datang—"

Kris menunjukkan ekspresi tidak perduli dan berdiri.

" apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

" entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

.

.

Liu Xian termenung menatap luasnya halaman belakang rumah Kris, ia duduk di ayunan.

" apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kris duduk di ayunan yang ada di samping Liu Xian yang menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya.

" kau dan mamamu tidak bisa membohongiku—"

" benarkah?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, mengayun sedikit ayunannya.

" namja itu—apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

" terserah padamu, kau harus sedikit memikirkan Minseok—aku tau belum saatnya anak seumur jagung sepertimu memikirkan ini, tapi mengingat kau adalah korban dari Kyuhyun—setidaknya aku tau pikiranmu sudah bisa diajak untuk berpikir dewasa"

Kris menoleh ke arah Liu Xian.

" Senyuman paling indah dari mamamu adalah saat dia membicarakan Luhan, tangis yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat dia menangis karena Luhan. Dulu, aku hanya bisa menolongnya dari belakang—membantunya saat dia sudah merasakan kesakitan. Alasan kesehatan yang bodoh membuatku tidak mampu melindunginya. Kini dia tidak sendiri lagi, senyum indahnya kembali saat melihat kau tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan. Tumbuh dari bayi mungil hingga sekarang berumur 10 tahun, meski pertumbuhanmu hampir 2 kali lipat dari pertumbuhan bayi pada umumnya namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa khawatir dan rasa sayangnya padamu. Sekarang ada kau yang bisa melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga jika Luhan atau siapapun menyakitinya. Ada kau yang sehat dan siap merengkuhnya saat ia kesakitan—aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya lebih dari apa yang telah ku lakukan. Kau anaknya, kau darah daging yang ia kasihi dari awal keberadaanmu hingga sekarang. Kau lebih mengerti dia dari pada diriku yang hanya berbagi tempat beristirahat—"

Liu Xian merenung ia mengangguk saat mendapatkan tepukan dari Kris yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Minseok? Mana anakmu? Dia sama seperti Jiwoon kan?"

" itu dia—Liu!"

Liu Xian menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Minseok, ia berjalan pelan menunjukkan sifat manis di hadapan Minseok.

" ne mama?"

Tanya Liu Xian.

" Ya Tuhan!? Kau beri makan apa dia?"

" hehehe waeyo?"

" apa di Berlin kalian makan nasi berlebihan? Dia—dia masih 9 tahun kan? 10 tahun umur korea? Tapi—"

Liu Xian langsung memeluk Minseok manja.

" mama—kita pulang saja, disini semua mengatakan hal yang sama— aku bosan"

Adu Liu Xian.  
Minseok terkekeh, ia mengusap lembut kepala anaknya yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tinggi Liu Xian hampir sebanding dengan tingkat kedewasaannya yang serupa dengan anak-anak berumur 17 tahunan. Chen menggeleng—

" eommaa—capa dia? Dia manja cekali padahal cujah becal—"

Ucapan Kimdae di gendongan Chen membuat Chen memperhatikan perilaku Liu Xian yang begitu manja pada Minseok.

" dia memang begini, hanya terlihat besar saja—dia masih tetap anak-anak"

" aigo~Mianhe Liu—ajumma janji tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi"

" yakso?"

Chen mengangguk.

" ini anak ajumma?"

Chen mengangguk.

" Park Kim Dae—seharusnya sih Kidae tapi appa tidak mau hanya menggunakan 'Park' untuk nama anakku kkk—"

" Dae, ikut dengan oppa—"

Liu Xian tersenyum saat Kimdae mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta gendongannya, ia tersenyum membawa balita itu untuk bermain bersama Xiumin yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan Hotae yang datang bersama Taemin.  
Minseok tersenyum mengajak Chen duduk di ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan anak-anak mereka yang bermain di taman.

" bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" baik—aku merawat Liu dengan baik"

" Kris?"

" tadi dia baru saja ke kamarnya, papa baru saja memberinya obat dan menyuruhnya tidur"

" operasinya?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" setelah tiba di Berlin, Kris langsung melakukan operasi tahap awal—meski berhasil, Kris koma selama 2 tahun. Jantung hasil transplantasi membuat kesadarannya dibawah normal, hingga papa memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tertidur sambil menunggu perkembangan hasil operasi tahap awal. Setelah itu Kris sadar dan menjalani serangkaian operasi—keadaannya begitu lemah dan membuatnya kembali tertidur hingga 1 tahun. Saat ia bangun, Kris mengalami kerusakan pada syaraf untuk ingatannya membuat dia harus menjadi orang asing selama 3 tahun. Pulang pergi dari rumah sakit ahirnya ada sebuah jantung cocok untuknya, ahirnya ia menjalani operasi lagi-2 tahun pertama ia mulai normal namun di 2 tahun terahir jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi hingga 4 bulan yang lalu ia kembali dari koma dengan ingatan miliknya. Liu pergi ke Seoul hanya untuk menemui Tao dan meminta Tao merekam suaranya untuk Kris—"

" kalian begitu tabah—"

Ucap Chen.  
Minseok mengangguk, ia tersenyum.

" karena aku yakin, dia akan kembali seperti sekarang ini"

" Tao pasti akan senang mendengarnya"

.

.

Malam telah larut, Tao melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah keluarga Wu. 10 tahun belakangan ia sering menyelinap ke rumah ini hanya untuk merayakan hari pernikahannya dengan Kris. Kibum dan Siwon pun sudah tau, karena mereka memang membiarkan Tao memiliki kunci rumah mereka.

" hiks—gege"

Terdengar isakan lirih saat Tao memasuki kamar Kris yang gelap gulita. Ia lelah setelah seharian berkerja menjadi model video musik.

" hari ini hari pernikahan kita, apa kau masih juga tak ingin kembali? Padahal aku berharap Liu memberikan kabar untukku tentang dirimu, setidaknya aku ingin tau kabarmu—hiks"

Tao menangis memeluk boneka panda yang ia berikan pada Kris sebagai tanda perpisahan, Tao menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengar sayup-sayup sebuah suara di lantai bawah.

"—_Tao tidak bisa mengatakan jika Tao bisa hidup tanpa gege karena percayalah, namamu telah lama tersulam disini, di ruang paling dalam hati dan pikiranku, hingga terlalu jauh tak terselam dan tak terbantahkan. Tao tidak lagi menjadi Tao yang polos yang tidak tau apa-apa, kini Tao sudah dewasa ge—"_

Langkah Tao terhenti saat melihat kue tart lumayan besar dan tinggi berdiri dengan manisnya di tengah-tengah lantai satu rumah megah Wu.

" hiks—panda, Tao tidak melihat kue itu tadi hiks"

Dengan manisnya Tao memeluk boneka panda dan perlahan menuruni tangga.

" selamat ulang tahun hari jadi ke 11—untuk Tao—dari Kris—"

Tao mengulang-ulang membaca tulisan yang tertulis manis menghiasi kue tart dengan boneka panda yang memegang lilin. Dua boneka panda yang tengah tersenyum sambil menari di atas kue susun 3 itu. Sebuah badut bertubuh panda manis dan lucu mendekati Tao dan memberikan sepucuk kertas berkarakter kepala panda dengan sedikit kata.

.

.

**Aku mencintaimu, My Baby Panda**

**Kris**

**.**

**.**

" Kris?"

Hampir Tao menjerit saat lampu tiba-tiba menyala, orang-orang yang entah darimana mereka datang mulai menyanyikan lagu dan beberapa terompet kecil yang di tiup sembarangan oleh anak-anak kecil yang sudah tidak bisa diam. Tao menatap ke arah Hangeng yang mengangguk mengarahkan pandangan ke arah tangga.

" kau bilang kau sudah dewasa, tapi sama saja kau masih suka menangis—"

Suara lembut Kris membuat Tao menjatuhkan boneka di pelukannya. Ia menoleh, Kris tersenyum lembut membuka kepala panda dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mendekati Miseok yang memang kebetulan ada di sekitar Tao.

" gege?"

" aku pulang—"

'BRUKK'  
Tao langsung menubruk Kris dengan sebuah pelukan hangat penuh air mata.

" pelan-pelan panda atau kau ingin aku mendekam di penjara lagi?"

" hikss—gege"

Heechul dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka menatap Hangeng yang mengangkat bahu.

" hey—sudah jangan menangis lagi, Kris dan Minseok sudah kembali. Eum—akan ku perkenalkan seorang keluarga baru kita"

Ucap Chanyeol yang berlaga seperti seorang MC.

" Liu Xian—"

Pandangan semua tamu menoleh ke arah Liu Xian yang meringis sambil memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Banyak yang menggumankan nama Luhan saat melihat Liu Xian, mereka mencoba mendekat namun Liu Xian memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang tengkuk Minseok. Minseok yang tau jika anaknya tidak ingin di perhatikan secara terus menerus langsung memberi kode pada Chanyeol agar bisa melanjutkan acara. Selepas pemotongan kue, mereka mengobrol santai.

" aku—aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi Han—"

Ucap Heechul pada suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

" intinya kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, noona—"

Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

" 10 tahun yang lalu—sebelum pernikahan yang kau hadiri di gereja, aku menikahkan Tao dengan Kris"

" MWO?"

Sehun dan Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada Hangeng.

" Minseok memintaku untuk melakukannya, ia mendandani Tao untuk Kris—"

" lalu pernikahan di ge—"

" itu adalah Tao dan Kris, Minseok melarikan diri sebelum klimaks rencana ku dan Kris. Padahal aku sedikit berharap anakmu yang bodoh itu menunjukkan perasaannya—yah, pada ahirnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Kris pergi setelah acara itu untuk pengobatan jantungnya, dengan status suami Tao"

" Han—kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Hangeng tersenyum.

" kau akan merusak segalanya noona—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" lalu—namja yang mirip dengan Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh,

" aku juga belum mengetahuinya—mungkin dia melakukan hal aneh pada orang lain"

Guman Hangeng.  
Liu Xian melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

" kau melihat mama?"

" dia bersama dengan Chen—waeyo?"

Menatap cucunya yang kini seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup berat, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

" aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk memaafkan dia—"

" eh?"

" apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat cucunya benar-benar mewarisi wajah kelam Luhan.

" bagaimana jika—"

Kyuhyun meraih phonsel Sehun dan membuat sebuah panggilan.

" _yeobo—"_

" Tolong! Direktur Huang sekarang sedang sekarat! Dia menunggu di Namsan! Noona—bisakah kau datang?! Dia benar-benar butuh pertolongan! PIP"

Ke 5 orang itu lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Minseok yang sepertinya sedang berpikir—

" bawalah—"

Liu Xian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang memberinya kunci mobil.

" Liu! Kajja!"

Minseok langsung menarik Liu Xian tanpa memperdulikan wajah orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kris dan Tao mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

" kau mengerjainya?"

" tidak juga, hanya memberi tahu si Liu bagaimana perasaan mamanya"

Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

" mama? Siapa mama namja yang mirip dengan Luhan?"

Tanya Heechul.  
Kyuhyun terkekeh berjalan santai mendekati Sungmin yang sedang mengomeli Xiumin.

" noona pikir saja sendiri"

.

.

.

Minseok berlari kesana kemari mencari sesosok orang yang menghiasi kepalanya. Meninggalkan Liu Xian yang berjajalan perlahan di belakangnya.

" _apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Tanya Liu Xian lirih.

Minseok berhenti satu meter di belakang seorang namja yang sedang menatap keindahan Seoul. Namja itu belum menyadari kedatangan Minseok hingga mendengar suara isakan.

" kau tak apa? Hiks—"

Suara manis, dengan isakan itu membuat jantung Luhan berpacu kencang. Namja itu mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna kecoklatan, langsung menoleh—

" Minseok?"

Wajah manis Minseok, masih tetap sama di mata Luhan.

" kau datang? Mana Kris?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.  
Luhan perlahan mengenakan mantel yang ia pakai di tubuh Minseok.

" kau tak apa?"

Tanya Minseok sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Bayangan dimana Luhan dikatakan sekarat membuat Minseok lupa mengenakan mantel, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan jika mengajak Liu Xian untuk berkendara. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan kaget.

" aku—aku menghawatirkanmu! Seseorang menelfonku untuk kemari—mengatakan jika kau sedang dalam keadaan sekarat dan menungguku disini"

" Kris?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" dia? dia tidak mungkin melakukannya—dia se—"

Minseok sadar, ia langsung melepas pelukannya dan mundur satu langkah dari tubuh Luhan. Ia sadar kesalahannya, ia lupa jika sekarang sudah berbeda dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia mengangguk pada Luhan untuk fromalitas.

" mianhe—aku—aku lancang memelukmu"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Perlu waktu yang lumayan lama untuk keduanya bisa berdiri berdampingan, sambil menikmati keindahan malam kota Seoul.

" kemarin—saat melihat dirimu bersama Kris, aku sedikit lega Karena debar jantungku menunjukkan kenormalan. Namun entah mengapa malam ini debar-debar jantung itu masih terasa sama seperti dulu saat aku melihat dan berada di dekatmu. Mianhe karena masih mencintaimu"

" kemarin?"

" saat melihat bagaimana interaksimu dan Kris, aku yakin jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padamu. Tapi ternyata aku salah—saat ini aku bingung harus mengatakan apa tentang pertemuan ini"

Minseok bingung, mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan seharian kemarin. Ia sama sekali tidak kemana-mana dan hanya mendekorasi rumah dengan membuat kue dan beberapa aksesoris pesta. Hingga ia ingat senyum Kris dan Xiumin saat mereka pulang berbelanja.

" Lu—"

" hmm?"

" bagaimana—bagaimana kau masih mencintaiku?"

Luhan mengangguk, ia menghela nafas kemudian menatap langit.

" perasaan itu selalu ada, bahkan semakin bertambah setiap waktu bertambah"

" ini sudah 10 tahun—"

" jangankan 10 tahun, bahkan 100 tahun atau berapapun hingga aku mati. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu— aku tau, aku tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahan lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi, aku akan mencintaimu meski kau bukan milikku"

" Lu—"

" maaf aku terlambat—maaf karena tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mempertahankanmu"

Minseok mengusap air matanya kasar sebelum Luhan mengusapnya pelan. Menangkup kepala Minseok dan menciumnya pelan.

" biarkan aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Luhan sebelum memeluk Minseok.

" aku dan Kris—"

" aku tidak akan merusak pernikahan kalian—"

" kami tidak menikah—"

" aku tau—MWO? Kau dan Kris tidak menikah?"

Luhan menahan pundak Minseok, mencoba mencari kebenaran lewat pancaran wajah dan mata Minseok. Minseok mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya. Luhan? Namja tampan itu menyambut gembira apa yang Minseok lakukan hingga ia tidak pernah bisa melepas senyum di wajahnya.

" jadi—kau—ijinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya! Ijinkan aku menjadikanmu milikku—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" Lu—aku—"

" aku janji—aku tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama—"

Luhan mengajak Minseok untuk saling menatap, lama mereka meyakinkan masing-masing hingga ahirnya Minseok mengangguk. Yah, Minseok harus mengakui jika dirinya tidak bisa tanpa Luhan. Ia masih mencintai Luhan setelah apa yang terjadi, sama seperti Luhan yang semakin hari mencintai Minseok. Keduanya berpelukan sambil menahan isakan.

" mianhe—"

Bisik keduanya.

Di balik sebuah pohon Liu Xian menghela nafas.

" mama benar-benar mencintainya"

Liu Xian menyambungkan panggilan. Ia melihat Minseok langsung melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan phonsel ke telingannya.

" ye—"

" aku pulang sudah di perjalanan pulang, aku tidak tahan dingin—"

" eh? Tapi—nak!?"

Liu Xian menutup panggilannya.

" siapa?"

" anakku—"

" oh? Bagaimana dia? Apa dia sudah bisa berkelahi?"

" kau akan kaget melihatnya"

Luhan mengangguk.

" apa aku perlu meminta ijinnya?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" siapa namanya?"

" Liu Xian, dia anak yang baik—"

Luhan memeluk Minseok dari belakang memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

" apa kau memikirkannya yang tidak menerimaku?"

" kau tau? Padahal aku tidak mengatakan apapun—"

Ucap Minseok.

" karena terlintas di otakku begitu saja, aku yakin ia sedikit posesif mengingat Kris begitu posesif padamu di mall"

" kapan kita bertemu di mall?"

" kemarin, kita bahkan sempat makan bersama. Apa kau lupa? Bahkan kau berciuman dengan Kris di depanku—"

" EH?"

Minseok sedikit berfikir lalu tersenyum menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Luhan.

" kau lupa dengan Xiumin? Kemarin aku tidak kemana-mana dan menemani mama di rumah"

" jadi?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok.

" aku—aku berharap anakmu mau menerimaku"

" aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, hanya saja—sepertinya tidak akan semudah kau mendapatkan restu dari Kris"

" wae?"

" firasatku buruk untuk mempertemukan kalian"

Guman Minseok.

.

.

.

Tao menatap Minseok dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

" jinjja? Kalian akan tinggal di Seoul?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" bagaimana dengan Liu?"

" dia tidak berkomentar apapun dan hanya mengangguk. Apa aku keterlaluan ma?"

Kibum dan Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan menggeleng.

" tidak masalah untuk kami, hanya saja kau perlu menjelaskan apa alasanmu pada Liu. Dia memang masih berumur 9 tahunan tapi tubuh dan kedewasaannya melebihi 9 tahun. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Luhan datang kemari untuk memintamu tetap bersamanya, dan kau juga harus mengingat jika Liu belum pernah bertemu dengan Luhan secara langsung"

Ucap Sungmin.

" heh—untuk urusan Minseok dan Luhan, anak satu itu sangat mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang aku kenal"

Ucap Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah Tao.

" sikapnya—sama dengan Luhan-ge"

Bisik Tao setelah menerima ciuman dari Kris.

" yah—dan tidak jauh dari sifat Kris, itu sudah cukup ketara"

Komen Kibum.  
Kris terkekeh duduk menerima sarapan yang Tao berikan padanya.

" baby—lama aku tidak melihatmu kau benar-benar menjadi cantik kkk"

Tao tersipu malu membuat Kibum terkekeh.

" mama!"

Semua orang menoleh pada sumber suara, Xiumin terlihat manis dengan rambut yang ia kuncir 2, sedangkan di belakangnya Liu Xian berjalan cool dengan seragam yang serupa dengan seragam yang Xiumin kenakan.

" kenapa aku harus satu kelas dengan Liu?! Maaa! Liu Xian kan anak kecil?!"

" kau kira kau sudah dewasa? Sudahlah terima saja"

Liu Xian mencium pipi Minseok seperti biasanya.

" aisss—harusnya dia kan masih SD!"

" Xiumin baby—untuk apa memusingkan hal itu? Sudah sarapan dan jaga keponakanmu dengan baik, arra?"

Mendapatkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Minseok langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan duduk di samping Minseok yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan Liu Xian. Xiumin menatap ke arah Minseok hinga lama membuat Minseok memiringkan kepalanya tanda bertanya pada Xiumin. Xiumin menggeleng.

" katakan—"

" aiss, baiklah. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membuatku berbohong padamu, kemarin Luhan-ge memintaku untuk mengatakan jika dia ingin mengajak kau dan Liu Xian makan malam di rumah keluarga Huang"

Ucapan Xiumin membuat Liu Xian menghentikan makannya, beberapa waktu sebelum ia meminum susunya.

" Xiumin!"

Xiumin mengangkat bahu saat mendapatkan teguran dari Sungmin.

" aku hanya mengatakan yang dia ucapkan kemarin—meski tidak tau kapan waktunya—"

" aku sudah selesai, aku akan berangkat"

Liu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan membuat suasana sarapan berubah menjadi kelam.

" apa aku salah bicara? Bukankah seharusnya Liu bersenang-senang karena bisa berkumpul dengan appanya?"

" kau harus banyak belajar tentang kehidupan, Xiumin"

Tambah Kyuhyun setelah Minseok berlari mengejar Liu Xian.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum menghirup wangi bunga yang ia pilih, tersenyum begitu manis saat buket bunga itu terangkai indah. Ia berjalan riang ke arah restoran yang menjadi tempat janjian dia dan Minseok. Pagi tadi saat sarapan ia mendapatkan pesan dari Minseok yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang, membuat Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama Minseok. Di kantor ia menjadi orang paling ramah yang berbeda dari biasanya, membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir padanya. Luhan datang lebih cepat 1 jam sebelum waktu janjian, ia mempercepat rapat yang ia pimpin dan segera pergi ke restoran tempat janjian.

1 jam menunggu dengan tenang dan senyum ahirnya mobil Minseok memasuki area parkir restoran, Minseok terlihat manis dengan rambut yang terurai rapi.

" mian mengganggumu, sudah lama?"

Tanya Minseok.

" tidak masalah, aku senang kita bisa makan siang bersama. aku belum lama kok—"

Jawab Luhan mempersilahkan Minseok duduk di bangku yang ia siapkan, Minseok mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum memberikan bunga yang ia beli,

" gomawo—"

" tidak masalah, hehe kau mau pesan apa?"

" terserahlah—"

" baiklah, mereka sedang menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu.

Tidak menunggu lama untuk menghabiskan makanan hingga hidangan penutup disuguhkan sebagai pencuci mulut.

" aku senang sekali kau mau mengajakku makan siang bersama—menunggu sore untuk bertemu denganmu itu sangat menyakitkan. Apa lagi kau masih tinggal di rumah Kris, kadang aku masih sedikit berpikir jika kau masih istri Kris"

" Lu—"

" hmm?"

" aku rasa kita harus mengahiri semuanya—hubungan kita—aku rasa, kita tidak memiliki masa depan untuk bersama"

Senyum di wajah Luhan pudar seiring pendengarannya yang mendengar apa yang baru saja Minseok ucapkan. Ia menatap Minseok yang menundukkan kepala dengan sedikit isakan yang tertahan—

" Min—"

" kita—aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi—"

" maksudmu? Siapa yang tersakiti? Apa Kris masih mengharapkanmu? Bukankah dia sudah memilih Tao?"

Minseok menggeleng—

" anakku—aku tidak ingin membuat anakku merasa tersisihkan—"

" maksud kamu?"

Air mata Minseok membasahi pipinya saat tangan Luhan mengangkat dagu Minseok, Luhan menggeleng sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Minseok.

" apa dia tetap tidak menerimaku? Apa dia begitu berharga untukmu?"

Tidak ada kata selain anggukan kepala yang membuat Luhan menarik kepala Minseok dan membenamkan di depan dadanya. Memeluk dan mencium puncak kepala yeoja yang amat ia cintai, yeoja yang mampu membuatnya bertahan dan membuatnya tetap ada hingga saat ini. Minseok terisak, mencurahkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki hingga merasa cukup.

" mianhe—"

" Minseok—"

" dia adalah anakku, dia adalah harta yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh orang lain—"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa menatap Minseok mencoba memberikan tatapan memohon kepada yeoja yang juga memohon kepadanya untuk menghentikan apa yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Menghentikan perasaan yang menggebu di dalam diri masing-masing, perasaan lembut untuk saling mencintai, perasaan lembut untuk tidak saling menyakiti, perasaan kuat untuk menunjukkan cinta yang mereka miliki dan perasaan kuat untuk melindungi cinta yang ada pada diri mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari Liu Xian ada di belakang bangku Minseok dan Luhan, mendengar semua yang Minseok katakan dan melihat ekspresi tertahan yang ibunya rasakan.

" aku akan mencoba mendekatinya—aku akan—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" dia terlalu mencintaiku, dia terlalu dekat denganku hingga aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya yang selama ini ku jaga. Luhan—mengertilah"

Liu Xian terdiam, ia tidak mampu berkata apapun saat melihat pantulan sendu di wajah Minseok. Ia tersenyum miris sambil berdiri, berjalan keluar dari restoran yang sama dengan Luhan dan Minseok berada.

" aku—aku tidak bisa melepasmu lagi—"

" hiks—kau harus melepasku, karna kita tidak bisa bersama"

" aku—"

" kau masih saja egois—"

Minseok berdiri dan berlari ke luar restoran, mengendarai mobil semampu ia menginjak pedal gas.

Kris kaget saat tiba-tiba Minseok memeluk dirinya setelah tiba di rumah.

" ada apa?"

Minseok menggeleng, ia menyembunyikan air matanya di dada bidang Kris. Kris memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Luhan mendatanginya.

" kajja kita masuk"

Setelah mengantar Minseok ke dalam rumah, Kris kembali menemui Luhan yang duduk di ruang tamu.

" ada apa? Apa kau masih mau membuat Minseok menangis setiap hari? Apa kau masih tidak mengerti tentang perasaanmu?"

" tidak kris, aku kesini karena aku ingin tau semuanya—aku ingin tau alasan anak Minseok tidak menerimaku. Aku juga ingin tau mengapa Minseok memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kami—"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, ia menghela nafas.

" ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kau pahami dalam satu hari, Huang. Perasaan itu sangat sulit untuk di definisikan, sangat sulit untuk mengatakan tidak sedangkan hati mengatakan hal sebaliknya dengan luapan emosi yang menggebu. Kau harusnya sudah mempelajarinya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu… Minseok memiliki seorang yang selalu ia jaga dengan sekuat tenaga agar semua kenyataan tidak menyakiti orang itu…aku mengerti kau tidak menerima kenyataan jika kalian putus hanya saja—untuk sementara ini, tenangkanlah perasaan kalian. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada anak kami"

" anak kami?"

Tanya Luhan pelan.  
Kris tersenyum, Luhan terlihat lemas dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

" Dad, kita perlu bicara—"

Liu Xian menatap Kris, Liu Xian masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kris.  
Kris tersenyum mendengar suara Liu Xian yang berada di samping Luhan yang masih menunduk.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sedang ada tamu—"

" tentang mama—"

" kau bisa bicara disini—"

" tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja membuatku tenang?"

" bicara saja pada Luhan—"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Kris membawa-bawa namanya untuk berbicara denga namja tinggi yang memunggunginya.

" jangan sebut nama si brengsek itu!"

" Liu—"

" aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu 4 atau 5 menit, iya atau tidak?"

Kris mengabaikan Liu Xian, ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang masih mempertahankan expresi kaget dan bingungnya.

" Liu, berbalik lah. Daddy ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya kau kenal—"

Kedua pasang manik mata itu terlihat kaget saat manik itu saling bertemu—

" di—a"

Liu Xian menoleh ke arah Kris dengan kilatan marah.

" kau?!"

" Liu, aku sudah bilang—kontrak hidupku akan berahir sewaktu-waktu bisa saja malaikat maut menjemputku, aku mencintai Minseok dan dirimu—"

" tapi tidak seperti ini caranya!"

Liu Xian berlari ke luar rumah.

" LIU!"

Teriak Kris.  
Namja tampan itu kembali duduk dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang tergambar jelas di mata dan ekspresi Luhan.

" dia—"

" adalah Liu Xian, anak Minseok—"

" Mwo?! Pemuda tadi?"

" apa? Tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau ikut menyumbang kehadirannya? Dia anak kalian berdua yang terlahir 10 tahun yang lalu. Huang Liu Xian, setidaknya itu nama yang Hangeng ajussi berikan untuk anak itu di akta lahirnya. Kau bisa memanggilnya Wu Liu Xian, aku tidak keberatan atau Cho Liu Xian karena marga Minseok. Dia adalah anak yang tidak pernah kau ketahui sebagai darah dagingmu dan dia juga yang menolak untuk melihatmu—"

" anakku? dia membenciku?"

Kris mengangkat bahu.

" aku tidak tau apa yang ada di benaknya, namun satu yang harus kau ketahui—dia memang membencimu"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya kearah Kris.

" dia membenci orang yang berwajah sama dengannya yang membuat hampir setiap malam mamanya menangis. Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar darinya, selebihnya aku harap kau memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena aku, atau Minseok tidak mampu memberinya pengertian sesuai dengan keinginannya—dia menuruni sifat kelam milikmu dan menuruni sifat proktektifku sebagai orang yang pernah mengasuhnya"

" kau bilang Hangeng? Papaku?"

Kris mengangguk.

" dia tau semuanya—kau bisa tanya apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan, terutama dengan keberadaan Liu Xian dan beberapa fakta di belakang keberadaannya"

" Liu Xian? Jika dia benar anakku—dia harusnya masih SD? 9 tahun? Sama dengan Jiwoon? Kau bohong—jangan bercanda!?"

Sedikit terkekeh.

" aku akan senang hati mengakui Liu Xian sebagai anakku, meski dia mirip orang lain. Aku mencintai mereka berdua—jadi ku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak membuat Minseok dan Liu Xian tersakiti"

" tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Setidaknya untuk memahami—"

" apa lagi? Kau tau sifatmu sendiri dengan jelas, sekarang kau pasti tau apa yang akan Liu Xian lakukan karena bagaimanapun dia anakmu"

Luhan menatap Kris,

" Kris, aku sedang tidak main-main"

" kau kira aku sedang melawak?"

Keduanya saling menatap dan meyakinkan hingga Luhan berdiri.

" kemana?"

" memastikan semuanya, Liu—anak itu tidak mungkin anakku, kau sedang mengerjaiku dengan menyebut namja tadi sebagai anakku—"

" ku sarankan kau tidak usah mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, salah-salah Liu semakin membencimu dan Minseok? Minseok akan menyerah atas dirimu untuk entah keberapa kali lagi"

" Kris—"

Kris ikut berdiri.

" aku dan Tao bisa memasukkannya ke dalam akta keluargaku sebagai anak bawaan dari istri pertamaku, bahkan Tao sangat menyukainya. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu untuk belajar membuka hatimu—otakmu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menggunakan otakmu untuk berfikir?"

" tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya jika namja tadi adalah anakku? Bagaimana jika kau jadi aku? Apa kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Berpikirlah dengan logika—"

'PRANK!'  
Kris membanting gelas yang ia bawa, wajahnya benar-benar marah.

" lalu? Kau pikir dia anakku meski wajahnya sama denganmu?!apa kau masih tidak bisa berpikir?! Baik! Jika kau tidak mengakuinya, baik dia adalah anakku!"

" bukan aku tidak mengakuinya—hanya saja—"

" CUKUP! KA! Jangan temui Minseok lagi! Pantas anakmu begitu membencimu.."

" dia—mana mungkin dia anakku"

Muak, itulah yang tergambar di wajah Kris hingga sebuah tamparan membuyarkan ketegangan yang tercipta antara Kris dan Luhan.

" aku benar-benar membencimu Huang Luhan!"

" Min—"

" kau membuat eoniku tidak henti menangis, kau membuat Liu ku tidak berhenti mencoba menyakiti wajah sial yang kau berikan sebagai appa biologisnya! Jangan muncul lagi—aku benar-benar membencimu! Aku akan membunuhmu jika sampai Liu kenapa-napa"

Pekik Xiumin sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan.

" Liu—ada apa dengan Liu? Ada apa dengan anakku?"

Xiumin menggeleng, ia mendekati Minseok sambil menunduk.

" Liu—Liu membawa mobil papa—"

" MWO?!"

Minseok langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan Luhan.

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kesal, ia tidak perduli jika tindakannya mengganggu dan mengagetkan Hyunsoo yang sedang bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan Heechul.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Sehun, ia keluar dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi. Hangeng menutup ruang kerjanya dan mendekati Tao yang terlihat menahan kemaranannya.

" ada apa baby?"

" mana Luhan?! Dimana keparat itu?!"

" TAO!?"

Heechul meninggikan nada bicaranya saat mendengar Tao memanggil Luhan tanpa rasa hormat, ia tidak tau apa yang membuat Tao begitu marah hingga dia tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

" LUHAN! HUANG LUHAN!"

" HUANG ZITAO KECILKAN SUARAMU!"

Tao tidak memperdulikanperingatan Heechul bahkan ia terus-terusan memanggil Luhan hingga tamparan dari Heechul menghentikan kekacauan yang Tao buat. Hangeng menghela nafas dan menarik anak bungsunya untuk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya—

" ada apa baby?"

" hiks—aku malu—kenapa Tuhan membuatku memiliki gege seperti dirinya? Dia membuatku benar-benar malu di hadapan suamiku dan keluarganya. Hiks—aku—aku tidak bisa lagi menunjukkan wajahku di hadapan mereka, eothokke? Eothokke papa?!"

Hangeng memeluk Tao dan mengusap pelan kepala Tao.

" papa yakin mereka tidak akan membawamu ke dalam masalah Luhan—"

" hiks? Bagaimana mungkin ia memungkiri Liu Xian sebagai anaknya? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak yakin akan kehadiran seseorang yang memiliki wajah sama seperti dirinya!"

" apa maksudmu Tao?"

Tanya Sehun.

" Liu Xian, dia adalah anak bajingan itu!"

Ucap Tao.

" Tao—jaga sopan santunmu!"

Tekan Heechul.

" mama, bagaimana Tao bisa menjaga sopan santun Tao untuk orang macam dia? Sedangkan dia saja tidak bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain?"

Hangeng tak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk menenangkan perasaan putrinya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membekap erat anak bungsunya memberikan kenyamanan tertentu yang kiranya bisa membuat anaknya sedikit tenang.

" bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengakui jika anak seumuran dengan Xiumin adalah anakku? Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkanku, dan bagaimana kalian percaya jika dia adalah anakku? Jikapun benar dia anakku, dia masih berumur 9 tahun bukan 17 tahun. Dan lagi, teknologi operasi plastic sekarang semakin canggih—apakah kalian masih bisa perca—"

Mata Luhan melebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Xiumin! Bawa Liu dan Minseok pergi"

Ucapan dingin dari Kris bagaikan perintah yang harus di laksanakan. Hangeng menghela nafas saat merasakan tangis Tao semakin kuat di dadanya kala mendengar suara Kris. Ia memandang Minseok dan Liu dengan wajah yang meminta maaf.

" aku kesini hanya untuk mengajak Tao pulang—"

Ucap Kris.  
Begitu dingin dengan luapan emosi marah yang tertahan.

" kini semua berahir"

.

.

.

" hiks"

Tao menggeleng, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hangeng.  
Heechul, Sehun dan Kyungsoo—mereka bertiga hanya menjadi patung yang tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana keadaan sekarang hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau, tanpa imbuh apapun yang sedikit saja bisa mereka baca.

" Tao, Kris datang menjemputmu—"

Ucap Kyungsoo setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang ada di dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

" Wu Zi Tao, kajja kita pulang"

Ulang Kris.  
Mengetahui Kris benar-benar tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah keluarganya, Tao langsung merenggangkan pelukannya pada Hangeng.

" gege—"

Kris mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tao. Ya Tao terlalu tau bagaimana Kris akan selalu memanggilnya nama lengkapnya saat ia menekankan sesuatu pada orang yang ia panggil. Setelah Tao menyambutnya dan berada dalam pelukannya Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan.

" kau akan menyesal, Huang Luhan"

Tutup Kris sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Huang.

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah yang menyelimuti suasana mobil dimana Xiumin sibuk menyetir mobil sambil melirik kaca spion yang menampilkan anak dan ibu sedang sibuk dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sendiri.

" hentikan mobil—"

Ucap Liu Xian memecahkan keheningan. Xiumin yang kaget langsung menginjak rem, Liu Xian langsung menuruni mobil yang disusul Minseok yang mengekor untuk keluar dari mobil.

" Liu—"

" aku butuh sendiri mama, tenang saja aku tidak apa"

" Liu—mianhe"

Liu Xian memaksakan senyumnya untuk sekedar menenangkan Minseok yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan akibat apa yang mereka dengar hari ini.

" gweanchana, mama. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu…Cho Minseok, uri eoma—Saranghaeyo "

Senyum manis dari Liu Xian hanya bertahan 5 detik sebelum sebuah truk yang tengah mencoba melanggar aturan lalu lintas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata pengemudi di jalan tol.

'BRUKKK!DUAGGKKHKSSSS!'

" LIU XIAAAANNNNNNN!"

Minseok dan Xiumin menjadi saksi akan keganasan pengenadara kendaraan bermotor yang tidak memenuhi aturan, mereka menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh orang yang mereka sayangi terlempar begitu jauh.

Tidak perduli bagaimana padatnya kendaraan, Minseok berlari mendekati tubuh anaknya yang bermandikan darah. Siang itu hujan tidak turun seperti yang terjadi di drama atau film, siang itu matahari hanya bercaya layaknya seperti biasanya.

" Liu!"

Liu Xian masih bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Minseok.

" don't cry, remember I will always loving you. Thanks so much for become my lovely mother..i love you—ma—"

Ucapan terbata itu tidak lagi terdengar saat Liu Xian tidak sadarkan diri. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Minseok yang memecahkan kekacauan di tengah jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# END

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA **

Eothokke? 

.

.

**BYE BYE**

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga kkkkk

**SEE YAA**

**MIAN BARU BALES REVIEW DARI READER  
( Semoga membantu )#fufufu**

**.**

**.**

**minjaeboojilid2 **: bukan hanya Tao, semuanya adalah korban kejahilan dari otak author yang sableng ini hahahaha #mian

**Blacknancho **: hahahaha mian, previewnya typo selamatkan Minseokie! Hahahahaha anggap aja imajinasi author tentang si umin n Kris yang bersaudara, imajinasi orang sarap kkkk #jangan di pikir terlalu mendalam

**feyy **: emang bukan kkkk….thanks pujiannya

**KimRyeona19 **: belum ada yang tersakiti kecuali Umin dan Luhan hahhahahahha

**luckygirl91 : **iya begitulah…

**anandaayularassati : **yess! Ada yang penasaran!

**kuroshinjubaozi** : yesss! Author semangat nyiksa Luhan huuhuhuhuhuhu mian lama updatenya

**XmDd9097** :

**sayangsemuamembersuju** : yayaya lanjuuuttt…

**elfishminxiu** : sepertinya author masih ingin menyiksa Luhan dulu

**hellotaeng** : hahahahaha typo yang ga sengaja hahaha

**jengjong **: hahhaha thanks supportnya kkkk

**VinChan23 **: lanjut? Mungkin hanya lewat inbox aja deh nanti ahirnya hahahahahaa

**XM** : makin kesian Luhan?

**lumin** :

**kikirizky26 **: udah kejawab belum penasarannya?

**guest yang penasaran tingkat dewa **: hahaha author hiatus bentar kkkk, cz pening banget pala author ngeliat pertikaian tiada ahir hahahaha #abaikan. Penjelasan babe Minseok? Itukan masih rahasia juga hahahaha pantes aja kamu ga ngerti hahahaha. Lanjut ampe tamat? Entahlah #mulaiLelah

**MinYeolKook** : entah ya, sepertinya author mulai galau dengan keadaan LuMin TT. Apalagi ama keadaan Taoris huhuhuuhuhu #nyesek. Chen hamil? Chapter berapaan? Perasaan baru ini aku nulis chapnya Chen ama Chanyeol—author bingung?—

**bukanhaters** : hahaha nyantai aja, mungkin kamunya yang belum baca dari awal atau emang masih belum nyampe ama bahasa/ alur ceritanya. Kkkk kosa katanya emang rada –ehem—

**PCY-JI **: ga usah penasaran kkkk karena semua sudah terbaca dari awal hahahaha

**HamsterXiumin **: Hahaha kejawab sudah di chap ini tentang pernikahan mereka #fufufufufu

**Genieaaa **: hahaha bisa donng kan autor yang bikin mereka kakak adik hhahahaha. Udah kejawab pertanyaannya tentang nikah enggaknya KrisMin.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Little Girl Is My Girl**

.

.

**Sedikit cuap-cuap**

**OH LONG TIME NO SEE? Ahirnya Update, kkk Mian lamaaaaaa**

**Hahaha**

**#aku menderita#**

**Gomawo **

.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf untuk kesalahan diksi atau kata-kata entah itu EYD atau apalah-apalah, karena author memang jarang review ulang untuk EYD

Tolong maafnya untuk typo yang bertebaran kayak kupu-kupu #BOW

**Happy Reading**

**Please don't become silent readers**

.

**Summary** : Karna suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam waktu dekat, kedua orang tua Minseok merubah Minseok ( 16 th ) menjadi Xiumin ( 6 th ). Minseok yang mengecil dititipkan kepada tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan mendengar dan membaca sebuah drama, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, disaat aku telah membuatnya menangis—? disaat aku telah melukainya dengan teramat?..maaf, hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan kala melihat kilau liquid bening yang melayang di udara sebagai tanda rasa sakitmu_

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

" kau akan menyesal, Huang Luhan"

Tutup Kris sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Huang.

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah yang menyelimuti suasana mobil dimana Xiumin sibuk menyetir mobil sambil melirik kaca spion yang menampilkan anak dan ibu sedang sibuk dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sendiri.

" hentikan mobil—"

Ucap Liu Xian memecahkan keheningan. Xiumin yang kaget langsung menginjak rem, Liu Xian langsung menuruni mobil yang disusul Minseok yang mengekor untuk keluar dari mobil.

" Liu—"

" aku butuh sendiri mama, tenang saja aku tidak apa"

" Liu—mianhe"

Liu Xian memaksakan senyumnya untuk sekedar menenangkan Minseok yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan akibat apa yang mereka dengar hari ini.

" gweanchana, mama. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu…Cho Minseok, uri eoma—Saranghaeyo "

Senyum manis dari Liu Xian hanya bertahan 5 detik sebelum sebuah truk yang tengah mencoba melanggar aturan lalu lintas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata pengemudi di jalan tol.

'BRUKKK!DUAGGKKHKSSSS!'

" LIU XIAAAANNNNNNN!"

Minseok dan Xiumin menjadi saksi akan keganasan pengenadara kendaraan bermotor yang tidak memenuhi aturan, mereka menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh orang yang mereka sayangi terlempar begitu jauh.

Tidak perduli bagaimana padatnya kendaraan, Minseok berlari mendekati tubuh anaknya yang bermandikan darah. Siang itu hujan tidak turun seperti yang terjadi di drama atau film, siang itu matahari hanya bercaya layaknya seperti biasanya.

" Liu!"

Liu Xian masih bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Minseok.

" don't cry, remember I will always loving you. Thanks so much for become my lovely mother..i love you—ma—"

Ucapan terbata itu tidak lagi terdengar saat Liu Xian tidak sadarkan diri. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Minseok yang memecahkan kekacauan di tengah jalan raya.

..

.

.

.

.

" **Happiness, For Ending"**

.

.

.

Berdiri menatap cemas ke arah ruang operasi seorang namja menghela nafas setelah keluar dari ruangan—

" Sunbae! Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" kau tau dengan pasti jika Jongie tidak bisa di selamatkan hanya karena operasi—"

" hyung—"

" mianhe, sejak awal mustahil untuk mendapatkannya kembali—"

Namja tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon, meski ia tau jika seseorang yang ada di dalam ruang operasi tidak mungkin bisa terbangun kecuali ada keajaiban lain. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat Kyuhyun menepuk punggungnya untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

" Dokter! Kami butuh ahli bedah!"

Ucap seorang suster yang berlarian mendekati Kyuhyun dan namja itu.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" seorang telah menjadi korban tabrak lari—saat ini keadaannya benar-benar kritis, hipotesa pertama adalah kerusakan pada jantung yang kemungkinan terkena patahan tulang rusuk"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang kini sedang mengangkat kepalanya.

" Jongie—tunggulah sebentar, aku akan melakukan tugasku"

" tapi Yunho—"

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil memandang ruang operasi yang sudah meredup.

" Jongie juga menginginkannya, aku akan menyelamatkan orang lain. Jongie, tunggulah sebentar—aku akan kembali"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk setelah meminta beberapa perawat untuk merawat jenazah dari orang yang berada di dalam ruang operasi.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat anaknya berdiri di depan ruang operasi dengan pakaian yang bersimbah darah.

" Min—"

Dua yeoja yang tengah berpelukan itu langsung menoleh.

" papa! Selamatkan anakku!"

" EH?!"

" pa! selamatkan Liu Xian! Jebal—"

" Liu?"

Dengan perasaan yang tidak percaya Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruang operasi bersama dengan Yunho yang sudah memakai pakaian operasi. Keduanya melakukan yang mereka bisa untuk menyelamatkan Liu Xian, mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk mengangkat beberapa potongan kaca dan tulang rusuk yang menembus jantung.

" kita harus mengangkat jantungnya—"

Guman Kyuhyun lirih.

" tidak ada donor—kita tidak mungkin mendapatkan pendonor sesingkat mungkin—"

Sanggah Yunho, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mencoba untuk menjauh dari namja yang mereka operasi dengan bantuan beberapa asisten operasi.

" cucuku—Yunho, ambil jantungku untuknya! Aku—aku kakeknya"

" sunbae?"

Kyunhyun mengangguk.

" aku yang membuat anak ini seperti ini—Yunho, kali ini aku mohon padamu selamatkan dia. Kau membutuhkan donor? Ambil dari tubuhku—kau bisa ambil apapun dariku, asalkan dia selamat"

Yunho menggeleng.  
Setelah beberapa saat Yunho tersenyum dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

" kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada namja ini setelah kita berhasil menyelamatkannya, Jongie—dia akan membantu kita. Perawat Kim! Siapkan meja operasi pencangkokan jantung sekarang juga, siapkan juga Kim Jaejong sebagai pendonornya—"

" Yun—"

" kaupun akan melakukan sama bukan? Aku ingin mencobanya, jika dia adalah cucumu—besar kemungkinan dia cucu dari Heechul noona dan Jaejong akan senang dengan kenyataan dia bisa membantu orang lain"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit ragu.

" keluarlah, katakan pada walinya untuk menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang ada—"

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menemui Minseok yang kini berada di pelukan Sungmin.

" akibat donor darah yang terlalu lama, ia kehabisan darah terlalu banyak—"

" papa/Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" jantungnya—kemungkinan untuk berfungsi normal 0,01%"

" Kyu! Kau bisa membuka dadaku lagi, kau bisa memberikan jantung milikku untuknya—"

Kyuhyun menggeleng saat mendengar Kris membentaknya sambil memegang dada yang baru saja beberapa bulan lalu ia selamatkan.

" itu tidak mudah, donor darah dari orang yang seharusnya tidak memberikannya darah saja sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa—apalagi ini—aku harap kalian menyiapkan perasaan kalian untuk kemungkinan terburuk"

" papa—"

" Minseokie—papa akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Liu Xian kita, namun aku harap—kau akan menerima apapun hasilnya. Mianhe, semua salah papa—"

Setelah mencium Minseok, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang operasi bersamaan dengan datangnya rombongan yang membawa tubuh Jaejong.

8 jam waktu yang sudah terlewati oleh Minseok dan keluarganya perluhkan untuk menunggu kepastian di meja operasi.

" bagaimana keadaan Tao, Kris?"

Kris mengangguk.

" dia sedikit lemah dan pusing karena memberikan darahnya 2 kali—Kibum sedang menemaninya"

Siwon mengangguk.

" jangan pernah menyalahkan Tao atas apa yang gegenya lakukan—"

Kris menggeleng.

" bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkan malaikat seperti dia? Aku bukan orang yang tidak tau diri—aku memang membenci Luhan, namun aku tidak akan membenci orang-orang yang ada di samping Luhan tanpa alasan. Apa lagi Tao, tidak ada alasan untukku untuk membenci dirinya. Dia terlalu baik untuk ku benci, terlalu baik untuk menjadi dongsaeng dari seorang bajingan seperti Huang Luhan"

Desis Kris.  
Hangeng dan Heechul datang bersama dengan Sehun.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Heechul.  
Siwon mengangkat bahunya.

" Liu Xian—saat ini dia sedang di operasi untuk pencangkokan jantung. Ia menjadi korban tabrak lari setelah meninggalkan rumah kalian"

" Tao?"

Tanya Sehun.

" dia ada di ruangan sebelah, karena kesombongan saudaranya—Tao rela mendonorkan 800 cc darahnya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama"

" itu tidak mungkin! Bahkan tidak akan ada dokter yang memberikan ijin untuk memberikan lebih darahnya dari 400cc dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan, maksud ajussi—"

Siwon mengangguk.

" itulah yang bisa dokter lakukan setidaknya memaksa metabolisme darah milik Tao secepat mungkin pulih untuk setidaknya menjaga kestabilan darah Liu Xian yang di bawah standar, karena saat kami menelfon Luhan, untuk setidaknya mau mendonorkan beberapa cc darahnya untuk Liu—dia mengatakan jika Liu bukan anaknya dan entahlah apa yang dia katakan, terlalu menyakitkan jika Minseok sampai tau"

Heechul menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih berlumuran darah yang mulai mengering, dengan pelukan Sungmin membuat Minseok sedikit merasakan nyaman. Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan mengangguk pada yeoja seumuran dengannya.

" mama di sini nak, aku yakin Liu kita akan selamat"

Bisik Heechul.

" hiks, dia akan selamat"

.

.

.

10 jam, waktu yang di perluhkan untuk menyelamatkan detak jantung Liu Xian. Beberapa dokter handal di kerahkan untuk membantu operasi hingga tubuhnya di bawa ke ruang ICU dengan hanya dokter yang bisa mendekatinya.

" Xiu, pulanglah dan bawakan pakaian untuk jie-jie mu"

" Chen-jie dalam perjalanan kemari, dia bilang akan membawakan keperluan jiejie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saat bertemu mata dengan Sungmin yang langsung melepas pelukannya pada Minseok.

" aku harus ke pemakaman—"

" wae?"

" Jaejong-ssi, dia sudah meninggal beberapa saat sebelum Liu di opersi"

" tapi Yunho tadi—"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya.

" kenyataannya, Yunho adalah orang yang paling tabah. Bahkan dengan senyum yang menyebalkan ia memberikan jantung Jaejong untuk Liu"

" ja—"

" kajja, setidaknya aku ingin menyampaikan maafku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya"

Ahirnya Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun, saat ini banyak orang yang akan menguatkan Minseok terlebih ia melihat Chen yang berlari memeluk Minseok meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berjalan sedikit pelan di belakangnya.

.

.

Yunho terlihat begitu tabah berdiri menggunakan jas hitam dan sapu tangan putih menerima setiap penghormatan yang para tamu berikan.

" kami tidak akan melupakannya—"

" sudalah, aku dan Jaejong bersyukur karena kami memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasien. Aku yakin dia akan senang karena bisa membantu sunbae kesayangannya"

Ucap Yunho tenang.

" aku merasa malu—"

" wae?"

" karena apa yang ku katakan setelah tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jaejong. Seharusnya aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkannya kembali—"

Yunho tersenyum.

" karena itulah Jongie ku menyukai sunbae, begitu lugas dengan kata-kata menusuk namun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja demi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Aku tahu dari Jongie, makanya aku percaya padamu. Aku memang berharap dia masih bisa berada di sampingku, namun aku juga tau—akan lebih baik jika ia terbebas dari penyakitnya. Aku berterima kasih atas apa yang sunbae berikan padaku dan pada Jongie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" kami pergi dulu—"

" kabari aku jika ada perkembangan tentang cucu sunbae"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ulang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan Luhan, saat ini Luhan sedang sibuk membuka-buka map yang memang menumpuk untuk diperiksa dan ditanda tangani.

" kau benar-benar tidak menganggap Liu anakmu?"

" Soo-ya, ini kantor"

" kau—apa kau ingin menjadi egois lagi? Kau masih ingin kehilangan Minseok dan gila akan dirinya? Kau benar-benar menjijikan Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan Minseok namun tidak mengakui anak kalian? Apa kau gila?"

Luhan meletakkan map yang ia baca dan menatap Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo, aku ingatkan ini kantor. Kita bisa membicarakan hal pribadi di rumah, lagian ini masalah pribadiku dan Minseok untuk apa kau ikut campur? Urusi saja urusanmu dengan Sehun! Aku tekankan, aku tidak ingin di bohongi, aku akan menerima anak Minseok namun tidak dengan anak itu—dia membohongiku dan membohongi semua orang. Dia menggunakan wajahku untuk mengelabuhi semua orang, bahkan Minseokku lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada aku. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku jika dia adalah palsu?"

" Xi Luhan!"

" akan lebih baik jika ia mati dan meninggalkan Minseok untuk selama-lamanya bukan?"

'PLAK!'

" kau akan menyesal dengan ucapanmu, harusnya kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Harusnya kau melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai appa—setidaknya kau adalah manusia yang membutuhkan manusia lain jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya. Darah kalian sama! Gen kalian sama! Apa lagi yang ingin kau cari? Apa kah kau tidak berfikir Liu Xian memiliki alasan mengapa ia sampai begini? Apa kau sudah menanyakan alasannya? Alasan yang tidak lain hanya karena dirimu 'HUANG LU HAN'"

Luhan memincingkan matanya.

" maksudmu? Semua karena aku?"

" kau tidak tau? Entah dari mana datangnya Liu Xian, yang jelas dia lebih baik darimu. Kau hanya pecundang yang amat brengsek untuk dikatakan sebagai pecundang. Apa gunanya kau menyendiri dan merenungi kesalahanmu selama 10 tahun? Bahkan kau masih mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kau masih mementingkan dirimu sendiri, kau masih terobsesi akan Minseok—dan aku berani memastikan kau akan menyesal lebih menyesal dari pada 10 tahun yang lalu"

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke arah pintu.

" saat ini anak Minseok sedang mengalami kritis akibat sikap egoismu, bahkan Tao harus menguras banyak darah di dalam tubuhnya untuk waktu singkat. Jika anak itu sampai kenapa-napa—aku tidak yakin Minseok akan sudi melihatmu"

Ucapan dingin dari Kyungsoo membuat Luhan kaget.  
Perlahan ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat Siwon memohon padanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit karena membutuhkan donor darah. Luhan langsung bergegas mengambil jas nya, ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju mobilnya yang ada di bagasi.

Suasana rumah sakit saat Luhan datang sudah sunyi dimana ia menemukan keluarganya dan keluarga Minseok berada di depan pintu ruang ICU. Siwon yang melihat ke datangan Luhan langsung mendekati Luhan.

" lebih baik kau pergi sebelum Kris menemukanmu disini"

" aku—aku—"

" Huang Luhan, KA!"

Penekanan dari Hangeng membuat Luhan kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Hangeng seakan meminta penjelasan namun Hangeng sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apapun ataupun melihat wajahnya.

" pergilah, dan jangan pernah muncul di depan keluargaku!"

Xiumin mendorong Luhan menjauh, sebelum berbalik Luhan menarik yeoja yang mirip dengan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai pergi ke atap. Meski Xiumin menolak namun ahirnya yeoja itu mengikuti langkah Luhan.

Di atap, Xiumin melepaskan paksa lengannya dari cengkraman Luhan dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan kesal.

" jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi—aku yakin kau tau semuanya"

" apa lagi? Bahwa kau adalah ajussi gila yang tega membunuh anaknya secara perlahan?"

" anak? Benarkah Liu Xian adalah anakku?"

Xiumin menghela nafas menajamkan tatapannya.

" kau benar-benar brengsek! Apa penjelasan Kris ajussi tidak jelas? Apa penjelasan Hangeng ajussi dan papaku tidak kau dengarkan? Liu Xian adalah anak biologismu!"

" namja itu bukan anakku! Setidaknya jika sekarang aku memiliki anak, umurnya sekitar 9 tahun! Xiumin, kau tidak bodohkan?"

" kau yang bodoh!"

Umpat Xiumin.

Hangeng yang khawatir akan emosi Luhan langsung membuka pintu atap.

" Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi Luhan? Apa kau masih tidak mau mendengarkanku?"

" papa! Kau—penjelasanmu tidak masuk akal! Di dunia ini—tidak ada cloning atau semacamnya! Atau pembesaran daya tahan tubuh seperti yang papa jelaskan padaku— dan jelas-jelas kalian bersekongkol menipuku agar aku dan Minseok tidak bersatu"

Hangeng menggeleng, ia melihat air mata Xiumin.

" aku adalah cloning dari eoni—aku, umurku sebenarnya adalah 12 tahun terhitung sejak eoni mengecil. Alasan papaku melakukan penelitian tentang cloning dan sejenisnya adalah karena dia benar-benar muak dengan apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tau? Saat ini papaku benar-benar merasa bersalah hingga nyaris gila karena apa yang terjadi padaku dan Liu! Setiap malam dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menangis dan meminta maaf padaku atau pada Liu. Aku memang hanya sekedar cloning, Liu memang hanya sekedar anak efek dari hasil percobaan yang tidak sengaja hadir. Proses keberadaan kami memang tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun—kami juga merasakan sakit, kami juga merasakan luka, kami juga bisa merasakan apa yang biasa manusia rasakan—bahkan kami lebih peka dari pada orang lain! Karena kami tau bagaimana rasa sakit saat menerima kenyataan jika kami adalah hasil rekayasa!"

Pekik Xiumin.

" Min—pergilah, biarkan papa yang menjelaskan pada anak papa—"

" hiks—jika kau ingin tau bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun hampir gila, bagaimana Cho Minseok menderita, bagaimana Cho Xiumin dan Cho Liuxian yang tersisihkan karena kami harus berbaur dengan orang lain yang bahkan usia mereka berada jauh di hadapan kami, bagaimana kami harus menjadi pintar dan dewasa sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh kami. Di saat anak-anak lain sedang asik bermain dengan kedua orang tua mereka, berkelahi dengan teman sebaya mereka—aku dan Liu Xian harus berusaha menjadi sesuai dengan perkembangan tubuh kami. Belajar lebih cepat, memaksa pikiran kami untuk sejalan dengan perkembangan yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan…kau sudah melihatnya…hasil dari kerja keras kami—dan betapa tidak adilnya, saat kerja keras kami disangkal dengan logika yang ada "

Xiumin langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar membiarkan Luhan dan Hangeng berdiam di atap. Hangeng menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

" bagaimana aku mendidikmu, adalah hal yang paling ingin aku ketahui dan aku tanyakan. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa mendidik ke 3 buah hatiku adalah hal yang paling aku sesali hingga saat ini. Tao begitu terluka dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan akan penolakanmu—dia masih saja polos hingga Kris harus menjemputnya bersama dengan Xiumin, Minseok dan Liu Xian. Jika saja dia tidak sepolos itu, jika saja aku mengajarinya untuk bersikap dewasa dan tidak memanjakannya mungkin Liu Xian dan Minseok akan baik-baik saja sekarang ini. Papa sudah menjelaskan jika Liu Xian adalah benar anakmu, anak dari perlakuanmu pada Minseok. Tidak ada yang menipumu, tidak ada kebohongan yang kami ciptakan—kami bahkan membuka lebar informasi padamu memintamu untuk bertanya apa saja yang kau ingin ketahui baik dari teknologi atau medis, secara detail kami membuka untuk kau ketahui. Saat Minseok mengecil, atau sebelumnya—papa mengetahui semuanya. Papa hanya butuh kejujuranmu untuk mengakui jika kau mencintai Minseok, namun yang papa tau hanyalah pembenaran-pembenaran dari alasan yang tidak bisa kau ucapkan dan terima dengan baik. Papa sudah mati-matian membujuk Minseok dan Liu Xian untuk pulang ke korea, karena papa merasa itulah yang terbaik untuk kalian bertiga. Tapi papa salah, sekali lagi papa salah karena membiarkanmu mendekati mereka. Bukan kebahagiaan yang kalian dapatkan, namun justru kesedihan yang terulang—sungguh, papa begitu menyesal karena telah membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan penelitian untuk menciptakan individu baru, membiarkan Kyuhyun membuat keputusan memaafkanmu—membuat mereka kembali hanya demi dirimu dan keegoisan papa sebagai orang tua darimu—kau tau bagaimana papa harus membuang semua rasa bersalah itu? Jika papa memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, semua sudah percumah mereka sudah muak menerima permohonan maaf dariku, dariku yang egois ini"

Ucap Hangeng.

Namja tampan yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu kini benar-benar terlihat bingung.

" Liu, dia adalah darah dagingmu. Anak yang Minseok dan keluarganya selamatkan darimu. Mereka tau, jika kau akan seperti ini namun mereka juga tidak tau jika kau benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih—"

" papa—"

Hangeng menggeleng.

" sekarang semua berahir, Liu Xian—mungkin untuk selamanya dia tidak akan menerimamu sebagai appanya"

" papa—"

" Minseok—dia benar-benar tidak akan mampu melihatmu yang tidak menginginkan anaknya"

.

.

.

.

Chen mendekati Minseok yang masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan anaknya.

" makanlah—aku akan menggantikanmu berjaga"

Minseok menggeleng, air matanya masih setia membasahi pipi cubbynya.

" Min—ini sudah seminggu, kau harus makan. Walau hanya sesuap demi Liu"

" bagaimana aku bisa makan? Liu-ku, karena keegoisanku tentang cintaku pada Luhan—aku harus mengorbankan dirinya, eothokke?"

" setidaknya, biarkan Liu Xian melihatmu saat ia terbangun nanti"

Bisik Chen.  
Setelah beberapa kali bujukan ahirnya Minseok mengangguk, ia berjalan keluar ruangan yang memisahkan Liu Xian dan para penjenguknya.

" eoni—"

" katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia meraih kepala anaknya. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat melihat bagaimana Minseok seperti mayat hidup yang mati segan hiduppun tidak mampu. Ia juga seorang ibu, kurang lebih ia tau penderitaan Minseok lebih parah dari pada penderitaannya yang melihat anaknya seperti tidak bertenaga.

'Srakk'

Pintu ruangan kamar rawat Liu Xian terbuka.

" Oh, kau sudah keluar? Makanlah dengan baik—"

" dokter—apa Liu baik-baik saja?"

Yunho terkekeh.

" tentu saja, aku yakin Liu hanya sedang menyiapkan jantungnya"

" kau yakin?"

" tentu saja, percayalah pada hobae kesayangan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku permisi masuk ke dalam"

Sungmin mengangguk, Minseok langsung melihat ke arah kaca yang menunjukkan apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan sambil tersenyum-senyum. Setelah mengangguk pada Chen ia keluar menemui Minseok yang langsung berdiri setelah menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

" makanlah dengan tenang—"

" bagaimana keadaan Liu?"

" kau mau kabar baik atau kabar buruk dulu?"

Minseok menunduk, raut wajahnya mulai menegang.

" katakan padaku kabar buruk—aku lebih ingin mendengarnya"

Bisik Minseok.  
Sungmin meraih pundak Minseok ke dalam rangkulannya, ia menatap ke arah namja tampan yang sudah menjadi hobaenya bertahun-tahun di kedokteran. Yunho mengangguk pada Sungmin—

" kabar buruknya adalah kau—aku menyarankan agar kau bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya—"

" maksudnya?"

Yunho menatap Sungmin.

" dalam seminggu ke depan, Liu—dia akan sering mengeluh kesakitan—"

" maksudmu? Cucuku?"

Yunho mengangguk.  
Minseok langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat kaget—

" mama, kenapa dengan Liu? Apa yang terjadi pada Liu? Mama? Dokter?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah panik Minseok.

" Liu Xian akan segera sadar, itu kabar baiknya"

" Eh?"

" kabar buruknya setelah dia sadar, kemungkinan dia akan mengeluh sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan melihat perkembangan hasil operasi yang dokter Cho lakukan padanya, sepertinya dia akan menginap di sini beberapa minggu"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" Liuku?"

" dia akan bangun—"

" jinja?"

Minseok mengangkat tangan Yunho sebelum berlari kecil ke arah kaca yang membatasi ruangannya dengan ruangan Liu. Chen yang melihat perilaku Minseok hanya memiringkan kepala bingung, namun saat melihat bagaimana expresi yang tercetak di wajah Minseok, Chen tau jika itu kabar baik.

" sekarang ku sarankan kau bergegas untuk berdandan—"

" eh? Wae?"

Tanya Minseok dan Sungmin.  
Yunho terkekeh, ia mengerling pada Sungmin yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada namja tampan itu.

" hanya berjaga-jaga jika penyakit Jongie ikut terbawa ke dalam tubuh Liu—"

" hehehehe—itu tidak lucu, Yun"

" memang tidak, tapi mengingat hanya itu yang tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Kim Jaejong—jadi berjaga saja"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Sungmin setelah Yunho pamit pergi.  
Sungmin menggeleng.

" mama—"

" hhehe—lebih baik kau memang berdandan"

Komen Sungmin.

" wae?"

" mulut Jaejong tidak kalah pedas dari eoninya"

" maksud mama?"

" hiii semoga saja, penyakit bawaan itu tidak menular hanya karena pencangkokan jantung. Cepatlah berberes, kau ingin menemui Liu saat dia sadar bukan?"

Minseok mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mata elang kehitaman itu mulai bercahaya, tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dua manik tajam mulai terekam di setiap pasang mata yang melihat menunggu untuk kerjapan yang kesekian kali. Hingga bibir tipis, pucat nan kaku itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan 10 derajat, dengan sambutan air mata dari seorang yang tidak henti menangis kala menunggunya mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membentuk sebuah tanda akan kehidupan.

" hiks—"

Tangan itu mulai membalas remasan dari tangan mungil yang terasa begitu lembut dan hangat dengan air mata yang membasahinya.

" ma—"

" mama disini nak—"

" ul—ji—ma"

" hiks—"

Yunho tersenyum saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Liu Xian.

" Minseok-ssi, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

" hiks?"

Yunho memegang pundak Minseok dan tersenyum kearah Minseok.

" agar aku bisa memastikan bahwa anakmu tidak kenapa-napa"

" jinjja?"

Minseok mencium kening Liu Xian dan pergi ke luar, disambut oleh Kyuhyun dan anggota keluarga yang lain Minseok menangis bahagia. Yunho memeriksa Liu Xian dengan teliti—

" seorang yeoja cantik mendatangiku saat aku koma—"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mencatat rekap medis Liu Xian.

" nugu?"

Tanya Yunho, ia menoleh ke arah Liu Xian yang menggeleng amat pelan.

" dia—dia bilang, dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia bilang—kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dan rambut terurai, dengan gaun yang katanya pernah pemberian darimu. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut seperti mama—tersenyum begitu bahagia. Dia akan menunggumu, ia bilang akan mengirimkan penggantinya untukmu. Memberikan orang yang terbaik yang bisa menemanimu hingga Tuhan menakdirkan kalian bertemu kembali"

" be—benarkah?"

Liu Xian mengangguk pelan.

" ia akan bahagia jika kau bahagia—"

Yunho mengangguk.

" dokter—aku mengantuk"

" tidurlah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu"

Liu Xian menutup matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho yang sedang menyesap kopi pesanannya, kopi itu masih terlihat mengepul dengan udara malam yang menerbangkan asap putih dan aroma manis kopi.

" Yun—gomawo"

" apa yang sunbae katakan? Untuk apa berterima kasih?"

" entahlah, aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat aku melihatmu. Kata-kata terimakasih dan maaf. Semua itu terekam begitu saja di bibirku"

Yunho terkekeh kecil.

" tidak ada yang perlu sunbae sesali, Jongie—dia sedang menungguku dengan bahagia. Liu mengatakan bahwa Jongie terlihat cantik dengan senyum lembut. Mendengar itu, aku benar-benar bahagia. Meski aku tidak bisa melihat senyum itu lagi, hatiku benar-benar lega dan bahagia. 5 tahun terahir aku tidak bisa melihat senyum itu—tidak bisa melihat senyum Jongie yang lembut. Yang bisa ku lihat hanya senyum dengan kesakitan yang tertahan. Tersenyum di depanku seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun pada tubuhnya namun saat aku lepas dari pandangannya ia menangis kesakitan…aku juga dokter, tapi aku tidak tau jika Cancer yang ia derita benar-benar membuatnya menderita dan menangis sendirian hingga ia tak lagi bisa tersenyum. Aku bodoh—hyung, aku tidak pernah mendengar peringatanmu dan hanya sibuk dengan ambisiku mengalahkanmu. Aku bodoh—"

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung namja yang 12 tahun lebih muda darinya.

" sudahlah—aku yakin, Jae tidak keberatan dengan ambisimu. Dan yang aku tahu, Jae adalah yeoja keras kepala yang setia menemani ambisimu dengan segala sikap yang ia miliki. Dia benar-benar dongsaeng Kim Heechul, jadi aku tau bagaimana cara dia mencintaimu. Jja! Kau bilang dia sudah bahagiakan? Sekarang giliran kau yang harus bahagia—"

" aku sudah bahagia hyung"

" tsk! Jaejong akan membunuhmu jika kau mengatakan bahagia dengan kelakuan seperti ini. Sudahlah—kajja kita makan, aku dengar dari Chen—putri kecilku menghancurkan dapurnya hanya untuk membuat makanan yang ia bawa ke mari. Kita makan bersama-sama"

" nantilah—aku masih ingin di sini"

" tsk, nanti aku akan membunuhmu setelah melihat hasil rekap medis cucuku"

Yunho terkekeh.

" tsk, Jongie tidak akan mengijinkan aku mati semudah itu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menjabat tangan Yunho.

" tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan Jung Yunho hahaha"

" hahaha coba saja"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho tertawa menyahuti candaan dari Kyuhyun.

" gomawo hyung"

" kau adalah dongsaengku, jadi tetaplah bahagia"

Yunho tersenyum membalas uluran tangan dari Kyuhyun.

" kajja—"

.

.

.

Suasana kamar rawat Liu Xian begitu ramai dengan celotehan dari Xiumin.

" mama—bisakah kau matikan radio rusak itu?"

" YA!"

Minseok terkekeh melihat perdebatan kecil yang Xiumin ciptakan dengan Liu Xian.

" oh? Sejak kapan kau berani melawanku?"

Tanya Xiumin.

" aku sudah dewasa, cerewet"

Mata Xiumin melebar, ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

" sepertinya memang—"

" Kim Jaejong"

Ucap Yunho yang baru masuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang terkekeh.

" nugu?"

Tanya Liu Xian.

" orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padamu, dia sepupu jauh dari Heechul noona"

Liu Xian mengangguk.

" ma—"

"hmm?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Liu Xian.

" aku ingin menyuapimu—"

" eh?"

" noona—bisakah kau menyiapkannya?"

Xiumin yang sedang merajuk akibat dikatai cerewet langsung mengangguk. Ia membantu menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa untuk Minseok. Dengan bantuan Chen, Liu Xian bisa duduk dan memegang sendok dengan benar. Ya, tangannya masih terlihat kaku dan lemas akibat obat bius yang Yunho dan Kyuhyun berikan pasca operasi. Chen membantu Liu Xian untuk menyuapi Minseok yang entah mengapa mulai menangis—

" mama—"

" aniya—mama—mama hanya gembira chagy"

" uljima"

Minseok mengangguk dan menerima suapan dari Liu Xian. Semua yang melihat bagaimana interaksi ibu dan anak itu tersenyum lega. Kris memeluk Tao yang mulai menangis haru. Liu Xian menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum bersama dengan Kyuhyun, sedikit lama hingga semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengikuti arah pandangan Liu Xian. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ia juga menunjuk dirinya sendiri seakan bertanya jika arah pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Sekuat tenaga Liu Xian membelokkan arah tangan yang Chen arahkan ke arah Minseok, namja berusia 10 tahun itu mengarahkan tangannya dengan sendok penuh makanan ke arah Yunho.

" mendekatlah, aku susah untuk meracunimu jika kau jauh"

'DEGH!'

Yunho menajamkan telinganya.

" Jaejong—"

Bisik Sungmin dan Heechul.  
Yunho menoleh ke arah dua yeoja yang juga kenal baik dengan Jaejongnya. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Yunho seakan memberikan perintah pada namja tampan itu untuk menuruti keinginan Liu Xian.

" Liu—?"

Liu Xian menggeleng saat melihat tanda tanya di mata Minseok.

'Satu suap'

Mengarah ke Yunho.

' Satu suap'

Mengarah ke Minseok.  
Suap demi suap terarah dengan teratur ke Minseok dan Yunho. Di iringi senyuman bahagia yang terpancar di mata Liu Xian dan air mata bahagia yang membanjiri pipi Minseok. Hangeng menepuk pundak Heechul yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya kala melihat bagaimana pancaran mata yang sama dengan milik Luhan terlihat begitu damai di manik mata Liu Xian. Begitu tajam seperti pancaran mata yang selalu Jaejong berikan saat bersama dengan Yunho. Ya Heechul melihat anaknya ( Luhan )di dalam diri Liu Xian, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika jiwa dongsaengnya ( Jaejong ) mengikuti langkah Liu Xian. Tidak ada penjelasan yang mampu menjelaskan hal tidak logis seperti yang mereka lihat saat ini, lebih tidak masuk akal dari pada keberadaan Liu Xian dan Xiumin.

Di luar ruang rawat Liu Xian, Luhan melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana seorang yang mirip dengannya begitu bahagia bersama Minseok.

" kau tidak masuk?"

Tanya Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan mulai mengerut dan terlihat dingin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan Liu Xian setelah Luhan pergi, yeoja ibu satu anak itu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

" bahagia itu sederhana bukan?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" kau bertanya padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengajak Hyunsoo masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo mengangguk ke arah Minseok—

" mianhe baru bisa menyapamu sekarang—"

Ucap Kyungsoo.  
Minseok mengangguk.

" kau semakin cantik saja Kyung—"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil berterima kasih.  
Chen tersenyum—

" kau tau? Si Hyunsoo –aiss Kimdae benar-benar membuatku gila saat Kimdae dan appa berargumen tidak jelas tentang Hyunsoo"

" mianhe"

" tidak usah minta maaf, appaku memang begitu kkk"

Chen terkikik.

" Chen-ma…aku tidak bisa menyuapi mereka lagi"

" OH?"

Chen terkekeh mendengar protesan dari Liu Xian.

" Lulu unclaaaaaaa"

Hyunsoo, Liu Xian menoleh ke arah Hyunsoo dan menoleh ke arah Minseok.

" jauhkan anak kecil itu dariku—maa"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

" waeyo? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Hyunsoo?"

" mianhe—"

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik Hyunsoo yang semangat untuk mendekati Liu Xian. Minseok merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf, ia menoleh ke arah anak Liu Xian yang menggeleng.

" Hyunie—kajja kita keluar"

Bisik Kyungsoo.

" unclaaaaaaaa—"

Hyunsoo lepas dari pegangan erat Kyungsoo dan mendekati Liu Xian yang langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Hyunsoo. Hyunsoo dengan senang hati langsung manjat dan berteriak-teriak senang saat Liu Xian mencubit pipinya.

" Yeeeyy unclaaaaa!"

Teriak Hyunsoo senang.

Kyungsoo kaget melihat bagaimana Liu Xian berusaha untuk mengikuti gerakan Hyunsoo—

" anu—chagy—"

" Hyunsoo, turun!"

Suara tegas dari Sehun membuat Liu Xian dan orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan rawat langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. Meski tidak begitu ketara karena efek obat bius yang membuatnya sedikit mati rasa, Liu Xian masih bisa merasakan bagaimana eratnya pegangan yang Hyunsoo berikan setelah mendengar suara bentakan Sehun.

" kau tidak perlu membentak anakmu, Huang Sehun"

Potong Chen, Chen menatap tidak suka pada Sehun membuat namja tampan itu mengangkat tangannya.

" dia anakku, terserah aku ingin melakukan apa padanya"

Ucap Sehun dingin.  
Heechul menghela nafas, ia menatap kecewa pada Sehun. Kemudian ia mengangguk pada Kyungsoo yang mematung ingin segera meraih anaknya.

" walaupun aku sering berteriak pada kalian bertiga, tapi dalam teriakanku tidak ada nada membentak dan memaksa—Kyungie,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendekati Hyunsoo yang bersembunyi di selimut Liu Xian.

" eoma, Soo-ie ingin cama uncla—"

" tapi uncla tidak ma—"

Liu Xian tersenyum.

" entah mengapa aku tidak ingin Hyunsoo mendekat, mungkin karena tubuhku belum pulih untuk mengimbanginya,mianhe Kyungsoo-eoma?"

" kau memanggilku eoma?"

Liu Xian mengangguk.

" boleh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedikit melupakan rasa sakit hatinya karena bentakan dari Sehun. Sehun? Namja tampan itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang berisi ibu-ibu dan dokter itu. Yunho tersenyum—

" benar—Jae sangat tidak suka anak kecil, tapi saat dia sudah berada dekat dengan anak kecil dia akan berubah menjadi manis dan polos seperti anak kecil pada umumnya"

Heechul mengangguk. Membenarkan kata-kata Yunho tentang dongsaengnya—

" aiss, aku kira mitos yang beredar karena percangkokan organ tubuh itu tidak ada ternyata aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana cucuku yang tampan berubah menjadi rubah licik seperti Kim Jaejong"

Yunho mengangguk.

" dokter, apa ini tidak apa? Kau?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

" aku sangat senang melihatnya—nah Liu Xian, sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan memberikanmu obat agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan kalian, lebih baik tinggalkan satu orang saja untuk menjaganya—itu akan lebih baik jika kalian khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian"

" tapi doktel! Soo-ie mau cama uncla"

" bagaimana jika Hyunsoo sama dokter saja? Kita main di taman?"

" jinja?"

Yeoja manis itu menatap kearah Kyungsoo seakan meminta ijin, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan sekali anggukan Hyunsoo mengikuti arah Yunho.

" dokter apa tidak apa?"

" tenang saja, ini jam istirahatku~baiklah Hyunsoo kajja"

" cajaaaaaa!"

Sepeninggal Hyunsoo dan Yunho semua tersenyum memandang ke arah Liu Xian yang mulai melemahkan genggamannya pada Minseok.

" sepertinya dia sudah tertidur—"

Ucap Sungmin.

" baiklah, saat nya kita meninggakannya—Minseok istirahatlah, biar Xiumin yang menjaganya"

" tapi—"

" ajussi benar, aku sudah beristirahat cukup lama saat di sekolah, jadi aku bisa menjaga keponakanku dengan baik. Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya kenapa-napa. Lagian appa juga ada di Rumah sakit ini jadi jiejie tenang saja"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pada Minseok.

" baiklah, tolong jaga anakku"

Berangsur-angsur mereka meninggalkan Liu Xian dan Xiumin.

.

.

Chen berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebuah taman sendirian menunggui Hyunsoo yang sepertinya sangat menikmati waktunya bersama dengan Yunho.

" hubunganmu dengan Sehun—apa dia masih tidak bisa menerimanya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ia menggeleng lemah.

" aku tidak tau—kadang aku berfikir dia sudah menerima hubungan kami, mencintaiku dan Hyunsoo dengan seluruh jiwa dan hatinya. Tapi, kadang aku lelah memikirkannya—aku benar-benar takut jika itu hanya semata-mata pikiranku saja. Dia masih dingin padaku, meski dia mengatakan menerimaku. Dia masih sering menyebut namamu saat ia tidur—apa aku benar-benar salah?"

Chen menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

" aku yang salah—mianhe Kyung—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" dari awal aku yang memaksanya, memaksanya menerimaku meski aku tau itu tidak akan mungkin. Sepertinya aku ingin menyerah—aku tidak ingin Hyunsoo tumbuh dalam keluarga yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku lelah, 7 tahun lalu aku menganggap adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku saat ia mengatakan mencintaiku dan melamarku. Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah setelah kami menikah—Chen, aku ingin bahagia. Aku—setidaknya, aku ingin anakku mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang appa sama seperti anak-anak yang lain. Jikapun tidak bisa didapat darinya, setidaknya aku ingin anakku bisa tersenyum dengan orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai appanya—aku kasihan pada Hyunsoo"

" kau benar-benar tegar, Soo-ya. Kau dan Minseok, adalah yeoja yang benar-benar ku kagumi di dunia ini setelah Leeteuk eoma. Kalian mampu bertahan dalam titik jenuh kalian, demi orang lain—demi orang yang bahkan tidak tau kapan kemungkinan akan mengerti diri kalian. Aku akan selalu berada di tempatku, jadi saat kau membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita datanglah kesana—aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia memeluk Chen dan menangis di pelukan Chen. Chen menghela nafas, ia menepuk punggung Kyungsoo perlahan. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan yang bisa ia berikan kepada yeoja yang entah sejak kapan menjadi orang yang paling ia kagumi. Kyungsoo sering menjadikan Chen tempat mencurahkan hatinya, berawal saat Kyungsoo menangis sendirian setelah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo patah hati dengan mencium yeoja lain di depan matanya. Sejak saat itulah keduanya bersahabat dekat, meski Sehun selalu menyebut nama Chen dalam mimpinya—Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membenci Chen. Karena ia berfikir bukan salah Chen jika Sehun tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya dengan Chen. Melihat bagaimana Chen bahagia bersama dengan Chanyeol, kadang Kyungsoo pun mengatakan bagaimana ia mengharapkan posisi yang sama dengan kebahagiaan yang sama.

" Soo-ya?"

Suara lembut seorang namja membuat Chen melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati namja tampan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ia dan Chen duduk. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri—

" O—oppa?"

" Oh~chagyaaaaaa, benar itu kau?! My baby-soo"

Namja tampan itu langsung berlari kecil mendekati Kyungsoo, memeluk yeoja yang baru saja menangis itu layaknya memeluk sebuah boneka besar.

" aku benar-benar merindukanmu, chagya—My lovely Baby Soo. Oh? Apa ini air mata? Apa karena kau merindukanku? Oh baby Soo, kau imut sekali~sampai segitu—"

" aiss—oppa! Ini tempat umum!"

" hehehe lama tidak bertemu denganmu baby"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan dari namja itu dan menoleh ke arah Chen yang menatapnya kaget.

" Chen dia—"

" hello, aku—Myungsoo. Kekasih sepanjang hidup baby-soo"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" dia adalah oppaku—oppa ini Chen, chinguku"

" Chen? nama yang cantik, oh baby—tolong aku! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di bandara saat aku tiba di Korea, sialnya ranselku di rampok orang, menyisakan passport dan identitasku—"

" OH! Do Myungsoo! Kau benar-benar—aiss dasar Kim Myungsoo! Kau benar-benar seperti eoma!"

" please~"

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng dan menoleh ke arah Chen.

" bisa minta tolong—"

" Hyunsoo? Biar aku yang menemaninya nanti"

" keponakanku?"

" Yaaa! Cepatlah!"

Chen tersenyum melihat Myungsoo merangkul Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat nyaman, dengan senyum yang terkembang lepas.

" aku tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo ganas seperti tadi—siapa namja itu?"

" Astaga! Park Chanyeol! Berhenti mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum memeluk Chen.

" Chanyeol~"

" hemm?"

" dia terlalu tampaaan!"

Pekik Chen kegirangan.

" Lho?! YA! Siapa yang tampan!?"

" Kim Myungsoo, dia benar-benar tampan Chanyeol!"

" Kau?!"

Chen tersenyum melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol,

" aku akan minta tanda tangannya dulu!"

" YAAAA!"

Teriakan Chanyeol tidak dihiraukan oleh Chen yang entah sudah kemana. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" ada apa denganmu? Mana Chen dan Kyungsoo?"

" molla!"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" aku harus ke ruang operasi, aku titip Hyunsoo—"

Chanyeol mengangguk menggendong Hyunsoo yang tertidur lelap, ia sedikit tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah damai Hyunsoo begitu mirip Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mata tajam didapat dari Sehun dan bentuk bulat mewarisi dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Hyunsoo ada di gendongan Chanyeol—

" dimana Kyungsoo?"

" heh, entahlah. Tadi aku lihat dia bersama namja yang cukup menjengkelkan!"

Chanyeol berniat memberikan Hyunsoo ke gendongan Sehun namun namja itu tidak bergeming, hingga ahirnya ia mengangguk dan menyamankan Hyunsoo di dalam gendongannya.

" kau benar-benar sama seperti kembaranmu—"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya.

" kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Heh, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo—tapi Kyungsoo sangat sial mendapatkanmu"

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa waktu untuk menyesali bagaimana rasa kehilangan Kyungsoo, yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu"

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang mematung di samping mobilnya,

" yeoboseo—Ya Kyungsoo!? Dimana kau sekarang?"

" aku ada di parkiran barat, waeyo?"

" apa Chen ada disana?"

" aniya, aku bersama orang lain—"

" anakmu—"

" ah?! Bisakah kau membawa ke sini? Aku sedang mengurus urusan orang lain, sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih karena telah merepotkanmu"

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melangkah ke arah parkiran yang sedikit jauh dari dekat parkir mobil milik Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedang mempoutkan bibirnya pada namja yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya saat Chanyeol datang.

" AH! Mianhe, Chanyeol—"

" tidak apa—"

Chanyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" seperti aku pernah melihatmu—"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Myungsoo.  
Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" kita pernah tetanggaan saat sekolah dasar, itupun jika kau masih ingat Park Chanyeol"

" Mwo? Kau tau namaku? Kau?"

Myungsoo melebarkan senyumnya saat menyadari Chanyeol sedang mengingat-ingat tentang dirinya.

" YAAA!? KIM MYUNGSOO!?"

" SHHTTTT, anakku sedang tidur babo!"

" Mwo?"

Myungsoo langsung meraih Hyunsoo yang tertidur lelap tanpa merasa terganggu dengan pekikan Chanyeol.

" Soo-ya, dia adalah Park Dobi. Kalau tidak salah aku sering bercerita tentangnya saat kau berada di jepang. Dobi, ini adalah Kyungsoo—my little dongsaeng"

" kau? Dia?"

Myungsoo terkekeh.

" kau masih saja seperti orang bodoh, oh iya mana Kai dan Baekhyun?"

" mereka sedang sibuk dengan karir mereka—dan bagaimana mungkin kalian saudara?"

Myungsoo meraih Kyungsoo.

" entahlah, Tuhan sudah mengatur kami sebagai saudara sejak kami dalam kandungan"

" Ya! Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya oppa macam El?"

" EL?ER?"

Chanyeol dan Myungsoo terkekeh.

" dia adalah si El yang menyebalkan kkkk. Aku dengar kau berada di jepang sejak kelulusan SD?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" iya, aku kesini karena kekasihku sedang merajuk—"

" kekasih?"

Tanya Chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

" hey, aku juga punya kekasih kali—memangnya hanya kalian saja yang punya? Ran—Hideyoshi Ranka, kalian bisa memanggilnya Ran. Aku kesini untuk mencarinya, teman-teman kerjanya mengatakan jika ia berada di sini untuk bisnis"

" aku penasaran dengan seleramu pada yeoja"

Guman Chanyeol yang langsung di tanggapi kekehan oleh Myungsoo.

" kalian sudah berteman lama?"

Baik Chanyeol atau Myungsoo langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum setelah berjabat tangan.

" baby, aku ingin pulang—antar aku pulang ke rumah"

" tapi—eum baiklah, aku akan ijin suamiku dulu"

Kyungsoo menggeleng saat mendapati panggilan ke 4nya tidak di jawab Sehun.

" mungkin dia sedang lelah—"

" oh, baiklah aku akan mengirimkan pesan padanya"

Ucap Kyungsoo.

" baiklah Park Dobi, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita lain kali—aku masih ada urusan keluarga dulu. Bye"

" aiss, sialan kau El!"

Chanyeol menggeleng setelah mobil yang Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo tumpangi meninggalkannya.

" sepertinya menarik"

Kekeh Chanyeol.

" EH? Jangan bilang namja yang Chen taksir adalah si EL?! OH Andwe! CHEN!"

Sadar akan ingatannya tentang pembicaraannya dan Chen membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapinya dari kejauhan.

" apa yang aku pikirkan?"

.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum saat menemani Liu Xian berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bersama dengan Chen dan anak-anaknya. Sembari duduk memperhatikan Kim bersaudara seperti benar-benar menyukai Liu Xian dan tidak habisnya untuk membuat Liu Xian tersenyum.

" syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai ketegangan seperti kemarin"

Ucap Chen sambil menyesap kopinya.

" Chen—"

" hemm?"

" aku menyerah"

Chen mengenyitkan keningnya.

" menyerah? Menyerah atas apa?"

Minseok tersenyum memandang Liu Xian, ia menoleh ke arah Chen.

" kebahagiaan Liu, adalah yang utama jadi aku tidak akan egois lagi. Aku tidak akan memikirkan orang lain lagi—"

" Min—"

" ini yang terahir, Chen. aku tidak ingin lagi memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan—cukup untukku kehilangan Xi Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Liu Xian—"

" Xi Luhan—yah, kau benar-benar kehilangan Xi Luhanmu itu. Luhanmu itu menghilang dan berganti dengan Huang Luhan yang cukup—rrr"

Minseok menggeleng.

" biarlah, siapapun dia—hanya saja, kini aku akan menfokuskan diriku untuk merawat Liu. Papa pernah mengatakan padaku jika perkembangan dan pertumbuhan Liu dan Xiumin akan melambat setelah ia 15 tahun—kemungkinan batas mereka menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya adalah setelah mereka berusia 15 tahun…jadi aku akan merawat Liuku sampai kapanpun—"

" kau dan Liu—kalian berdua sama-sama saling beruntung mendapatkan satu dan yang lain. Kau beruntung memiliki Liu Xian sebagai anakmu dan Liu Xian beruntung memiliki dirimu sebagai eomanya"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sebelum membicarakan rencana-rencana kecil yang membuat mereka sedikit cekikikan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kimdae berjalan dengan lucu mendekati kedua ibu-ibu yang sedang cekikikan di susul oleh Kimyeol yang medorong kursi roda untuk Liu Xian.

" eoma—"

" aigo~my baby—waeyo chagy?"

Chen langsung berdiri untuk membopong anak bungsunya itu.

" oppa tidak mau main cama Daii—"

" cupcupcup—"

Minseok melirik anaknya yang cekikikan.

" Cho Liu?!"

" hehehe—hanya main-main ma, habis lucu sekali si Dae"

" eoma! Eoma!"

Kimyeol langsung menarik rok milik Chen membuat ibu dua anak itu langsung menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan anak pertamannya.

" waeyo?"

" itu! Si Dai mau menikah dengan Liu hyung! Katanya kalau dia sudah besar dan menjadi yeoja cantik dia akan menikah dengan Liu hyung!"

Chen langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya yang tersenyum manis di gendongannya.

" Daiii mau jadi cantik cepelti eoma, bial bica jadi mama papa cama Liyu oppaaa"

" ha?"

Minseok terkekeh melihat ekspresi anak Chen yang menatap anaknya tidak percaya dengan ekspresi tidak jelasnya.

" aiss, Kimdae! Siapa yang mengajarimu berpikir seperti itu? Kau Kimyeol? Liu Xian?!"

" bukan kami!"

Liu Xian dan Kimyeol menggeleng.

" lalu siapa?"

Tanya Minseok.

" Hotae Hyung"

Jawaban kompak dari Kimyeol dan Liu Xian membuat Minseok dan Chen kaget, mereka menggeleng tidak jelas. Ingat bagaimana Hotae ( anak Taemin dan Minho ) masih terobsesi dengan Xiumin dan ingin menikahi saudara sepupunya itu.

" eomaa—"

" hemmm?"

" Dai kalo cudah becal nanti, boleh nikah ama Liyu oppa ya?"

" Ya Tuhan!? Anakku? Kau baru saja berusia 4 tahunan—kenapa kau sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

" hiks—bole yaa?"

Chen menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas yang membuat Kimdae menangis,

" Oh?! Minseok? Kau tau apa yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini?"

" mwoya?"

" mencari Hotae dan mengulitinya!"

Minseok sedikit tertawa saat melihat Chen benar-benar bersemangat dengan Hotae. Ditambah lagi Kimdae tidak mau berhenti menangis—

" aiss, baiklah. Kau boleh menikah dengan siapapun yang kau mau!"

" jinja eoma?"

Chen mengangguk.

" masalahnya Liu Xian oppamu itu tidak mungkin mau menikah dengan anak ingusan sepertimu baby"

Tambah Chen.  
Minseok terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Kimdae saat mendengar ucapan Chen tadi. Bocah mungil itu tersenyum sambil meminta Chen menurunkannya. Berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju ke arah Liu Xian yang sedari tadi tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng mendengar dan melihat apa yang bocah balita itu katakan. Tiba-tiba Kimdae menarik tangannya dan menempelkan tangannya di pipi bocah kecil itu, ia menatap kaget menoleh ke arah Minseok dan Chen yang sepertinya menunggu apa yang akan Kimdae lakukan.

" oppa—menikahlah denganku"

" mwo? Hahaha kau melamarku?"

Tanya Liu Xian.  
Minseok dan Chen menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan Kimdae katakan, oh ayolah—bocah itu terlalu dini untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu dan lagi pula dia yeoja!

" ne oppa? Ne? ne? ne?"

Chen menepuk jidatnya.

" aiss, sepertinya anakku salah pergaulan"

" hehehe—sepertinya"

Tambah Minseok.

" jawab lah, dari pada dia menangis tidak jelas nantinya"

Ucap Chen mengibarkan bendera menyerah kala melihat putri bungsunya menatap berkaca-kaca pada Liu Xian.

" ma—"

Minseok mengangguk.

" jika kau mau—kekekeke"

Liu Xian tersenyum.

" baiklah baby—oppa akan menikah denganmu nanti, tapi setelaj kau dewasa dan menjadi yeoja yang cantik seperti mamaku"

" Dai akan melakukannnya! Yakso!"

Mengangguk Liu Xian menoleh ke arah Minseok yang tersenyum bahagia.

" hyung—"

" hemm?"

Kimyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Liu Xian.

" biasanya kalau orang janji menikah akan ada cincin—tapi kenapa hyung tidak memberikan cincin pada Dai? Apa karena Dae masih kecil?"

" Dae mau cincin!"

Ucap Kimdae semangat menambahi perkataan oppanya.  
Chen? dan lihatlah bagaimana Chen menepuk jidatnya—

" aku saja sudah memberikan cincin untuk Hyunsoo—"

" OH? ASTAGA!? Kalian berdua dapat ilmu dari mana?"

Chen shock.

" Hotae hyung"

Jawab Kimyeol.

Liu Xian terkekeh melihat Chen menepuk jidatnya untuk kesekian kali sambil menggerutu tidak jelas tentang Hotae. Perlahan Liu Xian melepas kalung yang ada di lehernya. Sebuah kalung berbandul seorang malaikat membawa salju. Sedikit menunduk untuk memasangkan di leher Kimdae yang langsung melihat ke arah liontin itu.

" ini—ini cepelti Minceok mama—"

Komentar Kimdae membuat Minseok tersenyum. Kimdae menoleh ke arah Liu Xian yang mengangguk—

" itu adalah kalungku dan mama. Kami punya satu-satu, jadi kau tidak boleh menghilangkannya. Kau hanya boleh melepasnya saat kau mandi, arra?!"

Kimdae mengangguk, beberapa saat ia menoleh kearah Minseok.

" ini milik mama—"

" itu milikmu sekarang, chagy"

" aku akan memakai milik mama nanti"

.

.

.

Liu Xian berjalan mengenakan kursi roda menyelusuri jalanan taman rumah sakit, ia sendirian kali ini. Minseok sedang menebus obatnya dan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

" Liu? Kau sediri?"

Namja tampan itu menoleh, ia mendapati Yunho yang sedang menyesap kopi sambil memandangi kolam. Liu Xian mengangguk dan mendekati Yunho, ia menolak saat Yunho bersiap membantunya.

" bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

" tsk, kau selalu menanyakan itu saat kita bertemu. Jika aku disini berarti aku baik-baik saja, dokter"

Yunho terkekeh.

" kkk sudah seminggu sejak aku tidak lagi menjadi doktermu, jadi setidaknya basa-basi sedikit itu boleh"

Liu Xian terkekeh.

" apa kau sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa menjengukku?"

Tanya Liu Xian.  
Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" aku?"

Yunho menatap bagaimana Liu Xian mempoutkan bibirnya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dan juga—Yunho melihat Liu Xian semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Jaejong kekasihnya. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam legam Liu Xian.

" aku merindukanmu bodoh!"

Jaejong!  
Yunho tersenyum, sedikit ada rasa rindu saat mendengar umpatan Liu Xian.

" kenapa kau semakin mirip dengan Jaejong? Padahal—dalam istilah medis tidak akan ada perilaku bawaan dari pendonor—"

Liu Xian menoleh, ia tersenyum.

" karena—yeoja itu memelukku. Dia mengatakan agar aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuannya—memintaku untuk memejamkan mata dan membayangkan jika dia adalah mamaku! Dia memintaku untuk menerimamu sebagai papaku—"

" dia?"

Liu Xian mengangguk.  
Yunho dengan semangat mendengarkan apa yang Liu Xian bicarakan tentang Jaejong yang ia temui di mimpinya. Tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Liu Xian penuh kasih sayang.

" dokter—"

" ya?"

" kenapa kau—kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi papaku? Kenapa bukan orang sepertimu saja yang menjadi orang yang mamaku cintai. Kenapa harus orang itu?"

Yunho tersenyum, ia menangkup wajah Liu Xian dan tersenyum manis begitu tulus.

" kau tidak bisa memilih kehidupanmu, Liu. Tuhan telah menakdirkan semuanya, mungkin jika mamamu tidak bertemu dengan papamu—kau tidak akan ada di dunia ini, kau tidak akan bertemu denganku dan Jongie. Sekarang, kau harus mensyukuri apapun yang telah Tuhan berikan padamu. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai papamu, aku juga tidak punya anak"

" jinja? Bolehkah?"

Yunho mengangguk.

" bolehkah aku memanggilmu papa?"

" papa?"

Ada getar yang lain yang Yunho rasakan saat mendengar kata papa di tujukan padanya. Yunho mengangguk—

" xie xie papa—"

Entah apa yang membuat Yunho ingin menangis, ia langsung memeluk Liu Xian.

" papa? Dokter?waeyo?"

" panggil aku papa—papa dan papa"

Yunho tidak tau mengapa ia begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Chen menepuk pundak Minseok yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

" aku rasa sudah waktunya kau membuka lembaran baru—dan dokter Yunho adalah orang yang cukup baik untuk menjaga kalian"

.

.

.

Hangeng menoleh ke arah Sehun yang pulang begitu larut.

" mana istri dan anakmu? Kau tidak bersama mereka?"

" untuk apa?"

Namja yang hampir menginjak kepala empat itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung kala mendapati jawaban dingin dari Sehun yang berjalan ke arah kulkas, Heechul langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

" untuk apa? Mereka tanggung jawabmu—"

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

" ini semua salah!"

'Prang'

Pecahan gelas yang di lempar Sehun hampir saja mengenai Heechul jika Hangeng tidak siap siaga menjadi tameng untuk istrinya. Ia menatap Sehun yang melihatinya dengan tatapan bingung, kesal dan marah.

" kenapa aku tidak memperdulikan anak dan istriku? Kenapa aku dingin pada mereka? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai mereka—semuanya adalah karena kalian berdua! Karena Kyungsoo bukan Chen, dan Hyunsoo bukan anakku dan Chen!"

Bentak Sehun.  
Hangeng dan Heechul melebarkan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang bersama dengan Myungsoo yang masih menggendong Hyunsoo yang tertidur di gendongan namja tampan di sebelahnya.

" Sehun—"

Cicit Heechul.

" kalian yang membuatku harus kehilangan Chen! kalian juga yang membuatku tidak bisa hidup bahagia dengan menjodohkanku dan Kyungsoo yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa ku cintai! Ini semua salah kalian! Kalian yang telah membodohiku! Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat mereka sama sekali!"

'Tak'

Botol susu milik Hyunsoo terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tersenyum meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangis dan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

" kenapa kau memaksanya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku? Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak membutuhkan balasan darimu, asalkan kau bahagia—itu sudah cukup. Kau yang memintaku menunggu, kau yang memberiku harapan untuk cintamu. Kurang apa aku? Aku masih menunggu hingga detik lalu. Karena aku tau, cintamu—tidak pernah untukku. Papa, mama—mianhe. Ini semua salah Kyungie, Sehun—mereka tidak salah. Ini semua salahku, aku akan mengambil seluruh barang-barangku dan Hyunsoo. Aku—mungkin besok pengacaraku akan datang untuk memberikan surat perceraian padamu. Semoga setelah kita bercerai—aku harap kau bahagia"

Heechul langsung melepas pegangan Hangeng, namun Hangeng menggeleng. Membuat Heechul terpaksa harus menahan tangisnya—Heechul menatap tangan Hangeng yang mulai berdarah ia mengangkat tangan suaminya itu tanda khawatir namun Hangeng tersenyum dan menggeleng. Seakan mengatakan jika luka di tangannya tidak seberapa dibandingkan melihat menantunya mulai mengemasi barang-barang miliknya.

Myungsoo terkekeh.

" sebenarnya aku ingin menghajarmu, tapi aku lebih menyayangi anak ini dibandingkan membiarkan ia terbangun karena aku menghajarmu"

Tidak beberapa lama, Kyungsoo turun dengan air mata yang tidak henti membasahi pipinya.

" mama—papa, aku pergi. Semoga saat kita bertemu, kita bisa berbicara layaknya keluarga lagi. Kajja oppa—"

Myungsoo mengangguk mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo.

Selepas kepergian Kyungsoo, Heechul menangis—

" Hangeng—aku—apa salahku hingga anakku menyakiti perasaan seorang yeoja yang begitu tulus mencintainya? Apa salahku hingga aku harus kehilangan cucuku? Sehun—apa kau tidak belajar dari Luhan? Apa—bagaimana mungkin kalian sama-sama menyakiti yeoja?! Apa yang kalian pikirkan hah? Apa—apa kalian tidak memikirkan dongsaeng kalian? Bagaimana jika Kris atau namja lain memperlakukan Tao seperti yang kalian lakukan hah?! AGGHHH—"

" HEECHUL!?"

Heechul memegangi dadanya yang terlihat kembang kempis, dengan nafas yang tersengal ia menolak sentuhan dari Sehun yang ikut panik dengan keadaannya.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum memandangi Tao yang tengah berpose imut di depan kamera, hari ini ia sengaja datang menjemput Tao di lokasi syuting yang berada di taman kota.

" tsk, tidak biasanya kau datang menjemut istrimu—"

Ledek Kai yang memang sedang memperhatikan proses syuting dan pengambilan gambar untuk perusahannya.

" inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menjaga dan memastikan calon ibu dan anakku tetap terjaga"

Kai menoleh ke arah Kai.

" Calon ibu dan anakmu? Jangan bilang kalau—"

Kris mengangguk.

" tadi aku mendapat kiriman surat dari rumah sakit, hasil chek-up Tao yang harus dipantau oleh dokter karena efek dari Tao yang mendonorkan darah lebih dari batas normal untuk Liu. Para dokter khawatir kesehatannya akan menurun dan memberikan perawatan atau pemantauan hingga sekarang berjalan 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Dan alangkah senangnya saat aku membaca hasil medis Tao—dia sedang mengandung 2 bulan lebih 4 hari"

Melihat bagaimana senyum mengembang di wajah Kris membuat siapapun tau jika namja tampan itu sangat bahagia.

" kau persis sepertiku saat aku mendengar Baekie hamil kkk"

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" mungkin semua namja yang akan menjadi ayah memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang sedang aku alami—"

" hey bukannya kau sudah memiliki anak? Liu Xian?"

" itu berbeda, Kim Jong In"

Keduanya terkekeh mengingat kejadian lama yang sudah berlalu terlalu lama, Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati kedua namja itu mengerutkan kening.

" apa ada hal menarik?"

" tentu saja ada, kau tidak pernahkan melihat manusia es ini tersenyum seperti orang gila? Dia sedang bahagia karena istrinya sedang mengandung"

" MWO?! TA—EUPPPPPPHHHHHH"

Semua orang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini sedang dibekap mulutnya oleh Kai.  
Kai mengangguk sedikit meminta maaf pada yang team produksi, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan gelengan maklum dari team produksi. Mereka sudah terlalu hafal jika akan mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan tidak jelas karena teriakan Baekhyun yang pasti akan mengagetkan mereka. Mendapati istrinya sudah tenang Kai melepas dekapannya pada mulut Baekhyun.

" ssttt—tenanglah sedikit—"

" Ya?! Kenapa si bocah panda itu tidak memberitahuku? Aisss—kalau begitukan aku tidak akan memberinya jadwal yang padat—"

Omel Baekhyun.

" Dia sama sekali belum mengetahuinya, jadi biarkan itu menjadi moment manis untuk Kris dan Tao"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris yang mengangguk mencoba memberi penjelasan lewat anggukannya.

" bisakah aku membawanya pergi?"

" tentu! Aku akan mengatur lagi jadwalnya—setelah ini ne?"

Kris mengangguk.  
Tao berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ruang riasnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya saat mendapati Kris berdiri menyandar pada meja rias.

" gege?"

" aku menjemputmu—kajja kita pulang"

" Eh? Aku ma—"

" aku sudah meminta ijin pada Baekhyun dan agensimu—sudah mendapat Acc dari Kai"

Tao mengangguk.  
Yeoja cantik itu mengerutkan kening saat menyadari arah mobil Kris tidak mengarah ke rumah mereka namun berhenti di depan sebuah restoran.

" ge?"

" kau bilang kau ingin makanan cina kan? Kita mampir dulu di sini, kata orang disini adalah yang terenak"

Kris benar-benar memberikan perhatiannya pada Tao yang membuat Tao bingung dan sedikit cemas jika akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya dan Kris. Kalau boleh jujur, yeoja itu sedikit trauma saat Kris memperhatikannya melebihi biasanya, ia takut jika Kris akan kembali meninggalkannya.

" kenapa? Kenapa hanya dipandangi saja? Kau tidak suka? Katakan pada gege agar gege bisa memesan yang lain—"

Tao menggeleng, ia menatap Kris.

" gege tidak sedang memberikan kenangan perpisahan pada Tao seperti waktu itu kan?"

Ucapan polos dari Tao membuat Kris tersenyum.  
Namja tampan itu memandang wajah manis istrinya, begitu polos dengan kecantikan yang tidak bisa orang lain tandingi menurut versinya.

" memang kenapa?"

Tao menggeleng,

" Tao tidak mau lagi berpisah dengan gege—kemanapun gege pergi, Tao akan ikut gege"

" aigo~ istriku manis sekali. Makanlah, gege tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk meninggalkanmu. Bahkan kalau bisa kau akan ku borgol agar tidak bisa lari menjauh dariku. Jadi jangan khawatir dan makanlah pelan-pelan"

" jinja? Ini bukan perpisahan?"

" a-ni-ya"

Tao mulai tersenyum dan menikmati makanan yang Kris sengaja pesankan untuknya.

" gege tidak makan?"

" aku lebih senang memperhatikanmu, daripada harus sibuk dengan makananku"

" gege harus makan!"

" aku bisa memakanmu kapanpun aku mau, jika aku lapar"

Wajah blusing Tao membuat Kris semakin bersemangat menggoda istrinya.  
Tidak lama untuk Tao menghabiskan makanan yang ada di hadapannya ditambah dengan makanan Kris yang hanya di otak atik sedikit oleh sang namja, hingga Tao tersenyum bahagia menatap Kris.

" gege benar-benar tau apa yang Tao inginkan!"

" kau sudah kenyang?"

Tao mengangguk.

" kalau begitu, aku akan mulai serius"

Ekspresi bahagia di wajah Tao berangsur-angsur memudar melihat Kris mulai membenarkan posisinya. Detak jantung Tao begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Tao sendiri, ia benar-benar gelisah saat mendapati Kris mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari dalam mantelnya. Tao menerima dengan khawatir dan perlahan amplop yang Kris berikan padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" gege—apa ini? Kau bilang ini bukan perpisahan? Kau tidak sedang ingin menceraikanku kan?"

Kris kaget, ia benar-benar ingin tersenyum saat ini namun ia menahannya untuk memberikan kesan serius pada Tao.

" bukalah—"

" hiks gege—Tao tidak mau berpisah dengan gege lagi, Tao mau ikut gege"

Polos? Bodoh? Atau menggemaskan? itulah yang Kris pikirkan saat melihat ekspresi Tao saat ini.

" aku memintamu untuk membuka dan membacanya Huang Zitao"

Tao menggeleng.

" atau kau ingin aku membacakannya keras-keras disini?"

Tanya Kris saat melihat Tao menggeleng cepat sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata sedihnya. Tidak ingin melihat Tao menangis berlama-lama Kris merebut map itu dan membukanya.

" gege—hiks—Tao tidak mau pisah dengan gege—"

" Kepada Wu Yifan dan Wu Zitao. Di beritahukan kepada saudara, jika Wu Zitao positif sedang mengandung 2 bulan 4 hari berikut kami berikan lampiran hasil pemeriksaan dan USG"

Kris menyeringai kepada Tao yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap bingung ke arahnya setelah Kris mengganggu kenyamanan para pelanggan lain dengan suara kerasnya.

" EH?"

" Chukkae—kau akan menjadi mommy. Kita akan memiliki seorang baby—Liu akan memiliki dongsaeng"

" gege—?"

Tao langsung merebut kertas yang ada di tangan Kris.

" gege? Ini tidak bohong kan?"

" aniya baby—"

" GEGE! AKU HAMIL!"

Kris langsung memeluk Tao.  
Setelah selesai menahan keterkejutannya, Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

" kajja kita pulang dan memberitahu semuanya"

" kajja—eum aku akan membayar dulu"

Tao mengikuti langkah Kris menuju kasir.

" bisakah aku membayar pakai kartu?"

" oh? Tentu saja—"

Kris memberikan kartunya pada pelayan.

" totalkan semua semua biaya mereka yang sedang ku ganggu karena teriakanku dan Tao"

" eh?"

" aku bermaksud mentraktir mereka semua dan meminta mereka memberikan doa yang terbaik untuk istriku dan calon anakku"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Chukkaeyo, aku yakin anak kalian akan tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Kami akan mengumumkannya—"

" thanks"

Sambil merangkul Tao dalam dekapannya Kris berjalan keluar restoran dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

" aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang menghubungiku?"

Tanya Tao.

" aku mematikan phonsel kita—"

" oh"

Tao meraih phonsel yang Kris ulurkan ke arahnya.  
Beberapa pesan mulai bermunculan sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk—Liu Xian—

" yeoboseo—"

" Mommy! Dimana kau? Kenapa phonselmu dan Daddy tidak bisa di hubungi?"

" kami dalam perjalanan, mianhe. Waeyo?"

" nene—dia masuk rumah sakit"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

" Sungmin mama?"

" Heechul nene"

" MWO?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, yang sedikit memekik kaget. Menepikan kendaraan Kris meraih phonsel Tao.

" Liu, ada apa?"

" Heechul nene masuk rumah sakit, sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri"

" apa yang terjadi?"

" molla—dia baru saja masuk ICU karena serangan jantung—"

" baiklah, kirimkan tempat ia di rawat. Aku akan segera kesana"

" ok!"

Kris menginjak gasnya sebelum menggenggam tangan Tao yang mulai bergetar.

" gege—mama akan baik-baik saja kan?"

" yakinlah, dia akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri memandangi pintu tempat Heechul di rawat, hampir dua jam Heechul tidak sadarkan diri dan beberapa dokter sedang mengusahakan penanganan sebisa mereka.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Suara lembut Minseok menggelitik telinganya, Minseok tiba bersama dengan seorang namja yang masih mengenakan pakaian pasien. Yah, sejak kecelakaan yang hampir membunuhnya, Liu Xian harus mendapatkan perawatan setidaknya 2 kali dalam satu minggu untuk mengecek keadaan jantungnya. Dan kebetulan hari ini Minseok sedang menemani Liu Xian seperti biasanya, mendengar dari Kyuhyun jika Heechul masuk rumah sakit.

" entahlah—"

Balas Hangeng.

" kek—"

Hangeng mengangguk saat mendengar cicitan dari Liu Xian, Hangeng benar-benar lelah. Minseok meraih Hengeng ke dalam pelukannya dan menggeleng pada Liu Xian yang sepertinya belum puas dengan jawaban dari Hangeng. Liu Xian menoleh ke arah dua namja yang kini bediri tidak jauh dari Hangeng berdiri.

" Kyungsoo eoma?"

Pertanyaan Liu Xian membuat Hangeng menyadari jika menantunya yang selama ini selalu ada untuk dirinya dan Heechul tidak lagi berada disana.

" Liu Xian—"

Ucapan dingin dari Minseok membuat Liu Xian diam, tahu jika pertanyaannya membuat Hangeng semakin murung. Liu Xian menoleh ke seorang namja yang sejak kejadian dimana ia harus merengang nyawa tidak pernah ia temui, namja itu terlihat sedang memperhatikannya dengan begitu jelas hingga membuatnya risih.

" ma~"

Cicit namja 10 tahun itu.  
Layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, Liu Xian ahirnya merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati sang mama yang mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar Liu Xian seperti sekarang dimana seperti ia takut atau ada sesuatu yang diragukan dan di khawatirkan.

" jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil Liu—"

" ma~"

" LIU XIAN"

Suara lirih penuh penekanan itu mampu membuat Liu Xian merubah wajahnya, ia melepas pegangannya pada Minseok dan melangkah mundur. Perlahan-lahan menjauhi keluarga Huang dan ibunya dengan wajah datar.

" hanya mama yang aku miliki—tapi mama memiliki semua orang, meskipun tanpa aku"

Bisik Liu Xian sebelum jauh meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.  
Di perjalanan ia hanya mengangguk saat ditanyai oleh Tao atau Kris yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya menuju ke tempat Heechul dirawat.

.

.

Langkah kaki Liu Xian berhenti di sebuah sungai, entah dari mana datangnya pikiran untuk memandangi sungai yang di penuhi oleh tebing curam di pinggir jalan. Berbekal uang seadanya yang berada di kantung celananya Liu Xian mengikuti sebuah bus dan meminta kernet bus untuk menurunkannya di daerah yang sedikit jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul.

" tempat ini—tempat dimana yeoja itu menyendiri"

Ucap Liu Xian sambil memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air sungai.

Perlahan-lahan memasuki air sungai dan membiarkan tubuhnya terendam dengan air, berjalan ke tengah hamparan sungai.

" harusnya—harusnya tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku, harusnya aku sudah mati sejak aku bayi. Agar mama bisa hidup bahagia—aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagiaan mama—mama mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Saranghanda—"

Tepat saat merasakan tubuhnya terseret air, sepasang tangan menariknya menjauh dari pusaran air sungai menuju ke tepian dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Liu Xian yang meronta untuk tetap mengikuti arus air.

" KAU GILA?!"

Suara itu, begitu familiar meskipun ia nyaris tidak pernah mendengar suara itu secara langsung. Liu Xian membuka matanya. Wajah yang begitu rupawan menyapa penglihatannya, meski terlihat marah namun namja itu tetap tampan bersama dengan tetesan air yang mengalir lewat rambutnya yang basah akibat air sungai. Namja berumur 10 tahun itu sadar jika ia sudah berada di tepian dengan tubuh basah, sedikit jauh dari bibir sungai.

" Lu—han?"

Cicit Liu Xian.  
Mata legam seperti elang itu menatap Liu Xian begitu tajam dengan expresi yang tidak terbantahkan akan kemarahan yang terpendam.

" Ya! Ini aku, Huang Luhan! Wae? Kau mengharap orang lain untuk menolongmu?"

Liu Xian cepat-cepat mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya ia mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa, jantungnya perlahan berpacu dengan cepat dan berdenyut memaksanya untuk menepuk dadanya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri.

" kau tidak apa? Apa yang sa—"

Pertanyaan Luhan terputus oleh tatapan tajam yang sama seperti tatapan tajam miliknya sendiri. Tangan yang baru saja ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh tubuh namja yang terlihat seperti beberapa tahun di bawah umurnya kini mulai terdorong menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Liu Xian menatap tajam sambil mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" jangan dekati aku—"

" Ya!? Kau hampir saja mati, kau tidak akan selamat kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu!"

Liu Xian menatap tajam menghentikan kemarahan dari Luhan yang merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh namja itu. Liu Xian masih mencoba bangkit namun tetap saja gagal—

" dengarkan aku—kita perlu bicara"

" aku tidak memiliki waktu untukmu"

"setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan keadaanku—"

Ucap Luhan.  
Liu Xian berdiri sekali lagi hingga ia bisa berdiri meski masih memegangi dadanya—

" tidak ada yang perlu kau katakan jadi biarkan aku pergi—"

" kau mau kemana? Minseok pasti akan mengkhawatirkan—"

Liu Xian berhenti melangkah, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan Luhan berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

" berhenti!"

Kaget, Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" tidak ada yang perlu kau dan aku ketahui, aku tidak akan membuat mamaku khawatir"

Sesampainya di sekitar mobil yang berada di pinggir jalan, seorang namja mengenakan jas putih panjang keluar dan mencegatnya.

" papa—"

Tersenyum begitu bijaksana, Yunho langsung merentangkan tangannya seakan bersiap menerima pelukan dari namja yang kini menatapnya kaget. Bertindak seperti anak kecil seumurannya, Liu Xian berlari memeluk Yunho seakan mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya lewat pelukan yang ia terima. Berbisik mengulangi kata maaf yang entah ia sampaikan atas kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan.

Luhan? Namja tampan yang menjadi ayah biologis pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat, ia bisa melihat bagaimana darah dagingnya lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dirinya. Ia kini mulai mengerti perasaannya yang aneh saat mendapati tatapan dingin Liu Xian, perasaan aneh yang membutakan pikiran dan logika yang ia miliki. Ya perasaan sakit saat ia sama sekali tidak diakui oleh anaknya sendiri. Perasaan takut kehilangan akan Minseok dan darah dagingnya.

" cepat lepas pakaianmu, kau bisa sakit—"

Liu Xian menggeleng, ia tetap menyendiri di depan api unggun yang Yunho buat setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam diri di pinggir sungai. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Liu Xian, menjadi saksi bagaimana namja yang begitu mirip dengannya mulai bersin-bersin tanpa ada niatan untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

" keras kepala sekali kau ini, tsk. Kau harus mendengarkan papamu bicara—"

" biarkan seperti ini—aku—mama yang memasangkan baju ini, aku tidak ingin melepasnya"

" ka—"

Yunho menghela nafas, ia mengacak rambut Liu Xian setelah memberikan mantel hangat yang ia pakai.

" baiklah, baby—karena aku lelah aku ingin tiduran di sini sebentar. Ini adalah tempat kenanganku dan Jongie, jadi biarkan aku bermimpi oke"

Liu Xian hanya mengangguk saat Yunho mengambil posisi tidur.  
Suasana sepi mulai menyelimuti keberadaan ketiganya. Liu Xian dengan kesibukannya memainkan api unggun, Yunho tidur, dan Luhan yang memperhatikan Liu Xian dengan seksama.

" mianhe—"

Bisikan begitu lirih itu terdengar di telinga Luhan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, benar-benar memperhatikan Liu Xian yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

" karena kehadiranku, kau dan mama—"

Luhan masih terdiam berharap mendengar lebih banyak kata yang Liu Xian berikan padanya, ia benar-benar ingin mendengar suara anaknya. Ia—entah mengapa ia benar-benar rindu dengan suara yang bahkan hanya bisa ia dengar dari jauh semenjak ia bertemu dan mengetahui keberadaan darah dagingnya itu.

" aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menerima bahwa Daddy bukan orang tuaku, bahwa pada kenyataannya aku memiliki ayah lain yang memiliki wajah hampir sama denganku. Bagiku, Daddy adalah ayahku—dia tidak pernah tergantikan. Menganggap kehidupan kami layaknya sebuah keluarga yang normal dengan satu anak. Kenyataannya tidak ada yang mereka tutupi sejak aku semakin bisa berfikir melampaui batas pikiran seorang anak kecil. Menceritakan semua hal yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri, aku—aku tidak ingin wajahku mengingatkan mama pada masa lalu kelamnya. Aku tidak ingin jika perasaan mama tersakiti lagi kala melihatku. Aku menjadikan Mommy Tao sebagai alasan agar aku bisa pergi menemuimu, ingin menghajarmu sebisa aku mau. Hanya—saat aku melihatmu…ada sedikit harapan agar kau bisa menerimaku, tapi kau sangat angkuh dengan tatapanmu. Kau sangat angkuh dengan pikiranmu. Aku benar-benar membencimu hingga detik dimana aku melihat mamaku menangis karena putus asa, bagaimana Daddy begitu marah bahkan ingin membunuhmu, bagaimana Mommy harus merelakan calon bayinya karena menolongku…aku benar-benar membencimu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri saat ini—"

Luhan melihat bagaimana namja di depannya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, ia benar benar tidak tau bagaimana harus menerimanya. Bagaimana keangkuhan dan ke egoisan yang ia miliki bisa membuat semua terluka, Minseok—anaknya, Kris dan bahkan Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa ikut menerimanya.

" kau bisa membenciku sebisa kau membenciku, kau bisa marah atau memakiku—hanya saja ijinkan aku mengucapkan kata maaf. Maaf yang benar keluar dari dalam pikiran dan hatiku. Liu Xian—nama yang paling ingin ku ucapkan saat aku mendengar aku memiliki seorang anak, bagaimana aku ingin memeluk dan mengajaknya bermain. Logika yang membuatku terbelenggu dengan perasaanku sendiri—aku, aku benar benar tidak membenci atau menolak jika aku memiliki seorang anak dari Minseok. Hanya saja egoku tidak memberiku ruang untuk menerima kenyataan yang Tuhan berikan atas dirimu. Mianhe—aku lupa bagaimana yakinnya diriku jika seorang gadis kecil yang tinggal dirumahku adalah Minseok, aku melupakan itu. Mianhe"

.

.

.

Myungsoo tersenyum sambil mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah ruangan.

" Kyungsoo – yaaa~"

Ucapnya manja.  
Seorang yeoja yang tengah memandangi langit siang menoleh ke arah Myungsoo.

" aiss, kau benar-benar tidak asik! Aku kesini ingin main denganmu baby Soo"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menerima pelukan dari Myungsoo.

" oppa—"

" hemm?"

" apa aku salah?"

Myungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher dongsaengnya. Namja tampan itu benar benar terlihat seperti Kris pada Minseok saat ia berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum memutar tubuh dongsaengnya dan mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin agar sekiranya bisa mengurangi beban di pikiran Kyungsoo.

" aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu sejak awal, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kata hati yang disini, oppa selalu mendengarnya. Oppa menahan diri agar tidak menyakitimu karena menghajar namja yang telah menyakitimu dan keponakanku. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika itu tidak melukaimu…jadi jangan bersedih ne? dengan bersedih kau menyulut kemarahanku pada namja tidak tau diri itu"

" apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tanya Kyungsoo.

" sudahlah, kajja ikut aku!"

" eh? Kemana?"

" mencari Ranka! Dia benar-benar tidak menghubungiku!"

Myungsoo memakaikan mantel Kyungsoo yang tergantung di gantungan dan mendorong Kyungsoo pergi dari kamar.

" Hyunsoo?"

" eoma sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama appa jadi tenang saja"

Tanpa perlawanan berarti Myungsoo mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan mengelilingi kota Seoul, mengikutnya yang beralasan mencari kekasih yang telah hilang. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bagaimana oppanya membuatnya bisa melupakan masalah rumah tangga yang sedang mendera pernikahannya. Menggerutu saat Myungsoo membawanya ke taman bermain dan mengikuti setiap tantangan yang ada satu persatu.

" Kyuuuungie!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil Kyungsoo menoleh, ia melihat Chen dan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Keduanya perlahan mendekat.

" Chen? Chanyeol?"

" hehehe—kebetulan sekali"

Ucap Chen sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

" bukan kebetulan yeobo, tapi ini ulah setan eL ini"

Chen dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah namja tampan yang Chanyeol tunjuk, Myungsoo tersenyum senyum gaje.

" hiburan… semakin banyak personil semakin menarik, ya kan?"

" tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan jadwal kencanku dan Chen! babo!"

Protes Chanyeol.

" aiss diam saja kau Doby, kau masih saja berisik seperti dulu!"

" Ya!? Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Tanya Chen.

Myungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk, sambil bersalaman. Keempatnya mulai bermain bersama sambil tertawa. Chanyeol dan Myungsoo saling melirik saat mendapati pantulan seseorang yang tidak diundang di kaca. Keduanya menggeleng penuh arti dengan hanya keduanya saja yang bisa mengartikannya, dengan sekali sentakan mereka memeluk Chen dan Kyungsoo.

" aiss apa-apaan sih kamu Yeol!"

" kkk hanya merindukan istriku ini"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menerima pelukan dari Myungsoo.

" lalu oppa?"

" karena aku suka memelukmu, Baby-Soo"

" astagah! Ini tidak Chanyeol tidak Myungsoo sama saja"

Berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman, Myungsoo merangkul Kyungsoo begitu intens mengalahkan Chen dan Chanyeol yang selalu bertengkar. Risih? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun saat ini, senyum di bibirnya hanya sebuah hiasan agar ia terlihat bahagia. Di pikirannya ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada rumah tangganya.

" Kyung—"

" mwoeummmp"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sambil mengerjap beberapa kali saat merasakan bibir Myungsoo menghisap bibirnya.

" OMO!"

Pekik Chen.  
Hingga—

'BRUGHHK'

Hitungan detik namja tampan bermarga Kim itu terpental mencium tanah dengan seorang namja yang langsung menerjangnya memberikan beberapa pukulan di wajah tampannya.

" jangan pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo sesukamu!"

Hardiknnya.

Suara desisan penuh penekanan yang beberapa hari tidak pernah Kyungsoo dengar kini terdengar kembali dengan kedatangan namja tampan yang memberi beberapa pukulan di wajah Myungsoo. Melihat darah sudah mengalir dari bibir dan pelipis Myungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menarik Sehun.

" hentikan!"

Mendorong Sehun agar menjauh dari tubuh Myungsoo, dan segera membantu namja tampan itu berdiri.

" oppa—"

" baby—"

" kita ke rumah sakit!"

Myungsoo mengangguk dengan tatapan memelas pada Kyungsoo namun tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja manis beranak satu yang sedang memapahnya menjauh dari Sehun dan yang lain, ia menyeringai pada Sehun yang jika tidak di cegah oleh Chanyeol sudah menerjang Myungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menarik Chen ke dalam rangkulannya setelah melepaskan pegangannya pada Sehun. Ia menggeleng pada Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke café bersama dengan Chen.

" kau kekanakan, Oh"

Ucap Chen sambil menikmati minuman pesanannya.

" apa kau ingin mengulangi kegagalan Luhan? Saudara kembarmu? Kau ingin merasakan bagaimana anakmu memanggil orang lain sama seperti ia seharusnya memanggilmu? Atau bahkan kau tidak ingin mendengar atau mengenal anakmu sama seperti Luhan? Huang Sehun sadarlah, jika sebenarnya kau benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo"

Sehun menatap Chen dengan pandangan nanarnya.

" benarkah?"

" kau—apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sehingga selalu menyangkut pautkan kesalahan mu pada Kyungsoo? Dia sudah banyak menderita 10 tahun ini, dia dengan bodohnya menerima seorang yang tidak pernah berlaku adil padanya, apa kurang Kyungsoo untukmu Huang Sehun?"

" aku tidak mencin—"

" kau gila!—"

" Park Jongdae, ka-"

Ucapan dingin dari Chanyeol memotong umpatan yang akan Chen berikan, yeoja itu langsung membanting tissue dan pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sendirian.

" kau benar benar pengecut Sehun—"

" waeyo?"

" kau takut jika Kyungsoo akan meninggalkanmu namun kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan egomu sendiri, kau lebih ketakutan jika egomu kalah. Kau harus merasakan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo sebelum semua berahir dan menjadi terlambat. Aku rasa, aku lebih menyukai Kyungsoo bersama dengan eL ketimbang denganmu. Aku bisa melihat senyum Kyungsoo, setidaknya itu yang aku lihat. Aku juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo jadi aku tau keadaan Kyungsoo sedikit dari siapapun. Meski hanya sebentar Kyungsoo pernah menjadi pengisi hatiku, aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sayang siapapun dia tersakiti. Jadi aku harap jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik—itulah yang selalu aku bilang padamu"

Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengangkat bahu mendekati Chen yang berada di luar café.

" minumanmu sudah dingin, apa perlu kita pesan lagi?"

Tanya Chanyeol.  
Chen menggeleng.

" ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau merajuk karena aku mengusirmu?"

Lagi-lagi Chen menggeleng, ia memeluk Chanyeol mencoba menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

" apa penderitaan Kyungsoo akan berahir? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo selalu menangis sendirian karena kesalahanku—karena aku pernah ada di hati Se—"

" sssttt—kita serahkan saja pada yang di atas. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun, mendoakan yang terbaik untuk semuanya"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menawan yang ia miliki. Chen menatap namja tampan yang kini menjadi pengisi hari-harinya, ia tersenyum mencium kilat Chanyeol membuat suaminya itu kaget.

" tumben kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Biasanya otakmu hanya berisi dengan makan-makan dan makan"

Goda Chen.  
Chanyeol pura-pura kaget,

" ah! Makananku? Yeobo—ayo kembali! Makananku belum aku makan!"

" hahaha"

Bagi Chanyeol, tawa Chen saat Chanyeol menggodanya adalah yang terbaik, ia menarik Chen untuk pergi ke dalam café.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia berharap menemukan kesenangan hari ini.  
Memasuki sebuah bar sendirian, berniat untuk melepaskan lelah akan apa yang menjadi pikirannya. Ia duduk di atas bartender yang memberikannya segelas minuman bertaraf rendah. Tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang Sehun yakin bukan dari korea sedang bercengkramah hingga bercumbu begitu mesra—

" namja itu—"

Teringat jelas bagaimana dimata Sehun siapa namja yang sedang mencoba membuka tali yeojanya.

" kau!"

Sehun melepaskan beberapa pukulan yang membuat suasana club menjadi gaduh. Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya namun sadar siapa yang sedang memukulinya. Tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti Myungsoo menyeringai memukul balik Sehun, hingga berujung pada keduanya masuk sebagai tahanan polisi.

Keduanya duduk di satu sel dengan selimut yang di berikan oleh petugas polisi.

" jangan dekati Kyungsoo!"

Desis Sehun.  
Myungsoo hanya terkekeh, menyandarkan kepalanya di jeruji besi yang mengurungnya mengingat polisi sedang mewawancarai seorang yeoja yang tadi bersamanya.

" wae? Bukankah kalian sudah bercerai? Tinggal menunggu keputusan pengadilan, kami bisa menikah—"

" Kau?!"

Sehun berdiri menarik kerah Myungsoo hingga keduanya menjadi tontonan dengan seorang polisi yang memperingatkan mereka agar mereka diam.

" dia masih istriku! Sampai kapanpun!"

" dalam mimpi! Itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, kau sudah bertahun-tahun menyiksa perasaannya dan kini kau bilang dia istrimu? Kau gila? Bahkan kau sendiri yang tidak ingin melihat Soo-ya. Aku tidak tuli, Huang-ssi. Cukup jelas untuk membunuh perasaan Soo-ya"

Myungsoo sengaja menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya untuk Kyungsoo, yang semakin membuat darah yang ada di dalam puncak kepala Sehun memanas. Sehun bersiap membalas Myungsoo namun ketukan dari petugas polisi membuatnya menahan pukulan yang siap ia layangkan.

" eL—"

" Kim-ssi, kami sedikit kesulitan untuk mendapatkan kesaksian dari yeoja anda. Bisakah sedikit bersabar untuk kami? Kami sedang menunggu seorang yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud"

Myungsoo berdiri memberi isyarat pada yeoja yang langsung mendekatinya.

" pakailah ini—"

Yeoja itu menggeleng namun berkat pakasaan dari Myungsoo yeoja itu menerima mantel milik Myungsoo.

" aku tidak masalah, tapi tolong beri dia tempat yang nyaman. Bukan apa-apa, dia memang tidak terbiasa untuk bersama orang asing"

Polisi itu mengangguk.

" Huang-ssi, kami sudah menghubungi rumahmu namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Apa ada nomor lain yang bisa kami hubungi untuk menjamin mu?"

Sehun menggeleng tanpa tenaga.  
Myungsoo kembali duduk, ia memasang ekspresi dingin yang cukup tenang untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

" aku akan mengambil Kyungsoo secepat aku bisa, bersiaplah untuk menyerah"

" jangan pernah bermimpi!"

" wae? Kau sama sekali tidak menginginkannya bukan? Kau membuangnya, bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana keadaannya selama 10 tahun kalian bersama. Apa itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membawanya padaku?"

Sehun menatap tajam Myungsoo.

" setidaknya, meskipun dia bersama denganmu lagi itu akan percuma. Aku, kekasihku dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal dan hidup bahagia—"

" KAU! JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI UNTUK MEMILIKI KYUNGSOO KU! DIA MILIKKU, DAN PERLU KAU CAMKAN—AKU MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO!"

'TAKTAKTAK!'

Polisi memukul jeruji besi membuat Sehun terpaksa kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Myungsoo.

" Kim Myungsoo, silahkan keluar. Kami sudah bisa menerima hasil wawancara dari yeojachingumu"

Myungsoo menampik tangan Sehun di kerahnya.

" Huang-ssi! Bersikaplah baik, sambil menunggu penjaminmu datang!"

Setelah lama Myungsoo pergi ahirnya seorang polisi mendekati Sehun kembali.

" keluarlah, hyungmu sudah menunggumu"

Sehun mengangguk berjalan keluar, ia melihat Luhan berdiri di samping seorang polisi.

" terima kasih atas pertolongannya"

Ucap Luhan pada polisi yang sedang berbincang dengannya saat Sehun datang.  
Di mobil keduanya terdiam, hingga Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai soju di pinggir jalan.

" kita minum, pikiranku sedang kacau"

Sehun mengangguk.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan sambil meminum soju, gelas demi gelas hanya menjadi pelantara untuk menambah volume soju di dalam tubuh mereka.

" jangan pernah bertindak bodoh, Kyungsoo—dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan Kyungsoo dan anakmu, kau akan menyesal. 10 tahun ini aku sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo merawatmu dengan baik, bahkan ia tidak menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya terluka saat kau menyebutkan mana yeoja lain saat kau tidur. Ia menangis sendirian setelah kau pergi, dia menyimpan luka yang kau berikan itu sendirian. Kau harus tau itu, jangan pernah memikirkan egomu—jangan. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana egoku membunuhku, egoku membuatku kehilangan yeoja yang benar-benar aku cintai. Membuat darah dagingku membenciku hingga ingin menghilang dari dunia ini dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Seminggu yang lalu, saat mama masuk rumah sakit. Anakku mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya, ia menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan kehadirannya yang membuat semua berbeda menurut versinya, hatiku bergetar begitu sakit saat aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Jangankan untuk mengusap luka yang ada di hatinya, mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya saja tidak mampu aku lakukan. Hun-ah, aku sebagai hyungmu. Aku sebagai namja yang telah gagal menjadi seorang appa, sebagai seorang kekasih—aku tidak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau hidupmu penuh penyesalan seperti yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini. Kau mengerti bagaimana keadaanku bukan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini memberinya pandangan agar Sehun percaya akan kata katanya.

" kau mencintai Kyungsoo, itu kenyataannya. Kau bahkan lebih membutuhkan sosok Kyungsoo dari pada siapapun. Hanya alam bawah sadarmu merespon rangsangan dari pikiranmu yang menyusupkan nama Chen ke dalam setiap tindakanmu…"

" hyung—apa semua ini sudah terlambat? Aku—aku bahkan—"

" tidak ada kata terlambat, cepatlah temui cintamu. Yakinkan dia jika kau benar-benar memilihnya"

Luhan mengulurkan kunci mobil, membuat Sehun kembali menatapnya bingung.

" aku bisa naik taksi—"

" gomawo hyung!"

Sehun langsung membawa mobil kesayangan Luhan memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah minimalis. Rumah yang keluarga Kyungsoo hadiahkan sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka—

" Kyungsoo!"

Sepi, tanpa penghuni.  
Tidak habis akal, Sehun melajukan mobil merah metallic ke jalanan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata hingga memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan mewah. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah—

" Sehun? Ada apa?"

Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

" eomanim—mana Kyungsoo? Mana istriku?"

" eh?"

Ryeowook yang bingung langsung menunjuk kamar Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai 2 rumah mereka.

" ada apa?"

" entahlah—"

Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap ke arah Sehun yang langsung berlari ke lantai dua dan menggedor kamar Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo—"

Seorang yeoja mucul dari balik pintu namun saar melihat siapa yang menggedor pintunya, secepat kilat pintu itu tertutup kembali.

" ka!"

" ani! Kita harus bicara!"

Ucap Sehun.

" aku sudah tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, ka! Bukannya surat perceraian kita sudah kau terima? Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi"

Terdengar suara isakan di dalam kamar, ya kali ini jantung Sehun bergetar lebih keras saat mendengar suara isakan yang ia yakini sebagai suara Kyungsoo. Suara penuh kesedihan yang lama tertahan, Sehun—namja itu menggeleng.

" tidak! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu—"

" hiks—"

Yesung mendekati Sehun yang masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar,

" apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan? Kami akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan Hyunsoo dari kehidupanmu—"

" ani! Itu tidak akan terjadi"

" kau sendiri yang mengusir anakku! Apanya yang tidak terjadi? Hubungan kalian sudah selesai—"

" Kim Ryeowook, pergilah ke kamarmu—"

Ucap Yesung memperingati istrinya yang sepertinya mulai emosian. Dengan wajah tertekuk Ryeowook pergi.

" pergilah, Kyungsoo—dia tidak akan membukakan pintu kamar ini hanya karena kau memohon. Jangan sakiti anakku lagi. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Heechul"

" Appa—"

Yesung mengangguk.  
Dengan wajah penuh penyesalan Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumah, ia menoleh ke arah beranda kamar Kyungsoo yang masih terang.

" dia—kenapa aku baru merasakan sesakit ini mendengarnya menangis? Kenapa di saat semua sudah berahir?"

Lama Sehun merenung sambil memandangi kamar Kyungsoo—

" tidak! Ini belum berahir!"

Bermodalkan nekat, Sehun memanjat pohon yang berhubungan dengan beranda kamar Kyungsoo.

'Brukk'

" sial!"

Umpat Sehun.  
Sehun bergelantungan di pagar beranda, dengan satu tangan sebagai pegangan.

Kyungsoo kaget saat mendengar suara benda membentur tembok kamarnya, tubuh lunglainya langsung mendekati ke arah beranda—

" Se—hun?"

Sehun yang sedang mengumpat karena tangannya hampir pada titik terahir pegangan, dan hanya menunggu waktu kapan ia mulai lelah dan terjatuh menoleh ke arah yeoja yang lama tidak ia temui. Yeoja yang entah mengapa kini terasa begitu ia rindukan.

" aku kesini—untuk meminta maaf, aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal—"

Ucap Sehun sedikit terbata.

" Semuanya sudah jelas—tidak ada yang perlu kita ba—"

" kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, lebih baik aku mati—"

Nekat, itulah yang bisa Sehun pikirkan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya kaget hingga Sehun memantapkan dirinya untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada tiang beranda kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah terjadi pikiran Sehun yang mencoba menyerah, sepasang tangan halus menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga ia mampu berpijak di atas lantai dan kini menatap penuh penyesalan pada Kyungsoo.

" apa kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan? Sungguh, kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu atau menyakitimu lagi—"

" aku—aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku lagi, aku tidak mau mengulanginya. Kita akan segera bercerai setelah pengadilan memu—"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah map hijau dari mantel yang ia pakai—ia mengeluarkan kertas dimana tertera tanda tangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda tampan itu langsung mensobek kertas gugatan perceraian mereka dan menerbangkannya ke luar dari beranda. Terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah kaget Kyungsoo, ia lelah dan menyerah kini ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

" ku mohon, lepaskan aku—aku tidak ingin kita berdua terluka jika kita masih bersama. aku tidak ingin Hyunsoo memikirkan hal yang macam-macam tentang appanya, aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia—"

" dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Kau akan membiarkanku merana tanpa dirimu dan Hyunsoo? Mianhe aku terlambat menyadarinya, mianhe karena telah menyakitimu begitu dalam. Tapi, ijinkan aku membuktikan padamu—"

" kau tidak perlu memaksa, aku aku akan pergi dengan sendirinya—"

Sehun menggeleng.

" aku mencintaimu—"

" Se—"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

" aku sangat mencintaimu"

" kau mencintai Che—"

" yang ku cintai adalah Do Kyungsoo, istriku"

" bohong—"

Sanggah Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng dan menutup telinganya, ia benar- benar tidak ingin jika apa yang ia dengar saat ini hanyalah mimpinya hingga Sehun meraih kepalanya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

" aku—aku bodoh, jauh lebih bodoh dari Luhan. Aku tidak sadar jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

" liar!"

" aku akan membuktikannya—eum"

" eummppphhh"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk mencium Kyungsoo yang masih saja berguman, perlahan Sehun mencoba menyalurkan perasannya pada yeoja yang sedikit meronta saat Sehun mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan ciuman itu mulai menghangat dan memanas seiring rangsangan yang terjadi pada ke duanya. Hembusan angin malam tidak membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalurkan perasaan sesungguhnya pada yeoja yang kini sedang meleguh karena ciuman dalam di lehernya.

" kau—apa kau ingin membohongiku?"

Bisik Kyungsoo lirih di sela ciuman Sehun yang mulai memanas.

" tubuhku tidak bisa membohongimu, apa kau ingat bagaimana Hyunsoo ada? Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau mabuk akibat wine yang mamaku berikan hanya dalam sekali tengguk. Aku adalah peminum yang cukup kuat untuk menghabiskan 5 botol wine, dan saat itu aku benar-benar tergoda oleh dirimu yang amat mencintaiku. Meski aku tidak mengakuinya namun benar, aku merindukan dan memimpikanmu—mungkin dalam tidurku aku menyebut nama Chen—tapi sesungguhnya di dalam mimpiku hanya ada kau—aku menyesal telah menyakitimu, itu alasan aku tidak ingin mendekatimu. Tapi kini aku tidak mampu menahannya, aku mengakuinya jika aku mencintaimu lebih dan lebih—percayalah"

" liar—"

Sehun merobohkan tubuh Kyungsoo kesandaran beranda, mendudukkan yeoja itu di sana dengan piama yang mulai terbuka.

" aku mencintaimu—"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya saat Sehun ingin mencium bibirnya, hingga Sehun melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

" kau bisa menganggapku berbohong, atau apapun—tapi ijinkan aku meyakinkanmu"

" apa dengan melakukan ini? Huang Sehun, apa kau sedang mabuk? Apa aku hanya pelampiasanmu?"

Sehun mulai kesal, ia berdiri sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

" tidak adakah maaf untukku?"

Yeoja yang kini memakai piama dengan kancing yang terbuka itu ikut berdiri mengikuti Sehun yang memunggunginya.

" baiklah—aku menyerah, aku bukan orang yang sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Selamat tinggal, sampai bertemu di surga—"

Bersiap melompat, Sehun tersenyum saat dengan reflek Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

" andwe!"

Bisa Sehun rasakan bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis sambil menggeleng.

" bisakah—bisakah aku mengatakannya? Bisakah aku mengatakan agar kau hanya melihatku? Bisakah aku mengatakan agar kau memilihku dan tetap di sampingku? Bisakah aku mengatakan agar kau hanya mencintaiku? Bisa—"

Sehun langsung membalik tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

" kali ini bukan kau yang meminta dan memohon, kali ini aku yang akan meminta semua itu darimu. Mianhe"

Ciuman hangat itu mulai mengawali malam panas keduanya. Perlahan tangan Sehun membimbing Kyungsoo untuk mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Dengan tangan kiri yang menahan kepala Kyungsoo, tangan kanan Sehun mulai memasuki piama yeoja itu. Sentuhan lembut di punggung Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu berjengit terlebih saat Sehun mulai meremas pantatnya. Perlahan-lahan tangan Sehun mulai nakal memainkan dua buah dada milik Kyungsoo.

" aghh—"

" lets begin"

Bisik Sehun saat Kyungsoo mengerang.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap botol yang ada di depannya, ia mendesah.

" mungkin inilah karma—"

Bisik Luhan.

" Huang-ssi?"

Luhan menoleh, Yunho tersenyum mendekati Luhan yang mengangguk.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini tengah malam begini?"

" tidak ada, hanya sedikit memikirkan masa depan"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk.  
Melihat Yunho yang masih rapi dengan jas kedokterannya Luhan tau jika namja itu baru saja bertugas.

" bagaimana keadaan mamaku?"

" oh, Heechul noona sudah mendingan. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun kecuali pada Hangeng hyung"

Luhan mengangguk.

" oh ya Luhan—Minseok, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" tidak ada, aku dan Minseok tidak memiliki hubungan apapun saat ini. Aku sudah cukup malu untuk menampakkan wajahku di hadapan dirinya sebagai seorang namja dan sebagai seorang appa. Kami hanya berteman, terlebih banyak kejadian yang membuatku harus benar-benar merelakannya"

" kau menyerah?"

" bukan menyerah, aku sudah kalah sejak awal. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggeser sedikit saja posisi Kris, aku akan mendukung Minseok dari jauh"

" kau masih mencintainya?"

Luhan menatap gelas yang berisikan setengan soju, ia tersenyum.

" rasa cinta itu terlalu besar hingga membuatku buta, aku—aku memang masih mencintainya tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih kembali. Aku merelakannya—"

Yunho mengangguk.

" menikahlah dengan Minseok"

" EH?"

Yunho menatap Luhan kaget, ia tidak bisa memahami bagaimana kata-kata Luhan membuat jantungnya hampir saja jatuh.

" Kau orang yang pantas untuk Minseok, dan Minseok adalah orang yang pantas untukmu hyung"

" apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" aku tau kau mulai memiliki perasaan padanya, aku merestuinya. Dan aku pikir, Minseok pun akan menerima namja baik sepertimu hyung"

" kau?"

" aku akan sangat senang jika itu kau, Liu Xian membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi figur ayah yang baik—"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho tentang putri sulungnya.

" kau yakin?"

Yunho mengangguk.

" restui aku hyung"

" tentu saja—tapi aku tidak yakin jika Minseok akan menerimanya, Minseok sangat mencintai Luhan"

" arra, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah sebelum aku mencobanya. Aku sudah meminta ijin Luhan dan Liu Xian"

" mereka?"

" menyetujuinya"

.

.

.

Minseok duduk di sebuah bangku taman, ia menghirup udara segar di malam hari sambil menikmati indahnya suasana kota.

" mian aku terlambat"

Ucap Yunho yang sedikit berlari mendekati Minseok. Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" gweancana, aku tidak begitu menyadari waktu"

Duduk di sebelah Minseok, Yunho mengikuti Minseok yang sedang memandangi sungai han dari bangku taman yang berada di seberang jalan setapak yang menghubungkan taman dan sungai Han.

" kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Tanya Yunho.

" ani, aku hanya sedang mengagumi keindahan malam"

Yunho terkekeh.

" Ahh, banyak sekali pasien di rumah sakit yang membuat ku lelah hari ini"

Keluh Yunho.  
Minseok menoleh, ia melihat wajah lelah Yunho—

" oppa belum makan malam?"

" cukup memandangimu saja aku kenyang kkkk"

" aiss, aku bukan gadis remaja yang bisa kau goda"

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

" Minseok—"

" hmm?"

" kira-kira sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal?"

" hampir 1 tahun? Wae?"

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

" bagaimana jika kita menikah?"

" menikah? MWO?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang memainkan alisnya meminta persetujuan dari Minseok.

" would you marry me?"

" oppa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kembang api meluncur ke udara dengan hiasan dan tulisan yang di buat seindah mungkin. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Yunho menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Yunho mengeluarkan seikat bunga dan cincin dari dalam jas yang ia pakai.

" mungkin ini tidak begitu berkesan untukmu, namun aku sangat berharap kau menerimaku dengan segala kekurangan yang aku miliki"

" oppa—"

" please"

Yunho berlutut di hadapan Minseok sambil menyodorkan bunga dan cincin,

" oppa aku tidak pantas untuk mu aku—"

" would you marry me? Aku akan menerima semuanya baik buruk dirimu, dan sebaliknya aku berharap jika kau sudi menerimaku dengan kekurangan dan kelebihanku"

" oppa"

Pelukan dari Minseok itu memberikan jawaban tersendiri bagi Yunho yang langsung berdiri dan membalas memeluk yeoja cantik beranak satu itu.

.

.

.

#5 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

" Changmin!"

" Kyaaaaa! Mamaaaaa! Hyung nakal!"

Teriak seorang namja kecil yang berlarian menghampiri seorang yeoja dengan pakaian serba hitam. Yeoja itu berjongkok lalu menggendongnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan nak?"

" mama! Dia benar-benar iblis!"

Adu seorang namja yang terlihat begitu tampan yang keluar dari dapur dengan wajah belepotan krayon dan tinta spidol.

" Changmin, jangan nakal dengan Liu hyung"

" tapi Canmin tidak nakal ma, hanya main. Habi hyung tidak mau main cama Canmin"

Liu Xian langsung menepuk jidatnya.

" aiss dasar setan kecil!"

" papa mana ma?"

Tanya Changmin.

" sedang mengambil perlengkapan di mobil"

Liu Xian menghela nafas setelah menjitak kepala donngsaengnya. Namja tampan berumur 16 tahun itu langsung berjalan ke arah bagasi dimana seorang namja sedang mengambil beberapa barang di mobilnya.

" perlu aku bantu?"

Namja itu menggeleng.

" mana dongsaengmu? Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Liu Xian mengangkat bahu.

" setan kecil itu mengerjaiku saat aku tertidur"

" setahuku Yunho hyung tidak senakal ini saat kecil kkk"

" entahlah—"

Keduanya masuk bersama-sama menemui Minseok yang repot dengan Changmin yang merengek meminta susu.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Liu Xian saat mendapati namja dihadapannya berhenti di tengah jalan, hanya menatapi Minseok dan Changmin dengan tatapan sendu.

" Aku yakin, Yunho hyung dan Jaejong noona melindungi kalian dengan baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka—"

Liu Xian mengangguk.

" bertemu dengan kalian, bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil ini adalah sebuah kesempatan dan anugerah Tuhan yang sangat berharga. Semoga aku bisa membalas kebaikan mereka dengan membahagiakan kalian—"

Ucap Luhan.

Ya sudah 3 tahun sejak kematian Yunho, karena sebuah kecelakaan saat ia sedang menjalankan tugas dinas yang mengakibatkan kematian untuk Yunho. Sejak saat itulah Luhan mengisi kekosongan yang Yunho tinggalkan dan mulai membenahi kehidupannya bersama dengan Minseok dan dua anaknya. Luhan tidak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya pada Liu Xian atau Changmin, karena ia sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai darah dagingnya sendiri. Minseok? Yeoja itu tak pernah lagi terlihat menangis sedih, seakan tidak pernah ada coretan luka di masa lalu yang membuatnya harus menangis. Kini hanya kebahagiaan yang Minseok miliki. Kebahagiaan akan cintanya, akan malaikat malaikatnya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa.

" Lulu!"

" ne?"

" Bantu aku memasak!"

" Baiklah—"

" Luhan-ssi! Menyingkir dari mamaku!"

Teriakan Liu Xian mengahiri semua cerita tentang seorang yeoja yang harus mengalami mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Menjadi seperti kelinci percobaan, hingga boneka sex. Semuanya berahir dengan kebahagiaan yang sederhana namun begitu indah saat dibayangkan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# SEE YAA NEXT FF **

Nb : buat ff yang lain menyusul ya… kalu yang ga sabar bisa ingetin aku lewat PM atau Pin BB ( 589bc27d ) kekekeke

Author sering lupa buat update sih kkkk Thanks yang udah setia nunggu, info kapan update bisa hub aku ahahahahahaa


End file.
